Peoples choice!
by Legend95
Summary: HUMANIZED, set after cars 3. At the end of each chapter, ill give you readers the choice. Completed! Mcqueen becomes coach of cruz, suffers the loss of a baby and healh issues of Sal’ and then trying to deal with finding his birth parents. As Storm falls for Cruz he must deal with past and guilt. With his fathers return he loses it but comes home to his beloved wife and daughters.
1. chapter 1

Okay so I want to try this. Writing with the ideas of what readers would like. So I'll start the story. And end with a choice. You readers comment review your choices of which you think whichever character should do. Or what situation I should give the character. I think this could be fun.

For cars fans! HUMANIZED

So set at the end of cars 3. Lightning mcqueen is now the crew chief of Cruz Ramirez. But he also says he's gonna keep racing. Obviously truth be told. He can't do both. So Tex as his new boss and owner of rusteze gives Lightning some.. ideas.

Lightning can't keep up with the new racers and their cars. But with the help of Tex and his money he can. He can build himself a new car. One that can keep up with the kids out there. But this would also mean racing Cruz. No more being her crew chief.

So to start this story I need reviews!! .

Should Lightning continue to be the crew chief of Cruz and decide to Retire as a racer on the track.

Could mean he could finally start that family Sally been nagging about. See his friends and family more.

OR

should he take his chance and get the newer car and come back as the oldest driver on the track?

This could lead to a more aggressive relationship with Cruz though. And he was getting old and worn?..

I'll write the story based on a or some reviewers choice of opinions.


	2. Sally or Cruz

Cruz Ramirez. The newest hot shot racer! The way she beat Storm. Her moves. She had an amazing talent.

Lightning's new look suited him. The dark blue looked good on him. He and Tex were talking about doing an interview live on the late night show. To make his official retirement announcement. It was time. He knew it. But he was happy. All that struggle to try and get better than Storm. He felt good about his new position as a crew chief. It just felt right. Doc would be proud.

Lightning and Sally had built a good life together. They'd been married for a few years. After the world Grand Prix and being well almost killed!? Kinda changes how you look at your life sometimes! He married her the following year. So anyways. After Cruz came out onto the track, The press and fans of Lightning guessed he would retire. It's not everyday you see a champion driver start a race and then suddenly exit it.

Lightning and his crew barely made it to the trailer from the pack of thirsty press! Lightning decided to give them a quick statement with Sally by his side.

"Alright, it's been a great run for me with rusteze. I am not saying I am through racing. I love racing. But as I was training for this day. I realized the answer to.. I realized that there was someone next to me who had the talent to become a great racer.. She just needed that push. And I wanna thank all my fans, friends..." he looked at Sally who was holding his arm. "Family. For all the support leading to this day. I'll be back. Don't worry. Kachow." He continued and finished. He gave the camera a little smile and wink. Then with his love they got onto the trailer with the rest of their crew. As they all sat there. Waiting for Mack to have enough room to leave. Mater sat down next to Lightning. The trailer was nice. Besides the car in the rear or front it was like a nice luxurious room. Sally helped modernized it. She had that womanly touch they call it. "You done good buddy." Mater smiled. He may had been quite a bit older than McQueen but he was his best friend. Sally sat on the other side of him.

"Thanks Mater." Mcqueen smiled and thanked...

It had been a few days sense the race. Tex had been trying to schedule that interview for Lightning. Radiator springs became a major hotspot again. Cruz came to the town for the week. Mostly to stay by McQueen. He would be able to truly train her now. Without thinking of himself.

Sally was helping flo at the cafe. Bringing in extra tourist made Flo need the help. Lightning had a rough morning. He wouldn't admit it; But his age wore on his body sometimes. After the crash... Some mornings he just hurt. He rolled out of bed slowly. The silky grey sheets. They were so soft. The kind that made you wanna stay in bed. He reached for Sally but, her side of the bed was empty. He sat up. He saw a note on her bedside table. He picked it up and read it.

 _Flo asked me come help with breakfast. Sorry. You seemed tired. When you wake up come on over and I'll_

 _Make sure to set time aside to sit with you and get you a warm meal._

 _-love you_

Lightning smiled as he put the note back down. He got up and stretched a bit. He dressed himself. Combed his now fading golden hair. He stared into the mirror.. he took a deep breath. He just felt good. His body didn't. But he did. He opened the mirror and took some of his pills. He'd been on them for a while Sense the crash. It wasn't enough to phase him or make him funny. Just numb some pains.. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his phone. He had missed a call from Tex. He'd call him after breakfast. Late breakfast.

He got into his shiny moderately new mustang. It was actually a gift from Stearling. One of the things he gave Lightning trying to buy him into retirement.

He started it up and opened the garage door. He revved the engine up a bit. He backed out and drove down to the cafe.

Lightning and Sally built themselves a home on the curves and mountainside of radiator springs. It was gorgeous. And gave Lightning a nice drive to and from. As his car parked up at the cafe. Fans and press stirred around the racer.

"Have you decided to retire then? Will 95 show up at the race this weekend? Does this mean Rusteze won't be a sponsorship any longer? Are you going to become Ramirez's coach and or chief?" Questions and cameras everywhere. Lightning smiled and waved a bit and just answered "All your questions can be answered another time. Don't worry. The rusteze team is going to be sponsoring still. And I expect I'll be at the races this weekend." He fisnished as he enetered the cafe mind the first time he's been in the cafe sense his race where he let Cruz take over.

People inside cheered and clapped and whistled. They were proud of their racer and idol champion!

Lightning smiled. It felt good to be loved. Sally was behind the counter with Flo. Lightning walked up to the counter and leaned over. "How's my favorite waitress?" He winked at Sally. Sally rolled her eyes and leaned to him and kissed his lips. "How you feeling today Stickers?" She asked. Lightning took a deep breath as he replied "I'm great." Sally smiled , "Let me get you some breakfast. I'll tell Flo I'm gonna take brake." She walked off to the kitchen. Lightning took out his phone. He needed to call Tex back. He pressed the buttons to do so as he sat down at the barstool at the counter.

 _Tex here._

"Hey I missed your call?"

 _Yea hey I wanted to tell you I got you an interview on one of the top night shows this Friday night. Luckily in the same city as the race Sunday._

"That's great! Um I guess I'll be packing bags up tonight. Now I know we haven't completely talked about everything you need me to say."

 _Don't worry about it! Just enjoy the show. Give the people that Lightning McQueen we all love! Just be sure to go ahead and announce your retirement in there. You can tell them how you will be pursuing something else. Being Cruz's crew chief. Wear that fabulous mcqueen suit to maybe? We can market that now to. Fans will_

 _Eat that up!_

"Alright will do Tex. Just send me the place and times. Sally and I will be there."

 _Great can't wait to see y'all. We should grab a dinner together. Talk to you soon!_

With that he hung up. Sally came out with a warm plate of a full breakfast. He stood up as Sally came around the counter and layed the plate down in front of him.

"Have you ate?" Lightning asked. Sally nodded. She poured them both some coffee. Lightning began to eat. Sally sat next to him. The cafe was just busy. You could hear so much chatter.

"Tex wants me to announce my retirement Friday night." Lightning brought up. Sally nodded as she replied , "Well that's good. And you're sure you're happy with this choice? I don't want you to regret it?" Sally cared so much. She had supported him through it all. He smiled. He though for just a few second as he took a few bites. But he knew it was the Right choice. "I'm sure I'm happy Sal. Besides. Maybe that'll mean more time with you." He memtioned. Sally replied "Maybe eventually. Right now your fans don't even know your retiring." She pointed out. "Anyways Sally, we will need to be packing up for the trip this weekend then. I think we should head out tomorrow." Sally frowned.. "what's wrong?" Lighting asked noticing her face. Sally sighed as she answered "I don't think I'm gonna be able to go Stickers? Look at this place? Ever sense your last race you've attracted a lot of tourists. Well you nd Cruz?" She was right. The town was overwhelmed "You've been to every one of my races? Please?" He begged. Sally chuckled a bit as she started to clean up Lightning's dishes. Sally replied, "I have indeed. But this one won't be _your_ race Lightning. You can survive without me." She stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. Lightning smiled as Sally took off with the dirty plate and cup.. he watched her walk away. Her slim body. Platinum blonde hair. But... it was true. It'd be his first race where he wasn't racing.

Lightning sat there for a moment. Sally came back out and walked up to Lightning and asked , "Maybe we can sit around on the couch and watch the re runs?" Lightning likes to watch them sometimes. Lightning nodded. "I think I'll get home and pack early. Just to make sure we can." He answered. Sally kissed him again. Her teal eyes.. She was beatiful. Then off she went. Lightning went on out the cafe. A few fans met him outside for some photos and autographs. He went on home. He packed his bags. He made sure to grab the chain Sally gave him one year for their anniversary. It was a thin neck chain with a shiny lightning bolt tag. It was a small but meaningful gift. He set his bags aside. His phone rang. He grabbed it out and looked at the contact before answering..

 **Okay readers. You can choose here. Who is calling Lightning McQueen???**

 **Flo, from the cafe down town.**

 **(With some news of something that happened to Sally and he needs to come get her now!?)**

 **Or... would it be...**

 **Cruz. Who got herself into a predicament and needs some assistance.**


	3. Plus or minus

Lightning looked at the contact on his phone,

It was Flo. From the cafe.

"Hey Flo."

 _You need to come down here sugar. Sally almost passed out!_

"What? What happened? Is she okay?"

 _I don't know. She about passed out. She said she felt dizzy and her vision was blurry and she fell. But she refuses to go to the clinic._

"Call an ambulance to check her out if she won't go. I'll be there as fast as I can."

Lighting hung and and ran to grab his keys. He got into the car and sped off back down to the cafe.

Once he was there he barely shut off his car as he ran into the cafe where there was a good crowd of people. He nudged through and ran up to Ramone who was at the front near the register and counter. "Where's Sally!? Did she go to the hospital?" Lightning asked in panic. Ramone shook his head and answered "No man she's in the kitchen with Flo and Raven." (Raven was Ramone's daughter from a broken marriage. She came to town and just became friends with Sally.). Lightning ran behind the counter and into the kitchen. Sally was sitting against the wall on the ground. She looked flushed. Lightning wan over and knelt down to her.. "Sally what happened!?" He feared for her. He loved her. Sally looked tired and puffy and pale?.. But with a few breaths she made the effort to answer her husband. "I just got dizzy... I felt funny and aweful.. like I couldn't breathe easy.. my head felt light and then I just fell..". Lightning frowned and replied "Why won't you go to the doctor?" "Because I'm fine.. I just over worked myself. I swear I'm fine." Sally answered. She was always stubborn. Lightning thought for a moment. He then looked over at Flo who was standing close by and gave an frown. Flo knelt down with the couples and places her hand on Sally's shoulder and spoke up , "Homey you looke aweful. You feel cold? Just go get checked out?" Sally shook we head. She believed she felt better. She stood up slowly as she now a little annoyed answered the lot of them, "I'm ..fine...". She stumbled. Lightning caught her and held her up with one of his arms behind her shoulders. She looked into Lightning's eyes. Lightning glared. "I'm taking you myself." He said harshly. He used his other arm to slide under her knees and lifted her up. Flo stood up and ran to the doors to open them for him. Sally just layed herself into his arms. When he walked out of the cafe cameras were going off.. at first they nearly blinded Mcqueen but he made it to his mustang. He layed Sally into the lasseanger seat and shut the door. A few cameras and press were eager to know what happened. Lightning ignored them. He drove to the hospital. With the town growing they had to build an actual hospital for the town.

He helped her walk inside. She insisted she walk. She was doing better. The cool air from the car helped. They took her to a room. Got some ivs going. They believed she was just dehydrated. Once she was more stable they would run some test. Just some blood work and samples. Nothing to serious. Lightning sat there beside the bed next her. "You gotta stop being so stubborn." He ordered. Sally chuckled a bit and looked over at him. He grabbed his phone out. He received a text form Tex. About the show Friday. Sally layed back into the bed. It felt good to relax and rest into the cool pillow. She did feel a lot better. Whatever was in that I-v was helping. The assistant and one the nurse came in and took some blood samples and asked some typical questions. "So is this the first time you've nearly fainted? Felt dizzy and fuzzy?" The woman asked. Lighting put his phone away. Sally shook her head and sat up more. "Hmmm Alright. You said you were just cleaning up some dishes and this happened? Have you been consuming plenty of fluids?" The woman asked. Sally didn't hesitate to answer, "I believe so." Lightning's eyes were on Sally and the nurse who was taking a few blood samples from Sally's arm. The doctor continued her questions, "Are you on any type of birth control? or Have you been having normal menstrual cycles monthly?" Sally thought for a moment before answering "I'm not on birth control. We stopped using that method a while back. But..". That But struck Lightning. He could feel himself getting worked up now.. Could she be? No she wouldn't said something to him. Sally answered after a short pause, "I was late last month. And it didn't last as long when it did show up. Then this months was late again." The doctor took a mental note nodding and asking another question, "So did you have it at all this month?" Sally shook her head. Lightning but his lip a little and swollowed hard enough he felt it down to his stomach.. "And are you in any prescription medications or taking anything?" The doctor asked. Sally once again shook her head. the two women finished up. As they left the doctor spoke up "There's cups inside the restroom to your right over there in the room. Just when you feel like you can, leave us a sample and shortly after we get the results you'll be free to go. But it seems it was just some dehydration that done it. Just gotta make sure stay hydrated. Maybe water over coffee." Sally nodded. They took the iv out and left the room. Shutting the door. Sally looked over to her husndand. Lightning looked up at Sally. "You didn't tell me you were late?" He questioned her. Sally answered softly, "With everything going on Lightning.. you were training and trying to get back out there. It just didn't cross my mind I might actually be. Not til recently. And I just didn't make the time to put and buy a test." Lightning stood up and kissed her forehead. Sally smiled. Lightning did to. Then he said a little with excitement "Wouldn't that be a fun new chapter." Sally gave him a cute unsure look. "What?" She asked. Lightning laughed a bit replying, "Someone's gotta keep the McQueen legacy going?" Sally shook her head and smiled. She lowered her legs from the bed. And stood up slowly. "You sure you feel okay now?" Lightning asked. Sally answered turning toward him, "Yes. But after all the fluids they pushed into me I really do have to pee." And she walked off to the bathroom. Lightning took out his phone again. He took a deep breath. Sally came out the restroom. She sat back down at the bed. Near Lightning. "Do you want one now?" She asked. Lightning opened his mouth to answer but then the nurse came in to collect the sample. "I'll be back shortly with the results." She exited the room. Sally ran over "I forgot to tell

Her... about something else.. be right back!" She left closing the door behind her. Lightning just sat there. A little confused. Sally caught up with The nurse and asked softly "Is there any way that regardless the results you can tell us that it's negative?" The nurse gave a very odd look to Sally. Sally further explained, "I wanna give my husbdand the suprise of finding out its positive in a special way. You know if it is that is." The nurse smiled answering "ofcorse! That is adorable. Do you want us to call you for the actual results then?" Sally nodded, "Please do. That would be wonderful!" The nurse agreed and Sally went back into the room with her love. "Everything okay?" Lightning asked. He was concerned. Sally nodded and sat on the bed near her love. He looked into her eyes. Sally smiled. They waited for what seemed like forever. The nurse came in with results. "So the test came back.. negetive.. So that means your free to go. Just stay hydrated. Don't over work yourself so much Mrs.McQueen." She smiled and left. Sally was thinking to herself as Lightning sat closely next to her on the bed. "Were you hoping for a different result?" He asked. Sall looked into his dark blue eyes. "Maybe." She answered. Lightning moved closer to her and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. "I'd love to make a baby with you." He smiled seductively. Sally smiled. Trying not to giggle.. Lightning rolled his eyes and laughed a bit himself as he continued, "That's probably the worst line I've ever tried." With that Sally burst into some laughter. Her laugh was adorable. It had that high pitch crack in it. Once she ahold herself she replied "Well it worked for me." Lightning leaned in and kissed her. It went on a for a bit. Lightning put his hand on Sally's upper thigh. Suprised she pulled away. "Not here!? What are you thinking Stickers?" She cried out. Lightning laughed it off, "I don't know. Let's get home babe." He said. And they went on home.

Sally called Flo on the way home. Letting her know everything was well. Once they got home. Sally took a nice bath. They layed on the couch together. Watching some re runs. Just as Sally suggested earlier. Lightning put his hand onto Sally's upper thigh. She layed her hand onto his hand. "Thank you." She whispered to her man. Lightning smiled and leaned his head over hers. "I wish I didn't have to go already.." he sighed. Sally smirked a bit. Lightning sighed again. Sally thought about the true results. Wondering what they might be. Lightning had an idea and decided to see what Sally thought, "Hey you know you need to relax. Take a break. We can work on some things between us?" Sally stared into his eyes and replied "What things?" Lightning looked her up and down, "Work on.. things.." he rubbed her thighs. Sally got the hint. Sally smiled. "What are you getting at?" Lightning smiled widely, "Can't I get you to come with me. We can have a somewhat mini vacation?" Sally rolled her eyes and moved around and layed onto Lightning's lap. "I'm sorry Stickers. The town needs me here this time." Lightning sighed. There wasn't any fighting this woman. They layed and watched some tv a bit. Her phone rang. She sat up. Lighting asked "Who is it?" Sally looked at her phone. "Um. Flo. I'll be right back I need to take this." She said. She left the room in a hurry scuffle. Lightning didn't think anything of it as he sat there.

Sally answered her phone,

"Hello?"

 _Yes may I speak to Sally McQueen?_

"This is She."

 _Yes Mrs.McQueen. This is Haley from Dr.Pistons office._

 _You asked for us to call with the test results from your pregnancy test sample correct?_

"Yes I did. Do you have them?"

Sally smiled. She wanted to hear positive. She was ready for this. She glanced over at her husband in the couch. She leaned over against the wall hidden from his sight.

 _Yes mam we do, the test came back..._

 **Okay readers!!!?? Your choice here again.**

 **Should it be positive. Sally won't be going on the trip with her husband Lightning. But he could come back to a suprise!**

 **Or...**

 **Negative. But Lightning wants a family to. So this would give them the time to plan ahead better and start trying to have one. Once Lightning was back ofcorse.**


	4. Dreaming nightmares

Sally smiled as she hung up the phone. She had to get ahold of herself before coming back into the room with Lightning. She sat down next to him.

He noticed her face. She seemed giddy?..

He wanted to know what was up. "What was the call about?" He asked. Sally even debated letting it out. But no. No she wouldn't. Sally smiled and brushed it off saying "Just Flo. It's nothing baby." Lightning shrugged it off. But he thought of earlier. Having a baby. He gazed to his wife. She'd be an amazing mother. He smiled. A satisfied smile. "Hey Sal." He started. Sally looked to him as he continued, "Would you like to start a family?" Sally smiled and answered "Ofcorse Stickers." Lightning leaned into her "We could go ahead and get started." He said seductively. Sally laughed a bit. But why not enjoy the night. Sally leaned into his lips. His soft lips.. he layed her back into the couch...

Morning came. It was really early. Lightning dressed himself and packed his bags into his car. He would need to head down to the trailer with Cruz and the Dinico driver. Sally was laying in bed. He sat next to her. "I still can't convince you to go?" He asked her. She yawned and answered her love. "Sorry Stickers. Not this time." She put her hand to his cheek. Lightning sighed. He kissed her lips. "When I get back, we are back to it." He winked. Sally rolled her eyes and kissed his lips. "Love you. See you Monday night." He called out as he walked toward he door. "Love you to Stickers. Good luck!" She replied. Lightning drove down and met up with the team. Ofcorse some fans met with them a bit. Snapped some photos of him next to Cruz. They headed out. The second race of the season. The team was heading out early. Tex has explained he interview for Lightning and had thought it'd be great to have Cruz tag along. For publicity. They got to the city. The hotel. Friday came along. Cruz and Lightning would go together for the interview.

Sally tuned in to watch the show. Along with most the fans of 95 and new fans of Cruz Ramirez.

"Hello world! It's James Jamie Jamison here! And Tonight on the show, we have one of nascars most favored champions and a lovely possible new rising star and racer! Please welcome Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez!" The crowd cheered widely as Lightning and Cruz walked onto the stage. The bright lights stunned Cruz a bit. She was not fully prepared for this. They sat on a black leather couch. Across was James Jamie Jamison. The host. They shook hands and all got comfortable. Cruz was wearing a cute yellow top. It had ruffles in the sleeves near her shoulders, and boyfriend jeans with some Nike sneakers. Her brown hair high up in a pony tail with waves. Her brown eyes accented by her make up. Lightning was wearing the suit Tex asked of him. It was just a Dark blue and white racing suit with yellow lines for decoration. Across it read The FABULOUS Lightning McQueen! James spoke up , "Lightning McQueen. I love the new look. What's that say?.. The fabulous?.. Lightning.. I love it!? Don't y'all out there!?" The crowd cheered and applauded. "So tell me." James continued, "You Sir, have had a rough couple of months. Between the accident. Recovery. And then this last race?.. What happened out there Lightning? We all believed you could do it?" Cruz listened to her hero. Lightning smiled and answered leaned back into the couch corner, "Well James, I wasn't doing well I won't lie. It took me a while to figure it out. But I love racing. It's my passion. And after that crash. Once I was out of the hospital it just hurt. It reminded me of my good friend Hudson." James put his hand to his heart and interrupted a bit, "May he rest in peace. We all miss him." Lightning nodded. The crowd cheered once again and whistled. Lightning continued, "I thought I could do it to. I had the best trainer out there." He looked at Cruz for a moment, "But.. in the week I was training and trying to come back. It was tough. And.." James interrupted again. "Hold right there. Do you mean you won't be racing now?" Lighting didn't have the words planned out.. he thought for a moment. He took a deep breath and spoke, "You can only put so many miles on a car. The engine can only be pushed so hard and so far. I wouldn't change the last 10 years of my life..". The crowd audience felt their heart brakes some.. they couldn't imagine... he continued, "I am proud and exited to say that I will be back at the races. Each and everyone possible." The crowd cheered and smiled. They knew he wouldn't be done! "But!.. But.." the crowd quieted down. Lightning stood up and grabbed Cruz's hand and pulled her up. "But as the crew chief to this amazing talented young woman." Cruz's face blushed. She smiled widely, her eyes Sparkled. The crowd stood and cheered. Louder than Lightning had heard in a long time! "Don't let me down." He softly spoke to her. Cruz was so exited. They sat back down. They chatted and talked some more. Cruz explained how her life was. How she dreamed of Racing. How Lightning here made it happen. The show ended. Tex was back stage waiting. "You done great!" He smiled and patted the back of Lightning's shoulder. He smiled. Cruz stood by his side. "So the race isn't til Sunday. I think I need to mentally prepare!?" She freaked out a bit. Lightning chuckled "You gonna go meditate with the tires again?" Cruz glared. He continued.."What I'm joking. That's a... very.. inventive way to prepare?.." he smiled. Cruz rolled her eyes. Tex spoke up "How about we all meet up for breakfast tomorrow morning. My treat! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! And then I was hoping I could convince y'all to come to my suite for a photo shoot? Gonna market that fabulous mcqueen out and gonna get Cruz's name out there." Cruz was exited. They both agreed. They all went to their rooms.

Lightning sat down and grabbed out his phone. The hours difference between him and Sally didn't matter. Ever sense the world Prix, Sally made sure to be at his side during races. She almost lost him is how she saw it. Someone tried to kill him just to make money on cars!? Lighting held the metal lightning bolt tag. He thought about the idea of finally being a parent. He thought about how he'd be as a father. It made him nervous. He never knew his real parents. Lightning was adopted by the McQueens when he was a few months old. Then his adopted father died. He grew up in a large family. But no father. Doc became like his father to him.. and he wasn't around to ask any questions...he called his wife up. He was eager to talk to her.

 _Hey Stickers. I saw the show. You looked Fabulous Lightning McQueen._

Lightning laughed a bit, "Thanks Sally..".

A short pause continued. Sally broke up the silence.

 _You okay?_

"Yeah, Yeah.. I just. I'm not getting cold feet or anything about having a baby. Please don't think that. It's just.."

 _I know. But don't worry. You'll be a great Father._

Lighting smiled. Somehow Sally always knew.

"I love you Sally."

 _Love you to._

"How was your day?"

 _It's been good Light. Been busy with some tourist. It's dying down a bit now that you and Cruz aren't here._

"That's nice. I'm sorry I've been gone so much. I shouldn't have let myself slump for so long.."

He felt guilty..

 _No Stickers? Honey you survived a horrible crash?! And the one person you craved most for comfort.. he couldn't be here._

"I should have let you in."

 _Stickers what's wrong? Your bringing this up now?_

"I don't know. I just.. thought about a baby and how I really.. I mean I really don't know what I'll be doing. Then you and how I just.."

 _Stickers.. Stop.. it's okay. Can I ask something. May cheer you up?_

"Sure?"

 _Boy or girl?_

Lightning smiled. It did make him feel better. Forget his guilt. He chuckled thinking about it.

"What about twins?" He joked a bit.

Sally laughed.

 _I don't know about that now!? You really want twins?_

 _I was a twin. It was aweful!_

Lightning laughed

"I think if we had twins they'd get along better than you and your sister."

They both laughed a bit.

 _I need to go to bed Light. You gonna be okay?_

"How can you sleep without me?"

 _Don't think so highly of yourself now. You'd be suprised. You do snore pretty badly._

"I do not?"

Sally laughed.

 _Goodnight Stickers._

"Night love. Call you tomorrow."

 _Love you._

"Love you most."

He hung up the phone for a night of rest.

He sat around turned on some tv. He watched chicks picks.. His arrogant old foe.

Chick was re running the show Lightning and Cruz had just finished earlier the night. Chick loved to cause trouble. And he was there on tv spitting out a bunch of rumors. Mostly about Cruz. How maybe Lightning Just sugar daddying her. He glared at the screen. It wasn't much longer and he shut off the screen and went to bed himself. For the first time in a while he dreamt. He stirred a bit... he tossed..

morning came and he woke up startled by his alarm and dream..

 **Okay so Lightning has a lot on his mind about a baby,being a dad, not knowing his father, Doc.. it impacted his sleep. His dream would affect his morning and day.**

 **So.. with that said.**

 **Did he dream about having a baby with Sally. The sweet and tender moment of holding his own child.**

 **Humming lullabies and being a proud parent.**

 **Or...**

 **Did he dream of his father abandoning him.. his own parents left him as a baby. How he never had a father and grew up without that figure and how it even after he found that figure. He was taken away by death! Dreaming that even his beloved Sally would desert him suddenly and the baby only cry at his presence.**


	5. Family or not

Lightning tossed and turned in his sleep...

 _He was in an old grey room hallway. He heard a baby crying.. he pushed a door open. There was a crib.. he walked up to it. But there was no baby?.._

 _He heard voices behind him. He turned around. He saw a couple handing over a baby to another man.. he walked over to stop them and the man of the couple looked at him with anger. "We never wanted you." Lightning stared.. confused. The couple turned away and left. Lightning turned toward the baby, but it was gone?.. he ran to catch up with the couple. He opened the doors to the exit and he was blinded by sunlight._

 _He covered his eyes for a brief second. Then looked around.. he was in the farm.. he grew up here.. he looked around. His step mother was there crying. He walked up to her.. "Mom?..". She looked at Lightning. "It was a mistake to take you in." She growled.. Lightning backed away. But fell down onto the ground. His step mother spit at him. "You disappointed me the most." Lightning was confused. Then the couple he imagined as his parents re appeared. They all stared at him. Lightning had always felt abandoned by whoever his parents were.. he always assumed they just left him.. He was always in trouble with his step mother. "You were never good enough." She yelled. Which in real life She yelled this a lot.. The world became dark and empty.._

 _his stepmother faded to ashes. The couple staring down at him..He couldn't see their faces. "Your just like me.." the man spoke harshly. Lightning didn't get it.. he heard a baby crying again. He looked in the direction he though he heard it. There. In the black. A spotlight on her.._

 _Sally.. her back was turned. He got up and ran to her. He grabbed her shoulder. "Sally!?.." he cried out. She turned around.. she was holding a baby.. their baby? Maybe? He stared confused. "It doesn't want you." Sally mentioned. Lightning looked at her eyes.. "What?" He asked.. he felt his heart drop.. Sally smiled, "I said take the baby?" She answered. Lightning slowly took the baby from her.. the baby cried loudly.. "Whats wrong with him?..". Sally just smiled.. not a normal happy smile though?.. the baby screamed and squirmed.. the couple was suddenly behind Lightning again.. He jumped a bit as he was startled. "Your scaring it.." the woman whispered into his ear.. "Leave him." The man spoke.. Lightning tried to calm the baby.. Sally glared and spoke up as Lightning was panicking trying to calm the screaming child. "You should go." She said harshly. Lightning was at a lost. "Why?.." he asked. The baby was screaming louder. Sally tried to take it away. Lightning pulled back. "What's wrong with you?.." he yelled at her softly. Sally was mad, "We don't want you! Listen to him!?" She yelled as she tried to take he baby again. Lightning stared at the infant. The screams piercing his ears and head.. it was to much. He ran. With the baby.. he saw someone in the distance .. Doc!?.._

 _He stopped in front of the old man.. "Doc.. This is just a dream.. Help me!?" He showed Doc the baby. The infant was kicking and crying. "What do I do?..How am I suppose to raise him?.." he fell to his knees. He was in tears.. Doc kneeled down.. he looked Lightning in the eyes.. "Leave him. It's the best you can do." Lightning was confused. Doc took the infant and it stopped crying instantly. It was happy.. Lightning was distressed. "If I wasn't already gone I would have left you. You weren't good enough to be my kid!" He harshly growled at mcqueen. "Doc what's going on!?" Lightning yelled. He stood up to take the child back. Doc wouldn't let him. "You are the worst thing for this child. You would just run off to the races. And abandon him!? You never changed. You only care about you!" Doc yelled. Lightning took a few steps back.. he looked over and suddenly he saw himself. He was at war pit. In the stand. Telling Cruz what to do. What was going on in the race. Being the crew chief.. Cruz was doing well. Suddenly he heard a voice in his head.. "Mommy where's daddy?..". "He left to the races.. you know that..". "Why does he leave so much. Am I enough?" The child's voice. And the other was Sally's... "No!?" He yelled. Suddenly Cruz was standing in front of him. "Your fired Mr.McQueen. Your just not needed. I don't need an old man who can't even drive a car to tell me how to race!?" She yelled. Lightning was confused "What are you talking about?" He asked her as she walked away._

 _Then a voice in his head. "95 has crashed! Darrel this is gonna be one of the saddest days in racing!" He looked over his shoulder.. he saw his car.. flipping in the air.. scraping the asphalt.. the sound of the metal hitting and ripping and tearing. He was suddenly inside the car. It finally came to a stop. His heart rebar was loud enough he could hear it.. his breathing was so short and painful.. he sat there inside his race car.. he could taste blood in his mouth... he heard Sally's voice. "He left us.. He won't come back..". "Sally?" He barely got out. The emt carefully removes his helmet.. he spit blood out his mouth and coughed in pain.. he heard the baby crying again.. he painfully and barely looked out the window of his race car. He saw Sally rocking the baby.. Lightning had tears coming from his eyes.. Sally was humming.. he reached for them.. He stood up.. He was fine!? Out of the crash?_

 _He walked to Sally.. "Why did you leave us?" She asked. Lighting shook his head. "I didn't?..". Sally frowned. "Why did you leave us again?" Lighting frustratingly answered "I'm here. I didn't!?" Sally looked at the baby.. "Daddy had to go.. He lives his racing.. Maybe he will come back.. maybe one day..". Lightning yelled "Sally I'm right here!" The baby screamed loudly and cried. Lightning fell to his knees.. suddenly a man came in the door. "I don't want him." He said. He sounded familiar. He turned around it was.. Himself?! Sally cried out "Please stay..". The other Lightning stared before answering, "I don't want you." Sally cried and held the baby to calm it. Then the man, Lightning left.. Lightning stood up and tried to stop himself.. then he looked at Sally. She was alone.. in tears.. he knelt down to her "Sally I won't ever do that? You know that?" Sally smiled and glared. "But do you?" The baby looked at Lightning and cried loudly again. This time a strange siren or war alarm went off as the baby cried and screamed! Lightning was afraid._

 _He suddenly was holding the baby alone. He tried to calm it. It yelled and kicked and screamed. "What's wrong!?.." he cried out. The sirens sound was heard again! Lightning was at a building.. the man from the beginning was there. An empty crib behind him.. he layed out his hands.. the baby wouldn't stop screaming.. Lightning was on his knees.. holding the infant. "What do I do!?" He asked the man. He didn't answer. Lightning stared at the crying baby.. he looked at the crib. He stood up.. he had to leave him.. he layed the baby down in the crib slowly.. he stepped away.. Then the baby was fine... he looked at the man.. "It's me.. isn't it?.." the man nodded. Lightning was in tears.. the man pointed to the door. Lightning didn't want to leave his child. He had to. He wasn't good for the baby. He walked out in regret. "I'm sorry..". Sally was outside. "We didn't want him. He wasn't good enough. She said so harshly. Lightning was angry.. the siren sound was heard again. Lightning covered his ears it was so loud. He screamed. Then the couple appeared. The man grabbed lightning up. "Just like me!" He yelled. Lightning screamed again as the siren went off!_

He jumped up from the bed and sat up! His alarm going off.. he shut it up. He took some heavy breaths. Panicked. He looked around the room. He was in the hotel room. It was a dream. An aweful and confusing dream! He got up and went to the bathroom and splashed some water into his face. He took a long deep breath. Now he was worried. Racing over his child? He would be gone a lot.. if he and Sally had a baby... He'd be gone every weekend. Sometimes a full week or two even!? He'd... he'd abandon him... he got out and dressed. He needed some coffee. He grabbed his phone and keys. And went on to meet Tex and Cruz.

Cruz and Lightning done the photo shoot shortly afterwards. It went well. He went home. He wished he was with Sally. He missed her. He called her and talked to her. Explained the aweful dream. By the end Sally was in tears. She wished she was there to comfort him.

 _I know you'd never do that Lightning. Your wouldn't leave us?_ Sally said on the phone.

Lighting sighed. "But I'll be gone just like before. When I was racing. I don't want to make you or our future children think I don't want them over racing?"

Sally though of a few things.

 _You need to confront this fear if it's bothering you so much Stickers. I love you though. I know you won't leave me alone. It's okay. I am here for you to. I'm not going anywhere._

He was a little embarrassed. That a dream had him weak.

He hung up after saying goodbye. The race was early morning. He needed to try and sleep..

 **So fans. This makes the story take another path. If you all want it to.**

 **Cruz's parents older friends had a child taken when he was born. And the mother had always said she believed it was Lightning ever sense she saw him in tv.** **She could convince Cruz to let her meet Lightning now that she had someone who knew him and she could get close enough to him.**

 **And he could confront his birth parents if they were indeed them. Which could lead to an amazing family reunion kinda. But could also lead to more heartbreak and pain.**

 **Or...**

 **Leave it at the fact that his parents did abandon him. And he will probably never know why or who they were and move on.**


	6. Suprise time!

**Don't worry readers. I know what y'all chose in the last chapter. We will get there! And been having trouble reviewing this chapter? Just review the one before this one with what you think then. Sorry!**

Race day. Lightning suited up. For the first time he didn't there to be in that car. He took a deep breath. His nightmare lingered in the back of his mind. He walked out with the crew. Dinico crew. He didn't know much of them personally like his team. He was adjusting his headset. Cruz was nervous. Lightning noticed and walked over to her. "Hey. You nervous?" Cruz nodded. She was definitely nervous. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." Cruz looked at McQueen and opened up, "I don't feel fine. It's like my blood is freezing. And my head is dizzy. But not actually dizzy!? Like my stomach?... I could throw up but I won't?." Lightning chuckled a bit. "What's funny?" She asked. It made her upset a bit. Lightning apologized, "I'm sorry. It's normal Cruz." Cruz doubted that. She asked him, "So you felt nervous to?" Lightning smiled and put his hands on her shoulders. Looking her in the eyes. "I'll be here. Helping you all I can. Just like last time. You are gonna do great today Cruz." He let her go and put on his headset. The team needed him to check some things. Being crew chief meant a lot of responsibility. He handed Cruz her helmet. Cruz smiled nervously. Lightning gave her a thumbs up and winked with a slight smile. Cruz smiled a little less robotic. "Get out there Cruz. You start in front!" Lightning said through her headsets. The racers lined up. Storm was right behind side Cruz. The crowd, the lights, the sounds of the engine.. it was all distracting a bit for her. She looked over at Storm. He was so determined. She had to talk to herself aloud, "Don't loose focus.. your okay, your okay..". She took a few breaths. Lightning was watching closely as they neared the time to start the race. The pace car leading them in a steady lap. "Alright Cruz. First thing that flag drops you need to move. Don't be shy. Being in the front, you can't start slow okay?" Cruz replied "Okay so gun it.." Lightning gritted his teeth a bit. And explained, "You can. Listen quickly. You can gun it but you'll need to cut Storm off then. He's aggressive. He won't let you stay side of him. Or you can pace behind him. Let him take the lead a bit. You got over 100 laps to pass him. Just ease into it. Let yourself relax on the track. Get comfortable again." Cruz spoke back "I can do that..". Lightning wasn't sure which way she'd go with the start of the race. The pace car dropped down. Cruz revved her engine a bit to go , "Not yet!" Lightning yelled. Cruz answered embarrassed "Sorry! I just got anxious!" Lightning laughed a bit. "Watch the flag." The green flag came out and Storm Gunned it before Cruz had the chance. He cut her off. It made her pause which let another driver pass. She was in third before she got moving pretty well. She stayed there a bit.

 _150 laps to go_

Cruz got comfortable. Lightning noticed Storm getting frustrated and busy with second. "Hey Cruz. See the leaders having a little fun up there." Cruz noticed. Lightning continued. "Take Your short and pass them." Cruz smiled. She sped up a bit. But the leaders were side by side. She felt blocked. "What are you doing?" He asked. Cruz nervously answered. "They are in the way?.. you want me to bump them?!" Lightning's eyes widened, "No! No? Ease by from the inside. But quickly." Cruz seemed to be lost and not able to. Lightning tried to think how to explain. He remembers Cruz telling him how she use to watch him.. Gave him an idea. "Okay Cruz listen closely. I want you to look at the inside. When that racer gets closer to Storm it'll open up just enough room you can get through." Cruz asked "I guess?" Lightning smiled and continued. "You've watched me race. Now think back!" Cruz was silent for a moment. "Oh! Your stalk and pounce!" Lighting didnt understand at all. But that inside opened and Cruz gassed it slung around then putting herself in first place a few distance! The crowd cheered. The announcer spoke up 'See that there!? That is definitely a young Lightning Mcqueen move! Cruz is definelty benefiting!' Cruz smiled. She held her position a good few laps.. the announcers had their fun,

'No one expected to see this bright new racer on the track again this soon.' 'No sir! She is powerful though. I heard she was the trainer of Lightning McQueen!?' 'Speaking of which look at him down there! He is enjoying his newest role on the race track.' 'The fabulous Lightning McQueen! I dig it!' 'Looks like the trainer became the trainee.' 'Indeed! Look at those moves!'

 _50 laps to go..._

Storm was close behind. He nudged her rear softly enough Cruz swerved a bit and he back off a hair.

Lightning spoke. "Cruz keep steady. He wants to make you nervous. It's how he drives." Cruz agreed. Storm came back and nudged again. Lightning could feel the tension between them.. he didn't like Storms aggressive style. It reminded of Hicks. Who wrecked countless cars in his career.

 _15 laps to go_

Lightning was feeling right at home. He didn't need to be inside the race car. This was his place. And Cruz. She was where she was meant to be. Storm noticed. He realized it.

Cruz _was_ a great talented girl. But.. half of her was Him. McQueen. He realized that moment. If he wanted to beat her at every race. Get his stardom back up higher again. He needed him gone. She would lose herself without him.

 _5 laps..._

Cruz was still holding herself in first. Storm right behind her a distance back. She had a good lead. Lightning knew she could do it. Cruz was pretty sure by now. The race was almost over. Even though hours of sweating and stress went by with the last laps. These final ones felt like they took forever to complete. A crew member from Storms team cam over to Ramirez's pit.

Lightning was complementing Cruz. "Doing great Cruz. Keep her steady." Suddenly the Storm team mate yelled, "Hey McQueen!" He glanced down at the man. He knocked the full rack of tires down. This pissed of the entire crew. Officials got involved as some the Dinico members decided to try and fight the man causing a scene. Lightning yelled at them. "Stop!? He just is trying to throw us off!" Then it hit him.. No.. They were trying to throw him off. He looked at Cruz who was startled by Lighting's orders to stop. She let her guard down. Storm _and_ the other racer passed her quickly and easily. "Dammit!" Lightning yelled. Cruz became upset.. not because she was passed. She gunned it trying to catch up. She was upset because she thought McQueen was disappointed in her now. "I'm sorry.. I didn't know what you wanted me to do!?" She explained. Another racer passed her. She was in fourth now.

 _3 laps to go..._

Lightning slapped himself on the forehead. "It's not you. Storm. Now drive! Draft fourth to sling shot around."

She did just that and she was back in third.

 _2 laps..._

"Cruz. I want you to race. You can do it." He told her. Cruz couldn't catch up to the leaders.. "I'm not like you.. I'm.. I can't?..". She was losing that but of confidence she had gained. No. Lightning didn't want that. "Remember Thomasville? Remember that fire." Cruz kept steady..

 _Final lap_

'Looks like Jackson Storm has his one in the bag!'

The announcers had already assumed..

'Storm takes the win! He truly is a great racer.!'

Ramirez took third. She parked her car at the pits. She sat there for a moment. Lighting was mad. Storm sent that guy. Lighting took off his head set. Cruz was sulking a bit in shame. He leaned into her window. She noticed him. She inched out the car with a bit of his help. Took off her helmet. "I didn't mean to lose." She said. He was disappointed.. she just knew it.. Lightning smiled. "Did you enjoy he race?" He asked. Cruz gave him a confused stare before she answered slowly, "Well.. yeah?..". Lightning raised a brow. "Than you won." She hugged him tightly. Her arms wrapped around him completely. Cameras and videos shot over to them. It was sweet and tender moment. She let him go and noticed his glare.. "What is it?" She asked. Lightning replied "I gotta deal with Storms team." He left. He walked over to Storms crew area. They had already went to the winners circle. So Dinico and Cruz and himself packed up the equipment. It gave him time to cool down. He had it with racers and people like that.. they were about ready to leave. He noticed Storm near his trailer. Flirting around with a few ladies. He walked over there. "Storm can I speak with you?" Lightning asked harshly. Storm smiled and had his hands around two women's hips. "Sure." Lightning didn't want to embarrass or disrespect Storm in front of fans. So Lightning added, "privately?" Storm agreed. He winked at the ladies. "I'll see y'all two later tonight." He winked and blew a kiss. Lightning rolled his eyes. Storm faced McQueen and asked, "So hows being in the pits?" Lighting didn't wanna deal with to much small talk. He wanted to confront this. "You sent your guy to throw Cruz off didn't you." Storm smiled but Jen made a fake shocked expression , "No I wouldn't. Look I can't control what my guys do _all_ the time. I apologize if it messed anything up. And Cruz was on the track. Behind me? So I find it hard to believe my guys done anything to her." He turned toward his trailers door. Lightning opened his mouth to say something else but Storm spoke up again first, "Nice chat McQueen. Oh hey send some mud flaps my way!" He entered his trailer and shut the door loudly in Lightning's face. It got quiet. Lightning was furious. But there was nothing he could do now. He walked back to his team. He just couldn't wait to be home tomorrow night. To see Sally. She'd brighten him up. Calm his nerves. Especially after that awfully confusing dream. He called Sally once he was at the hotel room while he packed.

 _Stickers!? How are you babe?_

She said with exitment.

"I can't wait to see you."

 _I saw the race. And the crew... what happened?_

"Storm. He just wanted to throw us all off. But enough about the race."

Sally was shocked. It wasn't often Lightning preferred not to talk about a race?

"I'm getting on a flight in the morning. So I'll be home short after 12 or so."

 _Oh.. really? Um.. that's fine._

"That's fine? What's going on?"

 _Nothing. I was.. just planning a nice dinner for you to come home to. Now you've ruined my plans!_

She joked. Lightning chuckled a bit.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. Promise."

 _I'm glad I'll see you sooner Stickers. Better get some sleep then. It's late._

Lightning agreed they said their goodbyes and Love yous.

Then when to bed.

Monday came and off to home. Tex sent Lightning on a plane. He'd be home soon.

 **Okay. So how should Sally have a suprise waiting for him to tell Lightning the awesome happy news!!?**

 **Should Sally do it privately at home. Giving him maybe a cute gift that suggest a baby.**

 **Or...**

 **having told the town first this one means. He comes home to a party for him. He thinks it's a retirement type party from what Sally says. But then his friends start Giving him "daddy" gifts..**


	7. Afraid of anger

Lightning made it to the closest airport. It would still be a couple hours ride home. He turned on his phone to call for a cab. He noticed a text from Sally.

 _Mater is going to meet you at the airport. He wanted to pick you up._

Okay. So he waited at the front area. Some fans came up. Snapped photos with him. He was happy to for them. It wasn't long the intercom called him. He walked outside with his bags. His friend set outside parked in his old tow truck. "Mcqueen!" "Mater!?" They hugged for a moment. Lightning threw his bags into the back behind the seats. Mater was exited he was back. Especially sense he was gonna find out about the suprise soon! "How was the race!?" Lightning got into the truck. Mater did to. Lightning answered. "It was pretty good." Mater was so eager for Lightning to get home. He actually sped a little even! Lightning fell asleep. He slept most the way. Mater told his friend. Best friend. "Okay so.. I'm suppose to take you to the cafe." They were nearing home. Lightning woke up more and gave a confused look. "Um.. actually I think I would rather get home." Mater laughed a bit hen replied, "Sally told me you have to go to the cafe..". Lightning sighed. "Well.. I wanna see her to." Mater slowed down as he came closer to the town. Mater spoke to his buddy, "Hey Lightning." Lightning looked at him. "Yeah?" Mater smiled warmly. "I'm glad your home." Lightning smiled back. He was glad to. Mater parked his truck. Lightning spotted Sally's Porsche. He noticed it was unlocked. He threw his bags inside it. Mater ran to stop him from going inside he cafe. Lightning stared confused. Mater explained, "Now there may or may not be a party going on for someone. I don't know who! Be right back!" He ran into Flo's. Lightning rolled his eyes and chuckled. He figured now what he was walking into. Mater ran back out. "Okay!... You may enter.." he said as he bowed with his hand out toward the door. Lightning laughed and walked in slowly.

"SUPRISE!"

All his friends were there. From the town.

"Wow.. whats this for!?" He loudly asked. And all the curtains were pulled down even. Sally walked up and kissed him. "You've officially retired. From racing. So this is"- Mater stepped in and interrupted "Your not retired but are retired from racing party!" Lightning laughed. It was nice of his friends to do this. "Wow.. you all did this?" Flo walked up and spoke, "Ofcorse sugar!?" Sarge spoke up next, "How was it at the race?" Lightning smiled as he answered, "It was good. A little scuffle near the end. But over all it was good." Mater ran over to grab a present. He ran over to mcqueen "Can we do it now miss Sally!?" Sally laughed. Lightning looked at the box.. he asked feeling a little too appreciated, "Presents to? Guys really this is to much for retirement?" Flo spoke up, "Than should I even mention the cake we made?" Lightning laughed a bit. Mater sat there anxiously awaiting an answer from Sally. She smiled and answered "Sure Mater. Honey why don't you sit down here." She made sure to set him where everyone got to see his face. Sally kinda pushed him into a seat. "Mine first!" Mater yelled. He handed Lightning the small box. He opened it. And pulled out a card. "Happy Father's Day?" He read aloud. Mater looked shocked. "Um..". Lightning shrugged it off. It was Mater. "It's great Mater. Thanks." He thanked him and smiled. Ramone gave him a bag. Lightning opened it. A bunch of 'man' wipes. Lightning Gave ramone and Flo the strangest look. "Man wipes?..". Ramone replied, "Extra soft and scented amigo." He gave a wink. Lightning wasn't sure to how to react to that. "Okay... thanks." Weird gift. Sherriff handed him a small bag. Before he opened it he looked at his friends and spoke up , "You Guys didn't need to do this?" They all smiled. They couldn't wait for McQueen to realize it. "Just open it!?" Mater yelled. "Sorry.." he added. Lightning pulled out a rolled up t shirt from the bag. He turned it right way and read it. 'Still plays with cars'. It was black with grey writing. Cute. He chuckled a bit at the shirt. "Funny. Thanks." He put it down. Guido and juice gave him a really small bag. He opened it up. It was a super small shirt. A child's maybe a toddlers. It matched the one he had opened before. 'Plays with cars'. Lightning smiled slowly.. he put it down in his lap. He laughed a bit as he spoke looking at his friends, "the card, wipes, the shirts? It's great I love it thanks but?.. why?.. it's almost like you all think we are having a baby?" Everyone just stared and smiled. It made Lightning suspicious. He looked at Sally. She grabbed a small Box and handed it to him.. she started to step away and he pulled her back. He stood up and asked her. "Sally?.. are you?.. are we having a baby?" Everyone silently gasped. Sally answered. "Open your other gift silly." Lightning was nervous. That wasn't a no. He opens the box. Inside was a pregnancy test. It was positive! Under it was a dark blue onesie.. he pulled it out. He read it aloud, "The Fabulous baby McQueen?..". He smiled. "Coming fall 2018?" He looked at Sally, "We're having a baby? Are you?.. Are we having a baby?" Sally nodded and smiled wide. Lighting asked again in disbelief, "Are you really pregnant!?" He began to get really exited. He looked at his friends. His face was the happiest expression the town had ever seen on him! Sally answered "Yes! Your gonna be a dad!" Sally was just as exited. Lighting grabbed her and hugged her tightly. He looked to his friends and spoke up, "You Guys!? I.. I can't believe this." He lifted Sally up at her waist and twirled her in the air for only a moment then let her down and kissed her. "We are gonna be parents?" Sally nodded. He was exited. More than Sally expected him to be. Mater and his friends congratulated him. Flo brought out a cake. They all celebrated. "I can't wait to tell the world!" He told his wife. Sally smiled. "Soon enough." Lightning laughed a bit "Why not now? Let's just post it to social media?" Sally couldn't believe he wanted to do that already.

After the celebration they headed home. Lightning was so happy. And the baby was due around the time racing would be taking a break. It made him even more happy. He wouldn't have to keep leaving them. At least for the time the baby was a few months old. Lightning convinced Sally into posting a video. So they did.

 _"Is it on?" Lightning shook the camera a bit. Sally laughed and replied "Yes honey." Lightning looked into the camer, Sally was sitting beside him. "Okay race fans. Sally and I are super exited about this next bit in our lives." The couple seemed giddy in this video. Lightning continued "I'm.. um we.. we are having a baby!" He annouced proudly. Sally showed the positive test. Lightning showed th cutest onesie ever! The fabulous baby Mcqueen! They kissed for only a second. "We couldn't wait to announce this! Wish us luck!" The video stopped. This video went Virul and off the charts. Fans everywhere heard about the news! Everyone was exited for them!_

Lightning smiled at his wife. Sally spoke up. "All your fears gone now?" She asked. Lightning sighed answering , "For now. They are definitely still there. But right now I wanna just be happy with you. Sally this is the best thing you have ever given me!" She smiled. It was the best thing he gave her to. Sally leaned into her husband. "You know one thing I've noticed during this weekend is that pregnancy makes me want you more..". Lightning smiled. "What you mean?" He asked. Sally caressed his knee as she kissed his neck a few times.. things got a little heated.

Morning came. Lightning rolled over in the bed. He turned toward Sally. She was still sleeping. He smiled. He was proud. Of his life now. His phone rang. Ramirez.. he rolled back over and sat up.

He quietly answered and walked to another room so he wouldn't wake Sally.

"Hey Cruz. What's up?"

He sounded groggy.

 _Hey! Congratulations dad!? Can't believe it! It's already all over the internet now._

"Well. I was in the moment and wanted to tell everyone."

 _It's cute! So hey. I have a extremely weird favor to ask. And I know. If anything I owe you big time!? So it's okay to say no.._

"What is it?"

 _Well.. so my parents want to meet you. I'd love for them to as well! But the favor part is that they live in Florida._

"Um.. I'm.. I have no problem meeting your parents. But I'm not sure i wanna travel outside of the races. We were just in Florida not long ago.."

 _I understand.._

Lightning felt a little aweful. She obviously really wanted to have them meet him. He had an idea.

"Why don't you bring them here? Radiator springs?"

 _They.. they probably can't afford it. And it's not like I have money pouring out my ears either ya know._

"It's fine. If it means that much to you, I'll pay. You done a lot for me to Cruz. They can even stay with us. Our house is plenty big enough. Just until the race coming up."

Cruz squealed into the phone.

 _Oh my god! Thank you so much Mr.McQueen! I'll let them know!_

She hung the phone up quickly.

He dressed. He walked into the bedroom. Sally was up. Outing some lotion on her hands and legs. She looked so sexy as she did this.. Lightning realized. He didn't even ask Sally if she'd be okay with company.. he needed to tell her. "Hey I'm so sorry for this.. but I kinda invited Cruz's family to radiator springs.. said I'd pay for it.. but.. also said they could.. stay.. here?..". Sally just stared. Sally then smiled. "Okay." Phew She was fine. He admitted, "I should have asked you first. I'm sorry." Sally laughed a bit, "It's fine Stickers. I'd love to meet her family anyway. When will they be here?" Lightning replied, "I'm gonna text Cruz some information on that. I'm thinking by tomorrow night. I'll get them on a plane. Be a lot faster. Then they'd leave with us for the race this weekend." Sally nodded and walked over to Lightning. She kissed his cheek. "Okay. Want me to make breakfast?" She offered. Lightning smiled. "I'll help?" Sally laughed pretty hard., "No thank you! Last time we ate charcoal when you cooked!? I don't even know how someone can burn an egg that badly!" Lightning glared a bit and tried to defend himself, "I blame you. Every time I cook your all over me and it's distracting." Sally laughed a little more. She took a deep breath and replied. "Sure Stickers. So I'm gonna go make us some breakfast." She walked out the bedroom. He smiled satisfied. He was gonna be a dad. His smile turned to a frown.. he thought about it.. what if he accidentally left them?.. nope. Not gonna happen. Stop overthinking things. He texted Cruz about a flight. He went downstairs. Sally was an amazing cook. She had the table set and all. She set the food out. He noticed her plate. It was tomatoes sliced? "Um..". He made a very concentrative face. "Your not eating?" He looked at Sally as she sat down. Sally looked at the plate of sliced tomatoes and explained, "I am. I just saw these in the fridge and I was dying to eat them." Lightning nodded a little oddly... "Cravings?" He asked. Sally thought about it. And answered. "Maybe?" She shrugged her shoulders.

Back with Cruz's parents. They just got off the phone with Cruz. Telling them that Lightning McQueen himself had invited them into his home and town for a few days. They were proud of Cruz. They never believed she could do it. They were impressed. It'd be nice to meet the man that Cruz was obsessed with for so long. They told their friends who were at their home. The couple talked that night. Silver and Ellen Sail.

Ellen looked at her husband. "We could finally meet him."

Silver rolled his eyes.. he answered, "Ellen.. we have been through this. We will not go and annoy this man."

Ellen yelled angry, "A mother knows her baby! I am almost positive that he is our son?.. why can't you see it?" Silver shook his head. There was no doubt that the kid and Silver had a Resemblance. But so do a lot of people with random people. It was just a coincidence.

Ellen continued, "Please.. I need to know." Silver sighed as he replied to his wife, "And what if he just has you arrested for harassing him?" Ellen frowned.. "I gotta try. And we never had the chance before.. This time we do Silver..". He sighed. He did not want to go down this path again. But Ellen wouldn't let it go. "If the Ramirez family lets us tag along... I guess.. but if we get arrested. No if you get arrested. I'm not dealing with it this time Ellen!" Ellen nodded. Agreeing. She had believed Lightning was her son that was taken years ago.. she blamed herself.. but the day she saw him on tv. That first time. He was young. She just knew. That was her baby boy.. that was her Grey Rockwell Sail.. she just needed to see him. Her baby had a birth mark. She just needded to ask this man..

So the Ramirez family is coming to town and the Sail family is tagging along. The McQueens decided to have a nicer larger dinner at home that nice as they first met them. They didn't care that the Sail family tagged along. Sally was always inviting. Part of what made Lightning fall in love with her so much.

 **So how will Lightning react to this older woman?**

 **During dinner the conversation of the baby will be brought up. Now Ellen is going to probe here. See if Lightning will willingly tell everyone if and how if he was adopted. His parents..etc. it's gonna click at some point during this dinner that this is a possibility of them being his parents. You readers get to choose How Lightning is going to react.**

 **Does McQueen feel overwhelmed, a little scared, nervous and in disbelief.**

 **Or...**

 **Does McQueen feel anger build up, and heart ache. they abandoned him. At least thats what he convinced himself his entire life.**


	8. Sally or cruz again

The families knocked on the door of the McQueens. Cruz knew where he lived. Lightning answered opening the door. Met with Cruz first. "Hey Cruz! Welcome everyone. I'm"- "Lightning McQueen!?" One the older woman interrupted. Lightning smiled a bit. Cruz walked in and spoke up, "Sorry.. This is my mom. Don't embarrass me?.." Lightning shook hands with her and then the man who was obviously Cruz's Father. He congratulated McQueen, "Congrats on the baby!" Then the little older couple behind them walked in. The man truly did resemble Lightning. Or vise versa. He shook McQueens hand. "Nice to meet the two of you to. You must be the Sails?" The man nodded, "I'm Silver. This is Ellen my wife." She shook Lightning's hand next. She stared into Lightning's eyes. She just had hope that this was her son..

"So let me show everyone around and to your rooms?" Lighting started to walk. The group followed. He showed them their house. It was huge. Lightning and Sally made a good amount of money to build this. It was beautiful. Cruz spoke up, "Wow this place is huge! I grew up sharing a room with my siblings! It was.." she looked at her dad who was giving her a look.. "Great.. it was great.." she finished and faked a bit of an awkward laugh. Ellen commented "You have a lovely home. I'm sure your parents are proud." Lightning thought about it for a moment. Then answered, "Thanks.. So this is one of the rooms. Across are the other two. If anyone needs any extra blanket or pillows just ask. Im sure we have some around here." They were all grateful. Once veryone was aquatinted and comfortable, Ellen and Cruz's mom, Camille went to help Sally in the Kitchen. Silver, Cruz's dad and Cruz sat in the dining area with Lightning. Talking about Cruz's career and some of his own experience. Sally was stirring up some salad. Ellen decided to speak up, "It's a wonderful thing to have a child." Sally smiled as Ellen continued , "How far along are you?" Sally answered happily, "Just a few weeks. We are really exited." The girls all helped bring a few more dishes into the dining.

They all seated. "This looks great Mrs.McQueen." Cruz complimented. After a little bit of food everyone felt at home. They started to tell some shirt stores and got to know each other. Lightning figures out why Cruz was so.. subdued to failure so much. Her father was very judgmental and expected to much. "So do y'all have any kids?" Lightning asked the Sail family innocently. Ellen and Silver glanced at each other. Ellen answer, "We did. But. Someone took him when he was an infant." Cruz's parents already heard he story and knew what happened. They had been friends a long time. But Sally, Lightning and Cruz didn't know and were shocked a bit. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.." Lighting replied. Ellen smiled. "We still hope we find him One day." She said. Cruz out of curiousity asked, "What happened?" Ellen smiled a bit and answered, " A few days after Grey, our son was born the nurse came into the room and told us that she needed to take him into the nursery but he was already in the nursery? made me feel uneasy but I didn't think anything of it. A few minutes later I got up because I wanted to check on him.. and I open the hallway door up there's nurses running everywhere.. saying that a baby was taken and a few hours later I was told it was our son.. we never saw him again." Sally gasped. She couldn't imagine. She spoke up "Thats aweful.. I'm.. I'm sorry.." she layed her hand on her womb.. she felt some pain in her heart.. she couldn't bare the idea of losing their baby to something like that.. Lightning noticed and put his hand on her knee.. it comforted her..

Silver spoke up "That was over 30 years ago. Even if he was out there he wouldn't care about us?" Ellen argued with him a bit, "I have hope still. And it was 35 years ago to be exact!" Ellen smiled and continued. "We hope we will find him one.. day.. I'll never forget holding him." Cruz even felt aweful. But she couldn't grasp that pain. She never had even thought about children anytime soon.

Cruz spoke, "Hey isn't that your age!? Mr.McQueen?"

Lightning nodded. Ellen gave Silver a look. He just rolled his eyes in return. Camille mentioned, "It's aweful what happened. We never even got to meet him." Ellen continued, "Now we were brought a few babies that fit his description.. but being a newborn. Not much different from most. None of them were our Grey." Sally frowned and asked. "How did you know?..". Lightning picked his cup up to take a drink as Ellen smiled and answerd gladly, "Our son had a birth mark on his left ankle. It was just a cluster of vessels but it gave him a scar shaped mark." Sally's eyes widened. Lightning choked on his drink.

Cruz gave McQueen a weird look. "You Okay there?" She asked. Lightning coughed a bit and set his cup down. Lightning had that mark. Sally stared at Lightning. Lightning shook his head. It made him think. What if these were his parents. Then he was taken from them?

Growing up with his rich foster mom who adopted him. Being treated like you only mean something if you have attention?.. Running away so many times.. his brothers death.. racing was his way out. All that crap he had put up with. Convinced they abandoned him and didn't want him!.. now.. this?.. Cruz asked Lightning again.. "Are you okay?" He looked up.. he stared at everyone at the table..

Lightning stood up and spoke "I need to excuse myself..". He walked away slowly. Silver gave Ellen a harsh glare. Sally stood up, "I'm sorry I'll be right back.." she went after her love. Cruz, her family and the others sat there.. kinda awkward..

Sally caught up to Lightning in the living room. She stood in front of him. His face was pale.. she pushed him gently onto the couch and sat in front him saying, "Lightning?.. this could be good?" Lightning stared into Sally's eyes. "How many people do you think could have that same birth mark?" Sally sighed and answered, "um..probably not many?.." she tried to smile. Lightning continued, "I've always told myself they abandoned me.. If that's them..". Sally hugged him. "Would you wanna find out?" Lightning sighed. "What do you think I should do Sally?" Sally thought for a moment. "Well Stickers.. if you leave it. And don't at least find out if they are or not. Is it gonna eat at you?" Lightning didn't answer. He was a little shocked still at the possibility. Sally continued. "And out of the goodness of your heart.. They have been trying to find their son for years.. That mother still has hope?.. even if you aren't. Shouldn't you give her that answer?" Lightning swollowed hard. He knew it was right. But what about how he felt. Sally kissed him gently on the cheek. "Stickers I love you. This could possibly put things behind you. And could finally give this woman some peace. Think about it?" Lightning nodded. Sally rubbed his shoulder a bit then walked back into the room. Sally sat down and spoke at their guest stared. "Um.. Lightning just felt sick.. I'm sorry.." everyone kinda just accepted it. Silver rolled his eyes. Ellen frowned. Sally felt aweful for her. She wished she could tell her there was the slightest possibility.. suddenly everyone heard a loud rumble. Sally grabbed the table.. she recognized it. Cruz looked at her.. "Um what's that?" Cruz dad yelled and jumped under the table"Earthquake!" Cruz was embarrassed "Seriously!? Dad there are no earthquakes out here!" She yelled. Sally replied as she stood up, "Actually there are sometimes.. But that's not one.. that's Lightning." She started to run out the room. Cruz's dad yelled again in panic, "You men's he makes earthquakes!?" Cruz tried to calm her paranoid father. Sally ran downstairs to the garage. Just as she opened the door Lightning sped off. He was in his old stock car. Tex let him keep one of the models... She couldn't stop him.. she grabbed her keys and jumped into her Porsche and sped after him.

Lightning was driving alongside the curves, not full speed. Suddenly he saw Sally's Porsche fly by and keep going ahead of him. He instantly sped up to catch up to her. He made it behind her and drove alongside of her. He kept it steady. Sally smiled through the window as she noticed the mud ahead. She pushed closer to Lightning forcing him a smidge off the road. He hit the mud and it splattered all over the windshield of his race car. He swerved a bit but still could see. He was behind Sally's car now. Following her into the curves. She slowed down and turned down into tail light caverns. Lightning slowed and followed. She cane to a stop slowly inside the cavern. Lightning stoppedbehind her car and parked. He exited through his race cars window and walked up to Sally's car. She opened the door and stood in front of him. He pushed her against the side of her Porsche and passionately kissed her. She could feel his heart ache in his kiss.. he released her. The cavern was beautiful. Sally looked into Lightning eyes. No words were said for a few minutes. Lightning put his hand onto her lower belly.. It made Sally feel good about the family they would have. Sally had such a big heart. She smiled at her husband. Lightning could almost read her mind. He sighed.. then he spoke up.. "I know.. I need to find out. Not for me." Sally was proud of him. She put her hand on his cheek. And replied softly, "For yourself to Stickers. I am proud of you." Lightning smiled. "Guess we should get back...". He frowned a bit. Sally smacked him right on his backside. It startled him a bit. "Race you there?" She winked. Lightning smiled widely. "Shouldn't you be taken it easy?" Sally rolled her eyes. "This baby is a McQueen. And McQueens can handle anything." Lightning chuckled a bit. Sally got into her car "I'll give you a head start. Loser does the dishes!" She shut her door Lightning shook his head and hopped into his racer. He backed out so Sally could get out. They lined up their cars. Revved engines a bit. Lightning enjoyed this. Sally knew how to cheer him up. She was perfect in so many ways. She sped off. Lightning chased after her! Once they made it home. (Sally got their first). They got out their cars. Lightning laughed and spoke up, "What happened to that head start!?" Sally rolled her eyes as they walked up into the house. They went inside. The two families were inside the living room. Cruz stood up as they entered. "You Guys Okay?" She asked. Lightning smiled. "Yeah. Just needed a drive." He looked at Sally. Sally smiled. He looked at Ellen and Silver. He sighed quietly. He spoke up.. "Cruz .. Mr and Mrs Ramirez.. can I speak to these two alone?" The Ramirez couple glanced at each other. Cruz's eyes widened. "Ofcorse." Mrs Ramirez answered. Cruz walked out with her parents.

Sally stood next to her husband.. Ellen stared and watched McQueen closely. Lightning started what he didn't really know how to say...

"Um.. I don't know how to say this exactly?.. it's an emotional subject. And I could be wrong. I don't want to make anyone think anything.. but..". Silver began to get suspicious.. Sally sat down as Lightning continued, "I have... I grew up in a foster home and adopted by my mother.. when she passed away I had to move around a bit. I always thought my parents abandoned me. That.. they didn't want me at all..". Ellen started to tear up.. Lightning went on, "Whoever your son was.. He's my age... but.. I have that mark.. same place. Same scar look. I've had it Sense I was born. It's how I got my name.. my mother said it looked like some lightning hit me.." he chuckled a bit.. Silver was a little hesitant to believe it.. Ellen made a request.. "Can.. Can we see it?" Lightning thought about it. No harm he guessed. He sat down next to Sally and bent over to slipped his shoe off and stood back up. He lifted his pants leg up.. Silver gasped and his expression was a mixture of shock and depression.. Ellen cried a bit. Lightning put his shoe back on.. "We can get a dna test if your up for it?.." Lightning offered. Ellen ran up and hugged him. Lightning wasn't expecting it. It felt awkward for him a tad.. she let him go and looked at his face.. "I've known it Sense I saw you.." Ellen smiled. Sally couldn't help but ask , "Isn't this the first time?" Ellen smiled and shook her head and answered, "Well I mean Sense I saw him on the media. When you started racing. I knew it was you. You look like your Father so much..". Lightning looked at Silver. He resembled him well. Ofcorse the man had grey hair though. A few different features. He had dark blue eyes. Like Lightning. "We will get the dna test soon then okay?.. I don't wanna give your hopes up.." Lightning said. Ellen replied, "Let's go tomorrow." She our her hand on Lightning's face.. Lightning was overwhelmed.. his face seemed flushed.. Sally stood up and spoke up, "I'm gonna go clean up. You three can have some time." She went off. Lightning took Ellen's hand away.. They chatted a bit. The three of them. "I need to go help her. Kinda lost a bet." He chuckled a bit. "See y'all in the morning then." He walked out the room to catch up to Sally.

 **So Lightning walks into the kitchen to help Sally.**

 **What's he walk into?**

 **Is Sally bent in pain and some tears?**

 **Or...**

 **Cruz, getting a drink leading to some interesting topic.**


	9. Is it worth the risk?

**Warning. This chapter is heavy. It's kinda long. It's emotional. Please be ready!**

Lightning walked into the kitchen. Sally wasn't near the sink. He heard quiet sobbing in the corner. He turned toward it. Sally was knelt down in her knees holding her stomach crying. He quickly ran over and slid to a stop. He knelt down "what's wrong!?" He was scared. Sally wiped some of her tears and answered in pain. "Something feels wrong. It hurts!" He grrabbed her and held her tightly. He didn't know what do.. he was overthinking it all. "Ellen!" He yelled loudly. Ellen and Silver ran into the room. Their faces shocked and in panic mode.. Ellen ran and kneeled down to Sally. "Whats wrong!?" Sally was crying and tightened her arms around herself.. Lightning was still holding her close he replied and answered Ellen. "She says it hurts!?" Lightning's eyes. Ellen stared into them.. He was scared. She never saw this face on him. Never on the tv.. she looked up at her husband "Call for an ambulance." Lightning spoke up, "No. if she needs to get to the doctors I can get her there faster! Come on Sally." He stood up lifting her up with him. Lightning asked Ellen and Silver, "Please open up the doors for me. Follow me..?" They did. Lightning walked into the garauge. Hepaused for only a moment. He walked over to the mustang. It had more room in the passenger. Silver opened the door. Lightning layed her down in the seat. He reached across bucking her in. He grabbed a pillow from the bench that Sally set up in the garage. He layed it behind Sally's head. Sally moaned in pain.. he kissed her forehead "It'll Be Okay." He shut the door. He ran over to the wall and grabbed the keys. Ellen spoke up, "You sure you can do this? You need to be careful!" Lightning gave her a look. He didn't answer. He got into the car and started to back out he hit the brakes hard as he noticed he forgot the door. "Dammit!" He yelled and hit the steering column. He pressed the button. Slowly the door opened. Sally was in tears.. she looked at Lightning.. "I'm scared.." she admitted. Lightning was breathing short heavy breaths. He was to. He answered. "It's fine. We just gotta go." The door opened enough he could get the car through. So he thought. He backed out. Scraping the roof of the car on the bottom of the door. He put it in first and gunned it down the mountainside! Cruz ran into the garage and yelled "What happened!?" Ellen and Silver looked at each other.

Lightning sped down the mountain as fast as he could. Praying to himself that everything was fine. He screeched to a haunt as he stopped the car in the ambulance lane. One of the younger cops was near by and yelled at him as Lightning exited the car, "You can't park there!" Lightning ignored him. It was that one cope in town that always had an attitude with the folks. Especially Lightning. He was very jealous that McQueen was more famous and known and rich. He accused Lightning of being privaliged. The man yelled again, "This area is for emergency vehicles only! You have to move or I will write you up!?" Lightning answered a little angry, "This is an emergency got it!?" He opened Sally's door and pulled her out. He carried her inside. He ran in and cried out to the front desk, "Please she's pregnant! She's having pains she can't move much at all!?" The nurse pressed a button and a few nurses came rushing with a bed. They took Sally laying her down. They took her away to be examined. They made Lightning stay behind for the moment. Suddenly he heard that cop again.. "I told you you can't park there!?" Lightning rolled his eyes... seriously this guy again?.. he turned around, the cop spoke up "I'm tired of you thinking just becaus your famous you can do what you want!?" He walked over to Lightning near the desk. The other few people in the er started to stair.. couldn't help but be nosy..

The cop started writing him up. Lightning didn't care to much. But he felt needed to say something, "You can give me the fucking ticket. Won't change what I did? I had to get my wife in Okay!?" The cop glared. "I'm ceasing the vehicle." Lightning's eyes widened then brows lowered with some anger. He had had it tonight. To much was going on. His emotions "What!?" The cop stood there writing on his tablet. The cop added saying, "reckless driving and parking in an illegal area? You were obviously speeding. I should be arresting you!?" Lightning's anger grew. The people stared. Lightning waited for the ticket. The officer handed it to him. "Are the keys in the ignition?" Lightning glared. "It was an emergency!? Just go do your real job and stop frustrating me with stupid tickets just because I make more money than you!" The people around gasped. The officer grabbed Lightning quickly, slamming his face and chest into the desk. It startled the desk nurse. "Why!?" Lightning yelled. The cop started to put Lightning's hands on the desk. "Don't move!" The boy cop yelled. Lightning did as he said. People started to take a few photos. Part of his life.. the cop patted mcqueen down. "Where's your license?" He asked. Lightning sighed. "I don't have it on me..." Lightning mumbled. It was the last thing on his mind. The cop pulled Lightning's arms around his back "That's it. Driving without a license. Your under arrest." He smacked hand cuffs on him. Sherriff came in and spoke up as the boy cop pulled mcqueen up to walk him out. Sherriff spoke up, "What's...". Sheriff noticed the people with their phones out.. he continued, "Um.. Bring him outside here. Everyone else mind your own buisness. Don't wanna have to arrest a bunch of y'all tonight." Most he people out their phones down. The cop walked Lightning out. Sherriff asked, "what's going on? And what did he do?" He seemed stunned that Lightning was getting arrested. The younger cop explained "The car here? Speeding, no license, not complying with me." Lightning glared blankly. Sherriff asked, "Why are you here? Take those darn cuffs off!" The younger cops eyes widened... but he obeyed sheriff. Lightings voice became panicked. "Something is wrong with Sally. And I'm afraid it's the baby. She started to have really bad pains. She could barely move.. please?..". Sheriff sighed. The younger cop looked angry and spoke up "Everything I was arresting him for what legitimate!?" Sheriff looked at the write ups before replying, "Just lay your fees. Show for court. No hand cuffs. Just go." Lightning smiled thankfully. Then he ran back into the hospital. It wasn't long he was able to see Sally. They let him into a room.

He waited with her. Her pains didn't go away. They just kinda swung back and fourth. Sally was scared. They both were. "Have they said anything?..". Lightning asked. Sally shook her head. A nurse came in with some equipment. She smiled and explained "We need to track baby's heart rate." She set the equipment down and started an ultrasound up. She lubed the machine and lifted Sally's shirt. Lightning stood up and came closer to his wife.. in this bad moment of fear this would be the first time he seen or heard anything. The nurse placed it into Sally's abdomen. She circled around a bit. Then she found the baby. It was a little smudge. The nurse spoke, "So there's baby...". Lightning stared.. "Wow.." he whispered.. Sally smiled. Even in her pain. It melted her heart to see Lightning amazed at their little one. Sally asked the nurse, "Is it okay?" The nurse circled around a few more times. "Baby is okay.. but I'm gonna have to get the doctor." She stopped the machine. And put it up. She handed Sally some napkins. "Be right back." She left. Lighting sat beside Sally on the end of the bed. "How you feel?" Sally nodded and answered. "Horrible. In pain.. but atleast our baby is okay.." Lightning smiled. The doctor came in a few minutes later. "Hello there Mrs.McQueen." It was the same doctor she had seen once before. Sally asked. "What's wrong with me?" Lightning listened for an answer. The doctor sighed and sat down. It made Lightning uneasy. The doctor continued. "So... what's going on is your having what we call a forced abortion.." Sally and Lightning both changed expressions. "What's that mean? I don't understand. The baby was fine?" Lightning asked. The doctor continued to explain. "Yes for now.. see your lining is thinning and shedding. Much like when you have your period.. your baby's heart rate has dropped. It won't be long and it will cease to continue and your lining will be completely thinned out.. then your cervix will lightly dial-ate.. and with time pass everything along." Lightning was trying to wrap his mind around this. Sally asked "So these pains?" The doctor answered. "Kinda like pre labor pains.. it's normal for miscarriages." Sally's eyes teared up. "So I'm losing the baby!" The doctor stood up and rubbed Sally's back. Lightning didn't wan to believe it. He asked further in some confusion and denial, "Wait but that baby is okay? How is she losing the baby? Can't you do something?" The doctor sighed and answered. "Sadly I can't.. this is just.. it happens. The baby has at least a day maybe two. But.. with her line thinning. It won't be long. I'm sorry..". Lightning wouldn't take that as an answer.. "There's gotta be something you can do? Can't you.. I don't know?.. thicken the wall thing back up!?" The doctor thought for a moment. He shook his head.. Sally bursted into tears.. the doctor started to leave. Lightning followed. He spoke outside with the doctor. "There's gotta be something you have? If there's still the slightest chance my baby will live we will take it!?" The doctor felt horrible in these situations.. the doc frowned. "I'm sorry..". Lighting grabbed the mans arm and basically begged. "Please.. find something.. I'll pay anything..". The doctor thought for a moment before answering.. "I'll see what I can do.." and left. Lightning leaned against the wall.. he just found out about his child.. and already he was gonna have it stripped away.. he slid down and fell to the ground. He didn't care about the few nurses passing by here and there. He cried.. it hurt. He wanted to go to Sally but.. he didn't want her to see him this weak.. eventually he gripped himself to stay by her side. She fell asleep.. her pain and mixture of heart ache.. she was tired. It was getting late. The doctor came back in after a few hours. He noticed Sally was asleep. Lightning was barely awake himself. He woke up once he realized the doctors presence. He stood up facing the doctor. "Can you help?" The doctor nodded. "I can try.. we have a drug we give to women to thicken the lining when it's thins a bit. Usually it's just for people with thinner walls. But.. as long as she doesn't start bleeding and the baby's heart rate isn't near 60..I guess there is always that chance. We need to give her this medication and we can monitor the baby's heart. Once the wall has thickened. If it does ofcorse.. than her body can work on saving the baby.. but this also might do nothing. I can't stop her body from Having the miscarriage?.. so?..". Lightning nodded. "Then let's get the medicine going. You gotta save our baby...". The doctor replied "I'll do what I can.."

A little later the medicine was started. Sally and Lightning

Watched as the babies heart rate was heard through the monitor strap. It was gonna be a long night..

Morning came. Lightning had fallen asleep. He woke up. He was sore from the chair. Tired from not getting a good sleep. He yawned. He realized where he was again. He got up and stood over Sally who was sleeping.. he looked at the monitor. The baby's heart rate was low.. it was 90 yesterday.. now it was 82.. "come on kid.." Lightning whispered. He frowned. It was really a possibility to lose the thing he wanted so badly now.. it was close to a race.. he rubbed his eyes. He felt aweful. He walked down stairs to the hospitals kitchen. He just needed some coffee. He got out his phone. He was in pain. His body. He hadn't taken his pills.. he went back up to the room with Sally she was still asleep. He started to worry about her to now To. In the time he was gone the baby's heart rate dropped again.. he began to lose any hope.. the doctor came in. "Oh.. she's still asleep?" Lightning nodded. She must be tired. The doctor took a look closer at Sally. She was sweating pretty good. She felt warm. "Sally can you wake up?" The doctor tried waking her. Sally moaned a bit. She looked aweful.. the doctor looked at her eyes. Then counted the heart rate. He looked at the monitors.. he began to worry. "I'm gonna need to get some blood. I think her pressure is rising." He told Lightning and ran out. He didn't know exactly what that meant. His phone rang. He glanced at it. Cruz.. he ignored it. He stood next to Sally.. the doctor came in and grabbed some blood quickly. "I'll get these stat. Gonna take a urine sample to. Sally can you get up? Use the restroom?" The doctor helped Sally sit up. She was dizzy. "I don't feel good..". The doctors had put her in a hospital robe already.

He lifted the sheets up and spoke, "Sally I'm just gonna life your gown a bit to see how things are looking..". Sally didn't care. She was to sick and in pain.. he lifted the gown back a bit.. Lightning's eyes widened.. there was some blood.. "Okay. I'm not gonna scare you, but your bleeding a little..". Sally woke up more and looked at the doctor and cried out, "No.. no I'm not?.. I can't lose the baby!..". She grabbed hold of the doctor , "please don't let me lose my baby!.. please!?..". She started to cry. But it was short lived. She felt so dizzy. She started to faint again.. Lightning ran up to her. "Whats going on!" Sally became limp. The doctor layed her down slowly, "I need to get that blood in. She's just having complications. I'll be right back. She's steady. She's okay just out of it for the moment! I will be right back sir please..". "GO!?" Lightning ordered. He stood by Sally. This was it.. he was losing his child.. and he didn't know what would come of Sally.. a few minutes later the doctor along with some nurses came in. They put ivs in. They pushed Lightning back. "What's going on!?" He yelled. They put some kinda shot into her. They pushed fluids into her. The doctor spoke to Lightning as the nurses done their jobs. "We need to get her blood pressure down Okay?" Lightning nodded. "She'll be okay." Lightning was concerned with more than just her..Lightning asked further "And the baby?" The doctor didn't answer. They got her steady. But it didn't last long. Her blood pressure kept going up. Soon they figured out why. There were more things wrong here.

A nurse ran in with results from blood test. "Alright we gotta get her into the dyalisas and get her hydrated!" They readied the Cart to move her. Lightning really was scared now.. "Woah woah woah what's that mean!?" The doctor sighed as nurses took Sally away. The doctor blocked mcqueen several times from running to her. "Listen to me. Her kidneys are failing. We have to clean her system to get her healthy. I have to now. With the miscarriage bleeding its going to get heavy and I have to get her body prepared for whatever might happen!" Lightning feared for this. He wouldn't take that as an answer or treatment! "You have to save them both!" He doctor shook his head. Lightning yelled and grabbed the doctor a bit, "You have to! There has to be a way!" The doctor sighed and answered. "She's so early in the pregnancy sir.. I either do this and I can guarantee her survival. Or I stick to medications and they both have a low chance?.. her body is already bleeding..". Lighting yelled at himself. At the wall. He was frustrated. The doctor spoke up, "I usually always choose the mother and not ask anyone else when the pregnant is this early.. but.. you can choose. I can save her now. Or I can try my best to save them both but.. I can't promise either of their lives Lightning?..". Lighting breathed hard and heavy. He had the choice. He could save Sally. They could always try again?.. or take the chance and save them both. But also lose them both.. his eyes teared up.. he turned around to the doctor... "I need to know now.?.." he said. Lightning was heart broken... with a heavy heart he took a deep breath and answered...

 **So what does Lightning choose?**

 **Save Sally but lose the baby?**

 **Or...**

 **Risk saving or losing them both with the lesser treatment?**


	10. Dark places or sweet second chances

Lightning made his choice. And with it the doctor left. Lightning stood there. Alone. He could hear his heart.. his breathing.. he felt sick to his stomach.. he hoped he made the right choice... he fell into the chair behind him.. the world seemed frozen.. all he could think of were memories.. Meeting Sally.. falling in love.. their long drives.. dates.. their wedding.. fights... love shared.. his world was coming apart.. his phone rang. All he could hear was his heart.. beating.. loudly.. a nurse came to check on him.. he didn't even notice her. He just stared into nothing. Blankly. The nurse snapped her fingers in front of him. He came to. "What!?" He yelled as he was startled. The nurse gave him some water and mentioned, "We have a private waiting area that we can take you to. We need to open this room up for other patients.. I'm sorry...". Lightning sighed. He left the room and followed the nurse. He sat there. He was the only person in this area.. he teared up.. he cried softly.. his phone rang again. He looked at the screen. It was Flo.. he sat there debating to answer it.. he did though.

He sounded stuffed up and sick almost. You could tell he's been crying. He was trying to hold it together.

"Hello?"

 _Lightning where are you?_

"Flo I'm.. im at the hospital. Im waiting for whatever happens I guess.."

 _Where. We can come to you._

"We?.."

 _Just ramone and I right now honey. Cruz called. She was worried._

"The private waiting rooms.. I'll have to open the door for y'all.."

 _Be there in a few minutes!_

She hung up. Lighting put his phone away.. he knew he needed to contact Cruz.. he pulled it back out and just sent her a quick text.

 _Gonna be here a while.. you all can stay at the house. Make yourselves at home._

He put his phone back away.. he cried. He went to the door to wait for Ramone and Flo.. they came and he let them in.. he looked aweful.

They all sat down. Lightning didn't speak. He cried quietly to himself.. Flo sat beside him. She didn't exactly know what was wrong yet. But she was scared to ask. And Lightning didn't seem ready to talk.. she held Lightning. Like a mother cradled her baby.. she had a good heart..

A few hours past. Lightning's stomach rumbled. Flo offered to grab him some food. But he was to sick to really eat.. eventually Cruz came. She sat with them a bit. Still no news... Lightning was getting nervous... few more hours passed. Cruz left eventually. Ellen wanted to see Lightning. He didn't deny her. She came and sat with him to. No one yet knew what happened. Flo finally asked... "Lightning?... What has happened to her?.."

Lightning closed his eyes. He tried to think of words.. "Sally has organs failing.. her uterus is slowly thinning and the baby is dying..". The three in the room gasped a bit. Flos eyes teared up to cry.. Lightning continued.. "The doctor made me choose...". Flo didn't understand yet. "Choose what?" Ramone and Ellen listened in. Lightning sighed and started to cry a little.. "Between Sally or trying to save them both with no promise either will live.."

Flo started to cry... she almost didn't care to know what choice he made. It was his choice. His wife... his baby... lightning lost it... he cried hard.. Flo held him in her lap.. he was broken... Ellen cried.. she wished she could be more here for him... She left the room quietly.. A few more hours went by. Lightning fell asleep in those horrid chairs. Flo and ramone let him sleep. Flo stayed with him. She didn't want him to wake up alone.

Shortly He woke up slowly. He was tired. His face red from crying. He saw Flo in the corner of his eyes.. she stood up and gave him some water. "Need to stay hydrated.. are you gonna sleep here tonight?" Lightning yawned a bit and shook his head.. he was so tired.. he answered Flo softly, "I don't know..". Flo tried to smile.. "You should shower. Get some rest? Wanna stay with us tonight?" She offered. "I'll cook you up something easy on you?" Lightning looked at her. He took a deep breath to keep from going over again.. he rubbed his eyes. Lightning wanted to get his choice off his chest.. "Flo..". Flo looked into his blue eyes. She could feel his pain.. she loved Sally like a daughter. 

He continued.. "I.. I chose..". Flo smiled and hugged him tightly again.. he was about to leave when the Doctor came in.. "Mr.McQueen..". Lightning almost ran over to the man.. he asked. "How is she?" The doctor smiled. The doctor was sweating.. "She'll be fine. I got her steady again. She will probably wake up in a few hours if she's not to aweful tired. I'll have to treat her three times a week. Treatment takes four hours..". Flo came up. The doctor stopped.. Lightning spoke, "She's fine. She's with me..". Flo spoke up, "Its Been a lot more than four hours?" The doctor nodded and continued, "I went ahead and performed a d and c.. the baby's heart rate dropped to 65.. and...I'm sorry.. you told me to save your wife.. she will live." Flo gasped a bit. Lightning's eyes teared.. Sally was going to wake up and hate him... Lightning replied.. "Okay.. when can I see her?" The doctor answered "Anytime now. If you need to rest I'm going to ask you have someone she knows Wait with her to wake up.. she's going to be upset.. and I'll have to explain what happened. If you want I can tell her it was my choice to save her.. it would be what I usually done anyway." Lightning took a deep breath.. "No. I'll be there. And no she needs to know I did." Lightning braved up. The doctor nodded. He took Lightning and Flo to the room they had Sally in.

A machine next to her was filtering out her blood. The doctor checked on her. Flo felt sick upon seeing Sally like this. The doctor spoke up "I'll be putting her on the waiting list for a transplant. She'll need one after this. This machine just fixes this now. But in time she's gonna need a transplant. Call me out or.. in?.. when she wakes. I'll explain it to her..". Lightning nodded. He sat down in the chair in the corner.. Flo stared at Sally. "Is she gonna hate me?.." Lightning asked the cafe owner.. Flo looked at Lightning.. "She loves you... I don't think.. I don't think she will hate you.. she just might be upset for a bit.. she's just gonna be hurt..." she brushed Sally's hair back..

Lightning sat there. Flo spoke up, "I'll get you something to eat." She left. Lightning stood up and walked over to Sally... he put his hand in hers.. "Sal.. I'm sorry.. please understand...". He paced around the room. His phone rang.. Tex.. the race this weekend... he answered,

"Tex, things aren't good right now.. I need a favor.."

 _Cruz called. I wanted to know if Sally was alright?_

"Yeah.. she'll be okay.. I can't come to the races this weekend.. things are bad right now.."

Tex sighed,

 _If you need the time. But Cruz won't like it._

"I'm sorry. I'll tell her then. Have strip fill in for me?"

 _I can. How is the future racer?_

Lightning's heart broke.. out of stupidity he posted this to the internet! How dumb now.. he was going to have to tell the world he killed his child!?.,

"Didn't make it..".

The phone conversation became quiet...

 _Lightning.. take the time you need..._

Lightning hung up. He cried again...

Flo brought him food. He barely smacked on it.

Hours went on. He fell asleep a few times. Startled and waking himself up. It was late at night. An entire day. Sally slept longer than the treatment. The doctor came in and unplugged the one machine. "We want her to wake up and see how she's doing before we decide if we will be doing three day treatment in a row or every other day. This is hard on someone's body.. she is just tired. Don't worry." The doctor left. Another hour went by. He kept falling asleep.

Finally Sally started to wake up. She felt aweful in pain.. she felt warm liquid down her pelvis. Her body was to weak to even check why.. her arms could barely move. She saw Lightning. He was barely awake.. she woke up more after a few minutes. Realizing where she was! "Lightning!" She yelled. It scared him he fell out of the chair.. he stood straight up! "Sally?.." he began to walk up to her but stopped himself. He was somewhat scared of her.. of her reaction.. Sally yelled panicked, "The baby! Lightning what happened!?" Lightning's eyes.. she saw his pain.. his hesitance.. "What happened!?" She sat up. She was afraid. Lightning was frozen.. he swollowed hard.. "Sally.." he began. Sally didn't want to hear anything after that time he had.. She yelled "No? No! Everything's fine!? Right!?" The doctor and a nurse came in. They could hear her from outside. Sally's face was filled with emotion. "Why are you just standing there Lightning!?" The doctor came over and spoke up, "Please calm down. What is it. What's goin on?"

Lighting looked down at the floor.. Then Sally spoke to the doctor, "Tell me what happened? What about the baby?" The doctor nodded and answered.. "let me check things down here okay?..". The doctor lifted the sheets and gown.. he put them back gently. Then he bent over Sally and looked her in the eyes and gave her news.. "Your kidneys were failing. Well they still are. We had few treatment options but.. made some choices and got you hooked up over here. You need these treatments three times a week for a while.. later on a transplant..". Sally asked more "The treatment is safe for the baby right?" The doctor sighed and glanced at Lightning.. he answered Sally.. "Not this kind.. a baby almost never survives. But your body had started to miscarry.. I had to remove it for your safety and survival..". Sally became distraught! She slapped the doctor across the face. The doctor stood up and away. Lightning stepped forward.. "I made that decision Sally." Sally's eyes widened. Her face.. she was amazing and stunned. Sally with such anger asked her husband to confirm it.. "You chose to take away our baby?..". Lightning frowned. He tried to explain.. "It was save you or I might lose you both?!.. Did you want to die?" The doctor spoke up.. "I'll leave you two a bit..". He and the nurse left. Sally glared angerly at McQueen. "You mean to tell me that man asked you if you wanted to try and save us both and you said no!?" Lightning heard that and it hurt. It wasn't like that!.. Lightning replied, "That's not exactly what happen Sally... I had to choose?! I can't lose you both? We can always try again okay?.." he walked over to touch her hand. She pulled away. "Go." She said harshly.. Lightning thought for a moment. "Stop Sally. Stop being so stubborn?.. I had to do what I thought was right!?" Sally rolled her eyes and cried.. he tried to hold her.. she pushed him away.. "Sal please.?..". Sally took a deep breath.. someone knocked on the door and slowly entered. It was Flo.. "I heard yelling.. they'll sedate her if she doesn't calm down.. Sally dear..". Flo can over to her and hugged her. She let Flo in.. Lightning frowned a bit. Sally cried to Flo. "Did you know what he was going to do!?" Flo looked at Lightning as she answered, "No.. Girl he had a hard choice. It's okay. You can survive and make more babies okay?..". Sally looked at Lightning with such anger.. "Go!" She ordered loudly.. Flo and Lightning locked eyes.. "Fine." He said.. and with that he left... Flo knew she was just stressed and hurt. She didn't mean it..

Lightning basically stomped out the room. The hospital.. he walked outside. He noticed his mustang wasn't taken like he expected it to be. He stomped over to it and harshly opened the door and sat inside. He started up and slammed the door. He yelled. He beat the shit out of the dash and wheel.. he took a deep breath. It was really early in the morning.. not even daylight. He started it up. He revved it up and sped off. He needed a drive. He needed to race around a bit. Where was Doc when you needed him...he raced over to Willy's butte. He ran the track multiple times. Pushing himself harder with each lap. Each turn. He about landed in the tulips a few times. Daylight came. He was still out there. Sheriff watched idling in the distance. He called someone to come out to him. A few minutes later a bright yellow race car jumped over his mustang and landed in front of him. Skidding to a stop and forcing him to stop or hit it. He chose to stop thankfully. He opened the door as did Cruz. He yelled at her, "Get out of my way Cruz!" Cruz replied "Your angry.. you can use that!" Lightning rolled his eyes "Stop!? You seriously don't know! I'm not doing this! What's the point of it!?" Cruz knew he was just mad and taking it out on her. Which was fine. She was use to this a bit from him. From when she trained him before. Lightning yelled, "Racing is shit! You know your just gonna crash and lose everything they ever once told you you are!?" Cruz nodded listening. "You know I won't be there this weekend right!?" Cruz nodded again. She understood. Sally needed him more than she did. Lightning sighed. He calmed down a bit.. "I'm sorry.." he apologized. Cruz smiled a bit. "Your cool.. don't worry." Lightning took a deep breath..

he went back to the hospital. To Sally.. he came in slow.. Sally stared at him.. he frowned as he entered the room. "If i made the wrong choice.. I can live with that if your here.." he said. Sally looked downward. She was broken.. he walked over to her. He cautiously sat beside her. She didn't push him away this time. Flo smiled and sat down in the chair.. Lightning wrapped his arms around Sally.. she cried loudly into his embrace.. it made Lightning cry quietly. He brushed her hair and held her tightly... it'd be okay.. they could heal together. They sat there for hours. Doctors checked on them back and fourth. They'd decide Sally needed every other day treatment. 3 times a week. Until they found a transplant doner. This would be one the saddest things the media heard in a long time once word got out... Sally was the strongest woman Lightning had ever seen.

 **So hard to write these last two chapters. So here's the choice. Sally and Lightning are heart broken. Especially Sally. Lightning had chosen her over the baby. Part of her hated him. She's stuck in a hospital for hours weekly. Reminding her of his choice.. when they could have both lived possibly..**

 **Does Sally treat Lightning cold and distant for a while? Pushing him away. She still loves him. She's just hurt.** **This choice could send Lightning into a dark place for a little bit. But he isn't a lost cause and he loves Sally.**

 **Or...**

 **Does she understand. It's hurts but she understands his choice. She numbs the bit of hatred she has for her husband. And wants to get better and try again soon as possible. But Lightning has a lot of guilt on his shoulders which can be testing.**


	11. Forgiveness

The doctors released Sally that following day. She just had to come back Saturday for another round for treatment. Lightning went out to get the car before getting Sally. He didn't was press to bother them. He walked out slowly into the parking lot. No press. He pulled the car up. Then went inside and helped Sally to the car. She was in pain. She was bleeding pretty badly.. he drive home was quiet.. for once Lightning was driving under the speed limit.. No one said a word.. the Ramirez and Sail family had left. Cruz had to race Sunday still. It was good. It'd be just them.. he parked the car.. they sat there. Lightning started to speak.. but he didn't know what to say... he sighed.. Sally was depressed. Lightning spoke up.. "Sally..." he looked at her.. he continued.. "I'm sorry.. I..". His heart broke a little more.. Sally sighed.. she looked at her husband and said, "I would have chose the baby.. not me.. I understand why you didn't but.. I really just.. I'm hurting.. I wanted our baby.." she turned away. She was upset. Angry.. embarrassed.. Lightning put his hand on her knee.. "I wanted both of you to..". They sat there.. silent. Lightning eventually got out the car. He came around to help Sally out. She stood up and shoved his hand away saying "I can walk by myself." She was upset. She slowly walked into the house Lightning close behind. He shut the doors. The house seemed more quiet than usual. It wasn't a happy place at this moment. Sally sat down on the couch. She looked cold so Lightning ran and grabbed a blanket and layed it over most her body. He sat beside her. "Can I get you anything?" The doctor ordered Mushed foods for a while. Blended. And liquids.. sally shook her head.. the day went by slowly and quietly..

Lightning made them a quick lunch. But neither ate much.. He made a type of soup for dinner.. she still refused to eat.. he ate what he could. But Sally was making him worry... he sat by Sally. He took her bowl from her. "Sally.. You're gonna have to eat?" He said. Sally didn't nudge.. Lightning sighed. He dipped the spoon full and put it toward Sally's lips.. "Don't worry it's canned.. I didn't make it?" He tried to joke.. she looked at him.. he put the spoon back down.. Sally leaned against her husbands shoulder. He kissed her head.. he set the bowl down.. he held her. "Please forgive me?.." he softly asked her. Sally felt like crying but thought about what Lightning had to face in that moment.. Sally sighed. "What happened? Why did you have to choose? What was the other option? I wanna know!?" She started get going worked up. Lightning got up and knelt down in front Sally on the floor.. His eyes teared up but if she wanted to know he could explain.. he owed her that.. "The machine we are using to treat you wouldn't give our baby a chance. The other option wasn't explained well but it was a medication.. it would have given you and our baby a low chance of surviving. I could of wound up losing both of you that way.. he guaranteed me you'd live if I chose what I did.. I'm sorry!.?.. I'm weak.. i needed you.." he cried a little into her lap. He hated that he let his wall down.. Sally grabbed his face and kissed him.. it felt so good. They gazed into each others eyes.. she understood. She was amazing. She tried to smile. Which made Lightning smile a bit. Sally spoke softly to him, "Stickers.. You saved me.. thank you..". He did. But also condemned their child to death.. he felt so guilty. But Sally even in her pain saw the bigger picture after some time to think about things...

 **Sorry no choice for this short chapter. Next one has a choice again! Review what you like or think of the story so far!**


	12. Florida or italy

Treatments worked better then they expected. One of Sally's Kidneys healed and cured With medication. it'd be fine. The other just needed to be removed. Then she'd be healthy again. She would just need to be a little more healthier in diet. Which wasn't hard for Sally.

The next few weeks were rough on Lightning and Sally.

Lightning took off a few races. The ones he didn't attend. Cruz lost. Storm noticed. Lightning was her foundation to her confidence. Sally forgave Lightning in time.. Lightning had to try his hardest for forget his choice. But looking at Sally becoming normal again.. he made the right one..

The media wasn't cruel. They actually were sympathetic. They felt bad for the family to be..

Sally wanted to try again soon. The doctor said they needed to wait a bit. Let Sally's body be fully ready.

Once Lightning came back to the race scene. Cruz started to win again. She had just won her 6th race in a row. She was doing great. Being at the races helped Lightning heal to. The doctor was giving the McQueens the okay to try again to. Life was getting better again.

After the race. Cruz took her victory lap. Lightning watched for a moment. Then he headed to the trailer. He saw Storm. Yelling at his crew.. he was mad about the loss again.. Lightning sighed and shook his head. Storms crew ran from his anger after a few minutes of yelling, "By the way your both fired!" Storm yelled. Lightning stared for a moment. Storm noticed. "So hard to find good help these days!" He called out to Lightning. Lightning rolled his eyes. Suddenly storm was standing in front of him. It startled him. Storm smiled "Speaking of which Champ!, I have an offer for you?" Lightning glared. He started to pack things into the trailer. But he thought he'd entertain the youngster and asked, "What's that?" Storm leaned against the trailer and replied, "Work for my team." Lightning chuckled a bit asking "Is that how it works for you? Why would I do that?" Storm smirked and replied "Your the best crew chief out there. Should be with the best racer?" He must of being chewing gum or something. He smacked his lips. The sound made Lightning twitch. Lightning answered "I'm with the best racer thank you. Maybe you should learn to respect your crew a little more." Storm wrapped his arm around Lightning and laughed a bit. "You know a younger you and I. We'd take the racing world over! Champ if you wanna stay with costume girl go ahead." It frustrated Storm. He needed to get rid of Lightning if he was gonna start winning. He walked off. Storm was angry. He came around side his trailer. "I'm never gonna shake that bastard!.." he mumbled loudly to himself. He stopped startled as he saw a figure in the shadows of his trailer..

"Old 95 getting to you?" A voice asked.. Storm didn't like suprises. Well not his kind. He called out the shadow, "Whose there?" The man walked out the shadows as he spoke, "I know how to get under his skin." Hicks.. Storm smiled. He remembered how he raced McQueen. Storm spoke up "Maybe we should get some drinks." Hicks smiled "Totally. Help me help you help me, good man." Storm gave Hicks a weird look as they both walked into Storms trailer.

Cruz parked her car inside the trailer. She met up with Lightning. "That felt great Mr.McQueen!"

Lightning smiled. He loved seeing Cruz happy and exited about racing. She slipped out her racing suit inside the trailer. Wearing a tank top and running tights. Lightning spoke up, "You've been doing well. Won't be long and you'll win your second piston cup!" He let Cruz have the cup from his last season that she finished. Cruz smiled. She hung her suit up. It'd be two weeks before the next race. A nice full little break. Lightning was making plans to take Sally out. A nice vacation was just what the couple needed. Cruz started up some chatter. "So What are your plans exactly for the weeks?" Lightning smiled as he he lifted the hood on Cruz's racer. "I'm actually gonna be on vacation. First one in three years." Cruz's eyes widened as she spoke "Three years? I usually take one every year!?" Lightning started adjusting some things. He grabbed a jack and placed in under the car as he replied, "Well I was caught up in racing. And then the crash. Just never made the time." He lifted the car and slid under it. Cruz spoke up. "Where you going?" Lightning asked for a wrench. Cruz handed it to him and asked, "What are you doing to my car?" Lightning spoke up "Something doc done to mine when I was on the two week break a lot." Cruz was confused and curious. And worried.. "I'm guessing you'll be driving around and practicing a little right?" Cruz nodded.Lightning continued "Its a trick Doc used on me to push me. It makes the car looser. Makes you learn to control yourself more. It'll make you better. Just remind me to set it back before any races." Cruz nodded. A little nervous to practice in it now. Lightning slid back out and shut the hood. He couldn't wait to get home. He had a black smudge on his face. Cruz noticed.. "Um.. You got something right there on your face?.." Lightning shrugged it off he grabbed a rag cleaned his face and hands up. The drive home was long. He had an Uber take him to his home in radiator springs. It was night by the time he made it home.

He dropped his bags in the door way. He took a deep breath. He just wanted to see Sally. "Sal?!" He called out. No answer. That's odd he thought. He walked into the kitchen. No one. Dining room. No one?.. hmmm

He walked to the garage to check if the cars were home. Yep. All accounted for. He walked into the living room.. then the formal dining room. Still no Sally.. he walked up the stairs. "Sal!?" He called again. "In the bathtub!" He heard her call out. He walked in slowly.. she was basically in bubbles. He could really just se ever head. Her hair put up. "How was the race?" She asked. Lightning smiled and answered as he started taking off his shoes and socks, "Good. Cruz won. Get this.. Storm offered me a job with his team." Sally's eyes widened. She had to ask, "What did you say?" Lightning chuckled a bit. That was his answer. Sally's smiled. Lightning walked over and stood near the tub. "Ready for our trip?" Sally replied "More Than Ready! Where are we going though?" Lightning smiled widely. "Suprise for you Mrs.McQueen." Sally rolled her eyes. "Your a tease Sally." Sally gave him a weird look. Lightning continued "Covered with all these lavender smelling bubbles. And yet I know what's under all that." Sally laughed a bit. It made him smile to make her laugh. "Where's your phone?" She asked. Lightning patted his pockets on his jeans.. "downstairs with my wallet." He answered. Sally smiled and slowly stood up out if he tub. Lightning stared her up and down. Water dripping onto the floor. He looked at her eyes... she pressed herself against him and lifted his shirt.. truthfully he was tired from the trip.. but he liked where she was going with this.. his shirt fell to the ground. She touched his chest and kissed him passionately...

Morning came. Lightning rolled over in bed to see Sally smiling at him.. "Are you watching me sleep?.." he asked. Sally replied "Why would I do that? More like watching you snore and thinking how to stop it." Lightning rubbed his eyes a bit. Sally rolled up on top of him.. she was beautiful.. he knew what she was trying to do.. some part of him was scared of getting her pregnant again.. but she was pretty hard to resist. She kissed his neck and went down his chest and abs.. Lightning enjoyed every moment of her time..

after breakfast Sally tried to guess where he was taking her. "So where are we going?" Sally asked. Lightning smiled answering, "Nope.. not telling." Sally rolled her eyes and guessed anyway, "Is it close? Far away? Hot or cold? Please no cold..". Lightning laughed a bit. "Your perky when your cold." He winked. Sally shook her head. Lightning sipped some coffee and browsed his phone a bit. "We leave tomorrow though." Sally gave him a look. "Come on Stickers.. where!?" She begged. Lightning done that cute cricked half smile he does time to time. Sally walked over seductively.. He watched her hips sway.. she softly asked him, "Anyway I can get you to tell me?.." she wrapped her hands around his neck. Lightning smiled. He thought about it. But answered, "There's nothing you can do to make me tell. Go pack.. think warm." He hinted. Sally kissed his lips. He hugged her close and tightly. They gazed into each others eyes. Then off she went. "Warm hot or warm warm?" She asked. Lightning honestly didn't know the difference. She rolled her eyes and ran up to pack. "Hey Sal!?" He called. Sally looked down the stairwell at Lightning. "Love you!" He said. Sally smiled. "Love you to." She replied. She forgot and mentioned. "So Ellen wants you to get a sample of your blood tested now? Maybe we can head over later?" Lightning didn't forget about the possibility of them being his parents.. just so much was going on.. he nodded. "Great! Gonna go pack!" She finished.

 **They are cute! So where should he take her!?**

 **Think beach area. Hot. Water. Pools. Sweat. Sunbathing. Tan line. Like Florida.**

 **Or...**

 **Italy. More indoor most the time. Beauty of scenery. Cute little place to stay. Old friends. Date nights.**


	13. Storm and cruz

Lightning and Sally headed out during lunch. They met up with Ellen and Silver. The couple moved to the town. Ellen had already decided that Lightning was their missing son. They ate. A conversation started ofcorse, "So where are y'all going? Sally been telling me you plan on taking her somewhere?" Ellen asked. Lightning leaned in his chair. "Oh no. I'm not telling anyone. But it'll be fun." He winked at Sally. She just stared at him. Still wishing she knew where. Silver nodded. He got the hint thrown. Ellen spoke up "So how are things? We haven't seen much of you two." Sally smiled somewhat and answered, "Good. Trying to have another one soon hopefully..". The McQueens had grown to the Sail family. Like one their own. If they weren't his real parents. Lightning wouldn't mind saying they were anyway just about. Ellen smiled. Lightning spoke up, "Think y'all can look after the house for a week. Make sure no one lurkes around maybe?" Silver nodded and replied, "Ofcorse." After they ate they made their way to the hospital/clinic. They called Lightning back. Took a few blood samples. Sally sat outside with Ellen and Silver.

"I wonder how long for results.." Ellen mumbled. Sally was reading something on her phone but heard her and answered, "Two weeks." Silver spoke up, "So once the races start up again." Sally mentioned, "If.. if it turns out he is. There's a lot of future lawsuits gonna be happening." Silver looked afraid. Lightning came back out. He hurried over to Sally, "We need to go now." Sally's expression changed.. she asked "Why? What's wrong?" Lightning grabbed her closer and whispered, "Tell you when we get home. Sorry you two. We gotta run." He basicly pulled Sally out. Ellen and Silver didn't think anything about it. They got into the car. Sally sat in the passenger seat and asked a little worried, "Lightning what's wrong?" He leaned over and kissed her passionately. It lasted a bit. He released her.. "What is going on?" She asked again. Lightning sped off toward the house. Once they slowly parked into the garage he slid his hand beside Sally and leaned the seat back and unbuckled her. "Lightning!?" He smiled. She started to wonder if there was anything actually wrong. "I know what your thinking. And yes. Just a trick to get you home fast. I wanna make that baby with you." Sally asked, "What happened while they took your blood? Take your brain to?" She joked. Lightning rolled his eyes. He crawled On top of Sally the best he could. Sports cars are tough in these positions.. "I Just was talking to the nurse. Made me think how much I want that family with you." Sally smiled. Lighting kissed her long. Sally managed to find the handle to open the door of the car. He released her confused. He lifted up and hit his head on the roof of the car. Salt tried not to laugh much.. "Maybe the car isn't the best place for this?" She said. Lightning rubbed his head a bit. He replied in a question. "On the car?" Sally gave him a look. He got out barely. Sally did to He lifted her under her thighs and layed her onto the hood.. he kissed her body everywhere.. The night came. Sally was exited for the trip it'd be so nice. Just being with him. The two of them.

Early morning they got to an airport. Got on a plane. Not without a few fans taking some photos of the couple. And with the couple. As they got their tickets up and bags checked. Sally read the ticket... "Italy? We are going to Italy?" She asked. Lightning answered "Thought it'd be nice. I got us a rooftop suite. It'll be an maxing view."

Sally smiled. She was exited about this trip. To be with Lightning.

Lightning fell asleep on the plane pretty fast. It was a 13 hour flight. Sally looked at the booklet a while. She layed her hand into Lightning's knee.. She was still upset inside. Hurt. She was healing. She did sometimes wish that Lightning chose the other option.. but she would try to think about what would of happened to him if she and the baby died.. He wouldn't make it. He'd lose himself.. It made her thankful to. She fell asleep soon to. They would arrive in Italy at 5 am.

They were both pretty tired once hey got off the plane. "I'm starving.." Sally noted. Lightning got a cab to take them to their place to stay. Once up they ordered something to eat. It was a huge private suite. More like an entire house. It had a pool. Stairs to the roof. An open shower. They had food brought up. It was delicious. Coffee with milk, bread rolls with jam, fete biscottate, and small cookies with side of hot chocolate. It was odd. But an Italian breakfast none the less. After they ate Lightning wanted to check out the roof top. He took Sally up with me. "Wow.." Sally said. Lightning agreed saying, "Yeah.. wow..". He stared at Sally. She was wearing a long sleeve sweater dark blue. Kinda baggy. And some black yoga pants with sneakers. Her hair in a pony tail. Sally looked at Lightning. The sun was beautiful over the city as it rose. Lightning held Sally close. "I wish you were here with me the first time I came. You'd loved it.." he said. Sally smiled and replied "I'm here now?" Lightning kissed her gently. After being up there a bit they went back into their room. Sally sat down on the couch. "I hate flying sometimes.." she admitted. Lightning chuckled a bit. He grabbed some wine and sat down next to Sally. She gave him a strange look and spoke up, "Wine? We just had breakfast not long ago?" Lightning poured them anyway. He handed one to Sally. "Who says you have to drink at a certain time. Plus it helps the headaches and tiredness from the flights... to us." He said Sally cocked her head a little and questioned him, "To us?" Lightning took a sip and replied "Sally I love you. I'd do anything for you. I really would. After everything we have been through. I... I can't wait to start that family. And you deserve this trip. You do so much. Work all the time. Your amazing..". She blushed a little. She kissed him and set the wine down. "I can't wait to have that family to. Which is why I'm not drinking at all." Lightning gave her a confused facial expression as she continued, "I'm hoping I'm already pregnant. If not. I plan on it soon.." she leaned into Lightning. He laughed quietly a bit and asked "You wanna get started right now?"

Sally nodded as she kissed his neck a bit.. Lightning loved it. She knew just how to drive him crazy.. she rubbed up his leg. Killing him..

Few hours later Sally wanted to see the town. She and Lightning went out to lunch. Lightning had a map of places for English translation. They ate. They took a tour. Got some photos. They even done a little shopping. They got home and ate at the room for this night. They were tired. Took an early night.

Morning came. Sally looked over to her side. Lightning wasn't there?.. she sat up and looked around the room. She got up and stretched a bit. She looked out the huge glass windows.. Lightning knocked on the door with some breakfast. She turned toward him. He set the tray down in the bed and walked over to his love. "How'd you sleep?" He smelt so good. He must of showered this morning. He had a black v neck on and tight jeans with black sneakers. Sally smiled and leaned onto Lightning chest.. he took a deep breath.. "I love you sally". Sally was happy. She answered "Love you to." They stared out the window a bit. Lightning spoke up, "Better eat darlin. We are going to go to the live theater. Thought you might enjoy a show." Sally smiled somewhat and asked "Ehat kind of show?" Lightning laughed a bit "Honestly I'm not sure. Hopefully it'll be good." Sally laughed a bit.

They went to the show. It was very different. For one it was all in Italian...

During the show Sally whispered to McQueen,

"Can you guess what there saying?"

There was a man screaming at a woman in the performance. Lightning thought about it. He had no idea. He whispered back to Sally , "Maybe the guy is just mad cause she makes bad toast." Sally giggled a bit. Lightning smiled. Then two men stared sword fighting.

"What you think they are fighting about?" She asked quietly. Lightning liked making her laugh. He thought of something silly again, "The guy in the red poofish pants is mad about the toast. This guy in green with the feathers on his head wanted that toast. So they are battling it out for the best bad burnt toast in Italy." Sally laughed a bit loudly. People shooshed them.. Lightning smiled. "Why don't we get outa here?" Lightning asked. He put his hand on Sally's leg. Sally smiled and nodded. They left early. They went for a nice walk. It was a busy but beautiful place. They got home and got some dinner and ate on the rooftop in the moon light.

"It's great Lightning. Thank you.." she smiled.

Lightning looked at the moon. Then down at Sally.. "welcome." He replied. Sally wanted to vent a bit.. "Stickers can I talk to you about.. the last few months?" Lightning swollowed hard but nodded. She began.. "I miss the baby..". He smiled a bit. Sally continued.. "What if it happens again?.. what if something happens to our next baby?..". Lightning sighed... Sally noticed. It bugged her for some reason.. "What's that for?" She said. Lightning's eyes widened.. he didn't mean to seem rude if he did. Sally frowned. "I'm sorry.. Just.. I am glad things worked out.. I know I was rough on you for the choice you made.. But I know you did what your heart felt right. And I'm glad you did Stickers." Lightning smiled somewhat. Sally got up and walked over to him and sat right on him facing him. Her legs hung over his side and hips.. it teased him a little bit. She gazed into his eyes. He gazed into hers. The moon made her eyes sparkle.. she kissed him.. "Love you Stickers..". Lightning kissed her passionately back. Sally got off of him but Lightning stood up and kissed her again. Grabbing her waste and pushing himself against her. They layed together under the moon. They made passionate love. One the best moments they had felt truly connected for.

Meanwhile back at home. Cruz was practicing with the race car in the dirt. She noticed a man watching her above the ridge of Willy's butte. She stopped and got out. The man yelled to her, "Your really good!" She recognized him from somewhere. He jumped down and walked over to her and spoke up more, "I owe you an apology." He smiled. Cruz gave a confused smile and said, "Jackson Storm?.. What are you doing here?" Storm circled Ramirez.. obviously checking her out a bit. He stopped in front of her and smiled again as he answered, "You. I came to apologize. I have treated you pretty poorly. You and your team! So I wanna take you out." Cruz was suspicious.. Storm explained further. "To dinner tonight?" His teeth were really white.. Cruz wasn't sure about this. She asked him, "Dinner? That's.. Nice I guess?" Storm laughed a bit and replied "Cute. Cruz right? I'm sure your flattered." He posed a bit. Cruz rolled her eyes. She's seen guys like this before. "But no where here. This place is a bit trashy for my taste. I'll have my man bring some authentic Mexican food. I'm sure that suits your taste right? Yeah I'm sure." He started to walk off but turned around and grabbed her hand he took out a pen and wrote a number on it. "My personal number." He winked. "Call me anytime." He gently kissed her hand. "Meet me by the entrance of the town. I'll be in my trailer. Say 7?" He walked off. Cruz stared at her hand.. she glanced back at Storm.. she mumbled to herself.. "What just happened?.."

 **So this choice isn't about the McQueen's. They are off enjoying vacation and trying to start that family again.**

 **Does Cruz go and meet Storm tonight for an apology dinner?**

 **Or...**

 **Decided best not to. Stands him up and goes to eat at the cafe tonight. (We will get the story back to the McQueen's vacation then)**


	14. Falling or buisness

7 rolled around.. Cruz wasn't sure if she should, But she wound up driving out to Storm and his trailer. She parked outside. She got out and hesitated to knock on the door.. Storm answered. His black hair slicked back and greasy. He smiled leaning against the door frame. He was wearing a black suit. Without a tie. The top 4 buttons left open.. his face had his facial hair shaved where you could barely see it. He looked pretty good in something other than a racing suit.. Cruz felt under dressed in her pink t shirt and tight old navy running pants and yellow sneakers.. "So glad you came. Come on in." Cruz followed him inside. It was dark lit with candles. A bar on one side. A cute coffee tall table to the side with candles on it and two dinner plates covered with a silver dome. It was very modern and future like. Lots of technology inside. His car was up high on the lifted area. Music kinda like tango music was playing?.. Cruz spoke up, "Tango?" Storm smiled and walked up close to her. He grabbed one her hands and put the other behind her back and shoved her into his frontside. "Woah!" She squeaked. Storm began to help her dance with him and spoke up "Suprised?" Cruz wasn't that good with her feet. Jackson was dancing.. with her?.. she blushed a little. He spun her then stopped and let her go.

"Let's sit down." He sat up in his chair. Cruz slowly sat across from him. He lifted the domes over the plates. Type of Mexican salad. It did looks good. She sniffed it lightly before taking a bite. Storm was giving her a weird expression... "So. I'm sorry. There, that's over." He ate some of his food. Cruz picked at it. It was really good.. Storm stared at Cruz. "You should take your hair down." Cruz froze.. but why not?.. she took out the pony tail. Her hair bounced down. Storm smiled. Cruz wondered what his game was here...

"Storm.. Is this just to apologize? And for what exactly?"

She asked. Jackson replied answering, "Sorry for my behavior. Mostly toward you. But you and your team."

Cruz nodded as she ate some more. God this food was good. Why!? "So you like racing then?" Storm asked. Cruz nodded. Storm continued, "Hmm. So Lightning.. He works out good for you doesn't he?" Storm stood out of his chair. He started to mix up a drink. "Rumors say he's more to you than a crew chief?. That true?" He shook some mixture up. Cruz swollowed and asked more "What do you mean more?" Storm smiled and poured the mix into two glasses, "Well you know. Playmates? Your his toy?" Cruz's eyes widened. Sure she grew up with a crush on mcqueen. But what young girl didn't. She answered with a bit of a snort, "No!? He is faithful to Sally." Storm gave a confused look for a moment as he handed Cruz one the glasses, "Oh right the blonde. His lawyer right?" He added. Cruz wasn't sure if she should be feeling relaxed or confused. Storm clanked his glass to Cruz's. "Let's toast. To a new friendship!" He smiled and winked. They both sipped their drinks. Cruz stood up "Well I should go." She stated. Cruz was feeling a little uncomfortable. Storm pushed her against the wall after setting his drink down. He had her pinned. His face close enough she felt him breathing. Cruz was frozen.. she wasn't sure what to do. Then Storm said something. "I wonder Cruz... Do your lips taste as good as they look?" Cruz smiled nervously and rather fake.. suddenly a team member of Jackson's came in "Storm..." he said nervously. Storm turned toward the man "What!?" He yelled angerly. Cruz stepped to the side slowly.. The crew member spoke up "Its your sponsor...". Storm rolled his eyes and looked at Cruz. "Another time." He winked. Cruz left the trailer. Jackson showed her the door. She turned around to say something but he slammed the door rather quick.. "Thank you?..." she mumbled to the now closed door in her face.. She sat down into her car. She didn't know what just happened. But it just did.

The McQueen's vacation was going well. The next few days were spent between rooftop breakfasts and love making and a little fun outside in the town of Italy.

It was their last day in the town. They were having lunch out by the ocean. The water, the wind.. it sounded and felt good. Lightning and Sally were finishing up when a few youngsters came up. Just a few young men. Maybe just outa college. Or still in it. In the Italian accent but English one of them spoke up to mcqueen, "You seem familiar.. you that American driver Macqueen?" Sally and Lightning both stared for a moment. Lightning smiled and answered, "I am." Another boy spoke up, "You don't look like a race car driver?" He smirked. Lightning didn't say anything. More just observed them. Sally the same. The young men laughed a bit. One spoke up. "How about a friendly race then!?" One challanged. Lightning glared. They were those type of youngsters.. Lightning answered though "No can do, I don't really race anymore." One the young ones laughed a bit and smirked. "I knew it. You could not beat any of us. Your slower. You don't race!" They laughed a bit. Another one added, "No wonder he quit!" They laughed a little. It hurt his ego a bit. Sally noticed. She glared at the boys then spoke up. "You're absolutely right! He doesn't race!, he wins." Lightning kinda gave his wife a look and softly asked, "What are you doing?" Sally continued "So unless your up for a good beating better turn around. Cause wow. I've never seen a man drive a car like him. You're lucky he doesn't have his ride here. And to be honest let's say he lost, the engine of his ride. Wow.. what young thing wouldn't love to hear that deep thundering muscle and feel it vibrating up her" "Okay sal hey get it," Lightning interrupted. The boys just stood there for a moment. She didn't say exactly the greatest come back. But she made her point. One of them stared angerly. Then another Italian voice spoke English and pushed through the youngsters, "Alright!? Who are you three tormenting now!?" He was older. He turned to face the McQueens, "Lightning McQueen!?" Lightning stood straight up and relied back with the same astonishment "Francesco!?" Francesco hugged him a little tight. He turned back to the boys and scorned, "Go on! Get outa here!?" He shood then away "They are like rats to cheese!" Francesco said. He turned back toward the McQueen's. He knelt down and grabbed Sally's hand and kissed it gently, "Miss Sally.. You haven't aged a day." He smiled at her. Sally blushed a little and replied "Still as smooth as ever I see.." she laughed a bit Francesco stood back up and spoke to Mcqueen. "What are you doing here!?" He always spike loudly and with excitement. Lightning answered happily "Actually we came here on vacation. Needed a. Get away." Francesco grabbed Lightning's shoulder and pulled him close and spoke to his ear, "You should be in this spot at sunset. The girlfriend will love it!" He swatted Lightning's backside once. Lightning stumbled a bit. Then he said to his Italian friend, "Actually Sally is my wife now. For a while actually." Francesco smiled and gazed at Sally. "One lucky man. Hey why don't we go have a go at the track!? Old times sake!?" Lightning smiled. He looked at Sally for more less go approval. But he answered "I don't even have a car and I'm here for Sally. It's our last day." Sally stood up and spoke up "No no! You should! It'd be fun to watch you for a bit again Stickers." Francesco cocked his head a bit. "What is this Stickers?" Lightning blushed a little. Francesco noticed and continued. "Ooooh you have a pet name! Haha! Very good Macqueen! Don't worry about a car. I Francesco will get you an American car! So what do you say?" Sally smiled. It was like she really did want him to. Lightning smiled and answered "Let's do this." Francesco grabbed Lightning around the shoulders and faces the other occupants in the restaurant and yelled out, "Hey everyone! Lightning mcqueen and I are going to have a race!" Everyone stared then cheered and smiled a few photos were taken. Sally stood next to her husband. The press had a field day with this.

That evening they met up at the track they raced on before. Francesco managed to get your standard American race car. How was the question. But left in answered. Sally stood by the finish line. The stadium was actually quite filled with onlookers. Bernoulli and McQueen racing each other years after the Grand Prix. That's big news! Francesco was wearing his old suit. He came over to the couple and spoke to Lightning "Ready to lose again." Lightning laughed a bit and replied. "Last time we raced here I won. Better be ready to lose yourself here." Francesco smiled "I love a good challenge mcqueen don't worry. I won't embarrass you to much in front of Miss Sally." He kissed her hand gently again. Lightning rolled his eyes but was glad and happy to be racing an old friend. They got into their cars. Sally kissed him real quick before hand. The lights went to green and off they went. They stayed close and exchanged the lead back and fourth. It felt so good to Lightning being out and really racing. Sally knew he'd love it. Closing into the finish line. Lightning won! The crowd cheered. For both of them. They exited their cars. Francesco smile. They posed together. "Kachow! That's how you do it!" Lightning said excitedly to Francesco. Francesco replied with a smile "An honorable opponent! You are very good Mcqueen. Francesco needed that." He frownd. Lightning concerned asked him as Sally came to his side. "Woah what's wrong?" Francesco smiled. "There's no place for an old racer like me on this track no more mcqueen. Believe it or not. Even Francesco is not able to keep up anymore." It hit hard. Made him realize it wasn't just himself and that crash.. his friends really were retiring to.. it reminded Lightning how much older he was getting. Francesco looked at the sky. It was starting to set. "Go on. Get back to the restaurant mcqueen. I believe you two should share the sunset. You were good mcqueen! But next time. Oh ho ho. Next time Francesco will not be so easy on you!" Lightning laughed a bit. Fans scurried around Francesco. A few around Lightning but not near as many. They did indeed head back to the table and place. The sunset was amamzing. Francesco was right. They sipped some drinks and relaxed together. The water from view was amazing. The sun gleamed off it like a painting. Sally leaned against Lightning. They were truly healing. Maybe even healed finally.

Back home once again. Storm was in his trailer arguing with someone..

"I won't be doing that again!" He yelled. Chick was in front him, sitting in his couch. Storm paced. Chick answered "Dinner with the enemy can work. Trust me. She's a woman. She's weak. Make her weak around you and she'll be putty in your hands." Storm was aggravated. He yelled again at Chick, "No. I can't get close to her. The fear in her eyes that night. That's fine. But she was comfortable. I can't do something to a girl?" Chick rolled his eyes "You do things all the time to girls am I right?" Storm glared. "Not like that." Chick stood up and asked "Hey! You don't actually like the girl right? Look we can get under Lightning. But it's easier with women. That's why we try going for Cruz's mind. Think about it? If every time she gets around you she gets all girly and giddy. She won't be concentrating on the race." Storm thought about it. The plan would work. Cruz wasn't exactly the brightest when it came to things like this.. Storm sighed. Chick smiled and continued. "You wanna win again right? Don't think of Ramirez as a racer. Think of her as a toy? Hmm?" He patted Storms back. Storm felt a little bad. He had a heart.. but.. he did wanna win again.. He nodded. He headed out to find Cruz and try messing with her mind again..

 **Storms being influenced by Hicks. How aweful. But he does wanna win. But fans you get to choose how he feels slowly**

 **Does Storm find himself slowly falling for Cruz as he tries to mess with her?**

 **Or...**

 **Does he set it in his mind that he needs to win. This is for himself. Strictly buisness.**


	15. Now or later

It was early in the morning. Storm headed into the town of radiator springs. It seemed fans followed him. It was hard to find anytime to himself. He drove over to the cafe.

He grabbed some water. He wasn't to much into the whole coffee in the morning like most. He looked around. He was looking for Cruz. Then he saw her walk in. He smiled suspiciously. He walked up to her "Figured you'd be a morning gal." Cruz was a bit startled by him. She was just getting some juice before going on a run. "Are you stalking me?" She asked. Storm smirked "I could ask you the same thing." Cruz thought about that.. that was confusing?.. Storm noticed her get up. So he asked, "Going on a run?" Cruz got her juice from Flo. She nodded as she paid. Storm asked further, "Alone?" Cruz gave him a look. She walked out the cafe. Kinda jogged in place. Storm walked out with her. He stared at her. Jumping up and down.. He rolled his eyes before speaking up, "Let me tag along!" Cruz stopped and stared at him. "You wanna run with me?" She was suspicious but she smiled. It was cute. Storm answered. "Sure." He said with a harsher tone and as if she invited him?. He noticed her glare and realized he did and answered again, "Um.. sure I mean.. let's run!" He smiled kinda fake. Cruz shrugged her shoulder and started off. Storm sighed and followed. They ran for a few miles. Cruz noticed that Storms endurance wasn't as strong as hers. She stopped. He was breathing a little faintly as she was fine. "You Okay?" Storm caught his breath haunched over and answered angerly "Ofcorse I am!?" Cruz took a step back. Storm took a deep breath. And straightened up, "I'm sorry.. I'm fine." Cruz smiled a bit. They just walked together. Cruz wanted to ask, "Why you seem so angry all the time?" Storm looked down. He answered "I'm not." Cruz rolled her eyes. Yes he was. Storm spoke, "You look good." He complimented. Cruz blushed a little and stopped and faced toward him. He definitely gave her the up down. Cruz spoke up, "Thanks but I don't know what youre up to? I'm not easily swayed!" Storm smiled seductively and said, "Good. I love a challenge." He winked. They started walking again. Storms phone rang. He answered it as they walked together. "Yes." He chatted a bit. Cruz tuned him out. After he was off the phone Cruz looked at the time. "We should head back. Mr.Mcqueen will be back and I wanna greet him. Plus he promised me a short..." she saw Storms expression. He was listening maybe to much. She decided not to go into detail. "Never mind." She finished. They headed back. Cruz stopped near the cone. It's where she was staying. "I'm gonna head to my hotel. Guess I'll see you later? At the races I'm guessing?" Storm smiled "I wouldn't mind being behind you if we cut out the cars." He winked. Cruz shook her head with a smile. Then entered her cone.

It wasn't long after lunch. Sally and Lightning made it back home safely. It was all over the news with him and Francesco. Everyone welcomed them. Once they were settled Lightning tried to call Cruz. He did promise her some personal training time. The race was this weekend. Only a few days away. Sally didn't mind. She actually just wanted a hot bath after the flight. Cruz didn't answer. Which was unusual. She always did. He made his way to the cafe and asked a few of his friends. Filmore was outside. He told McQueen he thought he seen her with Jackson Storm early morning. Lightning didn't like that idea. Storm was manipulating. Lightning grabbed his mustang and headed out toward Willy's butte. There he stopped he car and stared for a moment. Storm was there?.. with Cruz?.. "What are you doing Storm?." He said to himself. He parked close. Cruz and Storm turned facing Lightning's car. Lightning got out and glared at the two of them. Then confronted Cruz , "You didn't answer your phone?" Cruz walked up to her crew chief and explained "I'm sorry! Glad your back. How was vacation!?" Lightning stared at Storm who was smiling suspiciously at McQueen. Lightning answered her, "Great. What's he doing here?" Cruz looked at Jackson. He walked up to Mcqueen and spoke. "Hey champ! I'm just showing your girl here how to be more aggressive." Cruz smiled. Lightning jut rolled his eyes and replied "She doesn't need to be more aggressive. You can go." Storm shrugged his shoulders and left. Cruz gave McQueen a glare. "What?" He asked. Cruz answered him in a higher pitch, "He was being nice? You said I could use friends out there? He didn't do anything?" Why was she defending him?. Lightning rolled his eyes and walked over to Cruz's race car. "Let's get this thing to the garage so I can tighten her back up." Cruz answered stopping Lightning, "Storm says I should race it like it is. It'll help me on the track comepletly. Not just for practice." Lightning sighed and glared at Cruz. She continued "oh.. but.. you're the expert?.. heheh.." she faked a laugh at the end. Lightning needed to explain it to cruz. "Cruz Jackson is.. well.. he's to aggressive. Drivers like him become your friend just to betray you." Cruz lowered her brows a bit upset with McQueen. Lightning continued, "He already tried to get me to leave your team and work with him? Look anything he says is just to get you to fall for his tricks. Remember your first race. That's what he does. Drivers like him..". Cruz frowned a bit and looked at the ground.. Cruz sighed. She was thinking about it. Could he be? Using her? For what though?

Lightning got into his car and called out, "Get to the garage and I'll tighten the car back up. We will have to head out in two days." Cruz nodded and followed him to the garage. Lightning spent most the day with Cruz. Storm had left. Headed to the race coming up.

Lightning got home for dinner with his wife. He walked into their home. He could smell whatever she had made from the door. He walked into the kitchen to see Sally fixing some salad up. "Smells good." He complimented as he came over and kissed her neck from behind. Sally smiled. "I don't feel good tonight. I think I'm gonna just stick to the salad. But I made some steaks and vegetables." She stirred up the salad. Lightning asked , "Think your pregnant?" Sally sighed answering, "I think it's the plane." Lightning frowned. Sally turned around. He kissed her. "Storm is trying to give Cruz racing advice." Sally's eyes widened with confusion. She spoke up, "Really? Exactly what is he up to?" Lightning answered "I don't know. Cruz says he's just being friendly." Sally nodded and said, "Well could he be?" Lightning thought about it before answering, "I doubt it. Drivers like him... He's just aggressive. It's a game to him." Sally nodded and kissed lightning on the cheek as she grabbed some bowls, "Well it maybe something Cruz has to learn herself Stickers." Maybe Sally was right. Sally did feel the need to say a little more about Storm. She could sense Lightning's energy. He seemed.. protective maybe?.. "It's cute that you care for Cruz Stickers." Sally spoke. Lightning listened as she continued, "I remember one racer I knew who was very selfish and was in love with himself more than anything. And he was aweful! I mean he thought he could say and do whatever he wanted. Very arrogant. He had this funny quirk though where he felt the need to say some weird catch phrase constantly. It was awefully annoying. What was it again..?" Lightning glared. Sally continued. "Did I mention how highly he though of himself! What was that thing.. kaching?.. Pow?.. Choo Maybe?" Lightning blinked and sighed staring at her. Sally finished saying, "Anyways! He learned to love through someone else." Lightning thought about it. He asked his wife, "So you think Storm will... Become a better person through Cruz?" Sally smiled and answered "Maybe. You and Cruz. But you have to stop seeing him as some mean aggressive person first. If Cruz can be friends with him. You should to." Lightning didn't like that. It was more difficult than just becoming friends with Storm. "By the way. That racer. Really really sexy. Especially with age." She added. Lightning smiled a bit "oh really?" He asked. Sally's eyes widened "Oh yea. Gets me hot and bothered thinking about him." She winked. Lightning chuckled a bit and shook his head. "So he's still got it then?" Sally smiled "Most definitely. I may leave you for him." Lightning gave her a look. "I thought we were talking about me?" Sally laughed a little before answering "He's still thinking of himself I see!?" Lightning smiled and rolled his eyes. One of her little traps. "Kachow." She said and winked. He loved her. She was so perfect for him.

With the races coming back up weekly again. Storm had been hanging around Cruz a lot at the races. He'd send her flowers and chocolates. Wine. He'd show up with a late dinner after the race at her trailer. Or his. She was falling for him. Lightning didn't like it. He took Sally's advice. But something didn't settle well. Then something happens that made Lightning realize what exactly had Storm acting like this.

It was he end of one the races, Storm won this one. He had thrown Cruz off beforehand. Wooing her over.

Lightning was walking back to the dinico trailer. He saw Storm as his own trailer. Then recognized he was talking to Hicks. At first Lightning didn't think anything of it. Sense Hicks had his own racing show. Hicks was probably just getting an interview. He heard Hicks say something though.. "How's the plan working?" Hicks asked. Storm answered, "It'll work. I can throw Cruz out the race by pretending to like her..." Hicks smiled and threw his arm around Storm, "See kid! It was much harder to get to Lightning than I thought. But Cruz!? She's so weak." Lightning hid behind the corner of the trailer to listen.. Storm faked a smile to Hicks "Yeah.. weak.." he frowned. Hicks continued. "You know our end of the deal. I get you back in top and you make me your crew chief. That'll get me back to being famous! I mean you.. you'll be even more famous..". Storm nodded and replied, "I'll fire Mike in the morning. Got plans tonight." Hicks smiled and laughed a bit proudly, "what the girl?! You already got in her head. What else you need to do?" Storm started to walk into his trailer but stopped and answered, "I know. I just..." Storm tried to think of an excuse. Truthfully he just wanted to see her again.. " I wanna be sure. Can't have her thinking she can come back and beat me again." Hicks smiled "That's my boy!" Lightning was furious. Hicks spoke, "Well hey , I gotta meet my crew and tell them the amazing news of my new job! Catch you at he next race kid!" Hicks left. Storm sighed. He felt bad.. but he was going to see Cruz tonight. Made him smile a bit.

 **Okay fans. Lightning just figured out Storm is taking advantage of Cruz. Trying to get to heart just to crush her!? So he thinks.**

 **Does Lightning confront Storm right here and now.**

 **Just the two of them.**

 **Or...**

 **Does he take a step back. But once he sees Cruz and Storm that night together and Cruz falling for Storm's tricks. He says something to the both of them.**


	16. Chick hicks plan

Lightning watched storm enter his trailer. Lightning pretty much stomped to the door and knocked loudly. Storm

Opened it up. Lightning grabbed the kid by his collar and pushed him against the trailer. "You've been playing Cruz the entire time!? What the hell Storm!?" Storm grabbed Lightning's arms trying to get free. He yelled back, "You're gonna regret this!" Lightning didn't care about himself right now. But he realized he was going to far.. he let Storm go. Storm pushed McQueen back a ways and yelled "I do what I have to do to win!" Lightning defended Cruz, "So What!? Cruz is nothing but a pawn in your game!? You stay away from her Storm!" Lightning was serious. Storm rolled his eyes, "You don't tell me! What to do!" Storm yelled. Lightning yelled in anger back "Stay away or I will put you in your place!" Storm laughed and replied happily, "Bring it old man!!" Lighting was frustrated. A younger him would fight him. But.. Lighting tried to explain, "Are you that unsure of yourself? Gotta take others down to win?" Those words made Storm more mad.. he wasn't unsure of himself.. just.. Storm yelled angry and pushed Lightning, "You need to stay out of my buisness!" Lightning stared as he thought what to do.. he answered back, "You made it my buisness Storm. Stay away from my racer." Lightning gave him a pretty serious glare. Storm didn't want to admit his feelings for her.. Love made you weak.. But he didn't want to see Cruz hurt.. he didn't know any way out of this.. Lightning would tell her!?.. "Tell me what I got to do to keep this from Cruz?..". Lightning's expression changed..he was a little confused.. Lightning replied, "Should have thought of that before you decided to play this game." He started to walk off. Storm was furious.. he called out to Lightning, "You don't wanna make enemies with me champ! You'll regret this." Lightning stopped and thought about it.. "No.. I won't.." he said back.. and left. Storm was furious. At himself. At Hicks!.. Lightning was going to tell her! He needed to stop it. He hit his trailer hard.

Lightning makes his way into the dinico trailer. It wasn't long he heard Cruz come in. She saw his face as he frowned at her.. Cruz asked in a worried tone, "Mr.McQueen?.. what's wrong?..". Lightning sighed and answered.. "Cruz... Storm had been playing You..". Cruz didn't wanna believe that. She brushed it off saying, "What? No, Jackson is a good guy. He just has a little attitude problem here and there." Lightning shook his head and replied, "No Cruz. He's working with Chick Hicks. He's been messing with you so he can get to you emotionally.. He doesn't actually care?" Cruz frowned. "You.. Jackson wouldn't do that?! He does care?" She defended. Lightning became a little miffed and tried to reason, "Than what are you two!? He acts like he wants you and likes you? Yet when your on the track!? He beats you by messing with you! He sends you little gifts but doesn't actually give them to you himself!? He gets the two of you what dinner a few times but then goes out with other girls!? I'm trying to protect you Cruz!?" Cruz became angry.. she yelled "Jackson wouldn't do that!?." Lightning continued, "This is what he wants. He's in your head. You gotta see it..?" Cruz thought for a moment.. she ran out the trailer, "Cruz!?" Lightning called out. But she was gone..

Cruz hit Storm's trailer door multiple times til he opened it. Storm noticed her expression. Hurt and anger. Lightning told her.. Cruz cried a bit and asked "Have you been using me!?" Storm's eyes widened and he frowned and leaned against the door frame... Cruz continued, "Everything you've done? I thought you actually liked me?! But you're just another selfish guy right!?" She was mad. Storm was silent. He could admit his feelings.. but that would make him weak. He spoke up "I had to do what I needed to." That hurt Cruz.. but that's how Storm survived. Hurt others and push them away before they get the chance to hurt you... Cruz didn't understand why though.. She asked further, "So you never wanted me?..." she crossed her arms.. her pain made Storm think about what he'd done.. he started to regret it.. He swollowed hard.. and walked up to face Cruz.. "I didn't mean..I..". He knew what was done was done.. the damage.. Cruz turned and started to walk away.. He called out to stop her, "Wait..". She stopped and turned toward Storm again.. "I trusted you?.. but I guess all you guys are the same. Mr.McQueen was right about you..". Storm frowned.. "I'll fix this." Cruz's eyes teared up. She didn't say anything else. Just walked away...

Hicks came up out of the shadows and spoke up to Storm, "I like what you did there. She won't be confident enough to win a few races at least now." Storm was angry with Hicks.. with himself.. He yelled at the older man, "You never told me she'd get hurt!?" He pushed Hicks against the trailer. Hicks threw his hand up in a surrender and replied, "What did you think was gonna happen!" Storm thought about it.. he didn't expect to fall for her. Hicks smiled a bit and realized.. "You actually fell for the girl? Ha! You're just as weak as McQueen!" Storm hit he trailer hard next to Hicks' head. "Don't call me weak!" Chicks eyes widened with some fear. Storm let him go. Hicks brushed himself off.. Hicks continued, "You got what you wanted. We both did. Now calm down drama queen." Storm didn't get what he wanted. He frowned. He entered his trailer slamming the door. Hicks rolled his eyes. "Rookies.." he mumbled.

The following race came the following weekend.

Cruz avoided Storm the best she could. She was hurt. It hurt Storm. She wasn't gonna take it easy on him today. There Chick was.. as Storms new crew chief.. just as Lightning heard.. Chick came up to McQueen to antagonize, "Hey McQueen! Look at us!? Two champions out here? Guiding young racers on the track!" He patted Lightning on the back of the shoulders. Lightning glared. Hicks continued. "Good luck out there." Hicks winked. Lightning rolled his eyes. Today would be rough.

Cruz done well to avoid Jackson. Up to the line up.. Storm glanced at her car.. he wanted to explain.. he wanted to see her again..

'And the racers are off. Shew you can almost feel

The tension today!' 'Sure can. And Storm has a new crew chief! None other than Chick Hicks!' 'Who would have thought! And he'd got the lead!' 'Careful Ramirez is on his tail!'

Cruz was off her game today. She was hurt.. Storm took advantage of it. But he wanted her to race. Not let him win.. she never passed him once out there. Hicks was satisfied.

 _25 laps to go..._

'Storm has kept an incredible lead today! Looks like he's got him another win!' 'Hey the race ain't over!?'

15 laps to go..

"Cruz what are you doing?!" Lightning asked. Cruz sighed and answered, "I'm just..". She was hurt. She liked Storm for a moment there.. Lightning realized it.. he felt bad.. But Storm done it!? Lightning had to get him outa her head, "Cruz this is what he wanted. To push you back. You can show him that your strong. Stronger now." Cruz sighed answering "But I'm not Mr.McQueen..". Lightning rolled his eyes and continued "Yes you are!... What would Debbie Richardson say?" Cruz thought about it.. she smiled a bit.. "Let's do this Cruz." And with that she gunned it. Storm wasn't expecting it. She passed him with a sly swerve around him.

8 laps to go.

'And Ramirez just passed Storm! I don't think he saw it coming this time!?'

Hicks was angry. Storm couldn't loose. "Pick it up!" He yelled. Lightning smiled as he saw Chick struggle. Cruz kept her lead.

Final lap.

Storm pressed hard to get back up to her. He drafted her rear.. but she wouldn't let him pass. This is what Storm liked. A real race now! He loved racing with her this moment.. for the first time he didn't care about winning.. he realized that.. it suprised himself!

'Cruz Ramirez takes the win!' The crowd cheered. Cruz took victory lane and some photos. Had some press talk. Lightning right up there with her. Hicks was furious. This wasn't what he had planned.

He waited for Storm.

"What was that!?" He yelled at the boy, Storm rolled his eyes. "I lost." Storm didn't seem to care. It made Chick more angry. He yelled at Storm, "Oh that's all is it? You lost!? My first day being your crew chief and you make me look bad!?" Storm ignored Hicks. But he continued, "We can get back in her head. It's fine. Why don't you go show her a little charm?" Storm answered Hicks, "I'm not messing with her again. Or anyone. I can win without your games." Chick replied "What!? You just lost Storm?!" Storm faces the older man as he put some gear away, "It happens." Chick couldn't believe what he heard. It must of been McQueen and that girl.. Chick explained, "I get it. She's in your head now. You're weak! Don't you see she's playing you now!?" Storm was mad he replied with an attitude, "You know I don't like your tone." Hicks gave Storm a rather confused look.. "Know What, your fired." Storm spoke as he walked back to grab more gear. Hicks was upset and asked sort of, "What!? You can't do that!? We had a deal!" Storm got into Hicks' face and spoke sternly , "Deals off." Hicks was furious. "You need me!?" Storm laughed a bit "If you stay. No more games. I win because I'm that fast. You leave Cruz alone!" Hicks nodded. he left. Another career was gonna go in the drain! All because of McQueen and that girl!

It infuriated him. On his way out he stared at Mcqueen and Cruz and the dinico team. He wanted him to pay..

 **So Chick Hicks is pretty pissed.**

 **Does he take matters into his own hands and makes sure Storm wins the next race?**

 **Or...**

 **Does he listen to Storm and do nothing but kinda pout about not getting his way.**


	17. Plan a or b

Once Lightning was home he was glad he was. He couldn't wait to see Sally. Maybe the results from his bloodwork to. He walked into their home. He took a deep breath. He was tired. He felt so.. worn.. his age was getting to him sometimes.

"Sal!?" He called. He heard footsteps run down the stair to greet him. "Hey Sal." He smiled. She ran up and hugged him tightly. "Woah okay!?.. miss me much?" Sally laughed a little bit and let him go and smiled. "Um.. you okay?" He asked her. She nodded and spoke up "For one your dna test results finally came." Lightning nodded "and?" Sally answered. "I didn't open them. That needs to be you. But there's more." Lightning gave her a look and asked "What else?" He took his shoes off and threw his bag down. Sally ran out the room. "Okay?.." he mumbled. He walked up the stairs and into their bedroom. She was acting weird. He took his shirt off. He was honestly just ready for a hot shower. Sally came up in to the room with him. She stared with a smile. "What is it?.." Lightning asked. She was being weird. Sally smiled and walked over to her husband. She grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes.. he gazed into hers. She was beautiful. He smiled. Sally spoke up answering him finally, "I went to the doctor yesterday." Lightning nodded "oh really? And?" He smiled and cocked his head a bit to the side. Sally smiled to. "Are you pregnant?.." he asked. Sally answered with a huge smile "Yes! We're having a baby! I couldn't wait to tell you!" Lightning pulled her close and hugged her. He looked her in the eyes "You've made me the happiest man on earth Sally. I promise... I'll do everything I can to protect him or.. her..I promise this time!" Sally smiled and kissed him. "I know Stickers.. I love you." Lightning smiled and answered the same back. Lightning meant it. He would do everything to protect this child. He wouldn't let Sally lose another one. Let them lose another one. "When can I see it?" Lightning asked. Sally giggled a little bit. "The baby?" She asked Lighting answered "Well Yeah!? I wanna see it." She loved how he wanted to be involved. She replied, "Well it's just a blob? But in two weeks I go back again." "Two weeks!? That's so far from now.." he frowned.. part of him was afraid that he wouldn't get the chance to see it.. Sally walked over to the long dresser on the wall she grabbed a folder and walked back to Lightning, "These are your results." Lightning took the folder. He stared. He sighed. Sally asked with a sweet tender voice, "You Okay?" Lightning stared at the folder.. "Yeah just.. This is the first time I might possibly know who my parents are.. and what if they are?...". Sally smiled "If they are than you get to share this child with them as a family. It means your baby.. out baby. Will have grandparents! Something neither of us had. Also means we get a few mommy and daddy night while the baby is with grandma and grandpa.." she said the ending so seductively. Lightning chuckled a bit. "Here goes nothing I guess." He said as he opened the folder. He dropped the papers into his hands and read it for a few minutes. "Well? Stickers?" Sally asked curiously. Lightning put the papers down and answered, "They.. they really are my parents...". Sally looked at the papers. They were! "Lightning you are going to make them so happy when you tell them everything!" Lightning stared at his wife. "Everything?" He questioned. Sally nodded and replied "Lightning they searched for you forever?! You get to give them that peace and they get to become parents again! And grandparents in the same day!?" Lightning nodded in agreement. Lightning thought about the baby again.. he didn't want to embarrass himself. His family again.. he didn't want to deal with the pain of everyone congratulating him just to explain the baby didn't make it. He had an idea.. "Sal actually.. if it's alright with you?.. can we.. I don't know?... not.. tell anyone about the baby yet?..". Sally frowned a bit. Lightning explained, "I just don't wanna go through explaining things to everyone again if something were to.. happen?..". She understood. She smiled. "One month. Then we tell everyone okay?" Lightning smiled. "Deal." He kissed her. He was proud. He was going to be a dad again!

The following day began. They had invited the sail family for lunch at their home. Lightning and Sally agreed to tell them the news. That he was Grey.. and then only them about the baby. It would be a great suprise. They were all together sipping on drinks and eating some home made pizza pie style dishes. Sally told Lightning a sweet way to tell Ellen the news. He liked it.

Lightning spoke up at the dinner table, "Oh I got something for the two of you!" Lightning left the table. Ellen smiled and thanked Sally "Thank you both so much. For inviting us into your home. For being so friendly. And a great cook may I ad." Sally smiled. "Why Thank you." Lightning came back with a folder and handed it to Ellen. "It's for both of you. Go ahead and open it." He said. Lightning sat back down next to his beautiful wife. They looked at each other smiling. Ellen opened the folder up. She took out a few papers. She read over them. Her eyes teared up.. she handed them to Silver and stared at Lightning. Silver read the papers as well. His eyes widened as he set down the papers. Sally and Lightning were still smiling. Ellen was crying a bit silently... she spoke up, "So... you're really Grey!...and you... your really pregnant!?" Sally nodded. Ellen started to cry. Lightning thought she'd be happy?.. Sally gave a little nudge to Lightning and nodded toward His now known Mother. Lightning swollowed kinda hard. But he got up and walked over to her.. Ellen stood up to him and just held him. Hugging him. Lightning looked at Sally. He didn't know how to react completely. Sally smiled. Silver stood up. He spoke to Lightning.. "I'm sorry... I gave up on finding you years ago.. Ellen. I'm sorry I doubted you for so long.. we could have been reunited a lot sooner... excuse me." He started to leave. Lightning called out, "I'm sorry to." Silver turned around. Confused. What did he have to be sorry for? Lightning continued. "I'm sorry I hated you both for so long. Silver it's a good thing you didn't come to me before. I was a different person back then.. I wouldn't of accepted you two. And you protected my.. my mother from pain..". Silver smiled a little bit. Ellen released Lightbing, then moved to Sally. Sally stood up and they hugged as well. Ellen spoke "I'm glad he found someone as good as you... and now we are gonna have a little baby again.. a grand baby!?..". Ellen teared up. She was so happy. Lightning teared up a little to. Sally was happy for them all. She started to cry a little. "What's wrong?" Lightning asked his wife. Sally answered taking a deep breath. "I'm just.. it's.. I just feel like it.." She smiled. Lightning grabbed her up and hugged her. Lightning mentioned to Silver and Ellen though, "Oh and keep the baby a secret between us four for now. Okay? Please?" Ellen smiled. They agreed.

Sally needed to head down to her hotel to catch up on some paperwork. She was sitting at her desk when someone came inside. The bell went off and Sally began her greeting, "Welcome to the cozy cone. We have a..." she slowly stopped and gave a confused look at the customer. He smiled. "Howdy Miss Sally." Sally glared a bit.. "Hello Chick. Lost?" Chick stretched a bit and answered, "Nope. Thought I'd enjoy a nice vacation. Got any rooms available?" He smiled. Sally rolled her eyes. "No mischief. I do. Cone number 4. You get a free hot breakfast with your stay every morning. You can leave your order out the night before or I can come in the morning and get orders then." Chick replied as Sally gave him a key, "Oh I'll enjoy you coming over every morning." He winked and walked out to see his cone. Sally went back to her paperwork. Chick needed to get closer to what Lightning held close to get into his head. He wouldn't touch Cruz. That's what Jackson wanted. Leave Cruz out if it. The rookie grew soft for the girl. Stupid.

Chick in packed his bags. He heard the louder deep throating sound of an engine. He peaked out the window hiding behind the curtains. It was Mcqueen. Chick watched as his old _friend_ greeted his wife Sally. Sally just if told him he had checked in. Lightning gave a weird look to his wife.

"I'll keep an eye on him sal." Lighting said and Sally smiled. She walked back to go into the office but Lightbing grabbed her hand and pulled her back, "Sally shouldn't you take it easy?.. Let someone else do the work.." Sally laughed a bit answering, "I'm fine, I work at a desk Lightning." Lighting pulled her closer and layed his hand where the baby was.. "Just the desk. Let's hire someone again and have them handle the cleaning and breakfasts in the mornings. Okay?" Sally smiled and pulled his hand away from her belly, "I'm fine. Thanks though. If it gets tough I'll hire someone." Lightning sighed. He knew he couldn't reason easily. She was stubborn. But he loved that about her to. Lightning left. He was going to see Cruz and help her practice working on the engine. She needed to learn a little more still. There were always new ways to push. He waited for her at Flos. Chick followed. He saw McQueen sit down. Alone for the moment. Chick walked in. He sat over across from McQueen. "Hey Lightnin'! How's my old friend. And I mean old!" Lightning glared and pointed out, "You're older than me Chick?" Chick laughed it off. He continued, "So hows the married life? Any problems at home. I'm more of a lone wondering man. Can't settle for just one! Know what I'm sayin!?" He laughed. Lightning rolled his eyes and asked The older mustached man, "Why don't we quit the small talk and you tell me what is is you want?" Chick stared but it turned into a smile. Chick answered, "Nothin! Just came for some down time. Relax before the next race." Lightning didn't believe him completely. But what could he do. "Hows training Ramirez going. Or didn't she train you? Wow. Must be depressing!?" Lightning wasn't sure what Chick meant. Chick further explained. "Oh I mean that even a professional trainer couldn't help you. Anyways I see here she comes. Better luck next time ey kid?" Lightning looked over toward the door. It was Cruz. Chick stood up and started to leave. "Oh right.. you retired. There is no next time for you." Lightning sighed a bit. Chick left, passing by Cruz on his way out. He glared at her. Cruz didn't understand why. Later in the evening Chick was outside his cone. Smoking none the less. The cone was next to Maters old tow and salvage. He saw Lightning pull up. He snickered. Chick always considered it so weird that McQueen's so called best friend was some old stupid hill billy tow truck driver. But he thought most the people in the town were ridiculous. He could hear their conversation a bit. It wasn't nothing special or interesting. Or anything he could use against Lightning. It was all just normal chit chat. Til he heard Lightning ask the old tow truck driver..

"Mater can I ask you for a favor?" Mater smiled. His wrinkly old skin. Mater didn't act a day over 25!?

"Well ofcorse buddy!" Mater said with excitement. Lightning hesitated. He knew what he and Sally agreed on. But.. he had to make sure she was okay while he was gone at the races. "Okay.. but you can't tell Sally you know or I asked or told you okay?" Lightning's eyes widened. Mater scorched closer with anticipation.. Lightning sighed but smiled as he asked, "So.. can you keep an eye on Sally while I'm gone this weekend?.. let me know if she seems... I don't know?.. Extra tired or stressed? Or if she started overworking herself?" Mater smiled and nodded as he asked, "Ofcrorse McQueen. But what's wrong?" Mater gasped loudly and yelled in a worried tone, "Is she sick!? Is it meno women's thing!?" He then leaned in and whispered, "Is she constipated?... I had that once...know what helped me?" Lighting shook his head and quickly stopped his friend. "What!? No? Look Mater Sally's pregnant again." Maters face grew withexcitement! "You mean it!?" Lightbing smiled and chuckled as he answered, "Yes! So can you watch her? Keep her from over doing herself? Just.. don't let her know I told you. Or that you know okay?" Mater nodded. "I promise!" And winked. Lightning smiled. He knew his friend would keep his promise. Lightning continued, "And if she does. Or anything happens. Call me and I'll be right back here no matter what. Okay?" Mater agreed. This news gave Chick a few good ideas. He was just not sure if he wanted to which one...

 **So the McQueen's are expecting again! Can't wait to write more about them. And then Jackson is trying to figure out how to make it up to Cruz.**

 **Chick has a few ideas to get Lightning thrown off and in such mess Cruz up without actually getting to cruz.**

 **So... which plan does chick take?**

 **Plan A? Which he already sort of thought of. It'd be pretty easy. Just drug McQueen before a race. Making him unable to be Cruz's mentor and crew chief during the next race.**

 **Or...**

 **Plan B? Now that he knows Sally is pregnant and Lightning would run home to her in a heartbeat, it'd be a lot harder. but he could get Sally to over do**

 **herself enough that Lightning is concerned and comes home before the race.**


	18. He tried

It was the night before the race. Lightning had already packed his bags. He made dinner for him and his wife. Something he wanted to try doing. Sally was resting in the bedroom. She had done a lot of work the past two days. Sally sat up as she smelt the air.. didn't exactly smell great.. she walked down to the kitchen where she noticed the foggy like smoke filled kitchen. Lightning turned around as he noticed her enter the room. He tried to hide the burning food but wasn't doing that great a job.. "Hey! I.. was just fixing dinner and The weirdest thing happened?.." Sally smiled. He was silly. She walked over to the stove and turned on the fan above. "That doesn't quite look like food?.." she tried to smile and be nice about it. Lightning sighed. She was right. Sallkinda gently pushed Lightning out the way. "Let me cook something. You just worry about this mess." She kissed his cheek. Lightning blushed a little embarrassing.

Sally moved the scolded pans over. Lightning pushed himself against Sally's body and backside and kissed her neck, "Let me help. Please? I want you to take it easy." Sally turned around facing her love. "How about I teach you something so basic, even Lightning McQueen can cook it." Lightning chuckled a bit. Sally grabbed out some items then asked Lighting to, "Hey can you get the ground beef out the fridge. We are gonna make spaghetti. Simple as can be. But so good." Lightning smiled and did as she asked. He set it in the counter near Sally. She stared at it.. for a good amount of time. Lightning asked. "You Okay?" She ran out the room. Lightning followed her. All the way to the toilet and she threw up quickly. Lightning went in and held her hair up above her and knelt down to her.. she finished and sat there.. "You're better than most.." she said sounding like you do after you throw up. Lightning wasn't so much disgusted as he was concerned.. he grabbed her some toilet paper for her to wipe her face off. He sat on the edge of the tub. "I hate that I have to leave tomorrow." Lightning mentioned. Sally shut the lid and flushed the toilet and answered.. "I'll be okay Stickers. Cruz needs you right now. Especially after what Storm has done..". Sally started to feel better. She stood up and washed up a bit. Lighting replied "It's cause she's a girl. I'm not being sexist! But if she were a man Storm wouldn't have played that game with her heart." Sally smirked, "You never know anymore. Storm could have been into that." Lightning gave a confused look and then shrugged it off. Sally continued, "How is she doing anyway. I could see she kinda liked him." Lightning sighed. Cruz really did. She had started to fall in love with the jerk. Lightning answered his wife, "She's a little broken. But she's very strong. She will be fine in time." Sally smiled. "I'm gonna go up stairs and brush my teeth. Can you get the meat browned in a skillet on a medium low setting? Not high and make sure the fans on?" She asked. Lightning nodded and they exited the bathroom.

Lightning did cook alright with Sally's supervision.

They ate in the living room this time and watched some tv while they ate. They finished up and Lightning volunteered to do the dishes. Mostly because he made a mess himself in the kitchen. "Sal once I'm done I'm here, I am taking you upstairs and I am going to give you a nice shoulder rub and you can get a good night sleep." He ordered. Sally smiled. Lightning was the sweetest guy alive at times. He left the room to clean up. By the time he came back Sally was passed out on the couch asleep. He gazed at her. He smiled. He was so happy. Lightning picked her up and took her to the bed where he layed her down and covered her up. He layed down beside her and went to sleep slowly. He didn't want to leave her side through this..

"Mr.McQueen?..". A familar voice but it sounded under water?..He opened his eyes barely and blinked a few times. His head hurt badly.. Lightning closed his eyes again. "Mr.McQueen?!" He knew the voice... Lightning opened his eyes again. His head was pounding. He was laying down?.. he sat up and saw Cruz staring him closely in the face.. "What are you doing here?.." he said in a mumble. He sounded groggy. His throat felt dry?.. his stomach hurt. He felt like he could throw up.." he groaned a bit. Cruz answered, "Um? It's my trailer?.." her voice echoed. Lightning looked around.. everything was blue..blurry.. shiny. The light stung.. "What?.. when did I get here?!" Lightning asked nervously. He noticed Strip was there to. And Tex. He was sitting on the couch in the dinico trailer. Lightning couldn't make out which one of them were the real ones. He was seeing double.

Cruz spoke up, "You never showed up during the race?!" She seemed upset and terrified. Lightning was woozy.. he felt so sick.. Tex loudly spoke out "Now you have never given me a reason to be angry Lightnin! But we can't find you and when we do your passed out in the trailer drunk!? That angers me!? Cruz and the team needed you out there!" Tex's voice only made Lightning's head she worse.. he groaned and then realized he didn't remember drinking anything at all?.. "I wasn't drinking?" Tex yelled angerly now, "Than what with all the beer cans!?" Lightning looked around the ground... There was a bunch of them?! Did he drink?.. did he really get drunk?.. "I honestly don't remember drinking?.. I've never been drunk at any races before?.." he said softly. He tried to stand up but stumbled back down.. Cruz was concerned. She lost the race. He never showed up.. Strip knew this wasn't like Lightning. They all knew.. Lightning spoke up, "I don't even remember getting here?" Tex asked upset, "What is the last thing you do remember then?" Lightning thought hard. It hurt to think. He just felt sick.. "I.. I was putting Sally to bed?..". Tex's face turned to pure anger. Lightning's vision was getting a little better. Tex pointed to Lightning and ordered "You get ahold of yourself and see if you can remember what made you decide to ditch us all and go play!?" He left and slammed the trailer door. Strip stood there like an upset parent.. Cruz was upset. She asked "What happened yesterday Mr.McQueen? Is Sally okay then? Everything at home okay?" Lighting shook his head and rubbed his eyes hard.. "Yesterday!? Wait what day is it? When was the race!?" Lightning began to freak out. Strip answered, "The race was yesterday. Storm won." Lightning moaned and groaned in pain and he was upset with himself. He honestly didn't remember drinking. Especially alcohol!? Lightning stood up and grabbed his stomach.. "I'm gonna be sick.." he announced. Cruz took a step back. Lightning continued "I'll figure this out just.." he grabbed his head and moaned a bit.. "I'll be right back.." he staggered his way to the bathroom. Strip and Cruz looked at each other. He did indeed throw up a few times. But once he came out he knew he needed to cal Sally. He was suppose to be home well... tonight!? He slowly walked back to the couch. His head pounding. He patted his pockets. "Where's my phone?" He asked hoping one of them knew. Cruz shook her head and shrugged. Strip shook his head to. Great.. Sally was probably worried sick. "I need to get ahold of Sally.." he was finally starting to feel a little better.. Cruz handed him her phone. "I agree." She said as she did. Lightning turned the screen on. The light stung.. he quickly put it away... he handed it back to cruz. "Can't you just press the numbers and get her on?.." he asked a little annoyed. Strip and Cruz looked at each other. Strip asked as he started to leave, "You got this Cruz? I gotta get back to my family to." Cruz nodded. Strip left.

Cruz asked Lightning again, "Why would you be drinking?" She was upset. She counted on him to be here. Lightning sighed and layed down on the couch.. "I'm sorry.. I am. I have never done this before. Ever!?" She believed him. She dialed Sally's number. It started ringing and she handed McQueen the phone.

 _Hello?_

"Sal.. it's me.."

 _Why are you calling from Cruz's phone? Aren't you almost home?_

"Guess not.. I mean.." he sighed. It worried Sally.. he sounded different.

 _Stickers what's going on? I didn't watch the race this time I'm sorry. Is everything okay?_

Lightning groaned a bit rubbing his eyes. Cruz felt bad. She sat down across from Lightning.

 _Stickers?_

"Yeah I'm sorry. I guess I.. I guess I'd been.. I missed the race or something and I just fell asleep and I won't be home tonight.."

Sally felt her heart drop. She knew he lied. and worried even more now.

 _Don't lie to me Lightning!_

He sighed.. he didn't even know what to tell her really. He couldn't remember anything.

"Sally please trust me for now?.. I'll explain things to you when... ugh when I'm home."

Sally sighed. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind.

He sounded aweful.

 _Where are you?.. when will you come home?_

"I'm with Cruz in the trailer. I just.."

He rubbed his eyes again. His head hurt so much.

"I just let me get some rest.. I'll be home tomorrow I promise."

She knew he was lying for whatever reason.

 _Please get home.._

"Are you okay?.."

 _Yes. Everything is fine. Baby and I are doing well._

"I promise I'll explain better when I'm home.. I lost my phone to.. that's why I used Cruz's."

 _Okay?.. Lightning just.. You're okay though now? Right?_

"Yeah.. Cruz is here."

 _Okay..Love you!_

"Love you to."

He hung up and handed the phone back to Cruz.

Cruz asked "So you really don't remember getting to the races? Unloading the trailer? Anything?"

Lightning shook his head. "Please get me some water."

Cruz did as he asked. Lightning drank some the water.

"If you want I can drive you home. Well I mean my driver and I. We can get a place to stay for the night and be home tomorrow easy. Okay?" Cruz offered. Lightning's head was still killing him. He felt sick again.. he wanted to get to Sally as soon as he could..but he needed to get ahold of himself. Figure out what happened. Lightning looked at Cruz and answered, "Yeah. Sounds great..". With that Cruz picked up the mess of cans and shortly they were off to a nice hotel. Lightning and Cruz walked to the entrance of the hotel. They were spotted pretty quick like. Lightning wore sunglasses because of his head ache. A bunch of press startled them both..

'Cruz how do you feel about yesterday's loss?'

'Mcqueen can you tell us why you didn't bother to show at the race!?' 'Are you still Ramirez's crew chief!?'

So many questions. The noise of the people.the cameras. It only made Lightning feel worse right now. The driver came over and helped push the press away some. Cruz walked up with Lightning to the desk. The clerk seemed suprised to see them both here. And together?

Cruz asked Lightning, "Um should I get two bed or two rooms for us?" Lightning still had the sunglasses on, "Two rooms." Cruz nodded "You sure? Maybe I should watch you? You know make sure you don't do anything else?"

That miffed Lightning a bit. Lightning layed his head on the desk... the clerk stared... Cruz smiled embarrassed a bit and spoke to her, "Two rooms please!" They got their keys and Cruz walked with Lightning to his room. "I will come and get you in the morning. Say?... 5? Be home late tomorrow night okay?" Cruz said with a smile. Lightning didn't say a word. He just entered his room and shut the door. "Rude." Cruz mumbled to herself.

Cruz went on to her room. Took a nice shower. Dressed herself into pajamas. Just some running tights and a baggy crop top. Just something comfortable. Her hair was down and loose and wavy. She sat on the bed and watched some comedian named Cristela on tv. She was pretty funny! (Haha had to throw that in!). It was late. She couldn't believe her crew chief got drunk before a race!? She trusted him. Felt like she couldn't trust anyone much more. Someone knocked at her door.

Cruz stood up from her bed to answer it. She honestly figured it'd be Lightning or room service. She opened it and it was none other than Storm. Storm quickly spoke up with his hand out, "Before anything let me explain." She shut the door in his face. Storm stood there. No woman had ever treated him this way before. "Cruz. Please open the door." He said from the other side. She was mad at him. Hurt. She thought for once maybe someone loved her. But he tricked her! For some stupid race!? At least Cruz knew how to balance racing and a relationship!? Her heart was good. Storm knew that... "I have McQueen's phone..". Cruz's eyes widened and she opened the door and yelled at him, "Why do you have his phone!?" Storm handed it to her and answered, "It was in my trailer. I didn't have it. Look please give me a few minutes?.. please." Storm begging? She glared. But moved a little over from the door way to let him pass. Storm walked in. Cruz shut the door. He stared at her. She looked amazing. Her brown hair and eyes. Even with no make up. "So why do you have Mr.McQueen's phone?" She was mad. Storm faced toward her and rolled his eyes, "Why do you always call him Mister Mcqueen? Does he get off on it?" He noticed Cruz's disgusted expression.. he didn't mean it. Storm just.. he wasn't good in awkward situations.. his dark humor was his escape. He quickly spoke up correcting himself with clearing his throat and answered Cruz, "Chick. He drugged him before the race. Apparently using my trailer as a private place to do this. I found his phone under my couch.. his wife's been calling... must be worried.." Cruz knew Lightning wouldn't be drunk and just leave her!

Cruz smiled a bit but then gave a confused look to Storm, "Wait so why did you do this?" She asked. Storm sighed and answered "I told Chick I didn't want to play these games anymore. I meant it." Cruz looked at the phone. She replied to the good lookin racer. He wore tight jeans and a graphic shirt with a leather jacket with his number in it. His hair a bit of a fluffy mess. He shaved.. his face looked smooth and made him seem younger even.

"You.. Was any of it real?..". Storm frowned a bit. He needed to be honest this time. It was hard to open up. Love made you weak.. "I..". His silence hurt. Cruz continued, "It was for me! I really thought that maybe you wanted me!? ...Maybe you should go!" Storm didn't want to leave. He wouldn't without telling her the truth this time. He had to hurry up and get it off his chest before she made him leave.. Storm spoke up and came a bit closer to Cruz, "It was!.. it was... maybe not at first okay!? I don't know how to express any of this okay!?..". Cruz's eyes widened. He wasn't that clear.. "What are you saying?..". Storm growled a bit. His anger. He always had such anger.. but he took a breath and answered her "I..I don't want to leave. I don't know how to say anything! It's frustrating. I was suppose to mess with you to throw you off but you wound up messing with me! And now you've made my life hell! Because now you won't talk to me!? You won't see me and won't even text me!?.. I'm trying... I'm...". He stopped. He was messing up again. "fuck this I'm out!" Storm was lost in words. He just couldn't get the right words out. He was making a fool of himself. He started toward the door and reached for the handle,

 **Okay!! So what's Cruz do!? She still wants him in her heart. But she is mad. But storm just tried to explain himself!?**

 **Let him leave. He needs to calm down and decide what he wants.**

 **Or...**

 **Keep him from leaving and get between Storm and the door and kiss him!**


	19. That first date

Storm reached for the handle of the door. But was stopped when Cruz pulled the shoulder of his shirt back and yanked him toward her and kissed him. So suddenly.

He froze. She kissed amazingly. She released him and Storm stared. He was a little shocked. They gazed into each others eyes. Cruz blushed.. she was adorable. Storm pushed Cruz against the wall and kissed her deeply. It was a passionate kiss. Storm grabbed her face to keep her in his lips.. he moaned of enjoyment. Cruz gently moved her face away.. Storm took a step back.. in the heat of the moment he wanted her body now. He was so young and reckless. Not like Cruz. Cruz spoke up, "I should go?.." she was still blushing red. Storm smiled. She opened the door and Storm mentioned, "This is your room?" He was being cocky. Wait no?.. this was her room.. cruz tried to think of an excuse as she replied, "Oh.. right! But.. Mr.McQueen needs his phone and.. I should go give it to him..". Storm walked outside the door. He stood in the hall and turned toward Cruz, "Don't shut me out again." Cruz nodded.. Storm added one other thing, "Please call me." He brushd her hair. Cruz nodded again. He left. She watched him disappear.

She went over to McQueen's door. She knocked softly. She didn't know if he was awake or not. He loudly ordered from the other side of the door, "Go away!" Cruz debated on leaving. She knocked again, "It's me Mr.McQueen.. I have your phone!" She heard the door unlock and he opened it. She handed it to him. "Thanks Cruz. Where was it?" He asked. Cruz kinda pushed McQueen out the way and can in uninvited. Lightning groaned a bit and rolled his eyes. He shut the door. He stared at Cruz who was pacing back and fourth in front of him. "So the craziest thing happened! I was about to lay down and rest for the night," Lightning turned his phone and stared to view the missed calls and messages. He was still listening to Cruz. But not as much. Cruz continued, "then someone knocked at my door, well not someone it was Storm." Lightning looked at her with confusion and spoke up, "Storm? Storm came to your room?" Cruz nodded and continued, "Yeah. He brought me your phone and explained that Chick," lightning stopped her and interrupted, "Wait Storm had my phone?" Cruz noticed Lightning began to anger. She explained, "Storm fame to return your phone after he found it. He said chick drugged you!?" Lightning thought about it "What else did he say Cruz!?" Cruz took a step back and answered. "Just that he doesn't want to play these games anymore. He's firing Chick and..". Lightning didn't trust it "You stay away from him cruz. How do you know this isn't another mind game? He's working with Chick Cruz. They are both out trying to get you out of the races!" Cruz didn't believe it. She believed Storm. He wouldn't do that again to her?.. Lightning looked through his phone. Nothing seemed off. He texted Sally. Cruz spoke up, "I think Jackson can be a good guy. If it werent for him, I wouldn't known that Chick drugged you!" She was right. Unless it was his plan. Lightning came close to Cruz. She hated him the last two weeks. And now she's defending Storm? He stared into her eyes. More like glared. Cruz smiled awkwardly.. "You still like him don't you?" He asked. Cruz sighed and admitted, "I can give him another chance..". Lightning rolled his eyes. But it was Cruz's choice. Lightning replied, "Be careful please Cruz.. I've been that type of guy before... Girls like you?.. they get hurt." He was being sensitive. Cruz stared at Lightning. She frowned a bit. She honestly didn't think Lightning could be like that. She'd seen him with Sally for so long? "But you found Sally? Something changed you then. Maybe Storm needs that to?" Cruz mentioned. Lightning thought about deeply. He replied to Cruz softly, "Yeah.. I was lucky I did. I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for her. For all of them in town." He smiled. Cruz did to. Cruz headed to the door. "Get some sleep Mr.McQueen. Old man like you needs it. We will be headed out soon." Lightning nodded. Cruz left to her room. He couldn't believe Chick would go that far. And Storm.. getting close to Cruz again?... it didn't sit well..

That night a little after dinner. the truck pulled up into the back lot of Flo's. Lightning was finally feeling himself again. He slept most he way here. They got out and stretched a bit. "I'm gonna have to get something to eat. Do you wanna rag along Mr.McQueen?" Cruz asked. Lightning shook his head answering, "I gotta find Sally." Cruz smiled and relplied, "Its so sweet that you alway gonto her before you anything else everything you come home." He smiled back. He called Sally from his phone.

 _Hey. Are you home!?_

"I'm at the cafe. Do I need to get a ride or you feel like picking me up?"

 _I'll come get you. Hey grab some fries from Flo for me please? We are gonna take a drive. Don't forget drinks okay?_

"Anything for you Sally."

He hung up. He ordered fries and some drinks. He waited outside for her. The night sky looked beautiful tonight. Sally pulled up. She got out before Lighting could even come around to the passenger side. She ran and hugged him tightly.. "woah!?" He almost spilled the drinks.. "Is everything okay?" He asked he worried about the baby. Sally released him and her tone was angry, "What happened to you?! You got some explaining. I know you lied on the phone?" Lightning sighed. "Let's just take a drive. I'll tell you everything okay?." Sally frowned but nodded. She grabbed the bag of fries kinda rudely and sat back in the passenger seat "You drive!" She yelled. Mater was in the back of the cafe outside. He snickered. Lightning turned and glared "Whats so funny?" Mater stopped and his eyes widened. He whistled and walked off. Just being Mater. Lightning rolled his eyes. Suddenly the horn blared for a moment Lightning jumped being startled! He turned and put the drinks into the car and sat inside. Speeding off slowly to the road home. He explained how he couldn't remember. How he was told Hicks had drugged him. How Storm came and wanted clean racing. They parked at home in the garage. Lightning was about to get out when Sally grabbed him and kissed him. It felt so good. She released his lips and he gazed and smiled at her. "I missed you. I was scared when you called me and then you lied to me?.. I don't want to lose you." She was upset. Lightning sighed. He thought about it.. He replied to his wife, "You say the word and I'll come home no matter where I am Sal. Say the word and I'll stay home with you." Sally smiled. She did think about it a few times. But she'd never ask him to stay home. Lightning got out the car and opened Sally's door for her. He held her hand and helped her out. "How are you feelin anyway?" He asked. Sally smiled as they walked into the house together answering, "I feel pregnant." Lightning chuckled locking the garage behind them.

Cruz was in her trailer. She had eaten some food from flos. She changed into some shirt sleep shorts and a tight white tank top. She jumped into the bed. She layed on her stomach and played on her phone. She thought about Storm.. she debated to call him.. he did want her to. She pulled up his name. She hesitated biting her lip.. she called though. It rang.

 _Cruz Ramirez. Couldn't keep away long._

She smiled. "Well I was thinking about you."

 _Oh really? What about me?_

"Just you in general. About the other night.."

 _Hmm. Can you face time. I wanna see you._

"Um.. sure. Let me hit that setting here."

She did. The screen loaded. Storm was smiling. He was wearing a green faded shirt. His hair wet but messy. Must of showered.

Cruz's hair was up in a pony tail.

"Can you see me?" She asked.

 _Very much. I like what I can see._

Cruz blushed a little and pulled her top up on her chest more. Storm smiled.

 _You look good babe. No reason to hide._

"Hmm I don't know about that. Wouldn't want you doing anything inappropriate on the phone." She giggled a bit.

 _I prefer the real thing. No worries._ He winked.

Cruz rolled her eyes.

 _So what you doing. Besides looking amazingly hot!_

"You're not so bad looking yourself. So.. I.. I need to ask this Jackson... how do I know I can trust you?"

 _Um.. just gonna have to trust me? I'm not gonna use you again Cruz. Anything from here on is real. Really real._

She smiled. "Then when can I see you again!?"

 _I wanna take you out on a real date anyway._

"You could come here?"

 _What? That little town? No._

"Oh so you don't want all this?" Referring to herself.

 _Oh I do. Believe me I do! But why would I wanna stay in that town? It's a dump? It has only like 2 places to even get food and one store. What on earth would I even do there?_

"Well there's me? But Mr.McQueens race track? The butte dirt track. There's wheel well it's a luxury hotel with a fancy bar and food. I've never been but Sally designed it and runs it for the most part."

 _So I'd stay at Wheel Well? And what about McQueen? Wouldn't he be pretty pissed seeing me?"_

"I don't know. I told him about everything. Really and truly as long as you give him respect than he won't mind."

 _I don't know. Can't you come here? I can get you the most amazing suite available!_

"Hmmm sounds nice. And then I wouldn't have to explain to Mr.McQueen how we are.. what are we?.,"

Storm snickered a bit.

 _Well depends on you babe. Wanna be my girl? I can treat you with only the best?_

"Come here. I'll give you an answer after a real date."

Storm sighed.

"And you have to apologize to Mr.McQueen! Between you and Chick.. you've cause a lot of stress. And he's been through a lot in the past year.."

 _I wouldn't call retiring that much._

"He retired and crashed and then the baby thing happened and lately he's distracted. And then getting drugged?. I feel bad.. I can't imagine being in his wife's shoes."

 _What baby thing?_

"Oh.. just.. he and Sally were having a baby but they lost it a while back."

 _Hmmm I never payed to much attention after I started racing._

Storm seemed to frown.

"What's wrong?"

 _Nothing. Just. Nothing don't worry about it._

 _So about this date.._

 _ **Okay fans.**_

 _ **Does Storm convince Cruz to go with him out into the city?**_

 _ **Or...**_

 _ **Does Cruz convince him to come to radiator springs for this first date?**_


	20. A baby and some lust

Morning came. Lightning rolled over but Sally wasn't there. He sat up. He was worried. He got up quickly and ran to the bathroom. "Sally!?" She wasn't there. He ran into the guest room that was next to their bedroom. "Sally!? Sally?" She was standing there. Just Staring at the window?.. "Um.. you worried me.." he walked over to his wife from behind. Sally was thinking hard. "What is it?" Lightning asked. Sally turned around to face him. She was still in her silk pajamas. Lightning was to. Well a t shirt and his boxers. Sally smiled and answered, "I think this room is perfect." She was in a good mood. Lightning looked around the room. "For what?" He asked. Sally looked at him with a silly gaze. "For the baby's room?" She laughed softly a bit. Lightning looked around the room again.. it really would be. "We are really doing this aren't we?" He smiled and spoke. Sally hugged him answering "Yes we are. And next week we get to see the little thing! I hope it's a little boy. And I hope he has your looks." Lightning chuckled a bit and replied "Better. If he or she has yours I better get my intimidating fatherly speech ready." Lightning acted proud. Sally laughed. Oh how he loved her laugh. "Let me run you a nice bath and I'll rub you afterwards. And maybe I'll make you some fresh out the box cereal if you're lucky!" He winked. Sally smiled happily. "That sounds great Stickers." She replied. Lightning went out the room, "I'm gonna start that bath up." Sally nodded. He left the room. Sally imagined the room. With all the baby furniture and toys.. she was so happy. Shortly after Sally's bath Lightning fixed them both come cereal. They ate. Afterwards Sally layed on the couch with Lightning rubbing her legs. Making a few passes going a little to high up her legs a few times.

Sally spoke up, "I forgot to tell you that your parents want us to have dinner with them at their house. Do you wanna go tonight?" Sally sat up right next to Lightning. He smiled and answered, "Yeah that sounds nice. I wish I didn't have to go already. Chick stole an entire day from us over this shit... I have to leave in two days again!?" Sally sighed. "Yeah..". She sounded just as disappointed. Lightning stood up "Well we are gonna make the most of it!" He said excited. Sally didn't understand completely. Lightning grabbed her hands up "I'm gonna take you out tomorrow night. Afterwards I'm going to take you for a night drive. And dance with you under the stars." He twirled Sally around in a slow circle and pulled her close. "If you feel up to it I am going to bring you home and make sweet love to you.. afterwards I will hold you close And you can sleep next to me." Sally smiled and hugged him tightly. She didn't want him to leave. Lightning kissed her forehead softly. Sally started to cry. Lightning noticed and it worried him. "Sally? What's wrong?" He said in a nervous tone. Sally wiped her tears and answered.. "I'm okay.. I just.. I'm scared I'll lose this baby to.. I'm scared.. I'm so scared Stickers.. and I'm always alone.. I see you a few days a week.. don't worry I understand. I just.. right now i.. I'm so afraid.. and not telling anyone is making me feel more alone..". Lighting frowned. Racing came first for so long. He realized he put it as such so much that.. racing is what why it took him over 5 years to marry Sally. Why it took this long to even think about a baby!? They were getting older and at this rate racing may take over most of his child's life. He needed to balance it better. You'd think he'd have it down by now... he put his hand in Sally's shoulder and reminded her, "I've told you Sally.. say the word and I'll stay. Or come home if I'm gone? I promise you. Look forget keeping it another month. Let's tell all our friends!" He smiled big time. Sally asked, "But you wanted to wait?" Lightning shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Changed my mind. Please? For both of us?" Sally nodded and thanked him. Lightning kissed her lips. "Want me to tell everyone to meet us at Flos?" He asked.

Sally thought about it and nodded. Lightning smiled and walked off to his phone. It would be better for Sally if everyone knew. Not just his parents and not just Mater. Lightning popped back in and asked his wife, "Hey when can we find out the gender anyway?" Sally smiled and answered "I think that's around 20 weeks or so Stickers. But there's the blood test. I don't know when that one is." Lightning thought about it before he replied "I wanna know soon as we can!" Sally laughed a little and asked, "So no suprise birth?" Lightning answered "No!? I can't wait til he or she is born!? Are you crazy!" He chuckled a bit. Sally rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna get dressed into something better. And we can head out. That is if everyone is gonna meet soon?" She mentioned. Lightning gazed at her.. "Stickers?" Sally said to get his attention. Mcqueen broke his gaze and answered "What? Sorry. Yeah everyone is. I was just thinking about all of us." Sally rolled her eyes and went on upstairs.

It wasn't long she came back down they both were ready and headed out in Sally's Porsche again. On the way down Sally did mention something else, "We should sell this car." Lightning's eyes widened as he asked, "Why? I know it's old and got a lot of miles but we replaced most everything under the hood?" Sally raised a brow and answered, "Well I won't be driving it much more Stickers. We already have two other little cars to. So we really need three sports cars?" Lightning smiled and answered "Yes." Sally smiled and rolled her eyes as she replied, "We need a four door. For the baby." Lightning nodded and ordered, "No mini vans. I'm not driving that thing. It's the image killer." He felt a chill at the idea of driving around in one. Sally laughed. "I don't know Sal I think our kid would look pretty great pulling up to places getting out a corvette or Porsche?" Sally laughed again and replied "I love you. But no. We need to buy a new car." Lightning sighed and answered, "Oh I'll find us a new car." Sally rolled her eyes

They made it to the cafe. They had everyone meet inside. Just their close friends. "So Sally and I have some great news." Everyone was staring. Giving Lightning and Sally their full attention. Mater sitting there trying not to explode with excitement. Cruz was there to. She stared st the old hillbilly.. "You wanna Tell them Sally?" Mcqueen invited. Salt stepped closer to her husband adm announced, "We are expecting again!" Their friends all smiled and a few cheered. They all congratulated them. Flo gave a round of drinks on the house. They were all excited for them. Mater bragged how he knew the whole time. Everyone celebrated for a bit. Lightning met up with Cruz a little afterwards. He needed to tell her something.

"Hey Cruz." Cruz faced her mentor, "Hey! Congratulations. I hope the best for the two or three? Of you." Lightning chuckled a bit and replied, "Thanks. Hey we need to talk about your racing style." Cruz gave him a face. "My style?" She asked as she was confused what he meant. Lightning answered, "Maybe not the right word. Your confidence. It can't be linked to me anymore." Cruz frowned and defended "What do you mean? Are you quitting!?" Lighting shook his head and answered "Ofcorse not. But with Sally and the baby. Cruz I won't be at every single race I don't think.. just because the pregnancy. We gotta work on you not needing me so much. Okay?" Cruz nodded. That's not what she wanted. But she understood. She felt she needed to tell Lightning about Storm to. "Mr.McQueen. I should tell you.. I think Jack um Storm and I are gonna be an official um.. thing?..". Lightning's eyes widened with a little suprise. Cruz continued, "I was hoping maybe you could give me advice? You said you were his type of guy once. What gets your motor purring so to say?" Lightning swollowed hard. Dating advise? To Cruz's? For Storm? It was awkward enough. Lightning rolled his eyes and answered,

"Uhh.. you have to find that out about Storm if that's what you want?.. but do you really think that's the best idea? You two race each other?..". Cruz answered "I know. But I.. he..". Lightning smiled and replied, "Hey I'm not gonna go all lovey dicey on you. But.." he looked over at Sally. "Love is weird. If for whatever reason the two of you are meant to be. Everything will work out." Cruz smiled noticing his gaze at Sally. Cruz mentioned, "One day I hope I have what the two of you have. You two make it look so easy!?" Lightning chuckled . "Oh believe me. It's not always. Next time you want relationship advice. Ask Sally. She's way better at those things I'm sure. And please. If he tries anything. Or you need me to come and get you for whatever reason. Call me. That's not a request." Cruz nodded in agreement.

Dinner came along and the McQueens went over behind the main strip to the Sails home. It was a small cute little two bedroom place. "Your place is great!" Sally complimented as they all sat down at the table. Ellen smiled and thanked her. Silver spoke up, "I'm glad the two of you could come for dinner. You are always so busy it seems. Well both of you." Ellen added, "Yes! Between the race track, two hotels, your a lawyer, and now a baby? I don't know how the two of you manage!?" Sally replied, "I don't know either sometimes." The couple was busy constantly. Mostly Sally. Lightning helped the heat he could with he hotels sometimes. But usually it got worse if he did. Being the famous race car driver he was.. Sally kept everything running. Even if she was sick. She was working. Lightning thought about it. Sally would over do herself if she kept her normal routine.. She'd been slacking lately. Well at least in front of him. "So I don't mean to intrude but when is the next doctor appointment Sally?" Ellen asked. Sally replied happily, "Your not intruding. Next week. And this baby is your twos grandchild. I want both of you to be part of its life!?" Ellen and Silver smiled. Silver asked Sally "How are you feeling anyway?" Sally answered with a sigh. "Pretty tired really." Ellen said, "When I was pregnant I craved the strangest things! And when I was tired a little nap always helped." Sally replied "Lightning here has been amazing. He truly helps me relax." Lightning smiled a bit proudly.

"How is the crew chief thing working?" Lighting answered. "It's great. Thought honestly I wouldn't be as busy. But it's just as time consuming." Silver nodded.

Dinner went well. They got home kinda late Sally fell asleep on the way home. She was tired. All the work she'd been doing was gonna be to much. Lightning shut off the car. He stared at Sally sleeping. At least it was almost time for the piston cup. Then he'd be able to stay with her for a few months.

Meanwhile Storm had pulled up to the cozy cone. A slick black Nissans gt R. The town was quiet. Not really anyone anywhere. He got out. He saw Cruz's yellow sprouts car outside one of the cones. "Hmm caution cones?.. how..". He didn't finish his sentence. He knocked on the door. Cruz opened it up, Storm greeted with a smile. She was excited to him. She pulled him in and shut the door quickly. He was wearing a graphic grey t shirt. Black tight jeans and some black sneakers with a leather jacket. "Don't do that again." He ordered as he fixed his shirt. Cruz kissed him. She wanted to feel his kiss again. Storm continued it and pushed her against the wall kissing her lips passionately.. he threw his leather jacket off to the floor and grabbed her legs up and held her against the wall with his pelvis. He was strong. He lifted Cruz to the bed where he sat down and she stayed in her position on his lap. He realeased their kiss and Cruz spoke up "I couldn't wait to see you again." Storm smiled and replied "I couldn't tell. So this is where your staying? It's a.. it's a cone?" Cruz giggled a bit "Yeah it's Mrs.McQueens. She has a weird cone collection in the office to." Storm gave a weird stare. "Good to know I guess?" Cruz spoke up with an invitation "You could stay here if you didn't get a room already. I mean.. if you want to?..". Storm smiled seductively as Cruz continued, "They even serve a free breakfast to your rooms. It's actually really good food." Storm rolled his eyes. He didn't like small town food. But he had to deal with it for her.. "Sounds great." He relied sarcastically. Cruz gazed at him. He was so good looking. She noticed he didn't bring any bags in. "Where's your luggage? Aren't you staying for a few days?" Storm pulled her off of him and answered, "In my car outside. Yeah I'm gonna stay til Friday. Head out and get back to my team before the race." Cruz thought about the race coming up. "Is it gonna be awkward if we?..". Storm interrupted "What race and date?! Nope. I think it'll make it so much more fun." He winked. Cruz didn't feel the same exactly. Storm leaned over on top of Cruz. "Now where were we?" He asked. Cruz giggled a bit. Storm made her feel more woman. More sexy and prettier. He wanted her and it felt good to be wanted. Cruz stopped him saying "This is to soon isn't it?.." Storm sighed and answered, "No. actually it's taken longer for me to get you here than most women." Cruz's eyes widened. What did he just say. He realized it. Shit.. "But no.. wait.. I didn't mean to say that! Dam.. I am really not good at this.." he frowned. Cruz pushed him up and sat up. She grabbed his face and spoke softly "No.. it's okay.. I'm not exactly good at the feelings thing either." He smiled at her. He flopped down into the bed. "This bed feels hard." Cruz layed up next to him. "I can think of some other things that feel that way." She rubbed Storms abs. He liked where she was going. "It's been a while for me..". Storm leaned onto his side and kissed her rolling on top of her. He whispered to her in her ear. "Than I'll go slow.. and easy..". Cruz felt a shiver down her spine as he kissed her neck. "I don't want you to." She replied. Storm smiled. "Than I won't." He said...

 **Woah that last part here got heated!**

 **So here's your choice fans.**

 **Is Storm smooth and generous during his date? Cruz could fall for him quickly and lust for him**

 **More?**

 **Or...**

 **Does Storm kinda keep messing things up, Embarrassing himself? Could make cruz fall**

 **For him more? She'd see his vulnerability and make him open up to her?**


	21. Troubled past

Morning came. Storm sat up in the bed. Covered by only a blanket in his lap. Cruz was in front of the bed doing what he guessed was some kinda yoga stretches or something "What are you doing?" He asked curiously. Cruz answered in an almost robotic voice, "Good morning Jackson. I am meditating." Storm raised a brow and stared. Cruz added, "Sally or the attendant will be here to order breakfast plates soon. Menu is on the bedside table next to you." She took a long deep breath. Storm glanced at it and grabbed it. He made a disgusted face. "It's diner food?" He growled. Cruz stood up and replied walking over to him. "That's what this town is." Storm sighed "I don't know what anyone sees in this town. It's literally faded and old. You and I are the youngest people here!?" Cruz sighed and asked "Just give it a chance. Not like your moving here?" He nodded. For Cruz he would. A knock came to the door. Cruz stood up and threw Storms clothes at him, "You should get dressed!" Storm pulled his shirt over himself. Cruz opened the door. Sally.

"Morning Cruz. Can I get you any breakfast ordered?" Cruz smiled and answered "Usually there's an attendant taking orders I thought when Mr.McQueen was home?" Sally smiled and answered "Yes usually. But I felt this energy I needed to burn this morning. So it's me this morning. Anyways. Anything I can get you?" Cruz thought and answered "Two black coffees and maybe a fruit smoothie if that's alright?" Sally smiled writing it down. "Two? Alright. Anything else?" Storm came over and opened he door further leaning against the frame. Sally's eyes stared at him for a moment. Then at Cruz. Cruz blushed a little. Sally looked down at her notes "I'll be back with your order." She walked off. Cruz shut the door and turned toward Jackson "Did you see her face!? Maybe you shouldn't have done that?..". Jackson rolled his eyes. "She's just jealous." Cruz snorted with a laugh. "What was that?" Jackson asked with a chuckle. Cruz covered her mouth. Jackson took her hand away and spoke, "No it's cute. Don't be shy." Cruz blushed. It wasn't long Sally brought them their drinks. Cruz was about to head out on her morning run. "Wanna come with?" She asked Jackson. He accepted. It'd be nice. They both changed into some running attire.

After getting started Cruz wanted to get to know Jackson better. "So.. Tell me about yourself then. And the truth." They we're going a slower jogging speed. Jackson answered "Like what? You know I'm a racer already." Cruz replied "Yeah but. Where did you come from? Have any siblings? Private school? That sort of thing." Storm thought about it. He answered , "I came from a wealthy family in Santa Monica California. I am an only child by the way. And private school. Very private." Cruz nodded a bit and cut in front of Storm running backwards and facing him. He gave a confused look. Cruz proved more, "So why you get angry so quick? Could use meditation. Like I do?" Storm rolled his eyes and answered , "Uuh no. That's your thing." Cruz rolled her eyes and ran back beside him. She continued "Well what do you do for fun now days anyway? When your off the track?" Storm answered "Parties or video games. Work out. There's not much to me. Well what about you? What made you a trainer?" Cruz stopped taking a break. Storm stood beside her. Watching her. Gazing. She answered "I grew up in a small place in Florida. I shared a room with my siblings. I didn't wanna be a trainer actually." Storm and Cruz started to walk a bit more. "What do you mean?" He asked her. Cruz sighed and continued. "I wanted to be a racer. I trained. I worked all summers and sometimes all year to save money and put together my own car! I finally had it. I practiced. I was good. I mean really good. I sighed up for a race that they had on a track to get new drivers and sponsors." Storm smiled and asked "Well what happened?" Cruz stopped. They both did and she answered. "I didn't believe in myself.. all the other people there had high dollar rides and they were so loud. And then there was me and mine.. I left.. I wasn't gonna beat any of them." Storm noticed her eyes. She was passionate about racing. He asked "You beat me?" He smiled. Cruz looked at him. That wasn't selfish to say at all. She smiled back. "Come on stormyboy!" She hit his shoulder and took off running. Storm took a deep breath. His feelings for her.. he.. he wanted her to be his alone.

The night came. Cruz had been getting ready in her room at that cone. Storm was outside sitting his car. Waiting. Playing on his phone. He was wearing nice jeans and a white dress top. Long sleeve. The top buttons left open. Cruz came out. She was wearing a cute black mini dress. Her hair was down. All wavy and bouncy and curly. Smoky eyes. She got into Jackson's car. He stared. "Wow. Can I just say I have never had a better lookin person in this car." He said with a smile. Cruz blushed a bit and thanked him. He opened his mouth to say something sarcastic. But stopped himself this time.

He sped off up to the wheel well restaurant. Cruz said it was the nicer one of the few. They drove up and parked. As they entered they were greeted and asked indoor or outdoor. Cruz smiled and answered "Outdoor." Storm stared. "Sorry is that okay?" Storm smiled. "Ofcorse. If that's what you want." He answered. They were seated. There were a few couples dancing to the music. It was just simple piano and violin music. Nothing crazy. Storm spoke up, "It's very.. it's actually nice this place. It's not like the diner down town." Cruz smiled and replied "See!? Just gotta give the town a chance." Storm nodded. He noticed and mentioned, "Isn't that Lightning and his wife?" He stared. Cruz glanced over. It was. Lightning wore a suit. Just without the tie. Sally a long red maxi dress with spaghetti straps. Her platinum hair glistened from the dim lights. Cruz gazed and spoke "Aren't they amazing together?" Storm raised a brow and gave Cruz a look before answering. "I guess?" Cruz added in "Don't you want that someday. The loyalty. Stability.. Passion?" Storm rolled his eyes and answered, "More like a sentence. I'm not one to settle down with one.. um.." he stopped and stared at Cruz. She was listening.. "Um.. Well I've never thought about it really." He cleared his throat a bit. Cruz nodded. The waiter came to order drinks. Cruz started to speak but Storm stopped her, "No wait. Let me get this. I'll bet I can get you the right drink?" Cruz let him guess and try. Storm spoke up, "For me an old fashioned cocktail. For the lady a... Appletini?" Cruz shook her head, "Bloody Mary?" Cruz answered "No please no.. um..." "I can get this. Hold on.. a... hurricane?" Cruz stared.. she answered "Please no.. let me get this. Okay?.. water. Just water. With lemon and lime slice on the side..". The waiter gave them a look and went off. Storm smiled awkwardly. Cruz spoke up. "You don't do this much?.. do you?" Storm didn't answer. They got their drinks. "Can I take your orders?" Storm looked at Cruz. Cruz answered "Salad for me please." Storm glanced at the menu and answered "Get me the soup of the day. I'll give it a try." The waiter left. Storm gazed at Cruz who was watching some the other couples dance.

Storm noticed. "You wanna dance?" Cruz's eyes got big and open as she stared at Storm. "I.. I don't dance well. Remember?" Storm rolled his eyes and stood up and held out his hand. "Follow me?" Cruz took his hand slowly. Storm lead her out and put his hands on her hips. Cruz rested her on his shoudkers. He swayed her. In slow fielded. Gazing into her eyes. People realized. And noticed. They stared. Lighting and Sally did to. Sally noticed first. And patted Lightning's arm and nodded their direction. He looked. Cruz seemed happy. Dancing with Storm. They danced for a few minutes. They sat back down. As they did Storm bumped the table. The drinks spilt over all over Cruz! "Oh my god!.. I am so sorry! Here!" He grabbed he napkins and patted her dress down.. Cruz smiled awkwardly.. "Jackson?.." he stopped and looked in her eyes. Cruz continued. "Get up... people are staring?.." Storm swollowed and got up. Sitting back down in his seat. He smiled awkwardly. Food came out and new drinks... "I am so sorry again.. I'm not usually clumsy." Cruz giggled a bit. It made Storm a little angry. But he took a deep breath and held it inside. They ate some. Storm more less picked at his. Cruz spoke "Its chiller out isn't it?" Storm rolled his eyes. He spoke up "Again I am sorry. It's my fault." Cruz smiled. Storm was sweating. His hands felt clammy. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. His sleeve caught onto the table cloth. He tried to untangle it. As Cruz talked, "So Tell

Me about what got you into racing Jackson?" Jackson Storm still messing with the button and sleeve of his shirt as he answered, "Actually when I was a kid I got to do this nascar experience thing where I got to ride around with an actual racer". He struggled with his sleeve but continued. "I was like wow! This is amazing. And I got into it. My parents got me whatever I wanted or needed to start racing. I went to a side school kinda thing. Then.." he paused. Cruz waited.. "Then.. I needed to get out of my home. I left to a sponsorship race..". His voice started to sound harsher, "And I got a contract and started small but made my way up within a year or so!" He jerked his sleeve and the entire table spilt over. Everyone stared. But at least the cloth was not stuck anymore.. Cruz pulled the table up easily. Storm stood up and helped. The waiter came over to help clean up. Another waiter came by and slipped in the soup on the floor dropping spaghetti all over Storm's hair, face, and shirt!..

Everyone gasped. Storm wiped his face with his hands and grabbed the noodles off his hair.. Cruz stood facing him and asked "You Okay?..". He was furious. He was embarrassed.. he wanted to impress Cruz so much.. for the first time he felt his heart brake a bit.. this date couldn't get worse!.. he took a step toward Cruz and opened his mouth to speak, but he himself slipped in the soup now and fell into Cruz. He fell right on top of her knocking her down. "AAH!" He yelled a bit. He used his arms to lifer himself above Cruz. She layed there under him.. now covered in a bit of marinara sauce herself..

Storm was hurt. He couldn't believe this date! Nothing could be worse!.. he heard a few cameras take photos. This was gonna be aweful!.. Lightning came over and stood above them. He reached his hand down. "Need a hand?" He said softly. Storm stared at him.. he was mad.. he looked mad.. he got up without Lightning's help. He stood up. Lightning helped Cruz up. Then gave her his jacket to cover herself up and keep the chill off. Storm was embarrassed. And now Lightning was saving the day he thought to himself. Storm spoke up, "All I can do right is race Cruz!? That's why I got into racing!" Cruz and Lightning stared at him. Cruz frowned a bit. He was upset. She didn't know what to say.. she walked over to Storm and swiped some sauce off his shirt with her finger and licked her finger and moaned of delight and joked, "Mmmm this is really good. Think I'll take mine to go?" She winked. Jackson couldn't help but smile a bit. She did lift his broken spirit a little there. They headed back to the car. Cruz ran up to Lightning, "I got this. You two go." He said. She thanked him And handed his jacket back. Then ran back to leave with Storm.

 **Wow. That was a horrible date!?**

 **So Storm and Cruz are gonna share a deep emotional conversation. Cruz has a way of bringing that outa people. You guys choose storms past!!!?!!**

 **Does Storm have a guilty past?**

 **He was young and dumb. Got a girl pregnant and abandoned them. Choosing himself and his career over them!? He's felt guilty for so long and bottled up his hatred for his own actions!? (May lead up to Storm having to face his kid one day)**

 **Or...**

 **Does Storm have an abused past?**

 **He did grow up rich and high maintenanced. But his mother was abusive. She beat him most his life. Until he ran away. His get away was pouring his heart and bottled up anger into racing. (It would give Cruz a side of him she never knew and lead her to trust him more)**


	22. One maybe two

Storm got to his car. Cruz followed. He realized he locked his keys in his car.. "Shit." He said. Hitting the hood of his car, Cruz noticed. She came around and pulled on the door handle and grabbed a pin. She.. she unlocked it?

"How'd you do that?" The alarm started going off loudly. Storm quickly shut it off Cruz smiled and walked around the passenger side. They both got in and sat down. "I'm sorry. Tonight was suppose to be perfect." He let his guard down. Cruz smiled and layed her hand on his knee.

Storm continued. "I'm just dealing with shit and it's hard to keep cool and pretend everything's fine. And with you. I feel... I don't know!?" He yelled. Cruz removed her hand.

Storm continued "I'm sorry..". The man really didn't know how to admit his feelings. Cruz was sure she wanted him. She spoke up, "You can talk to me Jackson?.. I'm here. I hope for a long time..". He gazed into her eyes.

"I.. I really.. Why is this so hard?!" He yelled. Cruz frowned and replied, "Jackson. Look at me. You can trust me. I won't tell anyone your secrets. And I want to be with you. Don't you want the same with me?" Storm did. He had to try to say that. He swollowed hard and answered, "I.. I do.. I do want you baby." He smiled. Cruz leaned over and kissed him. "Mmmm taste good." She said releasing him. Storm chuckled. Cruz asked "So what's going on with you. You can tell me? Or not ofcorse." Storm thought about it. It'd be nice to have someone to talk to.. he began, "I'm just.. I don't mean to be so angry.. or aggressive... I just have a lot of issues.. I've messed up. It haunts me.. I don't let a lot of people in..". Cruz replied, "Hey you got issues. Who doesn't!? If you dont wanna Tell me tonight. It can wait." Storm didn't say anything.. Cruz mentioned, "Besides. You can use that anger to push through to the positive!" She smiled. Storm rolled his eyes and said, "For now all I wanna admit is that I messed up. It angers me. But I can't fix it now?..and you'd... Everyone who knows hates me.. I don't want you to hate me anymore than you already do..". He frowned. Cruz sighed and leaned on him. "I don't agree in holding onto the past. I don't think you should keep things bottled up. But. I won't push you to say anything. You can tell when you feel ready? K?" Storm smiled. Cruz added, "Can we get cleaned up now before this smell sticks to us? I smell like a meatball!?" Storm chuckled softly and sped off.

Lightning helped the wait staff clean up a bit. Once they got most of it up he walked over to his love, "I'm sorry I just." "Stickers it's fine. Your a sweet man." She interrupted and kissed his cheek. She smiled and asked him, "You ready to go? I'm kinda tired honestly... I'm sorry.." she frowned now. Lightning grabbed her shoulders and looked in her face, "Sal it's fine. Yes, I'm ready to go." They walked arm in arm to Lightning's mustang. The roof was still scratched up.. he really needed to get that fixed.. they got in. Sally leaned against the door. She was overly tired. It made Lightning worry so much.. what if this wasn't normal?.. he drove home slowly.

He pulled into the garage. Sally was asleep.. he didn't want to get out the car. He didn't want to leave her.. the baby.. he didn't want to go to bed.. he had to pack still.. but only a few more weeks. He tried waking her. Sally stared to wake up but was to tired to fully wake. Lightning carried her into the house. Up the stairs and to the bed. He layed her down. He sat beside her. "One day I won't leave you at all.." he whispered to her. He went to the bathroom to shower. He didn't know Sally started to wake up.. she heard his whisper.. she frowned and opened her eyes. She sat up once she heard the shower. Sally sighed. She changed her clothes. Brushed her hair. Lightning came out the shower wearing towel. "Hey you're up." He said with a smile. Sally smiled back barely. She was upset. Lightning walked over to her and rubbed her shoulders "What is it?" He asked concerned. Sally frowned and turned around facing her love and answered "Tired. My body is sore. Feels like I have had nails driven through my bones." Lightning was concerned and asked "Do we need to take a trip to the doctor?" Sally shook her head , "No. I'm fine. Just tired and my body is sore. Not pain like before." Lightning nodded and put some pajamas on. Just a Grey shirt, boxers and some green plaid pants. He kissed Sally cheek before sitting in the bed. Sally joined him. "You will be here for the ultra sound next week right?" Lightning leaned over toward Sally on his side and answered "Oh definitely! I promise. I wouldn't miss that for anything! I can't wait!" He put his hand on Sally's belly. "You think it knows our voices already?" He added. Sally smiled and answered. "I have an app on my phone. Let me see what it says about the baby!" She was excited. She scrolled on her phone a bit. She then read aloud, "Says our baby is about one and a half inches now. Almost fully formed. Open and closes tiny fists! Oh my god that's adorable!." Lightning smiled as she continued, "Bones are forming and tiny teeth under the gums. Our baby has hiccups!? And kicks. Just can't feel it yet. I can't believe that!? It's amazing Stickers." Lighting kisses Sally and layed on top of her. Kissing her passionately. He layed back down in his place. "I can't wait." He mentioned. Sally replied "I can't wait even more Stickers!" Lightning got up out of the bed, "I'd better pack." He grabbed his suitcase and started gathering some things. Sally watched. Lightning decided to remind his wife to, "And if you need me here. Just call. I will be here as fast as I can be. Okay?" Sally nodded. But he knew better. "Promise me Sal." Sally rolled her eyes and promised him.

With morning Lightning had to leave. He and Cruz left in the trailer together. Storm left back in his car. He'd meet up at the race. They got to there hotels for the night. It was a long night. The hotel Accidentally messed up the room booking though...

"I'm sorry Miss Ramirez. We only have the one room reserved. And we are booked for events." The desk clerk stated. Cruz sighed. She took the key anyway and walked over to Lightning who was sitting and playing on his phone. "Got a small problem Mr.McQueen.." she dangled the one key as he glanced up. "One room." She explained. Lightning shrugged his shoulders and answered, "I'll just take the couch." He went back to his phone. "Oh. Okay?.." Cruz replied. They headed up to the room. As Cruz shut and locked the door she asked, "You Sure Mrs.McQueen won't mind?" Lightning put his phone down and sat on the couch. "Not really? She trusts me?" He said. Cruz nodded. She went and changed into some shorts and a tank top. Leaving her bra on this time. Lightning was laying on the couch. "Your sure your okay with this?" Cruz asked standing near him. He stared at her. Only for a moment then answered as he layed his arm over his eyes. "Are you okay with this?" Cruz didn't answer. She thought about it. Then Lightning asked further "Is Storm okay with this?" Cruz swollowed hard. She didn't even think about that. She answered "I'm sure." Lightning sat up, "What happened with the two of you last night? He kinda made a mess didn't he?" Cruz nodded and answered, "He was nervous. He said he wanted last night to be perfect.. He doesn't know how to show his feelings. He's holding so much inside. He needs to let go of so much..". She frowned. Lightning sighed and replied, "You wanted my advice the other day... here it is this time. Take him on a drive." Cruz gave a weird look and asked "a drive?" Lightning smiled. "Yes. It's not about the drive. You both will enjoy it. I say drive but more less just the two of you racing each other. No winners. Just having fun messing around." Cruz asked with a snort and laugh, "Whats a race with no winner?" Lightning smiled and answered, "Amazing. Just try it. Or don't. But that's my advice. You can learn a lot from just getting away from everything and everyone! Getting behind the wheel of a car. From what Storm yelled. I'm sure he'd let loose and open up." Cruz nodded. "I'm gonna go to bed Mr.McQueen. Goodnight." Lightning went and grabbed a spare blanket and pillow then layed down to...

'Good morning race fans! It's nice and chilliest out today as we near the final races for the piston cup!'

'Yes it is. Hope everyone is staying warm! We had a nice suprise over the week. Storm and Ramirez having a slippery night we seen!?'

'Yes sir we did! I'd say there might be a little tension out in the track today!'

'No sign of Chick Hicks the so called new crew chief of Jackson Storm either.'

'Which maybe for the best Storm doesn't seem to need one anyway!"'

"Alright Cruz. You ready?" Lightning asked the perky gal. Cruz ran in place a bit and stretched. "I am today! I feel great!" Lightning laughed a bit and asked "What in Chryslers name are you doing? Preparing for the race or a marathon?!" She was funny to watch. Cruz stopped and answered "Maybe both today Mr.McQueen." Lightning replied with a smile, "I like the confidence today! You and Storm haven't made deals on who wins though right?" Cruz rolled her eyes and answered, "No!? On the track. We are competitors. Off the track we are something else." Lightning nodded.

'Racers to the line up!'

"Alright get lined up. I'll be there for you." Lighting said as he patted her shoulder. Cruz smiled.

'And the racers are all looking fantastic today.'

'They sure do. All determined to get their positions for the cup! Only a few weeks left!'

Storm won. Only by a nose!

Cruz met up with him after his little winners circle glory. He was at his trailer.

"Great race Jackson!" He turned around. He smiled. She made him that way. Cruz came up to him. Storm pushed her against the trailer and kissed her passionately. "One day you will be up there with me." He said sternly. Cruz smiled. He let her go. Cruz had a deal to make, "So I was thinking. Let's make a bet or deal? If I win a race. You have to tell me a little more and more about your hidden secrets. If you win. You decide then." Storm raised a brow. He thought about it. "If I win? I will win Cruz." He said smartly. Cruz glared. Storm added, "If , which I will. But let me entertain this. If I win, you stay the night with me. My place." He smiled seductively. Cruz liked the idea. "Let's do it!" She said aggressively. Storm smiled, "I won today. Does this deal begin tonight then?" Cruz thought about it. But disagreed. "Next race. Tomorrow will you meet me out here and take a drive with me?" Storm have her a look. "A drive?" Cruz answered "Just me and you and the sounds of two engines pushing it out here? What do you say? Please?" Storm would with her. Just the two of them. "Yes. Sounds good to me." Cruz squealed like a cute teenager in love. Storm laughed a little. "Say 1?" She asked. Storm nodded in agreement. She ran up and kissed him. Then left to her trailer.

Lightning couldn't wait to get home to see Sally. They had the ultra sound. They'd get to see the little baby. It would be amazing. He was excited. On his way to the trailer he was flooded with press. Asking what he thought of Cruz and Jackson. His baby now that word was getting out. It was unreal. Lightning made it to the trailer. Cruz was inside. He just wanted to be home. See Sally. Their baby!

 **Okay fans. Gonna go ahead to the ultrasound in a moment. Here's a super fun choice!**

 **One baby?**

 **Or...**

 **Two babies?**


	23. Losing yourself

Lightning left early the following morning. He got home a little before dinner. Sally's favorite part was always him coming home. Seeing him after a few days apart. When he raced someone's it'd be a week to two weeks before she saw him. He was home more now. But the traveling wore on him. He day couldn't get here soon enough. For the ultra sound. He woke up before Sally the morning of.

Lightning would more than likely mention the extra tiredness Sally had to the doctor. It just worried him.

He got up and dressed. Made some coffee. Today would be a good day. He'd get to see his baby and make sure everything was okay. Sally came down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen where she noticed Lightning squinting his eyes at some paper. "Morning Stickers. What you got there?" Lightning glanced at her and put the paper down answering, "Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling?" He walked over to her. Sally shrugged. Lightning grabbed her hands and said, "Hey we get to see our baby today? And you shrug? Come on. You are okay right?" Sally answered, "Yeah. Just feel.. I feel sick. Like a head cold maybe?" Lightning sighed and gave his thoughts "I should stay home from this weekends race." Sally's eyes widened as she disagreed, "Oh no Stickers. You have What like two races before the cup? Cruz needs you more than I do right now. But after that. You're all mine. Got it?" She smiled. Lightning kissed her forehead. "How'd I get so lucky?" He asked. Sally rolled her eyes and answered, "Ha!? Luck? Pretty sure it was your bad driving that got you here!" She said jokingly. Lightning defended, "Hey!? What bad driving? This is a piston cup champ you got here?" Sally smiled and answered, "I still to this day wonder how on earth you got a car stuck in telephone wires?" Lightning realized she meant when he first came to radiator Springs. He smiled. "I'm talented." He smirked. Sally rolled her eyes. He was something. Sally grabbed some orange juice from the fridge to drink and some sweet pickles. Lightning's face was all kinds of disgusted. He had to say it, "Please don't eat that? That looks.. incredibly gross..". Sally answered. "Maybe the baby wants it? I can't control these cravings?" Lightning slid the jar away and replied "i read you shouldn't give into cravings." Sally grabbed the jar and slid it back to her and said "That's an old wives tale." Lightning slid the jar away again slowly, "You're gonna be sick if you eat that?" Sally gave him a glare. Than she grabbed out an ice cream sandwich. "That's worse?!" He claimed. Sally walked out the room. Lightning sighed and called out to her "I'm not kissing you than. Can't I make you something to eat!?" Sally yelled back, "Yes you will. And no. That would make me sick!?" Lighting laughed a bit and shook his head.

Sally dressed and she noticed.. her pants were getting tight. She had to wear a looser skirt. She came down and Lightning stared. "All dressed up? You look good." Sally sighed and replied, "I'm gaining weight. I need some clothes." Lightning smiled and took her hand, "Could take a trip out to the city. Get you some clothes. Get that new car?" Sally smiled.bbut it turned to a frown. "What's wrong?" Lightning asked. Sally sighed answering. "Lightning you've been so busy between me and working with Cruz. When's the last time you enjoyed yourself? When's the last time you were behind the wheel pushing over 80?" Lightning didn't frown. He didn't smile though either. "I don't want you to lose yourself in all of this? Why don't we head to the track after the doctors? You could put a few laps in?" Lightbing slowly smiled somewhat as he answered his wife, "Sure thing Sal. That sounds kinda nice actually." Sally smiled. She always knew. "Better get going though." Lightning mentioned. Sally looked at the time. They headed out. "Corvette?" Lightning asked. Debating which car to drive around today. Sally nodded. Lightning sped off for them to get to the appointment.

Once Sally signed in they sat and waited. It seemed like forever. There weren't even many people waiting.

"Sally?" An attendant opened a door and asked. Mcqueen and Sally followed the nurse. She handed Sally a cup and asked, "Leave us a sample in the bathroom in the little door on the wall then come to this room here and we can get a heart beat and temp and blood pressure." Sally nodded handing Lightning her phone and taking the little cup from the nurse. "Your dad right? Here. You can wait in the room. It'll just be a few minutes." Lightning smiled and waited. Sally came into the room a few minutes later. The nurse came with her. "So if I can get you to lay down here. And we can hear baby's heart right after we take your temperature. Place this under your tongue. Get blood pressure. All looks... good. Okay. Let's hear that heart beat." The nurse poured a cool gel onto Sally and used a small radio like hand held machine. Then you heard it.. Sally smiled ofcorse. Lightning couldn't believe he could hear it. The nurse moved around the womb. It got louder. "Your baby likes to move..." the nurse laughed a bit then looked concerned. "What is it?" Lightning asked. He could feel his fear coming on. He couldn't handle this again.. the nurse answered, "Nothing really. Just the heart rate changed quickly. Its probably nothing. The actual ultra sound can detect anything like that though. Let's measure your belly." The nurse wipes the gel away and took out a measuring tape. "A little on the heavy side. May have a pretty big baby here." The nurse joked. Lightning nodded more less just he was concerned now. Sally sat up. The nurse took notes. "So any odd cravings. Pains or bleeding? Anything like that?" She asked. Sally thought for a moment. "I did crave weird food combinations?" The nurse giggled a bit "That's Fine. Nothing like oil or gas or soaps or clothing?" Lightning has to ask, "Woah wait you mean women actually crave that stuff?" The nurse nodded. Sally and Lightning looked at each other in disbelief. The nurse then spoke, "Alright well here's your papers. Just head down to the tech and she will get your ultra sound."

Sally and Lightning left. And waited there for the tech. A few minutes went by and then she came in. "Alright. Congratulations first. I'm Tessie. I'm the ultra sound technician. It's my job to find that baby. So if I can get you to lift your shirt and relax up here in the chair we can get started. Sally was nervous. Lightning held her hand for a moment. She sat up there and did as the nurse asked. Lightning stood beside her. "When can we find out the gender?" Lightning asked. Sally smiled. The tech put gel onto Sally and answered as she readied the pieces. "Well she has to be about 16 to 22 weeks for the ultra sound. But they can do a blood test now? You'd know between one and two weeks then" The nurse pressed the machine to Sally's womb. Playing around a bit trying to find it. Then you could see it. It actually looked like a baby.. "that's the baby?" Lightning asked as he smiled. You could even see it move around and kick.. the tech answered, "Yep. Amazing isn't it?" Lightning nodded. It truly was. The tech added, "Let me get the two of you some photos and you can get that blood test sample before you leave." They got their photos in a little envelope.

"Alright well baby is right on track. They waited a bit before getting the blood sample. Then they got that taken care of and went back into the car.

"I hope it's a boy Stickers." Sally said with excitement.

Lighting started the car. "I'm just glad it's doing well." He replied. Sally smiled. She rubbed the baby. Or where it was. "We are still headed to the race track right?"

Lightning smiled "oh yeah!" They sped off and went to the track where Lightning could get a few laps out.

Out on the track Lightning felt good. Sally watched from the pits. He looked amazing. He looked happy. Sally loved watching him. He pulled into the pits and exited through the window and took off a helmet , "Wooh! That felt great!" He walked up to Sally. "Thanks Sally. You were right." She smiled. Lightning kissed her passionately. "Sal..". He began. Sally raised a brow and asked "Yes?" Lightning sighed with a smile and continued , "I wanna apologize for making you wait so long..". She was a bit confused. "Wait for what?" "Having a baby. I just kept blowing you off when you'd ask about it because I was so wrapped up in my own childhood and racing. I wish I saw it sooner. I didn't realize how much I'd enjoy this!?" He said happily. Sally hugged him. She must not of cared.

Lightning looked around. The empty track. He sighed. Part of him missed it. But he looked down at Sally. She was his everything. He'd never give her up.

 **So!!!??**

 **Baby boy?**

 **Or...**

 **Baby girl!?**


	24. Ruby Koedel

'Welcome race fans to one of the two final races for the piston cup!'

'Today has been an exciting year! With Storm setting the record and being the first rookie in history eve win a piston cup last season!'

(I remembered the first movie mcqueen was eager to be the first rookie ever to win the cup. Which he gave up. So that meant no rookie had ever won it until cars 3 where Storm won and McQueen wrecked.)

'That's right! Will he win two times in a row!?'

'I'd say it's a possibility. But Cruz Ramirez won't make it easy on him!'

'I've never seen two competitors so motivated'

'And rumors between the two of them being more than competitors!?'

"Hey Cruz how you feeling?" Lightning asked as he walked into the dinico trailer. Cruz was sitting cross legged meditating. She opened her eyes and glanced at McQueen answering "I feel ready!" Lighting smiked. Cruz had come along way this past year. He was proud of her. Proud of his decision. Happy he got to see someone else love racing as much as he did. Cruz stepped out with Lightning to head to the pits. Next to her was Storms pits. He was there. He looked good in his suit. She stared. She smiled. Cruz was falling more and more for the sexy slick man. Storm noticed her staring and smiled at her as he walked over. "Ready to lose a bet?" He asked as if he already won. Cruz rolled her eyes, "in your dreams Stormy boy." She thought it was a pretty good come back. Storm smiled wider and snapped back, "You always are." Cruz didn't expect that. She tried saying another snazzy thing, "Yeah well... Wish I could see things from your point of view but kinda hard when I'm always in the lead." Storm laughed a bit and replied , "You're right! Hey let's get some practice! You turn around and I'll get that view from behind." Cruz shook her head with a smile. "Your so bad Storm.." she said. Storm winked. "See you on the track babe." And went on to his car. Cruz watched him from behind. She really was falling for him more and more. "Cruz we gotta get lined up." She heard Lightning say. She put on her helmet and hopped into the car.

The race was long. And was good. Cruz held the lead most the time. But inedibly Storm won first place.

She knew that meant she would be spending the night with him. Part of her was disappointed in herself. Everyone was cleaning up and putting away equipment and cars. She met up with Storm at his trailer.

"Hey babe. Wondering when you'd show." Storm greeted. Cruz sighed but smiled as she said, "Yep. Good race Jackson. You won fair and square so.. guess I'm staying the night with you?" Storm smiled. He was proud. He answered "Yep. Here." He handed her a paper with an address. "Meet me here tonight. Whenever you head out. K babe?" She looked at the address. She nodded and walked off. She knew why he wanted her for the night. It was his prize. She was his prize. She went to her trailer. She took off the dinico suit. Lightning knocked and entered. "Good race. You aren't letting Storm win? Right?" He asked. Cruz shook her head. It was the truth. She wasn't letting him at all.

Late the night was. She went to the address. It was a nice modern future style designed hotel. It was beautiful. Had a waterfall from the ceiling!? She found the room number. U28. She knocked. Storm opened the door. "Come on in beauty." She did. Cruz looked around the room. Red carpet. Black leather seating. Dimmed our wall lamps. Glass tables. The room screamed romantic. "So.. guessing we will be in the bedroom most the night?.." Cruz asked awkwardly. Storm knew what she mean by that and gave her a strange look as he answered, "Do you think that's all I want? Get you in bed?" She smiled awkwardly.. "Um.. no?..". She was unsure. Storm rolled his eyes and continued, "Not that I wouldn't mind the night ending with that. But no. You'll need a helmet tonight." Cruz didn't understand. She asked curiously, "We are going racing? But?.. we just got done racing?" Storm laughed a bit grabbing out two helmets from behind the couch. "No." He answered as he tossed one the helmets to Cruz. She barely caught it. "I'm taking you for a drive tonight." Cruz nodded and asked, "In the race car?" She asked lifting the helmet up as reason. Storm smiled and replied "Wrong again Babe. Do you have a jacket?" Cruz was wearing a t shirt and tight jeggings. "In my car?" She answere. Storm nodded "You're gonna need it. Come on." He ordered as he slipped his leather jacket on. Cruz didn't know what he meant still.

They entered the parking area. Cruz got her jacket. Just a red sports jacket, then followed Storm. She stare as Storm stopped and leaned against the machine..

"A bike!?" She said suprised. Storm smiled and wiped some dirt off the tank. "Motorcycle. Yeah. Ever rode on one?" Cruz stared. She almost didn't answer "No I haven't.." Storm smiled and put his helmet on, "If you love racing and think that's fun. Wait til you ride this baby." He lifted a leg over and balanced the bike. "Get on." He ordered. Cruz slowly did. She made sure her helmet was on good to. "You sure this is safe?" She asked. Storm started the motorcycle up. It was a dark dark black. Fully black. Seat paint and wheels and rims. All of it black. Storm's answer made her nervous, "Hold onto me." She did just that. Cruz wrapped her hands tightly around Jackson. He revved the bike a bit and slowly drive out the garage area. Once they were out he sped off like a bulletproof. Mostly trying to impress her.

He zipped and weaves through the city traffic. The bike was really loud. It didn't vibrate all to much though. He went through into a backroad. A tunnel amplified he engije sounds. It was fun! Cruz loved it! The wind. The rush. Storm was right. Cruz began to get comfortable on the machine as Storm came to a stop on a little hillside meadow. The stars were few and the moon was huge. It was beautiful. Storm stopped the bike and rested it. He waited as Cruz hopped off. He then lifted his leg over and got off to. Both leaving there helmets on the bike seats. Storm pulled Cruz to the ledge. "Wow..." She said. You could see the full city. From here. In this darkness. It was a bunch of beautiful lights. He city lights looked more beautiful than the stars out here!? You could faintly hear the sounds of traffic. Mostly horns and maybe some sirens. Storm wrapped his arm around Cruz. "See? I'm not all bad?" He said. Cruz smiled. This was unexpected. "This is amazing Jackson. I've never.. Well I've never ridden a bike for one thing. And this view!? It's amazing!?" Storm was satisfied. "Wanna sit with me?" He sat on the ground. Cruz sat with him. They stared for a few minutes before Storm began to kiss Cruz's neck and get frisky. At first Cruz kept pushing him away. But one thing lead to another...

"Wow. You're good." Cruz said with a few breaths. Storm chuckled a bit as he smiled proudly. They layed side by side. Worn. Storm sat up, "I know. But thanks for the reminder." He winked. Cruz hit him in the shoulder and sat up with him. Cruz gazed into Storms eyes. "Jackson.."

His eyes gazing back at Cruz's brown eyes. "Yes?" Cruz smiled. She decided. She knew. They may have not been official for two weeks or so. But she had fallen for him long before. Sense a few months ago. When she though he wanted her to begin with. She knew. She wanted to say it. She wanted to get it out. "I think I love you."

Storm's eyes widened. He had a lot of women say that. Usually after the first night in bed... and first night they met. It made Storm feel.. scared.. nervous.. he didn't like titles. He didn't like saying love you to anyone. No one loves anyone. He swollowed hard. He did love her. He did. "Cruz.. please do not take this the wrong way but.." he paused. He didn't wanna hurt her. "Cruz I.. I can't say I love you to yet.. I mean I do.. but.. I.." he was having trouble with those darn words. These emotions!? It angered him a bit. Why was this always so hard to do. Cruz frowned. Only for a moment. She smiled again and spoke up, "Its Fine. Long as you know I love you. That's good enough for now." Wow she was amazing. Storm leaned into her lips and kissed her passionately. He layed her down slowly and kneeled on top of her "Round two?" He asked seductively and sexy. Cruz giggled a bit. "You know it!.. but.. maybe not here?" Headlights started to pull up. Jackson agreed and they headed back to the hotel. That night they watched some tv. And on the news something caught their attention on chicks picks with Chick Hicks.

'So racing fans we have all heard of rally racing and love to watch the intensity of it all. Now we maybe able to route for our very own racers from home!? Miss Ruby Koedel is personally inviting top racers to run in her four day rally race! Complete with asphalt, dirt, jumps, you name it it's there!? Each racer gets to form a team of total three racers. Including themselves. To race and win this rally! I'd be racing myself but we all know I'd take away the fun and glory from everyone else. Anyways! Ruby Koedel is coming here to select a racer!? Can you believe it!? Grand prize is one million to split with the team.

 **Only two races left in the season here!? Ruby Koedel is going to come and choose one racer to compete in her four day rally!? Two racers have caught her eye recently in the year. They have shown power, determination, passion and talent! Who will she pick!?**

 **Jackson Storm?!**

 **Or...**

 **Cruz Ramirez!?**


	25. Boy oh boyDinner for two? Three?

Lightning woke up. He could smell breakfast. He yawned. Sally must of been cooking. He grabbed his phone and glanced at it. He had a few messages from Cruz. Something about a rally race. He set his phone down. He grabbed some clothes and dressed himself. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning Stickers." He was greeted. Sally was over by the stove cooking. "Hungry?" She asked. Lightning came behind her and pressed against her backside. "How can I not be when you cook so well!?" He answered. Sally giggled a bit as he kissed her neck. He he put his hands on her small baby bump.. "Did the lab call yet?" He asked. Lightning was excited to find out the gender. "We still gotta think of names Stickers." Sally answered. Lightning walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee. "I still want Hudson for a boy. I think Doc would like it." Sally smiled as she turned off the stove top and grabbed plates. "What if it's a girl?" She asked. Lightning thought for a moment. He leaned against he counter watching Sally place food onto the plates. "Hmm..Well What about naming her after her mother?" Sally laughed a bit before answering, "My name is so simple. It's boring? How about after her dad then?" Lightning rolled his eyes "My name isn't a name.?" Sally nodded and suggested, "What about Ariana? Or Arizona. Call her Ari for short?" Lightning nodded. "Maybe." He sipped his coffee. Sally set the plates to the table and hey ate together. Sally's phone rang. They both stared. "Is it the lab?" Lightning asked. Sally glanced and smiled. They both reached for the phone. But Lightning was a tad quicker.

"Hello?"

Sally glared with a smile.

"Yes well his is her husband.

So you have the results? Great!

No over the phone is fine. I can tell her myself...

So everything is good. That's good.."

He smiled widely. Sally shook her head still smiling.

"Alright thank you so much! Bye."

He put her phone down.

"So!?" Sally yelled! Lightning chuckled a bit before answering his eager wife,

"It's a boy!"

"It's a boy!? Really!?" They both stood up. Sally ran around and jumped toward Lightning hugging him tightly.

"Our baby boy!? This is great Stickers!" She kissed him passionately. "Hudson McQueen.. I can't wait to meet you.." Sally softly said. Lightning smiled. It warmed his heart. "Come with me this weekend? We can get you some clothes. Get that new car? Even shop for the nursery if you want?" Sally smiled widely and hugged Lightning again. "I will take that as a yes." He said as he embraced her hug. He was so proud. So excited. He was really going to be a dad! "Let's leave tomorrow? Go early and get a nice place to stay. Relax a bit. After the race we will come home okay?" Sally released him. She gazed into his eyes. "Sounds lovely! I gotta go tell our friends!" She ran off out the room but came back in awkwardly and grabbed her phone.. she laughed a bit and ran out again. Lightning smiled.

They spent the following days between shopping and browsing and dinners. Being in love. Become a family. A few times some fans did find them. And try to get a few pictures with the couple. Race day came. Sally hadn't been to the track in so long. The crowd. The smell. It was overwhelming a tad. Cruz and Jackson were still professionals on the track. It was just off track when things got real fun. The teams were setting up.

Jackson walked up to Cruz. Everyone knew they were a thing now. They'd started posting status's and pictures. Press loved tying to snatch a few photos of them together. They were the hottest couple! "Hey babe. Bets still on right?" He asked. Cruz smiled "You know it! Today I am gonna win!" She said excitingly. Jackson snickered a bit. And went off to his car. "Okay?" Cruz said to herself.

They lined up. THe race was on! Sally Loved watching Lightning coach Cruz. He was good at it. It came natural. He would be a good dad to she believed. The race went on. It was a good run. But Cruz won. Storm was upset with himself a little inside. But at least he knew he'd be spending his night with Cruz.

The teams were putting there cars and gear away, finishing up. Jackson walked up slowly to Cruz but didn't say anything. Cruz smiled. "Well. Hey you okay?" She started. Storm smiled a little. Cruz hugged him. Storm sighed. "Well you won. Maybe I let you win?" He joked. Cruz hit his shoulder a bit hard. "Hey!?" He snapped! Cruz rolled her eyes and replied, "I win, you talk a little. Right?..". Storm sighed once more but smiled. It'd be good. It was time she knew. And she made him better. Made him a better person. Cruz had started to inspire Storm. To really try. To really be a better man. Toward others. Himself even a bit. "That's right. I think I know the perfect way to introduce you." He said. Cruz gave him a very confused look as she asked, "Introduce me?" She giggled a bit. Storm knew what he meant. "That's a weird way to open up? But okay?" She added. Storm replied "How about we meet up for dinner. Wear something nice. But I'm not wearing a suit tonight, So not that nice. Wow that sounds aweful. Anyways!, I'll text you the address. And.." he paused and thought for a minute. "And you can know what really going on with me. Just.." he grabbed her shoulders, "Please.. please don't run away and leave me cold? Okay?" He asked. He was pretty sure Cruz wouldn't care. She was so open. Had such a good heart. He really wanted to be a better man because of how she made him feel! Cruz nodded slowly. She had no idea what he could be hiding.. it kinda worried her. What could be so awful that Storm was afraid she'd leave him? He kissed her but in the cheek this time and started to walk away, "I'll text you. See you tonight!" He called. Cruz didn't answer back. She was now overthinking a bit. But whatever. He brushed it off.

She ran into Lightning and Sally. They were her inspiration of what maybe one day Jackson Storm and herself could be. "Good job Cruz! Now the piston cup!?" Lightning said as they passed by. Cruz hugged him so sudden, "woah!" He yelped a bit. Cruz looked at his face and pushed off. "I'm sorry Mr.McQueen. But.. I wanna thank you again! You can't even understand how appreciative I am!? You gave me my chance. Everything I've accomplished today?.. is because of you!?" Sally smiled warmly and leaned against Lightning. Lightning glanced at his wife before turning back to Cruz and replying, "No, it's because if you. You're a great racer. I'm glad I can help. I'll be seeing you this next weekend. You coming to town to get some practice?" He asked. Cruz nodded. "Alright. See you then!" He and Sally walked off. Sally holding to his arm. It made Cruz happy. She believed her and Storm could be that happy.

Storm texted Cruz the address. She wore a black dress. Not to long. Not super short. Basic. Nothing fancy. Her hair down and flowing over her shoulders. She looked beautiful. She drove to the restaurant. It wasn't as fancy as she expected. She didn't know why she even expected fancier even. He did say not to nice. She walked in. The greeter there asked if she was meeting someone. Cruz told him with an added nod. She followed the greeter to the table. She stopped before Storm could see her. He was there ofcorse. But across from him? Another girl? She didn't recognize her? She had a bob style cut. Brown hair with highlights. Golden tan skin.. she was smaller than Cruz.. skinnier. Cruz was a little curvy.. this woman looked perfect? To Cruz anyway?.. this is why he didn't pick her up then? Of offer to? Another woman?! Cruz heart snapped a bit. She could feel her insides become needles and pierce her heart.. she wanted to cry. But she couldn't. She was so shocked.. how could he?!.. having dinner with someone else? Storm must not have ended his dinner with this woman before she showed! Cruz became a bit angry.. "are you okay?" The greeter asked.. Cruz stared.. Storm was smiling and laughing. Talking with this girl. She had her legs crossed. Wearing a simple white dress. Kinda revealing. She looked better. She probably was better..

 **Cruz is upset. She is shocked. She didn't think Storm would have cheated!? She is frozen.**

 **Does Cruz let her anger and hurt take hold and throw her hands onto the table over reacting and yells at Storm in public! Accusing him!?**

 **Or...**

 **Broken and hurt. She doesn't have the confidence to confront this just yet. She is so shocked.. she leaves. She knows he will wind up calling when she stands him up.. She would let him try to sneak his way out of this and confront him later alone.**


	26. Any ideas?

Cruz ran inside her room shutting the door behind her. She was hurt. She could finally cry.. she never.. Well she didn't think that he... "Mr.McQueen was right... girls like me get hurt.." she said aloud. She checked her phone. Jackson hadn't noticed her there. He doesn't even seem to care about her being late now? It made her so mad. She threw her phone to the bed. Then it beeped. Cruz hesitated. She wiped her tears a bit and walked over. She glanced at it. It was Storm.. she swiped it open and read,

 _Hey u coming?_

She didn't know what to reply. Or if she even should.

She was hurt. She never felt this broken before. Not even when she got stood up at her dance in high school!? Cruz cried some more. She cried for a good 35 minutes before her phone rang. It was Storm. She was ready to deal with this now. Over the phone anyways. Her heart couldn't say what she needed to say in person.

She picked up the phone and yelled,

"I can't believe you Jackson Storm!?"

 _What?_

"Yeah I know! I know about her now!?"

 _What are you talking about? Where were you?_

"Ooh that's funny Storm!!"

 _Babe, I don't know what you're talking about?_

"Playing dumb? Really!? You know I trusted you!?"

 _Okay wait a minute.. did you come to the restaurant?_

"Well finally!? Yeah I did and I saw you with little miss perfect!?"

 _Okay Cruz that is not what you think? I'd never hurt you. Especially like that!_

"Yeah!? Well?!.. what excuse you gonna come up with!?

 _No excuses!? Cruz she is no one special to me? Just some one night stand I-_

"So you invited me to dinner with some girl you slept with!?"

 _Well when you put it like that?.. Cruz you need to listen to me please!?_

"You listen Storm! I trusted you!? I loved you!"

 _Cruz listen to me!? Stop talking and fucking listen!_

"You did not just tell me to shut up!? I can't believe you would even try to lie out of this!? Well actually I can..

Mr.McQueen was right!"

 _Cruz listen!? She is the mother of my kid!_

"So you slept with her while sleeping with me!? What is!... why?.. wasn't I good enough?.."

 _Cruz it's not like that. I didn't sleep with her while I was with you! I didnt! I slept with her years ago!_

"But.. What?.. she's pregnant?.."

 _Was! It was like four or five years ago Cruz! She just wants me in the kids life!? And I thought you'd want to be part of that and I wanted you to meet her! So instead of being like everyone else and assuming I'm the most absolute aweful person on earth!? Try thinking about that! I can't believe you right now!? All you had to do was walk up to that table and it would've been fine!? You know I'm starting to think I was wrong about you! Choke on your own stupid accusations Cruz!_

"Jackson I'm sorry. I just.. I thought.."

 _Yeah! Exactly!? That's what all you people do!? Yeah I know I'm angry okay!? don't even say it!_

Cruz felt aweful. She did think the worse.

"Maybe you should have warned me!? Then I wouldn't have assumed anything!"

 _Why can't you trust me? I know I messed up before!? But!.._

He sighed. And calmed himself a bit.

 _But I'm trying.. I'm not going to loose you.. please?. Just.. I don't know what to say? I'm sorry.. I should have known that it was a bad idea.._

"No.. Jackson I shouldn't have assumed the worse of you.. I'm sorry to. Why don't you.. why don't you come over. If.. if you want me to meet this girl?.. i can.. I promise I won't act crazy again."

Storm was silent. He thought about it.

 _Text me the address. I'll be there as fast as I can.._

"Okay. Jackson?.. I love you."

Those words... he sighed.

 _See you soon Cruz._

He hung up. Cruz felt relief as well as aweful!

It wasn't long he knocked on the door. Cruz opened it letting him in. Storm shut the door behind himself. Cruz pushed Storm against the wall and passionately kissed him. Storm glady embraced it he grabbed and squeezed her backside. Her kiss she felt good. He wasn't gonna lose her again. Cruz pushed off a bit. But Storm pulled her back in while taking his shirt off. Cruz didn't care. She happily helped him out.. He was much rougher Than Usual. They both were. She could feel his pain. He could feel her fear of him hurting her. Storm pushed Cruz to the bed...

It was only a few hours later, Cruz got out the shower. Storm was already dressed again when she came out. She had a white towel wrapped around her. It barely covered her thighs. She was just a little curvy.

"I needed that." She said. Storm smiled. She sat down next to him on the bed, "We should really ask for some clean sheets.." she suggested. Cruz knew he wouldn't bring it up. So she began to, "So you got someone?... pregnant?" Storm nodded. "When?" Cruz asked. Storm sighed and answered, "Eh.. a few years ago. About.. four or five years exact..". Cruz nodded. It didn't make sense. So she pribed, "So?.. why is she calling to you now or what exactly?" Storm answered, "Well when she told me she was pregnant I ran kinda. Didn't want the kid. Didn't want to be held back. I freaked out okay?.. but the last few months. Or I guess almost the past year she had been trying to contact me. I was just ignoring her. But.. then you.. you made me wanna change?..". Cruz smiled. Storm continued, "So I finally contacted her back. And she explained how she's sick.. she's dying. And the kid is gonna wind up in foster care unless I decide to take responsibility. But.. I don't know if I'm ready for that.. I was hoping. You meeting Rachel. Seeing your reaction?.. would help me figure things out but.. I made a bigger mess didn't I?" He finished. Cruz kissed him. Just a small tender kiss. They gazed. Cruz finally replied, "Well Jackson.. I.. I didn't expect that to be your big secret?.. you have a kid? I mean doesn't Rachel have other family? I know that he would wind up with other family first? I mean if you didn't want to?.." she tried to be delicate with this question. But she didn't know how. Storm sighed as he answered, "Yeah her grandmother. She's not able to raise a child though.. so it's me or.. I wish I didn't fuck up. I wish this choice wasn't so hard. It wasn't before!? A few months ago I would of tossed the kid into Forster care myself. Now.." he looked at Cruz's eyes.. "I feel aweful..". He added. Cruz leaned against storms shoulder. Cruz thought about it. If the one she loved had a child. And had to raise it.. she would to.. it's be a big step. For Storm. "Well.. this is something you gotta choose. I'd love to meet her now that I'm not all.."

She didn't know what to call her actions. Storm snickered, "Dramatic? Yeah. I've never met her though." Cruz didn't understand "You?.. what?" She asked confused. Storm nodded and answered "My daughter. I've never met her. Never seen her. Just a few photos Rachel sent." Cruz sighed. "I'll go with you?" She offered. Storm smiled. "I'd like that a lot babe."

Cruz snuggled up to him. "I love you Jackson." She said softly. Storm swollowed hard. Those words again.. "I.. I'm glad.." he covered. If he could just say it back! "Do you know her name? Your daughter?" Cruz asked. Storm had to think before answering. "Rachel told me a few times.. but honestly I don't know..". He felt bad for that to. Cruz got up and grabbed out some clothes. She dropped her towel. Storm watched with a smile as she dressed. Once she was he stood up and walked over to his girl, "I'm not gonna lose you so easily." He said. Cruz smiled. "Hey let's head to where I'm staying. There's a hot tub." He winked. Cruz rolled her eyes. "Sure. I'll tell the McQueen's to head on without me." She replied. Storm gave her a look and spoke up, "Were you going to that dirt town again?" He asked. Cruz nodded saying, "Well Yeah? Mr.McQueen was gonna help me work on some things and I mean our next race is the piston cup?" Storm chuckled a bit. "What's that for?" Cruz asked. Storm answered sarcastically, "Nothing babe. No worries. Hey let's make this our best bet yet?" Cruz didn't know what else she could even bet with? Storm continued, "If I win the cup, you stay with me for a week.my place. My actual home."

Cruz nodded. She had the right idea, "And if I win!, you stay a week with me in radiator springs!" Storm glared. He hated the town. It was stupid. "Than I'll make sure I win." He answered with a smile "The day you win is the day I get your name tattooed on myself." She joked. Storm smiled. "Hey I wouldn't mind that bet either." He relplied. Cruz rolled her eyes.

 **At least that worked out!**

 **Now this choice is a little different.**

 **What do you all wanna see happen with Lightning and Sally? Any ideas? Pregnancy complications again? Maybe a car accident? Good things? Bad things? Revenge? Anything. I just want to hear some options of what y'all wanna see happen maybe?**


	27. Man up

**Let's stick with Cruz and Jackson a bit then! Love this couple. I've actually fallen in love with them more and more!**

Jackson really did want Cruz to meet his daughter with him for the first time. He was scared. He had set up another day for them to meet. This time At his place. For one thing Cruz was already there. They were waiting on Rachel and the little girl. Storm was sitting on his black leather couch. Thinking. Cruz was across from him in a fluffy white chair. "Are you okay?" She asked noticing his intense pondering stare. Storm glanced at Cruz answering, "Yes I'm fine. Just don't know how I'm suppose to act around a kid?" Cruz smiled.

They heard a knock. Storm stood up and took a deep breath. "This is a bad idea. I should send them back home." He said aloud. Cruz stood up and ran in front of Storm, "Wait!.. If that's what you want yes. Nothing to do with them and no responsibilities to your daughter. But.. if you slightly want to you gotta open that door and let them in." She said. Storm stared at the door. Knocking was heard again. Storm walked over and slowly opened the door. Rachel Wheeler, was there ofcorse. And a little girl wearing a red and blue striped shirt and jeans. A backpack with a car on it. The girls hair was pulled in a pony tail with a headband holding her bangs up. She had sparkly blue sneakers. She looked like her mother. But with storms black hair.

"Rachel.. glad you came. Um.. come on in?.." he felt so awkward and in his own home. Rachel looked around. "Wow.." She said with wide eyes. Tall white ceiling, marble floor, leather, Crystal chandeliers.. Rachel continued, "Wow Jackson.. you.. You have really done well!?" She complimented. Cruz stood there. Storm walked over beside her and introduced everyone, "Well.. um Rachel. This is Cruz. My girlfriend. And Cruz this is Rachel...". Rachel shook Cruz's hand. The little girl stayed close to her mother. Rachel knelt down holding the girl close and looked up at Storm, "Sky do you know who this is?" The mother asked. The girl looked up at Storm. He didn't smile. Sky looked back at her mom and answered, "I wanna go home..". Rachel frowned a bit. Cruz knelt down and spoke up, "Do you like cars?" She asked the girl. Sky nodded. Cruz smiled and continued , "Than Wait until you see the car collection your dad has. Wanna see?" Sky glanced over at her mother as of silently asking for approval. Rachel smiled and spoke, "Go ahead if you want to baby?" Sky smiled at Cruz. Cruz held out her hand and they went on to the garage. Rachel stood up. She looked at Storm. "She'd have a good home here. Sky would have everything she would ever need. And it seems your girlfriend might be good with kids?" Rachel poked. Storm nodded and relplied, "I'm sorry. That I didn't talk to you sooner. But also for walking out years ago. I would probably do it again. I won't lie? But.. I know I shouldn't have now." Rachel half smiled for a moment at her one night stand. Storm needed to ask , "So how long? I didn't really ask that the other night..". Rachel sighed and answered. "Two. Maybe four months if I'm lucky left. Im tired. I try to hold a smile for Sky but.. I think she sees through it." Storm snickered. Rachel added "I just don't want Sky to have to go to through all the foster care steps unless she has to.. My grandma would but.. there's no way..." Storm didn't know what he'd do yet. He just wasn't good at things. "Rachel I'm probably the worst person you could have picked to look after Sky." He admitted. Rachel gave him a look and asked, Iwhy would you say that I mean?.. look!? You have money to support? You seem to have a nice girlfriend?..". Storm rolled his eyes and yelled, "I have so much drama in my life all the time!" Rachel backed up a bit. Maybe he was trying to push her away. Trying to make her choose someone else. "You know what goes on at the races?! It's no place for a child!? My crew chief drugged someone once, there's crashes!? There's fights even? I had one my guys pick fights once just for my benefit? I am not a nice guy!? I'm not a dad figure?" He yelled. Rachel stared.

Cruz and sky slowly came back in.. Cruz awkwardly smiled and spoke up, "Well.. sky really liked the Nissan out there.." Rachel glared at Storm. She was confused with him. "So first you are sorry and said you shouldn't have ran off? And now your telling me these aweful things?!" She cried. Storm frowned.. deep down he knew.. he was just trying to get out of making any decision.. Rachel turned away and yelled at him, "You think his is exactly what I want though?! If I could i wouldn't be here trying to get you and your daughter a relationship! If you really don't want her you have to say it!" Storm glanced over at Sky. The little girl looked so innocent.. cruz was holding her shoulders. He looked up at Cruz. "Just.." he said.. he became angry. Cruz knew he'd explode again.. she knew his expressions. So she quickly spoke up, "Hey! I know. Why don't you give these two some passes for the piston cup!? Sky would love to see the races! We can show her around!? It'd be a nice gift from her um.. you Jackson? What do you say?" Storm thought about it. Rachel and him stared at each knee before he finally answered, "Sure. It'd be good for Sky to see the real me." He glared. Cruz didn't like the way he said that. But she'd have to brush it off.

Storm looked at Sky. She spoke up, "Would Lightning McQueen be there? Or The king? Or the Hudson Hornet?" Storms eyes widened. She apparently knew her drivers? Rachel spoke up, "Sky likes to watch the races." Sky turned to Cruz and smiled and said, "Don't worry. You're still my all time favorite." Cruz smiled a bit and looked up at Storm "I'm her favorite!" She laughed a bit. It made Rachel smile. Storm half way smiled but knelt down to Sky and answered, "The hornet past away years ago. I'm not sure if the king would be there. But McQueen is Cruz's crew chief. You can bet he will be." Sky smiled looking up at Cruz. Cruz looked down at him. Sky smiled. "Are you really my dad?" She asked and looked at her mom. Storm hesitated.. Rachel nodded. Sky looked at Storm before adding, "you're taller than I imagined." Storm nodded. Cruz asked loudly, "Hey!? You like breakfast Sky?" Sky looked up and answered Cruz, "Mommy says it's the most important meal of the day." Rachel's eyes teared up, Cruz replied, "Why don't we all get some breakfast in the morning? It'd be fun! Then this weekend get those passes and come to the races. I'll introduce you to my team to!? If your mom is okay with that?..". Sky smiled at her mom and ran over to her "Can we mama?" Rachel smiled and answered "Yes. It's fine baby." Sky was excited. Storm stood up. Cruz hit his shoulder lightly. Storm glared at Cruz. "So is Sky short for something?" He asked. Sky stared. Rachel answered, "No. just Sky." Storm snickered a bit. Cruz hit his shoulder again. Sky laughed a bit. Storm rolled his eyes. "Great! So we will meet up for breakfast. I'm kinda busy actually. So I'm gonna go on to the garage. Show yourselves the door. I'll send a cab to pick you up." He left the room. Rachel shook her head. Storm was rude. Cruz spoke up, feeling a little awkward. "He really is a good guy if he'd let you know him..". Rachel glared. Her and Sky left. Cruz went down to the garage. Storm was just sitting there. Staring at his vehicles.

"You could be a lot nicer?!" Cruz scolded. Storm sighed. Cruz walked up to him. "Sky is adorable?" Storm looked at Cruz. She could tell he didn't like it. Any of this. Cruz frowned. Storm finally said, "So I should take her?" He asked kinda. Cruz tilted her head answering, "You gotta do what you gotta do.. I'm not making this choice? Rachel seems to think you should?" Storm shook his head replying, "I don't do kids.. they are disgusting." Cruz gave him an aweful look. "What?" He asked. Cruz glared and answered, "I'm not telling you to take Sky!? But man up Storm!? You did make the kid?" Storm stood up and defended, "I didn't think that Rachel would even keep the baby after i left? I chose to leave. Technically my name isn't on that kids birth certificate!?" He yelled. Cruz stepped close. Facing storms face closely. He could almost feel her kiss. But neither moves closer. Cruz said, "I love you. But Jackson.. don't make a fight out of this. You try to always find a way out by fighting. Try to see the good in this one?.. please?..". Storm swollowed hard. He nodded. Cruz stepped away.

Morning came. Jackson didn't sleep to well. Cruz stayed the night. But insisted she sleep in his guest room. He walked in slowly. She was already up. Meditating. "Hey sunshine." He smiled and greeted. Cruz opened her eyes and stood up to stretch a bit. "Ready for breakfast?" She asked. Storm watched as Cruz stretched. Flexible. He answered "As I can be. Let's take the bike. Wear something warm. It's a bit chillie." He said and left the room. Cruz frowned. Storm wasn't gonna accept this kid.. it was chillie. Luckily Cruz did wear some black jeans and white baggy top. Red leather jacket with some small heeled ankle boots. They waited. Shortly the driver dropped Sky and Rachel off. They all sat down. Hey chose a more private area. Secluded.

Sky ordered pancakes with chocolate syrup and added ice cream sprinkles. With chocolate milk. It made Storm laugh a little at her. Everyone got their plates. Cruz joked a bit being friendly, "Looks like I should have ordered what you did Sky!?" Sky smiled. Storm picked at his food. He barely ate. At least Sky and Cruz got along. Sky finished most her food. They all finished. Mostly sat there quietly. Sky bounty asked unexpectedly, "So if you're my dad?. Why did you run away?" Everyone's eyes widened. Rachel nudged her daughter and scolded, "Don't ask things like that...". Sky apologized. Storm frowned. It was awkward and quiet. Storm opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. He then answered after thinking, "Because I was scared." Rachel glared. Sky stared confused. She asked again, "Scared? Of what exactly?" Cruz and Rachel just listened. Storm answered again after a sigh, "Of.. well... of screwing up." He admitted. He believed that was the route of his problem. Sky answered "Mommy said you just didn't know how to be a dad." Storm glanced at Rachel. He replied "Well I still don't." Sky answered. "I don't know how to be your kid either. So it's okay." Everyone's eyes widened again. This kid was straight forward. Cruz muttered, "I think she's more you than you think.." Storm glared a bit. But they did give Rachel and Sky those passes to the cup. It was going to be an interesting race day..

 **I love it. So cute. So choices choices.**

 **So sky and Rachel will be at the races. Kinda at the pits before the race starts. Storms mind is everywhere.**

 **Does he throw himself off as he thinks hard about Sky. About Rachel?.. Cruz? . Cruz would win.**

 **Or...**

 **Kinda trying to show his real self. (Which isn't himself) and pushes hard to beat Cruz. Maybe even being a little more aggressive than he should be. Just to prove his point to Rachel that he's not father material.**


	28. How to say i love you

Teams were setting up. Storms pits were only one down from Cruz. Part of Storm had hoped Sky and Rachel wouldn't show. Cruz came over to his pits. "Hey! What's up?" She asked. Storm smiled at his girl. He pulled her close and kissed her lightly. He answered her "I'm fine. You think they will show up?" Storm asked. Cruz answered "I'm pretty sure they will." And they did. Sky and Rachel stuck around storms crew. "This is awesome!" Sky said excited. She was running around. Being chased by her mom. Sky was having a ball exploring the pits. Not watching where she was going. Running into a few people her and there. "Slow down!" Rachel called out. "Aah!" Sky screamed as she ran straight into someone. She fell on her but. Storm and Cruz and Rachel ran over but stopped in a sigh of relief. The man turned around and helped the kid up, "You Okay?" He asked. The little girl stared up. The sun in her eyes she covered up a bit and answered, "I'm okay. Sorry.." Rachel ran over and pulled her closer apologizing as well. "Long as she's okay it's fine." He smiled. Sky's eyes filled with sparkle as she recognized the man, "Lightning McQueen!" She yelled and jumped for a moment. "You're the cup champion. Between you and the king!? No ones won that many cups!" Lightning chuckled a bit and asked Rachel, "Yours? She's cute. Sky spoke up, "You're the most humble racer I've seen? I mean I mostly know who you are because my mom.. but she loved watching you race and showed me a lot of her recordings of you!" Rachel blushed a bit. Lightning smiled a bit. Obviously the girl wasn't even born when he was racing first few years. He guessed by her age. Cruz and Jackson walked up. "Well this is Cruz Ramirez. I think you'd like her." Lightning introduced. The girl answered, "I know. I met her before. Jackson is my"- "Idol! I'm her.. um role model of sorts.." Storm interrupted.. he kinda stepped between McQueen and Sky and pushed her away a bit. He didn't want Lightning to know.. not now.. Rachel glared at Storm. Cruz was amazed a bit. Lightning raised a brow. "Well be careful out here kid." He said to the girl. "Cruz. Gonna need you to get settled." He turned and ordered. Cruz nodded. Lightning walked off. Rachel and Sky walked back to storms pits. Cruz glared at her boyfriend. "What!?" He yelled. Cruz rolled her eyes "Some role model." and walked off to her pits. Storm frowned. He knew exactly what she meant.

The race began. Cruz had the lead. For most of the race

"Lookin Good Cruz!" Lightning commented. Cruz smiled. But she worried about Jackson. He was strugggling. Or seemed to be. Cruz made her fear to Lightning, "Mr.McQueen.. I'm worried about Jackson? He seems to..". "Never mind that Cruz. Get your head in the race!? You can win the cup?" Lightning said quickly. Cruz sighed. But she knew it'd be good for her. For her career. She races hard. Storm drafted her. The way he drove? It was like. Old storm?.. Lightning noticed. "Cruz watch it. Storm isn't gonna let you win without a fight today." Cruz frowned. She didn't know what to expect now.

Storm nudge the back fender of Cruz's car. He was racing dirty! He pushed Cruz. He got beside her car in the final laps. "Watch it Cruz!" Lightning ordered loudly. "I'm trying. He's got me between the wall and his car!?" She answered. And not a few minutes after that storm shoved Cruz's car to the wall! "Get our if there!" Lightning yelled. Sparks flew between Cruz's car and the screeching metal on the wall. She didn't get it!? Storm was racing hard and aggressively. She slowed down a bit.. But it didn't help. Her car was stuck between the wall and Storm. Finally in the last turn. Storm pulled away taking off in front of Cruz. She was passed by two other racers because of his actions! Storm won. Now two piston cups in a row! He was doing well!!! He got his winnings. His cup. He was proud. After that he met back up at his pits with his team. Cruz, Rachel, Sky and Lightning were there. He rolled his eyes as he put the cup trophy down. "What was all that?!" Cruz yelled. Storm answered sarcastically, "I won. I do what I gotta do to win." Lightning was mad he spoke up, "You nearly wrecked Cruz?" Storm sighed and answered. "I didn't though. She's fine. Right babe?" Cruz's jaw dropped. She was speechless.. lightning continued "Don't let me catch you driving like that again." He pointed to storm. Storm laughed a little bit. "You know champ it's fine. Really. I'm sorry. But I'm sure Cruz and I can work it out privately." He winked. Lightning took a step back. He honestly did not expect that.

A woman came up to the pits. "Jackson Storm?" She asked. She was wearing a velvet red suit. A black tank top that was a little revealing. "My name is.. I'm sorry do you want to talk privately?" She looked at the others around. Storm smiled "No it's fine. I'm not even sure what's this about?" Storm started to fear it was officials about his driving. He did know he was driving a little rough... "I'm Ruby Koedel. Im here to officially invite you to my Four day rally race personally. Someone of your skills and finesse would bring some action into my event I'm sure." She handed Storm a shiny golden envelope. None of the others could believe it. "Wow.. really!? Thank you! Not that I'm suprised." He smiled and replied. "Okay. Well all the details are inside." She said and left. Cruz glared. Rachel spoke up, "Congratulations.. on your win and I'm guessing the invite to..". She and Sky started to walk away. Sky turned around and spoke up, "Your dirty. Cruz should have won!" They left. Storm did feel bad now.. lightning left to. Cruz glared still. "I know.." Storm said to her. Cruz didn't move. Storm sighed and continued "I'm sorry okay!? I know I shouldn't have.. at least now!?" Cruz shook her head and left. "Hey I won!? Doesn't that mean I win the bet!?" Cruz marched back mad to him, "No!? You won because you were mean!?" Storm rolled his eyes and replied, "Don't throw a tantrum now?" Cruz shook her head again. "You know your unbelievable! You finally had the chance to be happy? A chance to do something selfless?" Storm raised a brow and asked "What do you mean?" Cruz answered, "You done what you have always done and rather than take that risk?.. You destroy your chances? Why do you do that to yourself? Why are you so afraid to be happy?" Storm frowned. But replied, "I'm not? I'm happy with you?" Cruz frowned and sighed. "Than tell me that you love me?" Storm stepped back and his eyes widened. He didn't say a word.. "That's what I thought.." Cruz muttered and walked away. He wanted to stop her. But he didn't..

He was upset with himself. He went to his trailer. Kinda threw his own fit.

He threw some papers he had on a table down!

"I can't believe her!? I am not afraid to be happy!?" He yelled at himself! He kicked the side of his trailers wall. "Why didn't I tell her I loved her!?" He sat down. He couldn't believe it. She was right. Why did he always push people away right when he could of adapted things.. he glanced at the gold envelope. It should have been Cruz. He opened it. He would get to pick two more racers to run with him in the rally. He already knew he'd choose Cruz.. if she'd race with him now.. but who else?.. he debated if he should even accept it. He sighed. He grabbed his phone. He called Rachel first. It went to voicemail..

"Hey... I wanna apologize.. I'm sorry.. I want to see you and Sky again? If you still want me to try and get involved. Guess I should apologize to her to.. please call me back." He hung up. Then he called Cruz.

 _Yes?_

"Please forgive me? I'm sorry."

 _For what now Storm? I love you. I love you and I want to be with you. But you can't even tell me that you love me?.. and for the past months I have been okay with you taking your time.. but.._

"Stop. Wait right there Cruz. Just.. let me fix this okay?"

 _How many times? How many times are you going to have to fix this?!_

It went silent. "One more?.. please?" He begged. Cruz loved him. Ofcorse she'd let him again.

 _Where are you staying tonight?_

"I'll text you the place. Please come over tonight? I will fix this. I promise."

Cruz sighed. But she agreed. They hung up.

Storm swollowed hard. He had to stop his selfish behavior. He needed to make Cruz know that he wanted her and loved her!

 **You all get to choose how!?**

 **Does he try going over the top to touch Cruz's sense of humor? Chocolates, balloons, teddy bear, card etc.**

 **Or...**

 **Does Storm try simple. Just an insane amount of roses and an apology.**


	29. Princesses

Cruz walked up to Storms hotel. His room. She knocked and Storm opened the door. She could tell

He had flowers behind his back. "I can see you have flowers Jackson." She said in a low tone. Jackson smiled a little and answered "Alright, but do you know what I'm gonna say?" He asked. Cruz rolled her eyes answering. "I'm guessing your gonna apologize.. but listen.. I really was just upset earlier.. I mean I love you and if you need time to say that. It's okay.. I just.. I'm sorry to.." Storm smiled. He pulled out the roses and spoke back explaining, "No it's alright. Because you were right Cruz." He knelt down. Cruz became nervous unsure what he was doing. Storm cleared his throat. "Cruz.. I am sorry. Again.. and Cruz.. For these words you have waited.." She stared. Storm continued. "I love you. I have loved you. I'm sorry it took me a while to say it. It was stupid of me. You deserve so much better babe.. I'm sorry I can't give you perfect. But.. I can give you all of me?" Cruz smiled. She took the roses away and knelt down and hugged Storm tightly. "Does this mean you forgive me?" He asked Cruz giggled a bit and answered "Ofcorse. I love you. And I love these roses to. Thank you." Storm smiled. They stood up together. Cruz set the roses on a table. "What about Sky? And Rachel?" Cruz asked. Storm sighed and answered "I left a voicemail. I.. I don't know.. Cruz.. should I?.. should I take Sky? I mean I have no idea how to be a dad?" Cruz smiled and answered "You have to choose. First you need to get to know Sky. She needs to be comfortable with you? Why don't you ask what she wants? You may find she wants you to be in her life?" Storm nodded.

Storm grabbed his phone , "I'm gonna call them again." Cruz smiled. Storm did change some sense they met. Became better. Slowly. He grabbed his phone and called.

 _Hello Jackson..._

"Rachel. Hey.. so... did you get my voicemail?

 _Yes. I still want you to be involved._

"That's great.. I thought you and Sky wouldn't want that."

 _Believe me I don't to much.. I may start looking into a good adoption agency. Surely I can try to find parents for Sky._

"I... I won't stop you. But can I talk to Sky?"

 _Sure. Sky! Come here baby! Jackson wants to talk to you?_

 _Hello?_

"I'm sorry. It's okay if your upset with me". Cruz came over and held Jackson's hand as he talked.

"Sky. I'm not anywhere near ready to be a dad. If you don't even want to deal with me. That's fine. We can end this now then. But if you want to give me another chance you just gotta say so."

 _Well.. can I talk to Cruz?_

"She wants to talk to you babe?"

Cruz took the phone and answered

"Hello?"

 _I really look up to you. I've watched your races. All your interviews. I even have your poster in my room._

Cruz laughed a bit with that cute snort she had. Storm smiled.

 _I admire your confidence. How your so powerful. You don't need Jackson? What do you see on him?_

Cruz didn't understand why the kid wanted to know that. But she gazed at Storm as she answered,

"Well Sky...First Thank you. But.. a lot of times... some people hide who they really are because they are.." she stared as she noticed Jackson was listening more. She walked away. More privately to the bathroom. Shutting the door almost.

"Sometimes people hide who they are because they are scared to.. to let people see their hearts.. and when you get a glimpse of who that person truly is. And you see it's beautiful..". Cruz looked back on a time when Jackson and herself were eating dinner at his trailer after a race, he was being so typical stuck up. But Cruz got some sauce under her nose. She didn't know. Storm smiled and stared. He started making mustache jokes and hints. He finally stood up and walked over to her and kissed her. Licking the sauce off. Another time when she expected nothing but to be in the bedroom but instead he took her on his motorcycle to the amazing view.. and once when he tried his hardest to impress her at dinner...

"And you just wanna hold onto them just to get a glimpse of that person again.. Jackson is an amazing guy if you ever see him with his.. with his heart opened up to you.. you'd love him to Sky."

Jackson was listening but the door. Cruz didn't know. Storm frowned a bit. He wished he wasn't so stupid. So ignorant. He wished he didn't have this stupid wall built up. He's had it so long. Maybe he didn't know who he truly was anymore. He walked away before Cruz could notice him. He sat down on a couch. He sighed. A few minutes later Cruz came out and handed Storm the phone. "She wants to talk to you again." Cruz said.

Storm took he phone and answered,

"Sky?"

 _Okay.. so I guess I'd like to see you again._

Storm smiled. He glanced at Cruz. She had something to do with it ofcorse.

"Great. How about the two of you come to my place. I'll send for you. Just have bags packed? We will meet you there?"

 _Mom. Jackson wants us to come to his home. He says he will send us a car?..._

 _okay. Mom said okay. Will Cruz be there?_

Storm looked at Cruz before he answered. "I hope so. Most the time at least."

They exchanged addresses. They said goodbyes and hung up. "Hey Cruz. I almost forgot. Koedel race rally. I get to bring two more racers to race with me as a team." Cruz stared. Jackson stood up and grabbed her hands. "Come with me. Race with me. But this time as part of my team. Not against me?" Cruz smiled. "Yes!? Whose the other racer you picked!?" Storm sighed and turned away, "I don't know yet. Thought about Danny. Maybe Colin. I'm not sure.. I know I'm gonna make a fool of myself out there." Cruz raised a brow and asked, "What? At the rally? Why?" Storm sighed again "I've... Ive never...racedonfirtbefore.." he mumbled. Cruz didn't understand his mutter. "What?" She asked. "You mumbled?" Storm lowered his brows and yelled "I've never raced on dirt! Okay?! Just the few practice laps with you at the Willy's but place?" "Butte.." Cruz corrected. Storm rolled his eyes. Cruz smiled and spoke up, "You know, I know someone who could teach you?" Storm knew who she meant. He spoke up, "No... nope. Don't even say it." Cruz smiled widely. Storm said again, "No. he's to old. To worn. He can't teach me anything?"

Cruz hit his shoulder. "Yes he can! Than show him up!? Challenge him and beat him. On dirt." Storm knew dirt was just to foreign for him. But he wouldn't admit that Mcqueen would best him on dirt. "I don't need to do that to prove I can woop his old man ass?" Cruz snickered and poked atStorm's ego, "Well I heard Mr.McQueen say that you can't handle it. That you wouldn't take him on again anyway. You are just a boy on some pavement. Now Mr.McQueen said you would just be to scared." Storm rolled his eyes and spoke up, "Your just saying that?" Cruz asked seductively "Am I? Well guess sense your to scared of losing we won't know.." she came close to his face. Storm glared. It started to bug him. What if Lightning really did say that.. "I'm not scared of losing?" Cruz rolled her eyes. "I'm not!?" He yelled. "Look. Let me deal with Sky first. The race isn't for a month." Cruz nodded and kissed him.

The next few days Storm would spend a little time with his daughter and Rachel. Cruz stayed a while in his guest room. Mostly for supporting him through this. But eventually Cruz wanted to go home to her family. She trusted Storm. And he asked Rachel and Sky to move in with him. He'd spend about 2 weeks home with them.

During this time he watched the bond that Rachel and Sky had. Rachel read to her about every night. Storm watched them some nights. He took Sky and Rachel to the movies, they went out had dinners. Went to a ballet. That was all Sky. She loved watching the ballerinas. Storm got to know Sky better. How she loved to draw. She loved cars. Mostly the fast ones. She had a little crush on some boy singer. She liked ballet. Her favorite food was guacamole. She hated carrots and peas. She always wanted to meet a real Princess. He really tried. Rachel could tell they really were doing well together. Even though Storm wouldn't admit it. Cruz was coming back over now tonight. They planned to spend the night together. Have a well deserved date night. Then maybe head to radiator springs. Cruz did convince Storm a bit about talking to Lightning for some lessons. And he still needed to pick another racer for the team. Rachel wasn't doing well tonight. She had been laying around in bed all day. Storm took Sky out. They went a little window shopping. Some ice cream and fries. That sorta thing. That night Rachel couldn't read Sky any bed time story. She was just very sick tonight. Storm stepped up. He was reading a story to Sky on the couch. Covered up with a cozy blanket.

"And the princess brushed her hair.." Storm stopped when he heard his phone buzz. He checked it. It was Cruz. She was outside the door. "Hold on. Let me get the door real quick." He said to Sky as he got up from laying next to her. Storm opened the door. Cruz Ramirez. His love. "Hey babe. How was the trip?" He asked as she walked in. Cruz kissed him, "Great. Sky asleep yet?"

Storm answered with a smile, "No. we were just finishing up a story. Better get back to her." Cruz's eyes widened. "A story? Really now?" Cruz was a bit suprised. Storm layed back down next to Sky. "Alright where were we?" He asked. Sky opened up the book and showed him. "Oh right. The princess brushed her hair.. counting each gentle stroke. One. Two. Three. Four. Her hair turned gold and it glowed. Five. Six. Seven. Eight..". Cruz watched quietly as she put her bags into Storms bedroom. He had really improved sense she left the few weeks ago. Sky fell asleep. Storm quietly picked her up and carried to the guest bed with Rachel. He layed her down gently beside her. Rachel glanced. She wasn't wearing her wig. Her little hair that was left was frizzy and mangled. She whispered to Storm as he began to leave the room, "Thank you..". Storm turned around. "Your welcome. She's perfect you know?" Storm complimented. Rachel smiled and replied "I know." Storm walked over and kissed Rachel's for head. And softly spoke to her. "Get better. Just a little. I've got a suprise for the two of you that has to wait until you feel up enough to travel." Rachel gave a confused look. Storm smiled. "Trust me. She will.. you'll both love it and both deserve it." Rachel smiled and closed her eyes. Storm made sure they were both snuggled tightly.

He walked into his bedroom where Cruz was there. Laying in the bed in a Black night down. It was really good on her. Short but cute.. "Now that's teasing." He said as he shut the door. "I thought we were gonna go out tonight?" He asked. Cruz answered, "I rather stay here. Rather get re aquatinted with all the parts of you I have seen in a while." Storm smiled and sat down beside Cruz. She leaned in and kissed him passionately. She felt so good. She released him. Teasing him. Teasing him. "I can't believe I walked in on you reading a princess story to Sky? That's sweet of you." She said. Storm nodded and replied to his girl, "Well it was one of her favorites. Rachel had been sick most the day.. I want you to be a part of everything to. If that's okay with you?" He asked. Cruz nodded and Storm continued, "Okay. So I have got this idea. I wanna take Them and you on a trip. A get away. But I wanna run it by you first?" Cruz nodded and answered "Alright?" Storm took a small breath and continued, "I want to give Rachel and Sky something that they couldn't of had otherwise. Mostly because of money reasons.. and I want you and me and Sky to Bond together." Cruz smiled and said "Your being so nice!.. it's great!? Storm you have suprised me in the few hours I've been here? Did you hit your head?" She rubbed through his black hair. Storm chuckled a bit and pulled her hand off. "No. But what if I took all of us.."

 **Stop here!? You all choose his trip idea?!! Sky is like 5.**

 **Disneyland? All the Disney fun themed things to do!? Haha funny. Stay in a princess suite. Get Sky to meet a Disney princess??!**

 **Or...**

 **England. On one of the princess and princes tours. They would get to see and possibly be greeted by a real life princess. Plus all the sights and educational places to see in England!?**


	30. Back out of retirement?

So Storm was off on his trip to Disney world. with his.. broken? family? Anyways.

Back in radiator springs. Sally was doing well. Lightning helped with the hotels the best he could. He wanted to make sure everything went well with Sally. And Christmas is coming up in town. Radiator springs held a dance and a parade every year. Simple but cute small town stuff. Salt is about three months along now. She had a cute baby belly showing. They began to buy some things for Hudson. Baby nursery items. That new car. Things were going well. Lightning had been helping hang up Christmas lights with Mater and Ramone around town. Flo had Christmas carols blasting aloud. Sally smiled. She was dressed for the cold chillie air. She was drinking some warm hot chocolate with her friend Raven. Watching the boys put up the lights. She was so happy. And Christmas had a way to make everyone cheerful. Mater was below the latter which Lightning was standing on. Detangling lights and he strung them up to Lightning. Lightning handing them to ramone and helping clip them to the roofs. Lightning glanced down at Sally. She just looked amazing. He smiled. Mater accidentally wrapped some lights around the end of the latter. Which when Lightning and Ramone pulled them tripped up the latter. It moved back and fourth. Lightning tried to hold on. "Mater! He yelled. Mater grabbed the latter. Holding it steady! "You Okay!?" He yelled. Lightning took a deep breath.. "yes.. please be more careful...". Mater nodded. Lightning slid down the latter. Sally gave him a look. That don't do that again look. Lightning smiled and winked at her. Sally glared. She had a lot of mood changes lately. Lightbingjelped fonish hang lights around the town. He walked over to the cone where Sally was doing some paper work.

"Hey Sally." He greeted as he came close and kissed her cheek. She smiled and replied, "Hey Stickers. Woah!.." she froze and grabbed the desk. Lightning jumped close "What?.. what's wrong?!" He asked. Sally grabbed his hand and pulled him to the baby bump.. "the baby moved. Feel!?" She explained. Lightning rested his hand there. Then he smiled as he felt it. "Oh my gosh.. he did!.." Lightning was growing so close to Sally and the baby these past weeks He couldn't believe that they were finally having their own family. Mater came in "Hey Lightning!? Can I get yer help wid the lights for my truck? I wanna make her extra lit." He laughed, "Oh I'm not interrupting nothin am I?" The old friend asked. Lightning chuckled and swayed his hand in a motion for Mater to come close , "No, come here quick!" Mater did. Mater didn't know what was going on, Lightning pulled his hand to Sally's bump. Mater smiled widely. "Dad gum!!? That's the baby!?" Sally laughed a little softly. Mater pulled his hand away "I can't wait to be an uncle!?" Lightning shook his head and laughed. Sally smiled. "I can teach little man here how to go cow tippin! Right!?" Sally's brows raised. Lightning couldn't help but smile as he answered. "I don't know Mater. Sally might throw us in jail for that one." Mater smiled. "I can't wait either way. Sally will be he bestest mom ever. And You bud. You and I and hudson are gonna have fun!?" He nudged Lightning's shoulder. "Boy I am gonna scream to da world! I'm gonna he an uncle!" Sally and lightning both laughed a bit. "Anyways. Just can you help when you get a chance?" Lightning answered his friend "Ofcorse. I'll be over shortly." Mater left. Screaming about how he was gonna he an uncle soon. He was a goofy character. Sally sighed. A happy sigh. Lightning kissed her forehead then knelt down and kissed the baby bump. "Love you both." He said with a smile. Sally smiled so warmly. Lightning stood back up. Suddenly the light flickered. And then the power cut off on the hotel. It was dark. Then they heard Sherriff yell angry "Dog gonnit Mater! Are you wrapping that truck in Christmas lights again!?" Then sarge yell "Why does this happen every year!" Then Filmore, "It's the government man! They wanna control what we see!" Lightning laughed a bit. He loved this town. "I'm gonna go help them out." He said. As he tripped over some boxes. "You Okay!?" Sally yelled. Lightning got up with a groan slowly "Yeah.. my head broke my fall.." Sally glared. But he couldn't tell. He went out to go help everyone out.

The evening went on. Lightning took Sally to Flos. His parents were there. They still met up with them here and there. Keeping them close. They had finished eating and were chatting. "So six more months.. are you two ready?" Ellen asked. Sally smiled. She was. Lightning answered with his arm wrapped around Sally, "I believe so. For the most part." Ellen smiled. Silver spoke up, "Are you gonna be in the room?" Lightning raised a brow. He didn't grasp what exactly Silver was asking. So silver explained. "Whike shes giving birth?" Lightning's eyes widened "Well.. I guess we haven't gone over any kind of birth plan?.." Sally joins in, "I am probably gonna have to have a c section I was told." Silver nodded and asked again. "You gonna be able to handle that son?" Lightning answered "I'm sure. Anyways..." he tried to sway the conversation. Ellen asked "You will call us when it is time? Right?" Sally answered, "oh absolutely!" Ellen smiled. Lightning looked at the time on his phone. "Well I hate to cut short. But I could honestly use the rest. Been a busy day with decorating an entire town.." Sally patted his thigh gently. Silver stood up "Hey that sounds swell to me. I hear a bed calling my name!" He joked. Ellen rolled her eyes. They all left. Lightning walked Sally to the four door Lincoln. It was a very classy little thing. He helped her in. Then got into the driver side.

They drive up to the house. They pulled up and realized something wasn't right?.. one of he front windows was busted. "Stay here.." Lightning ordered. He opened the car door and added, "Lock the car. I'm gonna check it out." Sally relied "careful!" Lightning stood out and shut the door. He walked up to the porch. The alarm didn't go off? The door was unlocked. He pushed it open slowly and walked in. Trying to avoid broken glass.. the house was a mess. Papers and pictures and books scattered.. he sighed. He walked around checking the area out. No one was there. The kitchen was clear. Medicines were gone. He went into the few guest rooms. The place was a mess!.. he shook his head. He walked up the stairs, into their bedroom, it was a mess to. They took all the pills. Not like he cared about that. It was like someone was looking for something.

Meanwhile. Sally was waiting in the car. Locked doors. She called the sheriff.

 _Radiator springs police department._

"Hey, it's Sally. Our home has been broken into."

 _What? Stay outside. I'll be there fast as I can._

He hung up. Sally called Lightning.

Lightning glanced at his phone. He answered it.

"Hey no ones here. The house is trashed though.. it's like they were looking for something?"

 _Money?_

"Seems like a lot of effort for just money? Took all the pills and medications around the house."

 _Well.. at least your fine then._

"Yeah. It's Christmas. Just a robbery. I gotta check the baby's room and the office still. I'll call you back when I'm done. Wait there." Sally agreed. Lightdning put his phone away.

He walked into the baby's room. It wasn't touched. He felt relief atleast here. He walked down the hall into Sally's home office. It was trashed. The laptop was gone. Great.. So was the tablet.. papers were everywhere. He picked up a photo of him and Sally that was busted. It was when they had began dating. Wow they got old. He set the photo down and walked around looking through the office. They took some of the jewelry Sally had of her mothers put away. He sighed. He looked around some more. It was just such a mess... he remembered he forgot the garage. He walked back down and checked the garage. The door was open. He pushed it opens slowly. He grabbed a bat Mater had given him a while back. He entered slowly... he turned the Light on.. nothing was touched in here. So it seemed. He walked around the cars. First the Porsche.. then the Corvette.. then the mustang.. then the corvette. Nothing seemed to be messed with in here. He put the bag down. He was pretty sure everything was safe now. He grabbed out his phone to call Sally who was still in the car.

 _Is everything okay Stickers!?_

"Yeah. It's safe. Just trashed. Hey why don't you go stay with my parents tonight? I'm sure they won't mind. Don't worry about this mess I'll clean it up." Sally sighed.

 _Come back out here then to me. I did call Sheriff. He said he was on his way up._

"Alright. Be out in a moment."

He hung up and put his phone away. He shut the door behind him. He walked outside to the car. He got back in with Sally. "This stuff happens Sally." He reasured her. Sally rubbed her bump. Lightning noticed and put his hand on her hands on the baby bump. His hand felt warm. Felt soothing. Made her feel safe.

Sheriff pulled up next to them. Both rolled their windows down. "Y'all two okay?" Sheriff asked. Lightning nodded and answered, "Yeah I checked it out. No ones there now. Just trashed the place and took some medications." Sheriff shook his head and said, "I'm still gonna check it out. Y'all two wait here then." With that Sheriff went into their home to give a look for himself. Just doing his job. Sally andLightning waited. It took a bit. ButSheriffcame back out and confirmed no one was inside.

Lightning called his parents and asked to stay with them. Ofcorse they agrees and said yes? Lightning packed a few clothes of theirs and they headed to his parents home. They had a hard time sleeping. Mostly because the brake in.

Morning came. Sally was asleep when Lightning woke up. He gazed at her. He smiled. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes just enjoying the quiet morning. He then heard Filmores music. Sarge yell ordering filmore to turn it off.. living up in the mountain side. Sometimes he forgot how early the town woke up.

Lighting rubbed his eyes a bit then got up. He was just wearing a white t shirt and blue plaid pajama pants.

His mother was in the kitchen. Fixing breakfast. "Morning Lightning." She greeted. Lightning smiled and walked up to her. "I'm making everyone breakfast. Hopefully Sally will feel like eating. I can't believe someone broke into your home!?" She said. Lightning yawned a bit and answered, "Happens more than you think. I've had my trailer broken into at a race once. That.. was an experience.." he shivered thinking about it. Ellen nodded. Unsure how aweful it could have been. Ellen added in, "I'm glad that you and Sally weren't home though.. I'm so thankful for that." Lightning nodded. That's true. He was thankful of that too. Lightning's phone rang. He could hear it. He quickly went and grabbed it before it woke Sally up. It was Cruz.

"Hello?"

 _Mr.McQueen. How are things?_

"Uuhh... well.. pretty good? How about you and Storm?"

He lied but didn't wanna deal with explaining what happened last night.

 _Good. Actually just getting back from a little vacation.. hey! So you know how Jackson was invited to race in the rally?_

"Yes?"

 _I'm gonna be on his team!? That's awesome right!? But there's so much more!?_

Lightning sighed a bit. But listened.

 _Jackson... well he needs someone to teach him how to race on dirt? Here. He will talk to you and tell you the rest!_

The phone thumped around a bit. Then finally settled.

 _Hey champ!_

"Storm. What's going on?"

 _Well.. Cruz has convinced me to ask.. to ask you for some advice.. maybe?.. look champ I would like for you to.. maybe help.. just I need some help racing on dirt. For the rally.._

"Oh really? Thought you knew everything about everything." Lightning joked.

 _Haha.. funny. And I also would like to ask you about being my.. my third team member?_

"Team member? For the rally?"

 _Yes.. even if you are a little.. aged? You can bring some old school style to the team. You have experience. And you work well with Cruz. So what do you say champ? Come race in the rally?_

Lightning glanced over at Sally. Ofcorse he'd love to.

He sighed.

"I can't."

 _Look champ.. I know I've put you down for your age a lot and I know you've been out of it but all differences aside. I could use you. It's only about a week you'd be gone?_

"No.. I can't. I gotta stay home. Thanks for the offer. Come by and I can help you on the dirt before the rally though."

 _Offer still stands man. See you tomorrow I'm guessing then though for some one on one._

He hung up. He sighed. He would love to. Just once more. But he couldn't leave Sally like this.. he glanced over. She want in the bed? He turned around

"You should Stickers." She startled him!

"What?" He asked. More less still startled by her

sneakiness. Sally spoke up, "Did Storm just ask for your help and for you to be a part of his team?"

Lightning nodded. Sally smiled and continued. "Stickers that's great!? Why not take it? You could have one more race?!" Lightning gave her a confused look, "Sally I can't leave you? Hudson? We just got our home broken into?"

Sally rolled her eyes "Stickers. If your that worried I am sure I can stay with your parents. Or even Flo? You should go?!" Lightning sighed. He would like to. But... Sally kissed him sweetly and spoke again, "What happened to that Lightning McQueen I knew? You love to race to feel the rush.. you get the chance to race for a few days? Your retired. You won't get chances like this again Stickers."

Lightning half smiled at his wife. It would feel good to be behind the wheel a little bit.. "Are you sure about this? I wouldn't even be able to come home if something happens to you? To Hudson?" Sally smiled "Nothing will happen. I can hold my own. I'm one hundred percent sure Lightning. Your gonna be so busy and tired once the baby is here?! Go enjoy one last race." Lightning thought about it.

 **What's he decide to do!!??**

 **Come out of retirement!? For one final race with Cruz and Storm as a team!?**

 **Or...**

 **He just can't convince himself to leave Sally's side. He wants to. But after everything.. he just can't without being sick.**


	31. Love you daddy

Storm showed up. Lightning had decided to join the team. Jackson was satisfied. Sally agreed to stay with Lightning's parents when he left for the rally. Storm and Lightning were out Willy's butte.

"Alright. I've explained what I can. Let's see you take a lap around. Don't go to fast okay? You hit that turn wrong and you won't make it." Lightning instructed. Storm rolled his eyes and gunned it. Lightning shook his head. Storm was fast. He came over to that one turn though. Storm turned to go left. But he didn't turn! His car went flying straight down and into the cacti! Lightning ran over. Storm tried to reverse. His car was stuck. "You Alright!?" Lightning yelled. Storm took off his helmet and stuck his head out the window of his car "Do you really think I look alright?!" He yelled back! Lightning stared.. he then grabbed his phone out and called someone while Storm got out the car and tried to push it out the wedge. "You know that's not gonna work?" Lightning said. Storm glared but continued to try. It wasn't long Mater came over with his tow. He pulled Storm's car out with Storm. "Let's go again." Lightning ordered. Storm went right back into the cacti. "Again." And he fell into them again.

"Ugh.. again.." Lightning repeated. Storm tried again. He wasn't getting it. Once his car was towed up this time he kicked it hard. "Calm down. You just got to practice okay?" Lightning tried to explain. Storm rolled his eyes. He took a few breaths. Cruz pulled up and walked over. "Hey boys! How's the training going?" Lightning sighed. Storm didn't say anything. Cruz stared before answering herself, "That bad?" Lightning had an idea, "Hey Cruz. Can you show Storm how you make that turn?" Cruz glanced at Storm and nodded. She revved up the engine a few times and sped off. Storm loved watching her. She came to that one turn. She made it. Turn right to go left! She skid to a stop beside the two men. She exited the car. "That'll do." Lightning smiled and said. Cruz smiled to. Lightning then turned toward Storm. "Now you give it another go." He instructed. Storm got in the car to try again. He sped up and off. As he came to that turn he was determined to make it. And finally after all that practice! He finally! Still didn't make it... his car smashed right into the ditch again. Cruz and Lightning ran over looking down. "Oh my god!? Jackson are you alright!?" Cruz yelled worried. Storm gave a thumbs up through the window. Cruz sighed in relief. Lightning then yelled out , "I think we gotta try again!" Storm gave the middle finger out the window. Cruz laughed a bit. Lightning glared then called out. "Real professional!"

Eventually Storm got it. A few days past. Cruz was gonna go spend Christmas with her family in Florida. Jackson was headed to his home to spend it with Rachel and Sky. Radiator springs had their little dance and parade and dinner. Christmas had a way of bringing everyone together. Sally's father even came down. The baby Hudson's nursery was almost complete by now to. The rally race was coming up. Ruby Koedel sent Jackson the tickets and passes and hotel reservations information. The team mates would have to share a little three bed suite for a few days. Just before the rally... everyone and their families were exited. They all had to say their goodbyes and wish them all luck.

Cruz had packed her bags and was headed to the airport. Meeting Storm and McQueen in California. Her family stopped her at the door. "You be careful sweetie. Make sure you pack plenty of snacks!" Her mother said as she hugged Cruz tightly. Cruz's father spoke up "I'm proud of you Cruz. No matter what." He kissed his daughters cheek. "Thanks dad. Thanks mom I will miss you guys!" Cruz said as she walked out the door to the car. "Oh Cruz honey!" Her mom yelled as she ran up to her daughter. "Don't forget your birth control. Right?" She whispered. "Mom!? Seriously?! I'm a grown woman?" Cruz answered loudly and embarrassed. "Just checking sweetie." Her mother answered and gave her another tight hug. "Bye I'll miss you guys!" Cruz said as she shut the door of the taxi. They all waved as she left...

Lightning had his bags packed. Sally was sitting on the end of their bed. "You're still sure?" He asked. Sally rolled her eyes and joked back saying, "I swear if you ask me that again Stickers!? Yes. I'm sure. I will be watching that race!" Lightning smiled as he walked over in front of his. Standing between her legs. He grabbed her hands and replied, "how did I get the most amazing woman in the world?" Sally smiled warmly and leaned up against Lighthing. He hugged her as he could right there in that postition. Sally released him and he knelt down he kissed the little baby bump and rested his hand on it. "You both be careful? Please.." Sally answered "Your mom will take good care of us." Lightning stood back up and nodded. He helped Sally off the bed. Lightning grabbed his bags. They walked to the car and sped off to Lightning's parents. They went inside Sally froze suddenly. "Ouch.." she hoped softly.. Lightbing grabbed her up as she bent down a bit. "Hey!? What's wrong?!" Sally laughed a little, Lightning didn't understand? Sally answered, "Hudson just kicked really really hard!? It hurt but tickled a bit.." she took a deep breath. Lightning smiled and rolled his eyes a bit. Lightning walked Sally down to one the chairs. Ellen brought Sal some water and reasured Lightbing she'd be fine. Lightning knew they'd take care of her while he was gone. He walked over to Sally and kissed her passionately. "I won't be gone to long. One week. Okay?" Sally smiled and nodded. Lightning almost forgot!? He grabbed out a box from his side pocket. Just a thin flat like box. "Here, late Christmas gift." He said. Sally took the box and spoke up "Stickers really?" She opened it up. It was beautiful pure gold little heart necklace with the number 95 with a Lightning bolt engraved through it. Sally smiled and held her hand to her heart, "Lightning it's beautiful!?" Lightbing smiled. "I thought you'd like it. Something I love about you Sally.." he opened the necklace out the box and wrapped it around her neck. Sally held her hair up as he clipped it on her. Looked really cute. "You love the simplest things." He gazed at her. Sally's eyes teared up. "Oh please don't cry?.." Lightning whined. Sally wiped her eyes and apologized. He kissed her again then kissed her forehead. "I love you." He said softly. Sally smiled and answered, "I love you more Stickers." Lightning went to the door and called back, "Thanks Guys. Thank you Sal." He smiled. Sally nodded...

Storm packed his bags up. They'd be leaving that night late. Sky was watching him pack. "It's so cool that you get to race for four days straight. Do you get to eat?" She asked. Storm smiled and answered, "Yeah. There's checkpoints. We get to a checkpoint and we get to stop and rest and eat. Whatever we need." Sky nodded. "I'll be watching you and Cruz and Lightning McQueen. I hope your team wins." She said. Storm smiled and rubbed her head a bit messing her hair up. Sky continued. "We really get to stay here while your away?" Storm nodded and said, "Yeah? This is your home to? Yours and your moms." Sky smiled. She hugged Storm. Wrapping her little arms around him. Storm froze. He stared. He slowly smiled. And patted her back. Rachel knocked and walked in. "Thanks for that trip again. I think Sky had a blast." Sky looked over releasing Storm. "Oh I did! I got to stay in Cinderella's castle !? In her bed!?" Sky squealed. Storm chuckled a bit. He was doing really well with Sky. They had definitely bonded by now. "You'll be safe right?" Rachel asked. Storm smiled and answered with slight sarcasm "Ofcorse. I'm the best out there anyway. I'll be back in about a week." Rachel nodded. Sky asked then, "You'll get me a souvenir right?" Storm chuckled a bit before answering, "Totally." Rachel smiled. Storm shut his suitcase up. He looked at the time. "Gotta meet the other two at the airport." Sky jumped in front of Storm blocking him from the door with her arms spread out. Storm raised a brow confused. Sky then spoke, "Can we take you? Then I can bye to Cruz and wish McQueen luck?" Storm glanced over to Rachel. Rachel nodded. Storm answered "Alright. Let's get going." The three went off to the airport that night...

Lightning and Cruz were at the airport first. Storm, Rachel and Sky walked up to them. Sky ran to Cruz and hugged her tightly. Storm spoke up, "Y'all two been here long?"

Lightning answered, "Not really." Sky jumped up and down in front of Cruz and Lightning, "Cna I get a picture with the tree of you!" Cruz smiled and spoke "I don't see why not?" Sky pulled out a selfie stick and put her moms phone on it. All three grouped together with Sky in the middle. Storm with his half smile and dark eyes, Lightning and his wide smile, Cruz and her goofy smile and wink. Sky was the happiest kid on earth. "Awesome. Thanks guys!" Sky thanked. Rachel spoke up, "Good luck you guys. You all be safe. We will be waiting for you to come back Jackson." Storm nodded. Lightning gave a look at the two. The intercom announced their flight. "Alright. Everybody ready?" Cruz said. Everyone was. They grabbed their few bags and Sky ran up and hugged Storms legs tightly "Bye daddy..". Storms eyes widened. He stared over at Rachel.. Rachel looked as if she would cry. It was the first time Sky called him that.. "Um.." Storm wasn't sure what to say. He dropped his bags and knelt down to Sky's level. Sky hugged him around his neck. "I love you." She said. Cruz's heart melted. Storm patted Skys back.. "Um... you to kid." He coughed clearing his throat. He then stood back up and Sky ran to her mother. Cruz hit his shoulder. Storm stared. As the three walked off Lightning joked, "Just a fan?" Storm rolled his eyes and replied "Shut up." Lighting backed off the subject for now. "Alright Alright." Lightning said. They all got their seats in the private jet. It was nice. Not as nice as most.

Lightning slept most the way. Storm relaxed listening to his music. Cruz was back and fourth between throwing up feeling air sick. Storm joked a few times with her as she sat back down "Are you air sick again?" Cruz defended herself, "Hey!? It's a thing!" She really didn't know if it was or not. Storm had one those eye cover sleepers over his eyes. He sighed and smiled and replied "Sure it is Cruz. Long as your not pregnant. I can't handle another kid right now." Cruz laughed with her little snort. "No. No baby on board here!?" She joked and laughed. She leaned back in her seat closing her eyes. Then ran suddenly back to the bathroom to be sick again. Storm shook his head.

They got to the place they were staying. Lightning pretty much went right to bed. He was wrk form the flight. His age wore him sometimes hard. Cruz showered. Storm was watching a bit of tv. Tomorrow they had the tv show and interviews and Storm would introduce his team. Get his cars picked out? Cars were provided here. According to your race style beforehand. Cruz came out the shower her brown hair all wet and put in a braid. She was wearing a pink tank top and some sleep shorts. No bra. Storm could tell. She sat down beside him, Storm looked at her. At her body. "Yes?" Cruz asked. Storm smiled and kissed her passionately. Cruz took the kiss and layed back into the couch. Storm layed on top of her. Not letting her lips go. Her noises only pushed him further into her. "Wait!" Cruz said loud but softly.. Storm stopped and stared..

"Mr.McQueen?.. he's like a room away?.." Storm smiled and answered "Well he's sleeping. But I will just put my my hand.. over your mouth like this." Storm layed his hand over her mouth then used his other hand to tease her trying to make her squeal...

 **So what choice for this chapter?.. hmm..**

 **I guess the obvious one. Up to you guys!**

 **Is Cruz pregnant with Storms child?**

 **Could be interesting. Storm messin up getting another girl pregnant? Surely he won't run from this one? He can't. If so, Cruz doesn't suspect she even is yet.**

 **Yes**

 **Or...**

 **No**


	32. Oh no

Morning came. Storm and his team went down to meet Ruby Koedel, the other teams. Get their vehicles. They got to meet and see a lot of interesting teams. It was a show off yourself kinda style event. At least that is how Storm wanted it to be. Storm wore a black tank top with his leather racing jacket. Black skinny jeans and converse. Cruz wore a yellow off the shoulder, a line gown. It looked amazing on her. She wore a big silver diamond styled necklace around her collar and Some white sneakers. But you couldn't see them with the gown being long. Lightning wore some jeans a v neck dusty grey shirt with some sneakers and his Lightning bolt chain Sally gave him years ago. Storm complimented Cruz as they entered elevator. They got to ride in a limo. Cruz sat across from Storm. "I really don't feel good.." Cruz announced to Mcqueen and Storm. They were sitting on the other side. Storm spoke up, "Your probably just nervous. Don't sweat it." Cruz faked a smile. Enough to convince Storm she guessed. The link stopped. Storm exited first. Cruz came out as she took Storms hand. Then Lightning last. They walked down a black carpet. Crowded on both sides full of fans and cameras. The flashes were really bright. Storm loved the attention. He smiled and waved a little. Cruz just tried to ignore her sickness. It would be a tough night for Cruz..

Once they entered through the glass crystal doors they were all impressed. It was a huge glass like building. Lots of people. Some casually dressed and some formally dressed up. People stared as they all walked by. Cruz spoke up, "um.. I think I'm gonna go to the ladies room real quick!.." and she ran off in search for it. Lightning caught up to Storm. Storm didn't seem to care to much of Cruz being sick. Lightning asked Storm, "Don't you think you should check on her?" Storm faces Mcqueen as they stopped and answered, "Eh I think she's fine." Lightning wasn't convinced completely. Cruz was sick again.. even she thought his was getting insane. She cleaned herself up. She did feel a bit better this time though. Maybe it would finally stop. Cruz exited the ladies room startled by McQueen who was waiting outside. "Oh!? I'm sorry? Was I taking that long?" She asked. Lightning shook his head and poked around "No. but how long have you been sick like this?" He felt her head. Cruz answered, "I don't know? A while I guess. I think I just got some bug back home during the holiday." Lightning nodded and replied, "Well you don't feel warm really. Maybe you should see the doctor. How are yo gonna race like this?" Cruz thought about it. "I'll just take something later. I'm fine now." She stared to walk off. "Coming?" She asked Mcqueen . He followed.

They found Storm. Talking to another team obviously. "Hey there you are babe!?" Storm said loudly. He pulled Cruz close. Lightning stood idly by. The three gentlmen stood in front of them. "Right well I'm Oliver Smith, I'm the one who got invited," he had a brutish English accent. Oliver continued. "This is my team, George and Harry. My best friends and racers I know!" He said with a smile. Storm introduced his team. "Yeah it's a pleasure to meet me I'm sure, I'm Storm, Jackson Storm. This is Cruz. My lady. And Lightning McQueen. We better get around to the other racers." He oulled cruz with him and left. The three Englishmen gave them a look. Lightning smiled awkwardly as he followed his team. He caught up to Storm and concerned he said, "Mayeb you shouldn't be.. um.. Stuck up?" Storm stopped and glared at McQueen and answered, "Let's not forget Champ. You're here because I said so. I picked you. You should be honored. Anything I say we do. We do. How I say to do it and when. Let's not forget your place." Cruz was shocked by the disrespect Storm just had for McQueen. Storm walked off. Cruz grabbed her stomach.. lightning noticed and asked, "You sure your gonna make it through tonight?" Cruz swollowed hard and took a deep breath. She felt okay.. she answered "Yeah... I think so. Sorry for Jackson's attitude.. I think he's just.. overwhelmed with a lot right now?" Lightning didn't say anything.

Storm was walking to the front area. He was bumped into by another man. Storm knocked he other man down accidentally. He helped the guy up. The man spoke, he had an Italian accent, "I am so so sorry!? I did not see you there.. I was not paying attention.." the man brushed Storm off a bit. Straightening up storms jacket. "Again I am so sorry!" The Italian noticed the number 2.0 on the corner of Storms jacket. He spoke up, "Awe.. you must be a racer? I'm Alessandro. And you are? If I can ask I am sorry.." Storm glared and answered "Storm. You can call me Storm." Alessandro frowned and apologized again and ran off awkwardly as he continued to apologize and bump into people. Cruz and McQueen caught back up. "Finally the two of you show up." Storm snarled. Lightning grabbed Storm's shoulder and spoke up, "Don't act like your better than everyone else. Stop being so upper class." Storm rolled his eyes. Cruz whispered in his ear, "Jackson this isn't you?.. please.. your acting weird.." she kissed his cheek. Storm sighed. "Okay." Storm answered looking at the two of his team. A few people walked up. One a girl and two men. The girl stood out. She had pastel pink braided hair. She was really tiny. They spoke with a German accent, the girl spoke "Look Paul. We have found a banana." They all laughed at Cruz. Storm and his team just stared confused and dumb founded. Storm spoke up "And looks like we found ourselves a couple of Schnitzel pricks!" The German team laughed still. Lightning spoke up, "Alright we get it. You racers?" The German team laughed a little more. Storm and his team stared. The girl spoke up "ya!? I'm Mia, this is Paul and Ben. We are The German team." Cruz covered her mouth.. "I think I'm gonna be sick!?.." she said. The Germans laughed again and one the men spoke, "She must be sick of being on the losing team!?" They laughed. It really wasn't that funny. Lightning spoke up again, "Alright!? It's not funny. She's fine." The team rolled their eyes. Then the speakers spoke up and were heard throughout the building. "Please make your way to the stage racers. We will be introducing teams shortly." Storm glared at The Germans. They walked off. Cruz felt okay again. They all made their way up. Ruby Koedel introduces the teams. They came up when they heard their names.

The cameras were rolling. Flashing cameras. It was a huge event. Ruby was up on the stage with the microphone. She was wearing a giant black Baldwin dress. She began to speak, "Welcome. Welcomed racers, fans, even to you reporters. Welcome to the four day rally race. Where one team. Of three racers will win the prize of three cars. One million dollars. And a huge trophy. Along with the name of champions!? I'm Ruby Koedel. Host and creator of the rally. We will begin our race on the beautiful country side interstate. A long stretch that will prove endurance. It will take 7 hours for our racers to reach the first checkpoint at a minimum one hundred miles per hour. Racers will start side by side. One from each team. Then the next line up and they'll go. And he last team member and they will go. First ones to reach the following checkpoint start first and get to stay in luxury! In order to count as a win. All three team members and their vehicles must make it to the checkpoints. So be sure to pack plenty of water, food, gas, tires even. Anything you or your team will need! You can refill and pack and get more items at each checkpoint. So let's introduce them!? Firstly, team Korhonen!" The crowd cheered. Camera recorded everything. Three women walked up, "I'll introduce our handpicked racer, then they can introduce their team memebers!? Alright!? So our racer and team leader, Magdalena Korhonen of Finnland!" "Please. I go by Leena." Leena messy dyed grey hair with black in her roots. Extremely perfect make up, pale skinned with a tiny little waste. And big brown eyes. She introduced the first girl Twain Virtanin. She had long dark thick brown hair, hazel eyes and a perfect tan body. Then the third team member, Ansa Nieminen. An for short. An had dark think brown hair with bangs. Tied back in a pony tail. She was very tall with bronze tan. She looked like a super model. She had dark grey blue eyes. Kinda like Storm's.. the crowd cheered as they exited. Ruby introduced the next racers, "Team Muller!" Those Germans who were quite rude walked up. Mia Muller, Ben Schmidt, and Paul Schneider. Cruz whispered to Storm "I don't think I feel so great Jackson..". Storm sighed "You'll he fine." He said. Cruz really didn't. She could smell everything.. taste the smells. It was aweful..

"Now team Russo!" Three men walked up. Cruz wasn't paying attention she was just trying to calm down. Think about anything else. Cruz did smell one thing that smelt good. It eased her stomach a bit. More just masked the other nasty smells. She sniffed closer to it. "What are you doing?" The man asked. Cruz stared. It was only Storm. Cruz faked a laugh for a moment.

"Team Smith!" The crowd cheered. Cruz felt better again thank goodness. "And our final team!, Team Storm!" The crowd cheered as the three walked up. "Our racer, Jackson Storm!" The crowd went wild. Storm waved. "Thanks so much Miss Koedel for inviting me. My crew and team members here are fairly close to me more than just as racers. Meet Cruz Ramirez. Love of my life, And Lightning McQueen. Who I've convinced out of retirement." The Germans were laughing. The crowd cheered. Cruz suddenly felt sick. Lightning noticed. He layed his hand on Cruz "You Okay?" He whispered. Cruz wasn't. She was gonna be sick. Jackson wasn't paying any attention. He was chatting with Ruby. Suddenly Cruz puked all over the stage in front of her. God it was embarrassing. Everyone stared and was silent and some even awed and woahed! Cameras flashed.. it was aweful. Cruz's eyes teared up... "I'm so sorry!" She ran. Storm glared toward the crowd and asked "Yeah can we get a clean up over here?" Lightning shook his head as the racer and ran off the stage to Cruz. She was in the ladies room he guessed.

Lightning knocked. "Go away!" He coukd Bear it was Cruz. And she was crying. "It's me.. anyone else in there?" Cruz cried. "Please leave me alone Mr.Mcqueen!..". Lightning sighed. He waited. He hated hearing Cruz cry. He called out from his side the door, "I'm coming in!.?..". No answer. Just sobbing. He slowly walked in. "Hey.." Lightning knelt down to Cruz. Cruz's make up was running down her cheeks.. she wiped her tears smearing it everywhere.. "Cruz what's going on?" Cruz answered with a few sniffles, "I don't know.. I embarrassed the heck outa myself!? Out of Storm!?.. I can't believe I couldn't hold it together?..". Lightning replied, "It's fine. It'll blow off." He rubbed her back. Cruz took some paper and cleaned her face up. "I don't know why I haven't gotten over this stupid virus?..". Lightning was concerned. She was his driver. He was her crew chief. He had a right to be. "Well.." Lightning began, "Maybe you should see a doctor?" Cruz answered "I am healthy. I meditate and exercise and eat right? I even cleanse myself? I should be fine?" Lightning sighed a girl came into the restroom and stared awkwardly.. then left. "I better get out." Lightning spoke. He left. Cruz sighed. She looked aweful. She cleaned herself up the best she could. They all went home. Storm was given a sheet with some things they'd all need to fill out.

Cruz was really tired. She showered. Lightning and Storm were going over the papers. Packing lists basic etc. it was a huge walk in glass shower. It was awesome. Evan had the rainfall shower head option. Cruz shut it off and stepped out. Towel dried her body and hair a bit wrapping her hair in the towel. She dressed in some pajamas. A baggy off the shoulder shirt and some running tights. She went to grab her hair dryer out of her small bag when she spilt the entire bag. "Darn!" She said to herself aloud. She knelt down and started picking up everything. Her birth control fell open.. she noticed.. "Oh no.." Cruz grabbed it and counted it and the days to be sure. She had forgotten it a few times!?.. "Oh no.." now she felt sick again.. she cleaned up everything throwing everything in the bag crazy. She sat down on the floor.. she got scared. "No way. I'm just.. I'm just.." she tried to think of anything. She though about Storm.. she was scared. She didn't know if she should tell him her fear or led it secret.. What if Storm lost it. He was doing so well.. bring the father Sky needed!? What if this thrown him back down into his old self!?.. Cruz breathed rapidly.

 **So does Cruz talk to Storm about what she is afraid might be? Get it off her chest.**

 **Or...**

 **Continue to freak out and get up pacing and panicking in the bathroom. Trying to calm herself and freaking out to the point she falls faint.**


	33. In a moment of weakness it was tempting

Cruz came to. She was lying in the bed?.. she looked around. She was alone.. she didn't remember fainting in bed? Maybe it was a dream. Maybe she just fell asleep?. She stood up out of bed. Cruz walked out into the kitchen and living room area. Lightning and Storm were out there. "Hey babe!? You okay? Knocked on the door and when you didn't answer I came in and you were faintish? You kept trying to speak but I couldn't understand you?" Cruz looked confused. Storm continued. "I layed you down. Thought maybe you were just exhausted." Cruz walked over to the men. She looked at the table. All the plans and papers.. she stared at Storm. Her face pale and her eyes huge.. "You Okay? Look like you seen a ghost?" Storm pointed out. Cruz nodded. She felt sick again. She remembered. She.. she tried not to think about the possibility. "Whats all this?" She glanced at them. Storm answered "Oh just sheets on the vehicles. Rules. Packing. That sorta thing. Actually we still get to pick our rides. We get one main color. Gonna have to insist on black. We all drive glossy midnight. K?" Cruz agreed. They all went over some the rules. Lightning was getting tired. "I'm gonna head to bed. Y'all two get some sleep." He left.

Cruz was alone. With Storm. Storm wrapped his arm around Cruz and spoke "So how are you feeling babe?"

Cruz swollowed before answering thing to keep cool. "Fine?.. why wouldn't I be?" Storm stared for a moment. But brushed it off she'd been sick. Tired. "No fun tonight?" He winked. Cruz frowned and said, "I'm afraid not. Better not. I have been too sickly.. actually I wanna go to bed now to." She stood up and walked to the bedroom. Storm sighed. He followed. Cruz layed down in bed. Storm started to undress "Anyway I can convince you differently?" He said as he shut the door. Cruz smiled and answered. "I really can't tonight. I'm sorry..". Storm unbutton his jeans taking his belt off. Shirtless. He looked so sexy. His abs. His body.. He walked over to the bed. Cruz couldn't help but stare at her boyfriend. Storm leaned over. Cruz leaned into his face. They kissed. Passionately. Storm released Cruz. "You might as well take everything off already?" Cruz said with a giggle. Storm smiled seductively doing as she said. Cruz bit her lip. "Come on over here Jackson Storm." Cruz ordered with a deep sexy tone...

Lightning grabbed out his phone. It was lunch time in Radiator springs. The time zones were crazy. Lightning face timed Sally. She answered. She looked beautiful.

"Hey stickers! How's it going? I didn't watch the live show. I'll watch it later when they air it again tonight."

She had her hair up in a ponytail.

Lightning sighed and answered "Yeah don't.. Cruz embarrassed herself pretty badly..."

Sally gave a confused look, "What happened?" She asked. Lightning answered with a short fake laugh. "Well she had been sick Sense we left for the trip. She threw up all over the stage.." Sally's brows raised as she relplied shocked, "Oh my gosh?.. Wow?.. She okay?" Lightning nodded. He then steered the conversation another direction. "What you got planned for your dayBeautiful?"

Sally smiled and answered, "Well gonna take care of wheel well. Go to the house and get a few things. Oh! I have to go to a baby doctor check up tomorrow. Gonna get to see Hudson on the ultra sound again! I can't wait for that." Lightning smiled and spoke up, "I wish I could to." Sally nodded. Lightning yawned a bit. Sally spoke "Hey. You should sleep. You know you can call me anytime Stickers?" Lightning smiled. He looked tired. He felt tired. Lightning answered his wife, "I am pretty tired. But I miss you. I miss Hud." Sally smiled warmly. "We miss you to." She reasured "I love you!" She added. Lightning smiled. "Love you to Sal. Take care of yourself and Hudson there!" "Ofcorse Stickers. Get some sleep." Lightning smiled "Have a good day Sal." They hung up. He needed the rest.

Morning came and they had to all get ready for their tv bit. Interview style show. Cruz didn't really wanna go. But Lightning told her it'd be good to. She could steer the audience away from the Cruz they saw introduced with her humor and charm. Cruz wasn't sure. At least she did I not feel sick today. She decided that morning. She would ignore the possibility of her pregnancy and just focus on this rally. Once she was home. Then she would go to her obgyn and go from there. Yes good plan.

Lightning wore basically what he did the night before. Storm wore a black t shirt of his nascar number and some fake camouflage tight jeans. Sneakers. A beanie. Cruz wore Her race suit. She figured why not. Her hair pulled back in a pony tail. They were introduced as Team Storm. They all sat on the couch. Cruz between the guys. Storm closest to the shows host. The host was an older guy with grey hair. He had a funny curly mustache. He wore a purple suit. The first thing he said to the them "Now.. your Cruz Ramirez right?" Cruz nodded with a smile. The man continued "You won't be sick on my stage now dear right?" Cruz smiled fakely and answered "No sir.. I'm.. I'm way okay.." she laughed a bit. The man smiled and introduced himself. Cameras all on them. It was private at least. No large crowd. Just a small one. Not like back homes shows. "Well I'm Aape Markinen. So. Team Storm. Is it true you all come from NASCAR driving?"

Storm nodded with a smile, Aape continued "Storm do you feel that could effect your team in the rally? I'm sorry to say I'm not familiar with that style racing. Isn't that the um.. the circular track?" Storm laughed a little bit before he relplied, "Well Aape, I'm sorry you aren't familiar with it. Yes it is known for being a basic track. But even with our simple background, I do not see it effecting our capability for different terrain and such. McQueen here is an excellent dirt racer." Aape nodded. Cruz spoke up, "Mr.McQueen ran in the world Grand Prix." Aape looked impressed a bit and spoke "that's great. Did you win?"

Lightning wetted his lips before answering "No I didn't. The race was cut short because some eh.. the race was rigged." Aape was shocked and continued to ask "Oh. Really? Let's hope this rally won't be. Now Storm mentioned he pulled you out of Retirement? How's that feel?" Lightning smiled, "Feels good. One last race sounds fun to to me." Storm glared. Aape poked, "Fun? You liketo race for the feeling than huh?" Lightning answered "Most definitely!" Aape clapped and spoke on, "And Storm said that you are his lover? That is so sweet Mia Ramirez. How long have you have Storm here been together?" Cruz thought about it "Oh a year about I guess? I don't really keep track to much. My minds heen.. pretty forgetful lately.." she trailed off. Aape asked Storm then, "So you two race each other? How's that work?" Storm smiled and answered "Oh it's fun. We place bets. Have fun with it." Aape laughed a bit and asked, "So whose the better racer?" Storm glanced at Cruz. She did the same to Jackson. Cruz interrupted silently mouthing the words "Me." Aape laughed. Jackson answered "I think we're both pretty good. Cruz shook her head behind Jackson's back. It made the crowd laugh. Storm looked at Cruz. She patted his knee. "Don't be modest baby.. it's so you." Storm turned his face away and she shook her head and mouth "Me." As she pointed herself. Aape laughed. "Cruz Ramirez you look lovely tonight. I see your the funny one." Cruz giggled a bit and joked "Well someone gotta Keep the testosterone levels at bay here.Between this old guy and Mr Serious over here." Lightning kind laughed at that. Storm glared. The crowd loved it. Cruz smiled. She has that sparkles on her eyes. Storm added "Before I forget Shout our to Sky Back home. Ill win for her. And When my team wins. I'm gonna shove this sexy woman in everyone's face and kiss her in front of them all!" Cruz smiled at her love. Aape smiles to. He spoke up, "You love each other?" Cruz didn't answer because she wanted to hear what Jackson would say. "Oh yes. I love this wild woman." The crowd clapped a bit. Aape insisted "Well get a good practice kiss out then!?" Storm gazed at Cruz. He pulled her face with his hands and kissed her passionately. It was a good kiss. He put his fist up as if he won something special. He did. Having Cruz as his woman. He did love her. Aape stood up and finished up, "I love it. Well everyone Team Storm!" The small crowd cheered. The team stood up. Cruz took a bow. She was cute. They all left for meeting Koedel. It was time to pick the cars and pack them up ready for the first race.

They picked some rally style custom nascar style looking cars. Painted black. Storm had asked for some style to be added. Koedel agreed. Cruz's got a thick single racing stripe down from the tail to the nose of her car in bright yelllow. Lightning got a blue digital style Lightning Bolt down the side of his. Kinda like the comic book style from his first nascar style paint job. Storm got hat blue digital S put on the side of his. They all looked really good. They packed up the cars. Extra tires. Blanket. Fire starter in case anything. Sleeping bags and tents. Losing teams had to camp out at checkpoints. First race would be the interstate. They all needed to get some good slee. The race was early morning

On the way to their rooms they ran into the all girl team they snickered and giggled. They all six took the elevator. It was quiet. Kinda awkward. They all were tiny little girls. Two looked like supermodels. They all looked so young and perfect. They whispered in their native language. One stood close to Storm. "Wow.. you look strong." Cruz glared at them. Storm smiled as the girl rubbed Storms chest. Lightning ignored it. The girl rubbed his chest "Look feel Leena." Then two the girls were rubbing storms chest and shoulders. The other one who was the best looking was staring at Cruz. Cruz spoke up "I'm standing right here?" Storm defended, "Hey they can't have this. They just wish they could" he winked at the girls and blew them a kiss. Lightning rolled his eyes he knew they were trying to distract and get into Storms head. His and Cruz's. Cruz was a bit upset with Storm. She crossed her arms a bit mad. The girls stopped as did the Elevator. They all six exited. "Can you two boys show us our room. We can't find it? We had to change rooms when we.. had to teach a rat a lesson." One the girls walked her hands up Storms chest and poked his nose gently. Storm blinked a few times and answered "Sure. McQueen and I can." Lightning sighed, "Whats the number?" Lightning asked. The girls answered. Cruz spoke up "Ill come along." She grabbed Storms arm. She was funny. Storm thought it was cute she was getting selfish and jealous. They walked the girls over. Two of them went inside. The third who was wearing her race suit like Cruz was turned around and spoke, "Thank you two." Cruz spoke "I'm standing right here?" Storm smiled. "No problem." The woman started to undo her race suit. It wasn't un normal or weird before anyone gets oh my gosh now, racers wore shirts and pants and such under their suits okay. The woman spoke up, "If you two need or want anything feel free to Some by." She petted Lightning's arm. Lightning pulled back. Cruz noticed. At least he had cared to. And Sally wasn't even here!? The woman spoke as she unzipped her suit , "I'm Ansa by the way." She winked. Then they all three noticed. She actually was naked under her suit. Her skin revealed through the opened crack zipper. She pulled the top half down. Leaving the pants part up. There she stood. Her dark brown tan, her dark hair flowed down her shoulders... smooth skin. Small perky little thing.. Cruz's mouth dropped mostly because both boys stared!? She glanced at both men. The woman turned around. Her skin was flawless. Storms eyes looked down her backside. Then she shut her room door and was gone. Cruz yelled a bit "I'm standing here the whole time!? And you!?" She smacked Lightning with the backside her hand, "Hey!?" He yelped "Your married!?" Storm laughed a bit and turned toward their room. "What's so funny!" She yelled. They all went to the room. Storm answered "Your cute." Cruz rolled her eyes. They needed to sleep. Get some rest for the long hours ahead.

Race day! The teams were ready! The first lined up. All the main drivers. Team leaders. Storm was in this group.

 _3...2...1.._

they sped off. Then the next group. Cruz was in this line up.

 _3...2...1.._

Then the final team member lined. Lightning was here.

 _3...2..1.._

They all sped off. It felt great. It was right along the interstate. Team members trying to catch up to each other. The race was long. A long five in a half hours. The higher speeds made it faster.

Once all of a team crossed to the checkpoint they counted as a win together.

They all made it. Being a straight shot it was a good clean race this round. The list below is whose teams crossed first to last. With who got Crossed first to last on the team.

1\. Team Smith, Oliver, Harry Williams then George Jones.

2\. Team Storm, Lightning McQueen, Jackson, then Cruz Ramirez.

3\. Team Korhonen, Leena, Twain Virtanin, Then Ansa Nieminen.

4.Team Muller, Mia, Paul Schneider, then Ben Schmidt.

5\. Team Russo, Lorrenzo Ferrari, Alessandro then Aria Esposito.

Storm waspretty upset. Not only did his team lose. But he wasn't even the first to reach the checkpoint. It had been a long race day. Hard. Storm wanted to head out already. But teams started in order. No one could leave until team Smith headed out. He was angry. The next track pierce was filled with tight hair pin turns. This would be fun going and running through dirt down the mountain. On and off pavement. Exiting out onto some rolling hills of dirt. Which was just some bumps that would give the drivers some air. Each memeber stayed in their own tents. It was late. Another certain team decided to pay a visit to a few other teams drivers. Including Storms. Here's a tough choice. Which man falls weak here when tempted with another girl. Doesn't mean they will sleep with the other woman. But doesn't mean they won't.

 **So... I'm not sure if I'll make it go as far as to cheat. I'll see how it goes as a write. But someone is gonna get tempted and debate it none the less. So hard choice!!? Who?..**

 **Does Storm get tempted here?**

 **Or..**

 **Does Lightning get tempted here?**


	34. Aggresion doesnt make friends

Storm was sitting up on his little sleeping bag. He was trying to get signal on his phone. Not much luck. Suddenly a woman ran in. He hadn't zipped up his tent yet. "Um? Think you got the wrong tent?" Storm spoke up. The woman turned around and explained "I'm sorry. I'm only hiding for a moment." Storm gave a confused look. "Hiding?" He asked suspiciously. The woman nodded and answered, "Just for a moment. I won't stay long." Storm snickered hen went back to trying to get signal. He waved his phone around a bit. The woman noticed and spoke, "You won't get any. Not unless your in the suite. There's a lot of dead spots out here." Storm glared and sighed. The woman looked at Storm. "Aren't you one the guys from the elevator?" She asked. Storm took a better look at the woman and answered, "Your one the girls aren't you? Ansa right?" She nodded. She was wearing a dark blue long shirt with short sleep shorts that were dark purple. Didn't really match. She had a bit of messy helmet hair. The girl came over to Storm and sat in front of him. Storm stared. "Wow." She said as she stroked Storms arm. He hand wrapped around his muscle she stroked up and down his arm, "You have some really nice arms." Storm slowly pushed away a bit but smiled a little. He answered "Thanks. But I already knew that." Ansa smiled. Storm stared at her top a bit. He remembers seeing her the night before. Ansa noticed. She gazed into his eyes. "And really nice eyes to." She said softly. Storm stared. He shook his head and spoke up, "Yeah, I know. Don't you think you can stop hiding now?" He asked. Ansa glanced at the front of the tent. Then bit her lip as she replied, "Why would I want to. We are having such a good conversation?" Storm raised a brow. He wouldn't consider this a good conversation. Just meaningless flirting. Ansa continued. "You're a good racer. It's no suprise our team didn't beat yours." Storm smiled and said, "Thanks. I think?.." he wasn't sure what was going on. Ansa scooted begins him and rubbed his shoulders and whispered in his ear, "You must be tired and sore? Let me help you relax." Storm didn't stop her. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it for a moment.

Ansa leaned in and whispered again, "I think tomorrow will prove to be a lot more difficult to for you and your team though. My girls have some techniques for dirt racing. It's just our specialty." Storm pulled her hands off his shoulders and snickered a bit before replying, "Sure. My team can be pretty suprising." Ansa stood up and sat down back in front of Storm. She touched and brushed her hand across his chest. Storm watched her hand.. he wasn't gonna let this go to far.. "I've always wondered what an American man felt like..." she sounded so sexy.. Storm swollowed hard. Her hand started to slip downward. Storm grabbed her wrists and harshly said, "I have a girlfriend." Ansa leaned into his face.. "She doesn't have to know?..". Storm thought about it. He shook his head and answered "I have this habit of always messing things up.. she would know. I'm not doing this.." Ansa sighed. Then had another idea "She could join us?" Storms eyes widened. He thought about that to. It was silent for a moment.. Ansa asked "Well?" Storm cleared his throat. "No.. nope.. that.. nope that's not gonna work." Ansa smiled though still. She leaned into his face putting her hands onto his shoulders and her weight. She pushed Storm down onto his back slowly and gently. Storm stared. Ansa swing her leg over him and sat on over Storm's hips. She swayed back and fourth on him. Storm stared. This was to far. It was drawing the line. Storm was frozen for a moment. He could feel his body wanting this. But he wouldn't. He spoke up, "Stop. I have a girlfriend. I love her. I'm not messing things up. Get off."

Ansa heisted and glared. Storm loudly yelled, "Get off!" It kinda scared Ansa. She did as he said. "Now leave... Now!? Don't come back here!" Ansa ran out. Cruz was outside. She saw her run. she heard Storm yell. Storm leaned outside making sure Ansa left. He stared at Cruz. They locked eyes.. oh god.. she was gonna think.. "Cruz! Babe nothing!?.. I didn't!?.." Cruz smiled. She was sitting on one the logs near the fire. She patted the log beside her. Storm walked out and sat down by her. Cruz leaned on him. Storm was shocked a bit.. He really thought she'd start freaking out. Thinking he was messing around with some other girl. He swollowed hard. He wanted to explain.. "Cruz that chick?.. I didn't do anything with her I promise. I want you Okay?" Cruz lifted her head and glared into his eyes. His soul.. Storm looked nervous. "I believe you." She said. Storm felt relieved and smiled "Cruz." He softly spoke, "I love you." Cruz kissed him gently. Then leaned back on him. Staring at the fire.

Cruz spoke, "This is so great isn't it. We get to race together. Its so much fun." Storm sighed and replied "One word for it. I want this team to win." Cruz chucked a bit. They stared at the fire. Cruz mentioned "You know Jackson, racing isn't just about winning?" Storm rolled his eyes. Cruz continued, "I wonder how Sky is doing. How much longer they have together anyway?" Storm sighed and frowned. He wasn't expecting this conversation tonight. He answered though "Few weeks to a month or so I guess." Cruz smiled though and continued "I'm proud of you. You really have given them so much. And you have done so well with Sky. With us. I love you." Storm smiled warmly. "Love you to babe." Cruz had to ask, "So are you going to adopt Sky as your daughter then? I don't mean to ask so much about it. But you will have to make a choice?" Storm thought about it. Was he ready. Was he willing to take Sky and raise her alone?. A single parent?.. Storm really had thought about it a few other times. Storm leaned forward. Resting his elbows on his knees. The fire felt good. He took a breath and answered, "I.. I really think I'll screw her up. She'd be better off with someone like the McQueens. A mom and a dad. A real family." Cruz frowned a bit. She asked more "Hey. You wouldn't be alone. I'd be here?" Storm smiled and nodded. "So you want me to?" He asked. Cruz answered, "I want you to do the right thing." She kissed his cheek. Then got up heading to her tent. Storm spoke up, "Hey... Will you stay with me tonight?.." His eyes sparkled in the fires light. Cruz smiled and joked with him a bit "Awe.. Are you scared of the dark?" She laughed a little. Storm chuckled and answered "If it gets you cuddled up beside me then yes, I'm terrified." Cruz laughed a bit. "Alright." She agreed and slept with Storm through the night. He cuddled up to her. Holding her close. His body felt so warm. Especially sense the cool air outside wasn't. It was so safe with him. She felt safe. She thought about the possibility.. a baby?.. It wouldn't just possibly send Storm back the ring path.. but it would ruin her racing career.. she was scared. So scared. She tried her best to not think about it. Eventually she fell asleep in Storms arms.

Morning came. All the teams left in the order they won. This time grouped together as a team. Storm took the lead of his team. Lightning behind him and Cruz behind them.

"Alright try and keep up." Storm said. They had radios in their helmets to keep contact. Cruz spoke up fast behind Lightning "What's ahead Jackson?" Jackson paused before answering. They were coming to some dirt. "Looks like we are going off road." Jackson went first. A huge jump but he slowed down enough he didn't hit it hard "Slow down or be prepared to hit air entering the dirt!" Lightning didn't slow. He took the jump with ease, Cruz hesitated second guessing herself. She hit a little air and swerved when she landed. "Hey You Okay!?" Lightning noticed her swerves. Cruz panicked a bit but answered "Yeah I'm good!" Jackson hit a few rolling hills. It made the car jump multiple times. Three exact. Each time Jackson hit hard. You could hear it in his voice as he warned his other team mates, "Take it easy Storm!? You and the car have to make to the checkpoint!" Lightning reminded him. Lightning hit the jumps and slows a bit, but he was on his style of racing now. He had so much time in the dirt track back home. He actually caught up with Storm. Cruz slowed down. She didn't wanna jump. She drive carefully over the three hills. Lightning couldn't see her behind him "Keep up Cruz." Lightning reminded her. Cruz did catch up. But a few racers with her. They trapped her between them. She was stuck.

"What do I do!?" She yelled. Lightning and Storm both seen her behind them. Storm didn't know. "Speed up?" He said. Lightning knew that wouldn't just work. Lightning lined up his car and slowed down. Forcing one of the racers trapping storm to slow down. Lightning then sped up which set Cruz free and she drafted behind him.

"Thank you Mr.McQueen." She said. Lightning replied "Yeah yeah stay focused." Storm and McQueen weaves through the other cars. Cruz stayed close behind. But she was hesitating a lot. Storm gunned it on a straight way. Bad choice turns out. He passed most everyone. Leaving his team in the dust. A sharp turn changed that. He tried to drift around turn right to go left... but slid off the track. "Jackson!" Cruz yelled. Storms car came to a sliding stop. A lot of racers past him. Cruz to. "I'm fine!" He yelled. Then gunned it shifting back onto the track. Catching back up side by side to Cruz. "Miss me?" He joked. Cruz loved him. Lighting was in lead of the team. He gained a few positions. Three racers were in front of him. "Wreck!" He yelled One the cars hit another which pushed the third one over side ways. Skidding. It rammed right into Lightning's front right side. Lighting lost a bit of control. Sliding back and fourth fish tailing. But he got control of it. Storm and Cruz avoided the accident. "Hey You Okay!?" Cruz asked. Lightning answered after getting full control back "Yeah I'm fine." The racers hit back on pavement for a little bit. It gave Jackson and Cruz better advantage. Storm and Cruz caught up and passed McQueen along with some other racers to. It lasted a while like this. Cruz lead the team a bit. They hit dirt again. One racer came up passing most people and bumped the back of Cruz's ride. Then another one came up and slammed the side of her trying to make her hit the fence. Dangerous. But Cruz didn't budge. She was fine. The racer passed.

"Why is everyone racing so dirty!?" She cried out. Lightning chuckled a bit and answered. "It's rally racing! Stay clear of that team. They all drive aggressive." Storm gunned it. "No one messes with my team. I'll show them aggressive." Storm passes Cruz up. "Storm wait!" Lightning tried to convince him out of whatever he was gonna do. Storm rammed the back bumper of one the racers that hit Cruz. He rode the cars ass hard. The racer tried to shake Storm. But Storm stayed touching nose to bumper. Storm bumped the side throwing the racer off. Storm rammed the side of the other racer that tried to put Cruz in the fence. They scraped sides of each other. Then one the team members of that racer slowed in front of Storm. Storm didn't slow and notice until bam! It his car hard! Storm was forced to slow. Cruz and Lightning caught up. "Think they got the message Jackson." Cruz said. Storm rolled his eyes. He wasn't done. Storm sped back up. He hit the back of the racer again. This time though it threw himself off. He fish tailed right into another racers side. It swung the other racer off track and he hit a pole. Shit.. the team members for theat racers slowed and pulled over. Lightning and Cruz saw it. "Wait Storm did you cause that wreck!?" Cruz asked shocked. Storm hesitated.. "I don't mean to..". Lightning slowed. "What are you doing!?" Storm yelled. "No! No checking them. This is the race!? you said yourself That's rally racing! Get your ass back up here! This team is getting to the checkpoint first!" Lightning didn't like Storm ordering him around "But," Lightning started "No!" Storm yelled. Lightning sighed and sped back up... it didn't feel rightleaving the other team back like that.. but It was part of racing..

It lasted hours back on pavement. Weaving around. Gaining positions. Losing positions. Then came the hair pin turns... Storm loved these. His ability to keep the line was in his favor here. Storm took lead of his team. Then Cruz and then McQueen. Storm was doing pretty well. Drifting in the turns. Keeping his line. Cruz close behind him. He ran by a wreck. One the racers were all turned around facing he opposite direction "Hey gotta backwards stopped racer!" He warned his team. Cruz noticed to and passed along easily. Lightning ran by the turned around driver then to. All made it pass safely. "Does anyone know how to race!?" Storm said with some sarcasm. Cruz didn't feel good. These hair pin turns were making her queasy. "Guys.. I'm gonna be sick..". Storm answered her back, "A few more turns babe." Cruz swollowed hard. Trying to make it. Once they made it out the turns Cruz couldn't make it any longer. "Guys I'm pulling over!" She skid to a stop in some dirt. Lightning stopped with her. Storm hesitated but turned around and slowed and parked near his team.

He got out the car. Cruz was throwing up in some bushes. Lightning stood a distance away. Storm walked up and stood beside him. They waited for Cruz. Storm began to be concerned. She'd been sick a lot. "This is normal right?" He asked McQueen. Lighting sighed and shrugged. McQueen had his suspicions. Being around Sally's pregnancy made him wonder. Cruz finally felt better and walked up to the men. "I'm fine now.." she took a few rapid breaths. Storm and McQueen stared. "What?" Cruz asked. She knew. She was over thinking it to. Lightning spoke up about it "Cruz is there something?.. going on?.." he tried to hint. Cruz got the hint but played dumb. "What? No? Come on!? We gotta race to win!" She laughed a bit and turned around god she was freaking out inside. She went back to her car. The boys followed getting back into theirs.

Hours of racing. And this is the order the teams made to the checkpoint late that night. The final team made it several hours after the fourth team. Sense one their racers wrecked pretty bad they had to take it slow and pull he third car to the finish.. oh they were mad at Storms team! Storm knew they were watching them pull up with the totaled race car...

1\. Team Smith

2\. Team Storm

3\. Team Korhonen

4\. Team Muller

5\. Team Russo.

 **Team Russo, the Italian team. drivers Alessandro, Lorenzo and Aria... are really pissed at Storms aggression. He caused them to total a car.. they may even be out of the race!?..**

 **Do they just get physical. Rough up Storm trying to set him in his place. Kinda showing Storm that maybe he's not as tough as he thinks or is getting a little soft with the family lifestyle..**

 **Or...**

 **Do they sabotage one of Storms cars.**


	35. Blown out

Storms team was finishing packing up those cars and gear for the race on the morning. They all were sitting by their tents. Storm had a water sitting near him. The Italian teams two other members, one the men and the woman came up to Storm. They stood above him. They stared down. Storm glared "Can I help you?" He asked kinda rudely. The man grabbed the water and opened the bottle up then poured it all over. Mud splashed all

Over Storms feet. Storm stood straight up facing the man "Better apologize." The man answered, "I think you should clean yourself up. You know what they say about a racer with Dirt on them. They get burned." They glared at each other's eyes. Storm spoke up, "Were you born this stupid Greaseball? Or do they have lessons where your from. You don't threaten me! I will drop you.!" The third team memeber ran up. He looked aweful. All bruised and face swelled up. Cuts all over. "Oh I see. Your mad cause I wrecked your boy." The woman spoke up "No one likes a dirty racer." Storm explained, "Yeah well.. he got in the way." Cruz stood up and grabbed Storms shoulder "Storm just apologize?" Storm glanced at Cruz. The man spoke up angerly. "Yeah Just apologize. Then we can get this beating over with." Lightning stood up. He didn't know if he would get involved yet. But he wasn't gonna let Cruz get hurt for Storms actions.

Storm crossed His arms and snarled, "You know I would but, I think I done the guy a favor. Look at him? I'd say his looks improved." He winked. The Italian reared his arm back, Storm didn't want Cruz to get in the way. Storm shoved Cruz away knocking her down. The man hit Storm hard in the shoulder. Storm lost his balance and fell. "Oh hell no!" Storm yelled! And he got up and the two started fighting.

Lightning pulled Cruz away and stood her up. They watched a moment letting it play out..

Storm hit the Italian mans stomach a few times then was trapped in a head lock where the man hit Storm in he face once hard it knocked Storm back and he tripped over a log. He fell into his back. The Italian fellow sat over Storm and grabbed Storms hair and lifted his head and banged it against the ground multiple times. Then punched Storm on the side of the face hard. Lightning went over and got involved at this point "Hey that's enough! You made your point!?" The man looked up at Mcqueen and stopped. Storm spit some blood at the man and grabbed his shirt collar and used his leg to help roll the Italian down into the dirt. "No storm!? Stop this!" Lightning ordered. Storm pinned the man down and hit him hard! Storm yelled "I've had enough of taking shit from people like this guy! You wan be next!?" He yelled. Lightning backed up a bit. The Italian took advantage of Storms distraction and punch Storm in the throat hard enough to make him gasps and cough. The Italian pushed Storm off and stood up and kicked him hard in the stomach twice. Storm struggled to hold himself up on his hands and knees. Coughing and gasping a bit. "Stop!" Cruz yelled. She was scared. Afraid a bit. Storm barely got it out and but he ordered Cruz to stay out of it. The other Italian racer who Storm wrecked came over and kicked Storm once hard. Storm fell to the ground.. the man kneeled down to Storm and softly but harshly spoke "Next time you try something like that.. you won't be able to get up." Storm glared from the ground.

The man stood up and Storm staggered to his knees and spit a little blood out. Storm just had to say something stupid.. "Hey Greaseball.." The man stopped and listened "Next time?.. who says this is over?" The other Italian stomped over and kicked Storm in the stomach hard. Storm fell to his hands. The man used his foot and kicked Storm in the back. It pushed Storm into the ground. This time Storm didn't get up. He layed there. He knew he wasn't winning this. The man knelt down "It's over.." They left.

Storm groaned a bit and staggered up. Cruz ran up to him. He had blood on his lips and on his forehead. "Why did you do that!?" She cried out! Storm pushed her away. "Don't!" Cruz stood there. She gave a confused and hurt expression. Storm continued. After spitting some again, "You know of all people Cruz should get it by now!? Why are you honestly with me!? I can't do anything right!? I should of apologized to him! I fuck up constantly!?" Cruz opened her mouth to speak but Storms got ran on, "You really want this!?" He spread his arms open. Cruz frowned as Storm continued "I will hurt you! Just like I mess up everything else!? I can't get my parents approval!? I couldnt even get the balls to man up and raise my own daughter!?" Lightning's eyes widened and he stood next to Cruz.. Storm yelled more, "This is me Cruz!? I know you think I'm better than this! But I'm not!? I screw everything up and hurt everyone who gets close!? That's why I im angry! I can't have you!?" Cruz's eyes teared up. Lightning stepped in and spoke up "Storm stop. You're just upset right now. Cruz is trying to help you?" Storms anger grew toward McQueen and he yelled

At him now, "You!? Mr.McQueen!? You have no idea!? Because your life is so perfect! So stop! Stop running your perfect career and perfect marriage and perfect family on everyone's face!?" Lightning yelled back "Hey! You need to go cool down!" Storm looked at Cruz. "This is why I can't take my daughter. Why I will never be able to make you truly happy..". He frowned. Cruz spoke up "Storm.. I am happy.. maybe not this moment?.. but.. I love you?" She tried to touch his hand but Storm pulled away. "Don't! Just...". He growled. "I can't even race right anymore! Love has made me so weak!?" He was just angry.. Cruz was hurt.. Her eyes teared up..

her hurt heart turned to anger now to and she yelled at Storm "If that's how you feel than maybe we shouldn't be together!? Love made you strong! But you're to afraid to accept it!? Accept that maybe one person me?! Might actually love you!? Sky loves you!? And ofcorse the tiniest thing gets blown over the top and you react like this!" Storm frowned. He thought about it. Cruz yelled, "Grow up!" She turned around. Lightning tried to say something but Cruz snarled at him "Not now please..." she disappeared.

Lightning glared at Storm. Storm realized he messed up. Again!? Lightning felt awkward a tad but he spoke up slowly.. unsure if he'd get chewed out or not.. "Storm..". Storm looked at McQueen.. he was open to whatever now. Storm figured he should shut his mouth. Lightning sighed and continued "I'm sorry you feel that way. I don't know what it's like to be you. But I do know what Cruz.. as much as I disagree with it. Cruz loves you. And if you'd.. Just?..". He stopped. He was unsure what to say. Storm spoke up softly with pain in his tone.. "No I messed up.. I keep screwing my life up..". Storms eyes teared up. "She's better off without me." Lightning frowned. He could tell Storm didn't want that. Lightning replied. "Maybe. But maybe not. The two of you need to talk alone. Just go to her? Look stop and think maybe sometimes before you react? There had to be a time you weren't so...?" Lightning didn't know the right word. Storm glared and answered "I get it. Yeah. I don't remember a time." Storm walked toward the direction Cruz went to go talk to her...

Cruz was crying inside her tent. It started to rain.. Cruz was sitting on a little stool. Storm slowly came inside her tent. "Hey?.." he said softly. Cruz turned and faced toward Storm. He cleared his throat and spoke up.. "I'm sorry.. I would say I'd fix this.. but.." he sighed. Cruz frowned and wiped her tears.. Storm knelt down in front of her... "I keep screwing up.. I'm so sorry.. I don't mean to hurt you so much...I keep promising you I won't and then.. I screw up. I want us?.. I do. I want to be.. everything for you. Just as you have been for me. I understand if you hate me. I deserve it. Everyone else does..". He drifted. Cruz pulled his face toward hers and answered "I'm not everyone else.. I don't hate you." Storm really didn't get it. Cruz continued "I love you. And yeah you anger the heck outa me a lot of times. But.. I can see you trying. Im not giving up on you yet." Storm smiled a little. Cruz did to. Cruz spoke up.. "I need you. Just like you need me." Storms eyes teared up. "Woah are you gonna cry?.." Cruz said. Storm chuckled a bit and answered "There's dirt in my eyes" Cruz laughed a little "oh sure! Gotta pretend to be a man now?" Storm smiled hearing her laugh and spoke up, "I'm serious!? I just had my face shoved in the dirt? There is dirt in my eyes I swear." He joked. Cruz gazed into his eyes. His bruised eyes.. he took a good beating.

Storm whipped around the curves. Followed by Lightning then Cruz. Cruz took a swerve easy and whooped around the boys. She took the lead.

"Woah! Good move Cruz!" Lightning said. "Thanks." Cruz answered. They were doing great a a team today. Maybe Storm needed that beating. The Russo team was able to get back on the race. They were given another car.

Today's race was long wide open pavement through a hot desert like area. The teams all races hard. Dirt and sand made it hard to see. But with the long track it was alright. Storms team was in second at the moment. They been holding positions for about 4 hours.

Cruz noticed some white smoke from one the leads cars. "Smoke guys! The leaders slowing down." She warned Storm and McQueen. The past the leaders. Flat tire. "Hey does that mean we are lead!?" She asked Storm answered happily, "yes it does! Wooh! Let's keep moving!" He gunned it. Driving side by side with Cruz. A few small jumps let the two of them hit small air together. Storm loved watching Cruz enjoy herself behind the wheel. The two racers were in sync. Storm loved her. He really did. Cruz noticed the track started getting green again. They were finally getting out of that hot desert! It turned onto dirt track. And lists of trees. A forest. Storm slowed. He eased behind his team mates. The track wasn't really wide enough for side by side racing. The other teams behind them caught up a bit. Then it started raining. "Oh no.." Cruz said in a worried tone. The forest began to thicken. And darken. Lightning spoke up "Headlights Guys. It's gonna get dark in here." They all turned them on.

It started to rain heavy. They had to turn in the wipers. It was difficult for Cruz to lead the team in this. Lightning realized it. Storm was having some difficulty. The track turned to mud. It was getting difficult for everyone. Lightning saw a jump coming. "Cruz slow down on the jump ahead. I'll get ahead. You guys copy my driving and we won't get stuck. Hopefully.." he muttered. Storm yelled "No way this is my team!" Cruz yelled back, "Let him lead Storm?" Storm hesitated. But he agreed. The jump came and Cruz slowed. McQueen sped up. He gunned it. His car leaped right over Cruz's! Storm was a bit shocked. Lightning landed over in the lead. Cruz behind him. He swerved a bit to get back going but he was fine. The road started to crave a lot. Not quite hairpinning. But they were tight looping turns. Storm would have trouble here. Cruz spoke up "Remeber training Storm!" He sighed. Lighting slid turn right to gonleft. Drifting round the turns. Cruz behind him. She took the turns with ease. Storm had a little trouble. Enough They a few racers past him.

They got back to some straight ways. The rain made it hard to see a bit. Storm was two behind Cruz and McQueen. He sped up. The mud was making it hard on him. Storm was side by side with another racer. The racer tried to hit Storm. But Storm swerved behind and ran around passing the racer. The next racer wasn't so easy. He blocked Storm from passing. No matter which way Storm tried he just kept getting blocked. It frustrated him. It angered him a bit. He hit the bumper of the racer a bit. The racer heard of his aggressive style. He'd give Storm a taste of his own medicine. Storm gained side by side to this guy. The racer rammed the side of Storm. Storm swerved a bit. Cruz noticed behind her. "Jackson!?" She cried out. Storm came back up and grinder the bumper of he racer. The racer brake checked a bit. Storms car hit underneath his bumper. Storm slowed and he was free again. Storm cam to the side of this guy again. The racer bumped Storm again. This time Storm held his ground. The two racers grinded metal side by side. Sparks flew. Cruz and Lightning Noticed. Storms eyes widened as he tried to shake free. "Hey! Guys I'm stuck!?" The two racers were stuck. Metal shoved between both axles and brakes. Storm and the other racer began to freak out a bit. They both tried shaking free the two cars were stuck like glue side by side. Storm tried steering the other race to the wall. The other racer then done the same to Storm. His car was being mailed between the racer and the rail. They were headed up a mountainside. Hey hit pavement. Rails guarded the cars from cliffs. It made everyone uneasy.

Finally the two stuck cars broke free. Storm gunned it back to his team. "You good?" Lightning asked. Storm sounded awake and panicked a bit. But he answered "Yeah I'm good!" They races up the mountainside. Room amother 3 hours to get here.

The rain stopped. Finally! They made it to the checkpoint after 12 hours of hard driving.

Cruz basically ran to restroom. She had to pee so bad she said. They got to stay in the suit. Inside. Air and heat. A bathtub and shower! Cruz soaked in the tub. God it felt good. Lighting finally had enough signal he could talk to his wife. He hadn't sense before the race'v he was worried about her. Storm was happy being able to stay in a real bed. So comfortable and to have electricity. Felt good. He never liked camping out in a tent. The team packed their vehicles for the final day. Once last day. The next point would be the finish line! He would call Sky shortly. See how they were all doing.

 **So gonna give some more drama.**

 **Things that are real and common. And so you readers know. I choose whichever choice gets the most said.**

 **So things maybe going to well back home. But one family is about to have some complications. Something is about to happen to either...**

 **Sally? With her previous conditions. It really wouldn't be uncommon for some complications!? Sally won't let them lose another baby!**

 **Or...**

 **Sky? The little girl does have a sick mother. But Storm never signed any papers saying he'd take her yet!? Storm could lose his daughter forever!**


	36. Win for them

**I really listened to the song who you are by madilyn Bailey for some of this chapter.**

Lightning called Sally. She was doing well. It was good to hear each others voices. Baby Hudson was doing well. Growing. Sally showed Lightning the newest ultra sound photos. He was so happy about his little family. He did ask his wife for some advice with Storm. Sally was always the smartest person he knew. She had the biggest heart.

Cruz was getting out the bath. She could hear Storm in the bedroom. She walked up to him. Wearing some yellow t shirt and black shorts with her damp hair falling onto her shoulders. She always looked good. Storm cleaned up a bit before trying to face time his daughter and Rachel.

He called her. Sky answered. But Sky looked aweful. Her eyes red and puffy. Tears on her cheeks. He didn't recognize the wallpaper behind her?..

"Hey?.. Whats wrong?" He immediately asked.

Sky wiped her face a bit and answered with a whimper.

"Mama's sick." Cruz overheard and leaned over Storm's shoulder. Storm asked "Well.. what happened? Where are you guys?" Little Sky looked so upset. Cruz and Jackson feared the worse. Sky answered "She was throwing up a lot of blood and we came to the doctors.. grandma came and we stayed the night here." She was crying again. "I'm scared.." she said. Storm swollowed hard. He wished he could comfort her. "I know.." he said.. "I'll be home and soon. You gotta be strong. Can your mom talk?" Sky sniffled a bit. "Barely. She sound sick..". Storm stood up and talked as he paced carrying the tablet he had, "What happened to your face?" Sky asked. Storm but his lip before answering, "Some bullies." Sky knew better even for her age. She asked more "Did you do something mean?" Storm smiled a bit and snickered "Maybe.. So you're staying with your grandma?" Sky nodded. Storm suddenly realized the world isn't his.. he always makes everything about him.. he continued "What if you moved in with me? Permanently?" Sky thought about it. "That's what mommy wanted..". She answered. Storm sighed. "What about you?" Cruz sat down and dried her hair a bit more. She smiled when she heard Storm ask that. Sky sighed. "I want my mom.." she cried again. Storm really wished he could be there right now. Forget his pride and stupid ego. He was what felt like worlds away.. he even teared up listening to Sky. She finally paused a bit and asked Storm.. "Are they gonna take me away?..". Storms eyes widened. He sighed. "I'm gonna try to not let that happen Sky.. I'm gonna be home in a few days.. I'm coming straight there to you and your mom Okay?" Sky nodded. Sky spoke up "I love you..". Storm smiled a bit.. "I.. I'm gonna be there soon. Stay strong okay? You're a Storm. We are strong and brave." Sky nodded. That wasn't good enough for him. "Say it.. Say I am Strong and Brave." Sky sighed and answered "I am strong and I am brave." Storm smiled. "You really are." Sky kinda smiled a bit. They hung up. Storms fake smile faded. Cruz spoke up and hugged him. "You're doing the right thing. Taking Sky..". Storm sighed. Cruz's hug felt good. Storm pushed her away and crossed his arms.. he was hurting. "I don't know what I'm doing..". Cruz frowned. Storm frowned. "I'm gonna take a walk.." he grabbed his jacket and left..

Storm had a lot to take in. He felt like his world was falling apart. Even with Cruz. He always kept messing up. He really started to think about his choices. How he always pushed people away. He started to miss a lot of things. Like how him and the guys would play video games on the weekends together. Go camping every fall in his friends parents old trailer. The girls. Well.. Cruz now.. he loved her. He missed his family. His relationship with his parents fell apart when he bailed out on.. well on Rachel and the baby.. he had truly forgotten who he use to be. He let his career and fame and money. He let it all get to him.. He heard someone behind him in the darkness.

He stopped. "WHOSE THERE!?" he yelled. It was just Cruz. He sighed. Cruz ran up to him. "Hey." She greeted. Storm smiled. "I.." he didn't know what he was about to say. Cruz kissed him. Her kiss felt so good. Storm loved her. Held hugged her close. He spoke up. "I wanna be there for Sky..". He mumbled. Cruz smiled. Storm continued. "You think I'm weak.." he turned away. Storm rolled her eyes and turned toward him faced him and said with a smile, "No? I don't? I think your strong. I think you're confused at times. I think your lost. But not weak? I've never thought you were?" Storm frowned and spoke to his girl softly, "Cruz.. you are amazing. I don't deserve you." Cruz smiled. She kissed his cheek. "Let's finish this race." Storm nodded and added "For Rachel and Sky." Cruz was proud of him. She rubbed his back and leaned on her love.

The race came the morning. Storm's team stared first. And for the first time. Storm took a deep breath and drove. Not raced. He didn't care that a few racers passed his team. He was enjoying the drive. No aggression. No fighting. Storm was enjoying himself. Lightning didn't know what happened. But something changed. Storm was actually having fun! Cruz was so happy watching him. He raced different. Less tense. More flexible to situations. He was smiling and having fun. Just whipping around other cars. Jumps he just took as hard as he could for the challenge of it. He wasn't racing. He was.. racing. Cruz was proud of him. At least for the first few hours he raced this way. Then realization hit it. Hit him on the left side of his car hard actually.

His mind switched. One of the racers were being agrresive. They slammed into Storms cars side again. Storm gunned it hard cutting the racer off.

"You good!?" Lightning asked. Storm was. He was back in the race. The racer tried to pass Storm from his left side again. He tapped Storm a few times. They passed him. Storm hit the back bumper of the racer a few times.

Storm didn't notice the tight turn ahead and slid off road a bit. But he got right back on. He tailed the other racer close. Storm was getting a taste of his own medicine so to say. Storm gained the side of the racer. They both passed another racer. Then the driver slammed into Storms side again. Skidding storm into a railing. Metal sparked. But Storm got out! A small wreck ahead slowed the team down a bit. The track started to change. It was off and on the dirt and pavement. Storm hated driving the dirt tracks. Cruz was getting tired. She had a headache coming on from the heat. They had already been driving about 4 hours.

Lightning took advantage of the dirt. He pulled ahead of Storm and Cruz. Lightning enjoyed it. They passed through tunnels. It blocked the view ahead. A few dirt jumps came. Lightning didn't have any problems with them. Storm didn't either. Cruz actually came right behind the boys. She got it straight on this time. "That's was fun!" She yelled. She was having fun.

A tight turn ahead. McQueen took the turn turn right to go left! Storm done it this time perfectly! He was proud of himself. Cruz followed. They drove hard on dirt for about 2 hours. A few jumps agreed. Storm passed McQueen. He took the high jump and hit hard and swerved. He warned his team, "That's a lot steeper than you think slow down!" Lightning already hit the jump. He noticed but it was too late. He hit hard. Th car fishtailed. Right into a pole, spinning like crazy til it hit the other side and stopped by a railing. Cruz slowed for the jump and saw the entire thing! "Mr.McQueen!?" She jumped and landed and slid side ways to a husky near him. She threw her helmet off and opened the door of her car and ran to McQueen, "Cruz what's going on!?" Storm asked. No answer... "Fuck!".. he sqealed to a stop on the side of the track. A few drivers passed quickly. Storm whipped around dangerously facing the other racers and raced back to his team!

Storm knew it was dangerous. But his team needed him. He weaved through the on coming racers. Ignoring the possibility of hitting someone hard enough to kill them both! He was doing well though. He did graze a tail trying to avoid one racer. But he was okay! "Almost there guys!" He said. But no one answered. Storm slid in circles to a stop on the other side of McQueen's car. He took off his helmet and got out his car. Cruz was trying to get McQueen's door open. His car was hit hard. The there was some smoke coming from the hood. Storm ran up. "It's stuck!" She yelled. Storm kicked the handle a few times then got it open. He pulled mcqueen out. He was limp. "Is he dead!?" Cruz yelled. Storm didn't think so. The wreck didn't look that bad? He pulled Lightning helmet off. His lips was bleeding. Bout it noticeable.

"Hey! Champ!? Look at me!?" Storm patted Lightning face. McQueen groaned a little. "He's Fine. Just dazed." Lightning felt his head hurt pretty bad. "How's he gonna finish the race?" Storm sighed. He though hard. "You're not gonna like my idea.." he said. Cruz gave a weird look. "We can't give up." Lightning came to a little better by there was no way his car would make it.. "Neither of you are gonna like this." Lightning rubbed his head a bit. Confused. "You sure this will work!?" Cruz yelled. She was driving closely to Storm. Storm answered. "If it Don't we are screwed anyways! You good back there champ!?" Storm called. Lightning's car was chained behind Storms in neutral. "Let me know of the chain feels loose!" Storm ordered. Storm knew this would probably be a worse idea. He gunned it! Cruz stayed near the boys. Lightning was able to help turn the car. This team was the definition of teamwork and determination now.

They caught up to the back of the racers. They knew they'd be getting some looks. One racer hit Storms side. "Cruz! You gotta keep other racers away!" Lightning yelled. Cruz whipped in front of Storm and slowed in front of the race. They backed off. "Good just like that." Storm complimented his girl. Cruz stayed with the boys. Another racer took a hit but at mcqueen this time. It fishtailed around. The chain was tight and strained. Cruz let McQueen's car hit hers carefully. It helped ease the car back straight behind Jackson. They were doing well. "This is crazy.." Lightning said. Storm answered back "I love crazy!" And gunned it harder. His own car was being pushed hard. They lasted an hour easy. It was crazy it was actually working. They passed a few racers. Storm had to brake hard once. It rammed McQueen's nose into his tail. "Watch it!" Storm snarled. But got back to speed.

Storm joked with McQueen "How's it feel going this fast champ!" Lightning answered with the same sarcasm. "Not sure yet. How's it feel me riding your But!" Storm laughed "Ha! I knew I'd have to pull you one of these days old man!" Lightning laughed. Cruz loved hearing them get along. Kinda. It was funny. It was the Storm she loved coming out. They raced for a total of 10 hours now. They were nearing the final hours of the race. 3 hours to the finish line give or take!

 **What do y'all say!?**

 **Do the chains hold up to the finish line. Storms team may or may not win still.**

 **Or...**

 **Is this plan doomed to fail and the chains snap. They are out and lose as fifth place?**


	37. Cheat death

The race continued. Storm and his team

Made it to the middle of all the racers. The track went up curves and a mountain. It was gonna be tough! Storm and McQueen proved to work together Alright. But then it started to get tight. Racers nose to nose. A few aggressively tried to brakes the chain link between Storm and McQueen's cars. Cruz kept most of them away. About 2 hours left.

They were up the mountain pretty high. It started raining. Racers slid here and there a bit. Storm did Alright pulling McQueen though it. Then Storm got trapped between two of the Italian team members!

"Cruz!" Storm yelled. But Cruz was already struggling with the third team member Aria.. she kept Cruz away from the other two. "Get out of there Storm!" Lightning ordered. Storm couldn't shake them off. A tight curb came up and the racer on the outside gave way. The other pushed Storm toward the cliff rails. Storm didn't have a chance to react to much. "Storm!" Cruz yelled. As she watched Storm's car hit the rails and going completely through and begin to slide down the cliff. Lightning hit his brakes hard from the srtart where Storm drifted toward the railing edge. Storm closed his eyes. Preparing for what he assumed his death. Lightning closed his eyes for the same reasons. Praying he'd make it home! The car screached to a stop...Silence.. the dust cleared.

Cruz yelled and stopped her car. "What do we do!!"

Lightning opened his eyes. His car was holding Storms. Dangling off the edge!.. Lightning kept his feet on the brake as hard as he could. His car wouldn't run.. he was shocked and didn't know what to do!

Cruz got out and ran to McQueens window. Cruz took off her helmet. "What should I do!?" She yelled. Lightning took a few heavy breaths.. More less still in shock. If he let go of the brake he and Storm would fall to most likely death.

Storm held his eyes closed tightly mummering to himself, "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead..." he gritted his teeth and opened one eye. Than the other as he screamed a bit! Lightning spoke up "Stay calm! We gotta figure this out!" Storm panicked "Don't tell me to stay calm! I'm literally staring downward at nothing but land and trees and dirt and we are going to die!" Lightning was trying to think.. "Cruz, hook your wrench to my tail and pull me back. Watch out for any other racers!" Cruz nodded and ran to her car. Parking it nose to Lightning's tail. Cruz was unwinding the cable. Lightning was still trying to get Storm to calm down! "Storm stay with me! You there?" Storm was freaking out and yelled, "Where do you think I'm going!? The only other option is down! We are so dead!?" Suddenly Storms car made some creaking sounds and moved downward further very slowly. "MCQUEEN! Whatever your doing! Stop!!!" Lightning realized. He looked around his car was slowly being pulled. He pumped the e brake on and yelled "Hurry Cruz!" Cruz wrapped the cable around McQueen's car. Trying her best to hurry. She tightened the cable. McQueen's car was still Slowly sliding toward the edge. Storm yelled "WE ARE GONNA DIE!?!!" Lightning called out "Come on Cruz!" Cruz gunned her car in reverse. Peeling out for a few minutes. It stopped McQueen's car from sliding. But it didn't pull the two vehicles still. Cruz yelled at herself "Come on!.. come one Cruz!" She hit her steering wheel. The car stared swerving. "I don't think I can!" The car went back and fourth violently. This was to much for the car. But at least it stopped them from falling. Lightning heard creaking sound and metal smashing .. he looked in the mirror and his eyes widened.. "Cruz stop!" He yelled. He realized Cruz wrapped the cable on a weak spot. The cable tightended hard and snapped bringing a piece of metal right toward Cruz's windshield. Cruz screamed and hit her brakes. THe huge piece of metal hit Cruz's hood hard. He car stalled. "Oh no. No! No! Come on!!" She tried to start it. Lightnings car started to slide closer to the edge!

Cruz got out. Nearly getting hit by a racer! "Cruz be careful!" Storm closed his eyes. He could hear the metal bending and creaking and the car sliding. He waited for that sudden weightless feeling of falling down to the bottom. Lightning's car slid closer. Cruz tied the cable around another place and got back into her car. The cable stretched across the track. She just prayed no other racers came. It could cause so much damage to so many people! She hit her brakes while trying to start her car. "Come on!" Then it finally stared. She pulled hard. Lightning started to worry the cables holding Storm would snap.. he made sure the brake was stuck. He stuck his helmet between the dash and brake in case the e brake failed. Lightning opened his door barely and got out. He looked down at Storm. Dangling. He layed down into his stomach and reached. Storm noticed. "What are you gonna do!? Pull the car up!?" Storm yelled sarcastically. Lightning got up and ran to Cruz's car, Storm yelled "Wait don't leave me!?" Mcqueen got in the passenger side. "What are you doing!?" Lightning frantically searched through the gear they had. "I got stuck at Willy's butte once and Mater couldn't pull the car up. I couldn't climb up the base it was to Steep. Doc got me out using some rope and..This!" Lightning lifted up a tire iron and ran out the car. "What!?" Cruz yelled. Lightning ran over and slid onto his knees. He tied the rope right around the x. Then tied the rope around parts of the existing rail. He made sure it was tight. "STORM!" Storm yelled back "oh you're back!?"

Mcqueen threw down the bar. "What's this!?" Storm yelled. The car creaked. Lightning knew it wouldn't hold long. "Listen to me! I want you to grab onto the bar and hold on!? I'm gonna pull you up!?" Storm looked down. "Nope! I'm good here!" Lightning got frustrated. "Now Storm!?" Storm sighed. Lightning could hear other racers coming. "Crap.. Now!" Storm hesitated. He opened his door. He could feel wind.. "Oh please don't fall. .". He reached for the bar a few times. "I can't!" He yelled. Lightning yelled back, "Than I have to cut you loose?!" Storms eyes widened "What!?" "Grab it and wrap your arm around and hold on now!" Storm did as he said. He swollowed hard and let his weight on the bar and rope. The car swung a bit. Lightning slowly pulled him up. "Come on!..." he growled at himself.

He heard the cars coming. He finally had Storm pulled up to the ledge. Storm pulled himself the way up. Lightning ran to Cruz's car and kicked the wrench! "Move Storm!" Storm realized Lightning was gonna snap the cable. It could hit him. Storm ran to the side. Lightning Kicked it again. Storm yelled "The racers!" And pointed. Lightning kicked it again and the cable snapped from Cruz's car. It flung and hit the railing. Lightning's car was pulled by the weight of Storms car! And both went down the hill. The racers ran by them. Lightning fell to his knees and layed flat on his back. Relieved. The racers past.

Safely.

Storm sat across the track. Cruz got out and checked on Lightning. He was fine. Just breathing heavy. His adrenaline pumping. Cruz ran to Storm. "I thought I was gonna lose you!" Storm threw his helmet off and kissed Cruz passionately. A helicopter came above them. They heard through a speaker, "Is everyone okay!?" Lightning threw a thumbs up sideway for the person to see. Than let his arm fall back down. He took a deep breath... Storm grabbed his helmet and ran toward Cruz's car. "Come on Guys! We are gonna finish this!" Cruz gave a weird stare and followed "Storm we lost two the cars? The rules say both driver and car have to make it?" Storm helped McQueen up. And replied "We are gonna pass the finish line. Win or loose." Cruz smiled. Lightning sighed "Let's do this." Lightning sat in he passenger side. Cruz the smallest of them sat with the gear. Storm drove.

They caught up to the racers. They were making good time. They caught up to the middle again. Storm wasn't gonna even try and get revenge. He gunned it. He just wanted to finish the race. Finally they made it to the last stretch. The Italian team was in the lead. Storm drove with caution around them. Side by side. Lined up.

It's Team Storm tied with Team Russo who will win!?

Team Storm past the finish line first! The crowd around the finish line cheered. Still not knowing what exactly happened back there.

Race officials didn't announce team Storm as the winners. They were down two cars. But Lightning took the officials aside and explained what Team Russo had done to them. And the helicopter showed some the video footage they had. The footage went viral! You can imagine Sally and sky and all the people in radiator springs when hey saw it!!!!? One day. One more day and they'd all be home. And truly they were all ready to be!

 **So what do you say fans!?**

 **Should Ruby Koedel give the win to Team Storm by fault. Team Russo raced really dirty and endangered Two peoples lives!? Team Russo would be disqualified!**

 **Yes team Storm Wins.**

 **Or...**

 **That's racing. Team Russo won fair and square!**


	38. True colors

Storms team made it to their room. Lightning called Sally almost immediately. Cruz took a shower. Storm joined her. It was really romantic shower.. not sexual. Cruz cleaned Storms wounds. I mean okay Storm might get a little handsy.. a doctor came and checked Lightning out from his accident. He'd be fine

It was late that night Lightning looked at the time. It was 11.56. He had to think.. that meant.. it was around 2 in the day back home. He called Sally. The phone rang.

 _Lightning! Are you okay!?_

"Yes.. it feels good to hear your voice." He layed back on the bed.

 _What happened?! You know what tell me later!? I saw the video and I couldn't believe what I saw! Lightning I almost lost you again!?_

"I know.. all I could think about was you.. and Hudson.. I didn't want to leave the two of you. I'm coming home soon as I can. Not tomorrow but I believe the following morning we will be headed out.."

Sally was crying. Lightning sat up. "Sally baby I'm okay?.."

 _I know.. but.. the thought of losing you?.._

"Don't worry Sal.. I'm done. Really done. After this I just.. I can't keep doing this..".

Sally sniffles a bit over the phone and asked her husband,

 _What do you mean?.._

Lightning sighed and answered..

"Racing. I'm done. Part of me even feels nervous at the idea of getting into one again. I can coach Cruz.. but I'm not doing this again Sally. I want to be here for you and Hudson. This is getting to dangerous. Racing has changed.. and I don't wanna change with it anymore."

Part of Sally felt relief. But part of her was heartbroken. Racing was who he was.

 _Stickers.. don't say that. Your just upset and maybe even scared a bit. You'll be fine in a few days. You don't have to make crazy decisions like that now?_

"Please don't try to convince me out of this.. this is what I want. I want to be done. It's a hard enough choice as it is Sal.. But.. It's tearing me apart anymore.."

Sally sighed.

 _Alright.. I love you. I love you so much and miss you Lightning._

"Sally I love you to. I can't wait to see you!"

Sally smiled over the phone. She couldn't wait to see him either. It'd been 6 days already. Storm called up "Hey Champ! Get down stairs. We got a visitor!" Lightning sighed.

 _Go on Stickers. Then get some rest. I'm sure your needing it. Please. Please call me if you can't sleep or need someone to talk to! I'm always here._

"Ofcorse Sally. I love you."

 _Love you more.._

Lightning hung his phone up and put it down and came down the stairs. "Ruby Koedel?" He asked.

It was her. "Mr.Storm, Miss Ramirez, and Mr.McQueen? Here. This is the check of one million dollars. And once we retrieve the vehicles and fix them I will send them to whatever addresses you'd like and you can keep them. I don't have the trophy. The Russo team left shortly after they were given it. But I'm declaring your team as the winners. You may have gotten second but.. Team Russo put your lives in danger. They didn't care about the sport. Congratulations. Your team won." Cruz was so excited! Lightning just smiled. Storm smiled a bit and stopped her "Wait.. thank you." He said. Ruby smiled and shook Storms hand. "It was a pleasure. I'll see you three on the night show tomorrow right?" Storm opened his mouth with a smile to answer but hesitated. He stared at Lightning.. he thought about Sky.. then he answered "Actually.. if it's okay?.. I think we would all like to get back home to our families early.. if we could just ask for a flight out tomorrow?..". Ruby thought about it.. she answered, "Alright. I don't see why not. But I'll be sending someone out to America to interview you three then okay?" Storm nodde and agreed. "I'll send my assistant over in the morning with flight information. Get some

Rest. Pack up then." Storm shut the door. Cruz couldn't believe it. They won! Lightning and Storm locked eyes for a moment. Lightning spoke softly. "Thank you." Storm nodded. Lightning left to pack. Cruz hugged her boyfriend. "We gotta pack!?" Storm frowned. "Go on ahead babe."

He walked slowly toward the kitchen. Cruz followed and asked "Jackson?.. what is it? We won?" Storm sighed and replied. "All I can think of is Sky?.. what if.. what's if the state took her? How am I suppose to find her then? Get her back? I don't know anything about law and that sort of thing?" Cruz frowned. Then smiled. "Jackson!? Oh my god I feel silly? We can ask someone here?!" Jackson was a bit confused. "What?" He asked. Cruz rolled her eyes and continued. "You said you don't know about laws and the state thing right?" Storm nodded. "Well!? What if I told you I know someone who would be able to tell you what you'd need to do and how to get Sky?!" Storm was still lost and asked. "You know someone?" Cruz nodded and answered putting her hands toward the stairs "Mr.McQueen is married to an attorney!? Why have I not thought about this before!?" Storm stared.. he wasn't sure he wanted to tell mcqueen about his situation.. then again.. the world would find out if he did take his daughter to raise anyway.. Storm spoke up, "Well.. I.. if Rachel is still okay right now I won't need anything. So.. I'll wait for now.. please don't say anything to him? Them?" Cruz nodded.

They got on an early flight out in the morning. Odd but they arrived back in the states around 6 in the morning. Storm and Cruz went for the hospital. Lightning got an Uber to radiator springs. Lightning made it to the house. He entered and Sally ran to hug him. Her hug felt amazing. He embraced her closely. Her eyes.. she was afraid to lose him. Lightning hated that look.. he meant what he said. It was gonna be hard but he needed to put racing behind him a little more than he had been..

Storm ran into the hospital and asked for Rachel's room. Cruz followed slowly behind. Storm ran into her room, Sky was crying.. he swollowed hard and ran over to her and knelt down. Sky wrapped her arms around his neck. Cruz caught up and stood at the door.. seeing Storm care for someone like this.. she may have a smiled a little bit.. Storm held Sky tightly.. Rachel was asleep. Storm lifted the little girl up and sat down in In one The chairs in the room and held her.. he let her cry into his chest.. wiping tears and snot.. he didn't care right now..he closed his own eyes. He just held her.. Cruz slowly came in and sat with them beside them...

Storm had been changing. He may not have liked letting people see it. But when he decided not to care what others thought. What he called weak?.. Cruz fell a little more and more in love with him. It wasn't to long the little girl fell asleep. She looked exhausted. Cruz fixed up the smal couch on the other side the room. Storm layed her down. His eyes were filled up and watery. Cruz grabbed his hand. Storm didn't want Cruz seeing him like this and turned away.. Cruz took her hand and moved his chin toward her face. "I am strong. I am brave. Hmm?" Storm smiled. God he loved this woman. Rachel woke up a bit. Storm sat near her. Cruz was tired. Even after a 12 hour plane ride!? She accidentally fell asleep next to Sky.. Storm and Rachel talked a little. It was hard for Rachel to kinda.

"I'm.. so glad.. you came..." Rachel breathed out.

Storm answered. "Rachel.. I don't mean to be so rude with this but.. if I am gonna take Sky?.." he glanced over at the little girl.. he sighed. "I really don't know what I'll do?.. how to raise a kid?.. I mean?..". Rachel smiled and answered with a rasp, "I only.. knew you for one day.. back then... your friends talked you up.. so high.. And you're everything they said then.. and more..". Storm rolled his eyes and joked "Hey don't get all wise on me just because your dying?..". Rachel smiled. She put her hand on Storms cheek. "What?.. Happened?...". She realized his face was beaten up. Storm pulled her hand away and answered. "Dumb stuff. It should.. it should be me instead of you. She needs her mom." Rachel relplied. "Something... tells me... she will have... a good woman.. to replace me who will... do just fine..." Storms eyes widened as he glanced over at Cruz.. marriage? Criz a mom?.. he never thought about that before.. he looked back down at Rachel. "Take... care... of her Jackson..". Storm smiled and nodded. "Get.. the doctor to call... my grandma... we can get paperwork done soon... they will need to get blood from you?.. an official father on record will make it easier for us...". Storm nodded and did as she asked. It wasn't long the blood test came back.

Definitely Storm's daughter. Rachel convinced Sky to go with her Father for the night. Get some sleep in a home.

Storm drove. It was a quiet ride to his home. Storm spoke up. "You know Sky, we should find a new home soon? One more kid friendly. My pad isn't exactly accessible..". Sky was sad. She just stared out the back tiny window of the sports car.. Cruz put her hand on Storms thigh. He sighed. Sky moped and layed around a lot through the night. Up and down with Cruz a lot.

Sky sure did click with Cruz. Cruz fell asleep next to Sky in the couch that night. Cruz was so tired. Storm took Sky to the gust bed and Layed her down. He kissed her for head.. he cracked the door. Storm covered Cruz up with a blanket.. he sat next to her. She snores quietly. It was cute. He sat there thinking. He spoke aloud to Cruz. Knowing she was asleep though and wouldn't know what he was saying. "I'm gonna screw this all up you know babe?..not like you. You do the right thing. You lead with your heart. I wish I could. I don't want to screw us up..I don't want you to leave.. ever.. I love you Cruz... please marry me?..". He glanced at her sleeping there. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her for head. And got up to change.

 **So Cute! In these bad times Storm is really starting to think about marriage.. with Cruz!? But he thinks he will screw that up. Cruz wouldn't marry him anyway right? So he thinks.**

 **Does Storm decide he does he really does wanna marry Cruz Ramirez!?**

 **Or...**

 **Does he back out the idea. It's to much. Her just screw that up to!?**


	39. I screwed her life up

Rachel passed away. Sky was so broken. The next few days were hard. Cruz finally headed back home to her family to. Storm tried to convince her to stay. But Cruz wanted to see her family. She had some buisness back home..

Cruz woke up in her room. Living with her parents wasn't all bad. She felt aweful again today. She had an appointment though today. Her dad was at work. Her mom stayed home. Cruz was somewhat closer to her mother. She had decided to talk to her mother. She needed help and advice. Get secrets off her chest..

She sat at the kitchen table. Her mom was cleaning up the house. "Morning mom." Cruz's mother turned and smiled. Continuing to clean up. Cruz sighed. Her

Other stopped and said "I know that sigh?.. what's wrong baby?" Cruz frowned and her mom walked over to the table. "Well.. can we talk? About a few things?" Cruz's mom was worried. Her daughter and her talked time to time like this. Her mother sat down. Cruz continued. "Well.. you remember Storm? The guy I'm dating?" Her mom nodded and spoke up. "Which am I ever gonna meet this Storm?" Cruz snickered and continued "Maybe one day. But turns out he had a kid a while back. And his.. ex?.. she passed away so now he is raising her." Cruz's mothers eyes widened and she said "Hmm.. Well.. single parents aren't that bad to date Cruz. Honestly I'm happy you found someone you seem to like a lot." Criz smiled and continued. "Well... the last few weeks.. I've been sick and I didn't have a period. Which I thought was because the birth control But.."

"Are you pregnant?.." her mom asked.. Cruz took a deep breath and answered. "I don't know?.. I have a doctors today.. I've been to scared to buy a test and see myself!? Jackson... I'm.. I'm kinda afraid he will wanna run from this.. but I.. I'm not sure what he will do. He's been becoming a better guy lately..". Cruz's mom stood up and hugged her daughter. "Cruz Ramirez. I will stand by you no matter what. I wouldn't be surprised if someone like him runs.. and I'm sorry for that. But..what do you expect when you sleep with a guy before.. you two aren't even married?.. right?..". Cruz shook her head. "No!? He wouldn't wanna marry me!? He's to caught up in his.. his life right now and he's not exactly that kinda guy I don't think..". Cruz's mom replied. "I told you before baby. Find a rich office man? If all else fails marry Storm and take his money." She kissed her daughters forehead. "I'll go with you if you want darlin?" Cruz thought about it before answering. "No.. I need to do this alone. But I'll be home tonight and I will let you know. Love you and thanks mom." Cruz's mom nodded and went back to cleaning.Cruz frowned.. would he run?.. No?.. he had changed so much lately. She honestly didn't know how he'd react.

Cruz waited for her name. She noticed all the mothers. All the babies and toddlers in the room to.. her phone beeped. She opened it up,

 _Jackson_

 _Hey babe. I was thinking about taking Sky on a little trip. Try get her mind off things. Wanna tag along ;)_

She looked around. The crying babies.. the screaming toddlers.. it was getting to much..

"Cruz?" The nurse called out. Cruz jumped up and yelled "Here!... oh.. right.." she embarrassed herself a bit and walked back with the nurse "Okay so just take this cup and leave us a sample in the restroom. Just leave the cup in the silver box on the wall." Cruz stared at the cup.. she went into the beathroom locked the door.. "No pressure.." she took a deep breath and for some reason couldn't pee.. "Are you kidding me?.. you have to pee constantly all day and now nothing!?.." She yelled quietly to herself. Finally she did and left the cup. The washed up and walked out. The nurse took Cruz to a room. She sat down on the little bed. The nurse took Cruz's Tempature. Blood pressure. "Alright I'll be back in just a few minutes with your results." The nurse smiled and left. It was so quiet in that room.. Cruz was freaking out.. "Just breathe Cruz.. it's gonna be fine.." she told herself aloud.

Her phone rang. It was Storm..

"Hello?"

 _Hey babe? Hope I'm not bugging you to much?_

"Ofcorse not. I'm just.. sitting here?.."

 _You okay? You sound funny? Did you get my text?_

"What? Yeah. Yeah I'm sorry I was talking to someone is all. But um... yeah I'd love to go with the two of you on a trip. Where we going?"

 _Oh I'm not sure yet. Still working on that._

"Could go to radiator Springs again? I think Sky would love it. She'd get to see McQueen again. And we could all stay at wheel well. She'd get a kick out of the cozy cone I bet." Cruz laughed a little.

Storm thought about it..

 _I'll see what she thinks. She misses you.. I miss you._

 _I hate how we are always so far away._

"Yeah. But.. it's fine."

The nurse opened the door.

"Oh gotta go!" Cruz put her phone down quickly

The nurse spoke up "Alright so I have your results. They came back positive. Your definitely pregnant."

Cruz was shocked.

Storms face turned pale. Cruz didn't hang up. He dropped his phone and said aloud "Shit." Sky was behind him and spoke up "You owe money to the swear jar." Storm swollowed hard and grabbed his phone and quickly hung up. Shit.. shit.. shit... he thought.

The nurse asked "So this wasn't a planned pregnancy Im guessing by your reaction?..". Cruz shook her head. The nurse handed some pamphlets to Cruz. "Here. These are different things and ways you can take care of it. Whether you choose to keep the baby, or even adoption. Just read over. We will set up another appointment in about 3-4 weeks and get an ultra sound done then okay? Unless you decide to abort then call us sooner okay?" Cruz nodded still shocked. Cruz left. She looked at her phone. How was she going to tell Jackson?... this baby would ruin her career.. she couldn't race with being pregnant. Once the officials saw her results from the drug test!?.. they'd throw her out! Cruz sat in her car. She pulled up Stom's name and called.

It rang. Storm hesitated. He was kinda scared.. he swollowed hard and answered. His voice cracked a bit

 _Hello_

"Hey sorry about ending that call so quick."

 _Um no it's fine.. you seem busy.. maybe to busy.._

"You Okay Jackson?"

 _Ofcorse!?..._ he sighed.

"Okay?.. So radiator Springs?"

 _What? Yeah sure.. um. You wanna meet us there?.. or?.. should you fly right now?_

"Um?.. well?.. I could use the long drive actually."

 _Right. Gotta a lot on your mind.._

Cruz began to get a little suspicious.

"Right?.. I'm gonna head home. I'll start driving up tonight okay?"

 _Yeah. I'll see you there then._

She hung the phone up. Storm was being weird. Her phone beeped.

 _Jackson_

 _Love you!_

She smiled. She sent the same back. She went on home.

Jackson was freaking out a little. He could not believe he got her.. not Cruz.. he hit his head on the counter top leaning over. Sky walked over. "What's wrong with you?" She asked bluntly. Storm answered honestly "I screwed up.. again.." he hit his head on the top again. Sky laughed a little. Storm groaned at himself. Sky spoke more "You always say you mess up but really you just don't like to be a grown up." Storm looked back up at Sky. "Oh really?" He asked. Sky nodded and answered "Mom said that was your biggest problem. Anytime that you screwed up was you just wanting to act like a kid." Storm rolled his eyes a bit. Maybe it was true to an extent. Another kid?.. really though.. Cruz was a racer though.. he did actually screw up. He couldn't believe this. He ruined someone's career!? Not someone. The love of his life!? "Hey pack up kid. We are going on a trip. Cruz is gonna meet up with us." His voice cracked when he said Cruz's name. "Why'd your voice sound funny?" Sky asked. Storm was shocked still.. "It didn't?" He denied. Sky being the kid she was fought back, "Yes it did. It went all high pitch and funny like this 'Cruz'?" Storm glared. Then he replied. "Just go pack. We are going to radiator Springs." Sky smiled and ran off. Storm sighed.

 **So they will wind up meeting up in the town of Radiatir Springs. Storm is so nervous now. Facing Cruz. It'll**

 **Be funny with Lightning and Sally having a family and being so far into a pregnancy. Storm can kinda see what's gonna happen to his girl. He may even ask the old racer some weird questions.**

 **Does he pull Cruz aside pretty soon after they get there and admit he heard the nurse over the phone?**

 **Or...**

 **Hide that he knows the best he can. Wait for Cruz to tell him. If she does.**


	40. Overthinking

Storm and Sky made it to Radiator Springs first. Sky insisted they stay in the weird cone shape motel. Even though Storm didn't want to. He did For Sky. He got two cones this time. One for himself and one for Cruz. He thought it'd be less awkward for the time being. Maybe they spent to much time together?.. Storm couldn't believe it. He screwed up again. And this time it messed up his fabirate person in the world. Surely Cruz wouldn't keep the baby?.. She just stared her career as a racer pretty much?..

Sky was playing some games on the tablet Storm brought. Someone knocked on the door. Storm got up and answered it. It was Cruz. He smiled. He stared at her for a minute. She noticed and asked, "What?" Storm answered honestly. "You look good." She did. Just wearing a tight white shirt and some yellow tight running pants knee length and some sneakers. Her hair in a pony tail. Her shape stood out. Cruz asked won a bit of a giggle. "You gonna let me in?" Storm blinked a couple times. "Ofcorse." He moves out the way and shut he door behind Cruz. He was a bit nervous. Maybe it was just a joke. A really horrible bad joke. Cruz watched Sky play a bit. Talked to her a while. Storm watched. But Cruz noticed his change in distance kinda. He wasn't so blunt and in your face and flirtatious as usual. "You sure you're okay Jackson?" He stared. His eyes wide open. "Yeah totally." He lied. He was scared inside. He didn't want another kid. A baby? Not a kid. A baby! "Babe.. you know you can tell me anything right?" Cruz turned her head a bit as she answered "Um?.. yeah?..". Storm relied. "Good. Hey tonight I want the three of us to go out to the nicer restaurant here. Have a nice dinner? What do my two girls think?" Sky smiled and answered. "Can I get ice cream?" Storm chuckled and answered "Ofcorse." Cruz rolled her eyes and whispered to Jackson closely, "You know you can't keep letting Sky eat junk right? You can't always give her everything she wants?.." Jackson thought about it. "Oh babe! I almost forgot." He grabbe deer face and kissed her deeply. Cruz loved his kiss but it was so sudden.. she mumbled "can't.. breathe.." Storm let her go and smiled. Cruz shook her head with a smile. He was frisky at the craziest times. "Gross.." Sky mumbled. It made Cruz laugh a bit. He loved her laugh.

The evening came not but a few hours later. The three drove up to wheel well. The drive was quiet and awkward for Storm at first. He turned on some of the music he liked. Skrillex type house. Cruz wasn't a huge fan of it. Neither Sky. So he made sure not to play it to loudly.

The were seated. Sky ordered some spaghetti with some light protest. Storm told her she'd have to eat a little something before ice cream. Cruz's influenced him. Cruz had a salad. Storm picked at his plate. Just some kind of crazy looking baked potatoes all in one dinner thing. It was a lot fancier than it sounds. Cruz noticed Storms picking at his food. She knew thateant something was on his mind. "Hey.. What's going on?" She asked. Storm stared. It was so hard for him not to blow his out of proportion.. he wanted to just yell and freak out and let it all off his best that he knew. "Storm?" She asked again to get his attention. Storm answered finally "Babe I'm fine. Really.." he lied. He chugged down his drink and lifted it in the air for the waiters attention. Cruz gave a confused look. As the night went on. Storm drank a few to the point Cruz stopped him from getting any more drinks. He lifted his hand for another but Cruz pulled his wrist down and mumbled aloud to him, "Don't you think that's enough? You have responsibilities?" She cocked her head a bit toward Sky who was eating and somewhat playing in her ice cream.. Storm stared.. she was definitely catching on. He silently sat there. One the check came he layed. Cruz drove home. She was more unsure of what could be wrong with his time with Storm.. it made her not wanna tell him even more.. He would be so upset..

They got home and Sky and Storm stayed with Cruz a bit in her cone. Cruz put her purse down by the couch and spoke "Hey Jackson?" Storm sat down on the couch and looked up st his girl. Cruz continued. "I love you. Thanks for dinner." She kissed his cheek. Storm couldn't help but smile. She went off to the bathroom for a moment. Sky jumped up beside her dad on the couch. She was hoped up on sugar. "Can we play a game!?" She was literally jumping on the couch now.. Storms eyes widened and asked. "Did you usually get ice cream his late at night?" Sky shook her head. Storm added "I see why now." Sky jumped on Cruz's bag. It fell along with her. Storm jumped up and kneeled down "You Okay?" He asked. Sky stood up and nodded. "Why don't you go play on the tablet at my cone. I'll be there just a moment? Okay?" Sky nodded. "Can I watch tv?" She asked. Storm answered as he handed her the key. "Yeah why not." Sky ran out. Storm watched her from the porch like place. Sky went inside no problem.

Storm sighed and went to pick up Cruz's things that spilt out. He noticed the birth control clip broke. He kinda wondered why she had these still sense.. well sense she was pregnant apparently. He picked it up gently not wanting anything to spill he didn't really know if that's how it worked. He realized the weeks and days.. She stopped taking it?.. that didn't make sense to him?.. he put it away and sat down. He started thinking. He started over thinking... Cruz came out. "Where's Sky?" Storm glanced over at Cruz. "She went to my motel." Cruz sat down next to Storm. She stared rubbing his thigh. Storm stared. He stood up quickly and stared at Cruz. Cruz didn't understand what was wrong. "Jackson what's wrong tonight?" He stared. He swollowed hard. He wasn't going to blow up.. but he thought about it. What he seen. Did Cruz really stop taking it?.. did she want to get pregnant? She knew how hard it was for him to accept Sky?.. to take responsibility!?.. She trapped him. Cruz the one person he trusted trapped him! He was angry. But he didn't want to react yet.. he took a deep breath. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." He left. Slamming the door behind him. Cruz was so confused. She did not understand. Jackson was always dramatic. She couldn't tell him she was pregnant yet.. he would just loose it now..

Sky was asleep. She seemed to be passed out pretty well. He went and took his car out to the track. The dirt one. Willy's butte. He just needed to blow some steam.

He yelled at himself.. "Why would she want to get pregant!? Ruin her career!? It doesn't make sense!" He was just mad. Trying to figure out why Cruz would stop taking it. "And after everything I opened up to her about!? She knew! What was I thinking!?" He turned hard. Making a few laps. Sheriff came out to see what the noise was about. At first he thought maybe it was McQueen. But he didn't recognize the driving style. Then he realized it wasn't. He turned on his lights and drove down. Storm slowed to a stop. He wasn't stupid enough to run from a cop. Sheriff got out and leaned on Storms car window. "Whats you doing out here boy?" Storm sighed answering. "Just taking a few laps..". Sheriff nodded and relplied. "Well it's late. People round here like the quiet. Best get on home. Come back in the daylight. This can be a dangerous place in the dark." Storm rolled his eyes but nodded. He headed home as the Sheriff instructed.

He had a hard time sleeping. His phone beeped.

 _Cruz_

 _Hey wanna go out tomorrow night? Just us two? I can get someone close to watch Sky I believe?_

Storm thought about it. Maybe Cruz would plan to explain what the heck was going on. He texted back

 _Sure. Going to sleep now._

Cruz just wanted to know what was wrong. He was bring rude. And she was afraid to lose him now. She wanted to know what was going on and fix this before she would tell him she was pregnant.

 **Poor Storm. He thinks Cruz set him up and trapped him. that she wanted to get pregnant! And poor Cruz. She has no idea Storm knows. And she just wants to figure out what's bothering him before she tells him!?!**

 **So during dinner tomorrow night Cruz won't tell**

 **Him. She just wants to see what's wrong with him first.**

 **Does Storm lose it and blow up at Cruz. Making some accusations from overthinking things. Being dramatic and his typical Fit. Ofcorse Cruz will explain. But He just always picks a fight. (This choice will lead to Storm shutting Cruz out until he decides to stop and listen to her.)**

 **Or...**

 **Does he hold his tongue. Leave dinner early once he realizes Cruz isn't going to tell him about it. But may go out for a drink to many to drown himself pouting a bit. (This choice will lead to Storm falling into his old habits a bit sense he is hurt by Cruz.. and McQueen confronting him as he catches Storm acting out)**


	41. Not as tough as you seem

**I do want to apologize for typos and auto correct! And thank you for putting up with it !**

Morning came. Storm took Sky with him to see McQueen. He had his half of the check form the win. He drove up. He knocked on the door. It was a huge house. Bigger Than his pad.. Sally opened the door.

"Storm. Hey! Come on in." She smiled. Storm did. But he stared a bit. Not being rude. He just noticed her baby bump. "Nice place." He compimented. Sky followed behind. "Is this your daughter?" Sally asked. Sky smiled. Storm answered "Uh yeah. Where's your husband. I have his check here from the rally." Sally answered. "He's in the garage buffing a car. I'll take you." Storm nodded. She showed Storm the garage. She asked "Would Sky like to have a snack or anything from the kitchen?" Storm glanced down at his girl. Sky spoke up. "I am thirsty." Storm answered "Sure thanks." Sally took Sky off.

Storm stepped into the garage and knocked loudly. Lightning was buffing the roof of the mustang out. He'd been meaning to do it for a while. He lifted the safety glass off his eyes and set the equipment down. Storm spoke up, "Got your half from the rally. It's a nice place you have here." Storm looked over the three cars inside with them as Lightning thanked him. "Porsche, Corvette, and a Mustang?.. that's a collection isn't it. Not to mention the little BMW out front." Lightning nodded and answered. "Well I've had that vette for so long. Actually the Porsche is Sally's. It really doesn't do much but collect dust anymore.." Storm nodded and continued. "Well here's the check... I don't think I actually thanked you for saving my life back there." Lightning smiled. Storm added "You weren't really gonna cut me loose if I didn't grab the rod right?" Lightning raised a brow and didn't answer. Storm decided to ask "So what's it like? You know the whole family settling down thing?" Lightning smiled and snickered a bit as he answered "Odd to hear from you? But it's good. Why you ask?" Storm sighed and asked something a little odder, "Well I mean.. I guess having a family comes with age I don't know." Lightning noticed the stress in Storm. So Mcqueen entertained "I wanted this. The family I mean. I don't think it's an age thing. If it was I screwed up." Stoke gave a look "what do you mean?" Lightning answered "Well I look back and I should have given Sally the family she wanted sooner. But.. I just was caught up in myself. Racing. I put it off." Storm thought about that and asked a drawing the line question. "What if you would of had the baby before you settled down?" Lightning didn't know why he was asked that. "What like before I married her?" Storm nodded and shrugged. Mcqueen figured this was brought on by Storm taking his daughter in. Lightning thought about it and answered. "I don't know. We.. Sally and I would have figured it out. We love each other. We would of been fine." Storm frowned. It wasn't the answer he was looking for. "You wouldn't of wanted to run?" Lightning laughed a bit and answered. "No. I wouldn't abandon..." he stopped realizing Storm did that though.. he changed his words and continued. "Storm. Your in your daughters life now. Your doing fine it looks like." Storm nodded. He wasn't talking about Sky. "Alright well I'm gonna grab Sky and head out. Good talk." "Yeah. Good talk?.. see you soon Storm." Storm grabbed his kid and left.

Ellen and Silver watched Sky that night. They were close friends with Cruz and her family. They watched Cruz a lot of the time when she was young. Cruz trusted them. Storm drove them up to wheel well.

They sat down and ordered some small salads to start with anyway. Cruz had water. Storm had some alcoholic beverage. He chugged one or two down as it was silent tonight. Cruz knew something was wrong. She just didn't know what. Criz tried to brake the silence.

"It's a nice night?..". Storm glared.

"The stars are nice. Different form city lights am I right?" She laughed a little. He still glared. Storm could feel his patience burning. Cruz sipped her water. "Jackson what's wrong?" He could almost feel his rage fueling. He tried to keep calm. "Jackson please talk to me? I can tell your upset?" Storm glared angerly at her. Cruz didn't understand what was wrong. "Well.. Is everything okay with Sky? I mean is she acting out or anything?" Cruz asked. Storm couldn't take it. He slammed his hand on the table "What the hell is wrong with you!!" Cruz's eyes widened with shock. "What!? Did you think you could anchor me down!? What did you want!? Money!?" Cruz didn't understand at all. She asked "What are you talking about?..". Storm yelled "Oh okay play dumb! Really!?" He stood up hitting the table again "Was this your plan all along! What kind of person does that!? It doesn't even make sense!" Cruz kinda leaned into her chair. He scared her a little. People stared.. "Jackson I really don't understand?.." she said quietly. Storm yelled again "Your so stupid! I'm stupid for trusting you! Your just the same as any other aren't you!? I mean why!? You stop taking your birth control without letting the guy your sleeping with know!? We don't use other methods of anything and you told me it was fine because you took those pills!" He punched the edge of the table making it fall by accident. People stared and a few even grabbed out their phones. Storm didn't care at this very moment.. Cruz spoke up, "How did you find out?.. I didn't tell you yet?.. Jackson It wasn't on purpose!? I didn't plan anything!?"

Storm didn't believe her and got in her face and yelled "Your so stupid Cruz! You didn't hang up the phone and I heard the dam nurse!? Wow your slow!" Cruz's eyes teared up as she defended "Jackson I didn't plan this!? It was an accident I promise!? I didn't t tell you yet because you.. you act like this!" Storm was so angry. He growled at himself. A few other people took their phones out.

"The next person to get a phone out gets their ass kicked!!" He yelled toward the on lookers.. Cruz started to cry. She was loosing him.. and he was destroying himself. Yelling at innocent people. Fans.. Storm turned back to Cruz. "You are some Bitch!" Cruz's eyes teared up.. "What the heck is wrong with you!? What's worse is I loved you! I wanted you! You didn't need to force me to be in your life!? I thought you knew that! Tell me what I did wrong then!? Didn't I give you enough!? I let you into the darkest places in my life! And you betray me!!". Cruz covered her face to keep from ugly crying.. Storm stopped. He realized how harsh he was being for a moment he stared at her.. but he felt betrayed. He was so mad. He didn't wanna listen to reason. "Fuck You Cruz!" He left. Cruz cried.. she realized she needed to explain better. She didn't want to lose him!

She ran to Storm. He was near his car. "Jackson!" She grabbed his arm. He yanked away and yelled "Don't touch me!" She didn't listen she grabbed onto him with her arms wrapped around his middle like a hug and cried out "I promise you I didn't trick you or plan anything! You didn't do anything wrong! I love you so much! Please don't shut me out! Please don't push me away! Don't you dare put that wall back up! I need you!" Storm pushed Cruz off harder than he intended as she fell to the ground. The tears her eyes. He messed up again.. he was to harsh.. He glared at Cruz.. "Even if it was some crazy accident I messed your life up! I ruined you! Your carreer! What are you going to do!? Go back to being a trainer!!?" Cruz was hurt.. his words hurt. She tried to tell

Herself that he was just doing like he always did. Blowing everything up. He loved to fight.

"Please.. lets go home and talk about it.. please?.. don't I deserve that? I've been here for you for a lot!?" Storm still looked down at her. He was just so angry.. "get in the car." He ordered. Cruz slowly got up. "Now!" He yelled loudly. Cruz was a little scared. His anger.. he wasn't like this to her before. They both got into the car. Storm sped off to Cruz's motel.

One they were inside Cruz began to speak "Jackson I promise you I never planned this!.. I love you and want you!? I just found out to!?.."

 **Storm has some issues. He lets his anger lead. He's gonna have to learn to control his temper. But for now,**

 **Does Storm take his rage out on Cruz once their alone? Not necessarily beating her! He would never hurt Cruz or any woman like that! But gets a little rough on other ways as he breaks into pieces.**

 **Or...**

 **Does he listen to Cruz. But decide to keep his distance. He didn't trust her as much now.. maybe they need a break. Just enough that Jackson could find a way to break this stupid wall he had built down.**


	42. Im not worth much marry me

Once they were inside Cruz began to speak "Jackson I promise you I never planned this!.. I love you and want you!? I just found out to!?.."

Storm put his hand around Cruz's throat and pushed her against the wall. Her eyes widened with fear. He kissed her deeply. Cruz figured out quick. Storm hit the wall with his other hand continuing to force himself onto Cruz a bit. She didn't fight him.. Storm let go of her neck and pushed one hand on each of her shoulders while still kissing deep into her mouth. He could feel Cruz breathing heavily. He was scaring her. He let go and rested his forehead against hers.. no words were said... Storm hit the wall beside Cruz's head. It scared her and she let out a yelp and flinched. Storm turned away.. he wouldn't hurt the woman he loved.. Cruz hesitated.. but softly spoke to him.. "Jackson.." she put her hand on his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and pulled her around facing him. He held her tightly around her arms. It kinda hurt but she didn't tell him that. She was frozen. "What do you see in me?!" Cruz hesitated. She was nervous. He had never been this physically rough like this?.. not with her. Storm realized he was being to rough. He would not hurt her.. he was over reacting. He let her go and stepped back. He scared himself. "I.. i..". Cruz reached out for Her love. She knew he was just upset. Just confused. Storm stepped further back "I should go!" He turned away to leave. Cruz yelled. "DONT YOU DARE!" He stopped and turned toward her. Storm leaned against the door. "I'm bad for you Cruz.. I don't wanna hurt you.. hurt the baby.. I gotta get out of here.!.".

He opened the door and ran to his car. Cruz followed out she hit the window. "Don't do this!? Don't run!" She couldn't open the door. He had it locked. He was scaring himself.. he stared at Cruz. She was crying. "Don't leave me!?" Storm didn't want to hurt her. "It's.. just go Cruz!" He yelled. Cruz didn't want that?! If he needed to take his rage out on her she'd let him. She wanted him. She didn't care. "Jackson.. don't be afraid! You have got to face whatever you keep building up!?" Storm frowned. He thought about it. "What about Sky!? What about me!? What about us!? Please don't go!" He looked at Cruz through the window. It started to rain.. thunder roared.. Cruz fell to her knees.. he was going to leave over her stupid mistake.. he was going to run.. he started the car and started to drive away... Leaving Cruz alone crying in the rear view.. he stopped.. "don't look back.." he muttered to himself.. he looked back.. the rain got heavier.. "Dammit!" He hit the steering wheel. He got out and ran over to Cruz. And kneeled down with her and held her. "I'm sorry." Cruz wrapped her arms around him crying. Storm continued. "I'm such an idiot.. Cruz I love you. I'm not running.." he rain muffled his words. "What!?" She asked loudly. Storm yelled back "I'm not leaving you! I'm sorry!" Cruz stared into his eyes.. the rain was horrible. Thunder rolled in the skies. Then Cruz started laughing a bit. Storm couldn't help but laugh a little with her. "Your a dick!" She yelled. Storm answered sarcastic, "I know! Is it a little wet outside!?" Cruz shook her head. Storm helped her up, "You look perfect..". Cruz smiled. "Forgive me please.. Cruz I want you and I love you." Cruz nodded, "You are gonna have to work on your anger!" He nodded. "And I will. I'll do whatever it takes!..". Cruz smiled. She knew he didn't mean all his rage fit. As usual. "Cruz!..". "Yeah!?" She yelled asking. "I don't deserve you! You make me crazy! I don't want you to leave me again!" Cruz gave a confused look. "I've never left you!?" She answered. Storm smiled a bit. The rain had them both soaked and look a mess.

"No, I mean I don't want you to leave my side again! I want you to stay with me!..". Cruz relplied loudly

"You want me to move in!?" She made an odd expression. Storm smiled his cute half smile. "Close." He grabbed her face and kissed her passionately in the rain. It didn't feel as good as the movies made it look. It was messy and sticky. Wet. Cruz's white dress showed through by now. She realized it. She covered her arm over her chest and a hand over her lower half. Storm laughed releasing her. He knelt down on one knee and loudly spoke "This is the real me! I'm broken and messed up! I'm not worth much! I don't get what you see in me!.. but if you will, Marry me!? Please marry me!?"

Cruz's expression was full shocked. The rain poured and thunder rolled. Her face turned red a bit. She loved him so much. Was she ready for this. .. she hesitated..

"I don't have a ring. But I will get you one and ask you again formally I promise! But I can't wait any longer to ask!. I need you..". Her hesitation made him feel like she was going to say no. Ofcorse not. She wouldn't marry him after what he done. Yelling at her like this.. getting rough with her.. he messed up. He lost her and now he scared her away!.. he frowned a bit..

Cruz answered "Jackson!..". He looked up at his favorite person in the world. "Get up..". He did so slowly.. she grabbed his hands.. she gazed into his eyes. She smiled.

He knew she was going to try and let him down easy..

 **So I know this is a super short chapter!**

 **But what does Cruz say!?**

 **Yes!**

 **Or...**

 **No. She loved him but..**


	43. Good influences

Jackson waited for her let down.. Cruz spoke loudly. "I will marry you!. But you gotta trust me completely! No more of these fits!" Jackson nodded. He would try his best to be with her. They kissed. Finally.

The following day came. They stayed in the one cone of Stoms. Sky was awake with Cruz. Cruz wore a long sleeve because she noticed her arms were bruised from Storm grabbing her so tightly. . Storm woke up and walked a few feet to the tiny kitchen. Cruz and Storm were making some simple eggs and toast with some bacon. "You made breakfast?" Storm asked. Sky ran up and smiled "I made it with Cruz! She showed me how you crack the egg with one hand!" Storm laughed a little and looked at Cruz. "She did? Did she?" Sky nodded. Cruz answered. "Well Sky cooked most of it." She winked. Storm smiled. The tv caught Storms attention..

Back at their home the McQueen's watched the tv to.

 _Breaking news for rsn. Two time piston cup champion Jackson Storm. Lashes out violently toward girlfriend and fellow racer Cruz Ramirez during a dinner in Radiator Springs. Here's some footage we received from a few people who were there at the scene._

 _(Cruz cried out, " I_ didn't t tell you yet because you.. you act like this!" Storm was so angry. He growled at himself. A few other people took their phones out.

"The next person to get a phone out gets their ass kicked!!" He yelled toward the on lookers.. Cruz started to cry. Storm turned back to Cruz. "You are some Bitch!" Cruz's eyes teared up.. "What the heck is wrong with you!?". "Fuck You Cruz!" He left Cruz crying)

 _Could this mean that the racing scenes favorite couple are over? And if so what will the coming race be like for these two?! Rumors spread of the famous Cruz Ramirez being pregnant with the Love child of Jackson Storm? And if this is true what will become of the couple? And Ramirez's racing career?_

Sally and Lightning stared at each other for a moment. Sally didn't miss that. Where fans recorded everything. Every moment. She loved her husband but when they started dating. Nothing was private. Nothing was sacred it felt like. Sally asked leaning close to Lightning "Is Cruz pregnant?" Lightning answered. "I.. well she hasn't told me anything. But I've actually wondered myself. During the rally she was sick a lot. But not sick with a fever or anything." Sally nodded. "What does happen to pregnant nascar drivers?" She asked curiously. Lightning answered "They just get sidelined for the season. Or til they have the baby. Most the time though they don't come back." Sally leaned into her husband. "I am so glad we don't have that anymore." Lightning have a confused look "have what?" He asked. Sally answered. "The rumors?.. the press following us some days. Capturing every kiss they could get. Every fight...". Lightning kissed His wife's head. He rested a hand onto her bump. It soothes Sally. She could feel it soothed Hudson to. "Oh so you don't miss sneaking around sometimes like kids behind their parents backs?" Lightning joked. Sally rolled her eyes answering "No!? Gosh remember that time Mater walked in on us in my office?" Lightning smiled "All we were doing was making out." Sally laughed, "Ha!? You were between my legs on the desk!" Lightning smiled and added "What about the time I told Doc I was sick only for us to spend over an hour hiding under a table!?" They both laughed a bit. "Or the time Mack walked in on us in the trailer?" He added. Sally rolled her eyes answering "He wouldn't look at me in the face for like a month!" Lightning sighed happily. "Why were we always caught doing something dirty so much?" Sally hit his chest and joked "cause one of us couldn't keep their hands to themselves." Lightning sarcastically replied "Hey! I can't help that I'm so irresistible." Sally rolled her eyes. "Sal let me call Cruz and see if she's alright. Obviously her and Storm got into it. And media likes to leave out a lot." He moved and stood up. Sally didn't mind.

The phone rang.

 _Mr. McQueen. You saw rsn didn't you?_

"Yeah. Everything okay? With you and Storm?"

 _Actually yes. I mean we got into a small fight. But it's okay now._

"Cruz I'm your crew chief. You and I have a good relationship. We don't need lies and secrets."

 _Right I agree._

"Are you?..pregnant?"

 _Well... yes.. I am.._

Lightning sighed.

"Congratulations."

 _Wait.. what?_

"I said congrats!?"

 _I thought you'd be upset?.. I don't get it?.._

 _Your congratulating me on?_

"Maybe I just see things differently. So is that what Storm's blow out was about?"

 _Yes. But it's alright now. He calmed down.._

"Yeah?.. no. He needs to.. I am only telling you this because you care for him and part of your image is him.

He needs to apologize. Publicly. To you and those people. They are gonna hate him."

 _Ok.. Mr.McQueen?..._

"Yes?"

 _Is my racing career over?._

Lightning sighed again.

"It doesn't have to be. I mean your going to be sidelined once the officials get your results.. just.. in a few.. um.. months , you can start racing again."

 _Really?_

"Yep. Now tell Storm to get a video up of him apologizing. Sooner the better. For both of you."

 _I'll tell him._

"Why don't you and Storm and Sky come over for dinner here tonight?"

 _Really?_

"Yeah. I'm sure Sally would enjoy some company to."

 _Um.. okay! Sounds great! See you what?_

"Come over about 5 I guess. We can try not to run late sense I'm sure Sky doesn't stay up late."

 _Okay. See you at 5._

Cruz didn't say it but Sky didn't really have a set bed time yet. Storm lact some structure and he kept letting her do what she wanted a lot. He didn't want to make her hate him.

They hung up.

Lightning went and sat back down with Sally.

"Well?" She asked

Lightning wrapped his arm around his wife and answered. "She's pregnant. That video was Storm acting like.. well Storm." Sally's eyes widened as she mumbled "Geez..". Lightning thought about something more random and brought it up. "Hey you know the dealership that opened up downtown?" Sally nodded. "Let's do something different. Let's go get something." Sally gave her love a weird look. "How is getting another car doing something different? You always look around and almost buy one. Go get one yourself!" She giggled a bit. Lightning kissed her forehead. "I am gonna get rid of the vette." Sally gave another strange glance, "Why?" She asked. Lightning sighed answering. "I don't want it. Plus it'll give you space to park your bmw to. Or we could always build another garage to the side?" Sally laughed a bit. "If you are gonna go to the dealership will you run to the store for me? I gotta few things We need around the house." Lightning smiled at his love. "Ofcorse. Oh! I invited Cruz and Storm and his kid to dinner tonight!? I'm sorry I done it again! I don't ask if your okay with things.. I am so sorry." Sally laughed a bit and replied. "That sounds lovely Stickers. Let me make you a list of things. And I'll add some things for dinner." Sally stood up slowly. Her pregnancy started to make her feel achy. Lightning spoke up as she walked away, "a list? How much stuff are you sending me for again?!" She didn't answer.

A few hours passed by. Sally was in the baby's room. Putting away some clothes they had gotten for the little one. Nesting I think they call it. She heard someone pull up. She looked out the window. She didn't recognize the vehicle. It was a bright red truck. Sally headed down. She opened the front door. And stare. "Wait?.. you really went to the dealership?" Lightning grabbed a few of the groceries bags and walked up to the door and stopped beside Sally staring at the large four door Chevy. "I told you let's get something different." He smiled a bit. Sally couldn't believe he got a truck? "But a truck? Have you ever actually driven one?" Lightning answered with a cheesy smile. "I have today." And carries the bags in. "Have got backed out in it yet?" Lightning answered sarcastically "Well somewhat. But it can't be that different? A car is a car." He went and got the rest the groceries. Sally relplied. "But it's not a car?" He'd learn. "I like it though It's nice. It's definitely not what I'd expect from you! I like how you made sure have something with back seats to." Lightning smiled. "Wait So Where's the car? The one you drove off in?" Sally asked realizing it finally. Lightning answered as he unbagged some items "I traded it." Sally whined "But you've had that thing forever? It was like.. part of the family?" Lightning laughed. "Oh right, part of the family that kept needing things when you least expect it and stick around taking up space!" He laughed. Sally kissed his cheek. "Love you. Let me help and get dinner started." Lightning loved his wife.

Storm and Cruz and Sky pulled up to the McQueens. Storm stared at the truck. Cruz drove her yellow car. She realized that Maybe they were gonna need a four door themselves soon.. "I don't recognize the truck? Were they having other guest?" Storm asked. Cruz answered glancing over at it to "Not that I know of." They all got out. Sky has some trouble leaning behind the sports seats. Cruz sighed. Yep. They needed something more accessible.

They knocked. Sally answered. Cruz went into the kitchen with Lightning and Sally. Sky followed her father who sat in the living room.

Cruz spoke up "Smells good Mrs.McQueen." Sally smiled. Lightning spoke up. "So how far along are you?" Criz answered. "Oh I don't remember like a few?" Lightning continued. "Did stork brake he table?" Cruz gave a look as she answered "I don't think so?.. why would you care about some table?" Lightning glared. "Oh right! I forgot you two own that place!?.." Cruz said then smiled awkwardly.. "I don't think so... If so we can pay for damages I'm sure. I'm sorry it's just I've always seen you as my idol and well honestly sometimes I can't believe I even know you like this. I mean Lightning McQueen the cup champion! Crew chief! Oh and hotel owner. It's funny." She said with a giggle. Lightning glared before he mentioned. "Actually the whole team will be sidelined with you." Cruz's expression changed. "Wait?.. so you?" Lightning nodded. "I won't be at the races if your not there. But it's okay with me." She walked closer to Sally and leaned on the counter next to her. "Means I really will get to be here for every minute with you Sal." Sally smiled. Lightning stole a piece of food from the mix Sally was making up. She glared and joked. "You maybe more annoying." She stole the food back. Cruz chuckled a bit at them. "How do the two of you do it?" She asked. Lightning and Sally turned and looked at Cruz. "What do you mean?" Sally asked. As Lightning stole the piece of food again. This time throwing it into his mouth before she could Steel it back. She glared at him. "You guys make marriage look so easy?" Lightning laughed a little. Cruz added "What?" Lightning replied "it's not. I mean I guess it is now. But when we first got together. Or moved in together!" Sally laughed a bit at that. Cruz was curious now. "Alright like what wasn't easy? Didn't being married and living in this huge place feel amazing? Like romantic even?"

Sally thought about it. Lightning answered. "Well we didn't live here first. And we weren't married when we first lived together. Just Sally and I stared spending so many nights at Sally's cone or mine. I got a little tiny blue house and moved downtown. And she kinda just slowly moved in." Sally rolled her eyes. "And he snores. Loud. And can't cook without burning the house down pretty much!" Lightning replied. "And she had this peeve where she HAD to do certain types and colors of laundry on certain days. She organized laundry days? I mean who does that? I had to sort out white socks and grey socks. They are basically the same!?" Sally laughed a bit "And he wouldn't shower after working on the car. Or coming back from practice with Doc!?" Cruz snorted trying not to laugh, "But that's cute. You guys never fought much or broke up on and off?" Lightning thought about it.

They were getting old. He spoke up. "Oh no there were fights!" Sally spoke to "A lot at first to. Like about the twins." Lightning rolled his eyes. "And the time you lost my nephew after you convinced me I could trust you to watch him! My brother still isn't sure about you anymore!" Sally added. "Yeah that caused a lot of stress." Lightning admitted. Cruz spoke up "You lost someone's kid!?" Lightning answered "I never watched a kid before and was trying to impress Sally. It backfired. And never. Ever! Give a kid a hand full of cash and turn them loose at Lizzie's. They will come out with an entire bag of candy and eat it all faster than you can get 0-60! At least Norman could!" Sally laughed a bit. Sally turned the conversation "How you feel?" She asked Cruz. Cruz sighed. "I feel okay. Im.. Im scared. He asked me to marry him." Lightning's eyes widened. Sally's to. "What did you say?" Sally asked. Cruz answered with an awkward smile "Yes?." Lightning rolled his eyes and mumbled "Well That was a mistake." Sally kicked his foot with hers. "Ow." He said lowering his brows. Cruz gave a look "was it?" She asked. Lightning sighed. "Well maybe not. It's just he's.. he's got issues? His anger. He better not hurt you." Criz thought about the night.. she rubbed her sleeves. He did. But he wouldn't do it again.. right?... Sally noticed. Being an attorney she knew some the signs. "Hey Stickers can you take this to the table?" Lightning nodded and kissed his wife's cheek and took off. "Don't snack on it!" She yelled. Lightning didn't answer. Sally turned toward Cruz. "Did he hurt you?" Cruz looked at Sally. "Just grabbed my arms a little hard. It's just guys right? I'm sure Mr.McQueen has forgotten how strong he could be sometimes." She joked awkwardly. Sally answered "No? Lightning has never layed a hand on me like that. Let me see?" Cruz stepped back a bit. "It's okay Cruz." Criz kifted her sleeves.

Sally's eyes widened. "These look aweful?" Cruz sighed. "I'm fine though." Sally frowned. "Cruz.. don't fall for that. It's not okay? Here." Sally took a pen and paper from the counter and wrote a number down. "It's the therapist here. I worked with him in some cases. Storm should see him. Please. Don't wait til he hurts you more. Or hurts Sky?" Cruz rolled her sleeves back and took the paper and put it on her pocket.

Dinner was ready and they all sat down. It was a nice dinner. Went pretty well. The conversation came up about Storm and Cruz moving here. To Rasiator Springs?

Storm didn't think that would be a good idea. Cruz loved the idea. It'd be a nice place to raise a family. Criz joked how Hudson and their baby and Sky would grow up together! It made Storm not like the idea a little more.

But he did need to move. The lad he had wouldn't work for a family. And he knew it to.. they needed a four door..

 **What do you say fans?!**

 **Does Storm get convinced by Cruz to move to radiator Springs!?**

 **Or...**

 **No. It's not his style. He won't budge.**


	44. Daddy issues

Storm placed his phone on his table. A bright olive green curtain behind him. He made sure it was recording. And sat down adjusting himself. He cleared his throat and spoke.

 _So.. I was in radiator Springs last week. Some of my fans and Cruz's fans were there I'm sure.. and no.. wait.. I just was angry and I thought.. I'm no good at this.. I'm sorry for disturbing and scaring the people and families enjoying their dinners that night. I am sorry for my behavior. And it was. It was wrong of me. I hope that this apology is enough. I also apologize to McQueen for any damages caused to his place there. I hope the people can forgive my actions. And Cruz. Especially Cruz. Alright.. Storm out._

The video went viral ofcorse. He did loose some fans. Who wouldn't after a temper like that.

Storm was convinced by Cruz to move to the small town. But he insisted if they did they would build a nice home there. Not move into one of the old ones.

Which Cruz was fine with. Sky would have to switch schools. She didn't care to much.

Storm was getting the perfect ring for Cruz. He meant that he would ask her again. With a ring. Not in the rain. Not in a crazy emotional state.

He had to hire a baby sitter. He wanted to purpose to her before the race season started. Which was only like two weeks away now. He and Cruz talked. They would definitely keep the baby. She was about a full month along. They went out to this beautiful high dollar glass restaurant. Glass like style floors. Glass windows as walls. Glass ceiling. Which was beautiful. You could stare at the sky while you dine. Glass tables. You get it. Cruz had moved in with Storm in his pad while they built here home in Radiator Springs.

Storm stared at the ring he had picked out. A beautiful bright diamond three stone 7/8 ct princess cut 14k yellow gold. It made him think of Cruz. It was good. It cost a lot. He hoped she'd like it. He wasn't nervous to ask her again. He knew she'd say yes. He couldn't wait to make them official. He wore the full dressed up suit. Tie and nice shoes. He wanted to make sure he looked good for her. He walked out waiting for Cruz. Sky was sitting with her baby sitter. "Dad?.. why are you all dressed up?"

Storm answered with a smile to his daughter. "Well. I'm going to ask Cruz to marry me tonight." Sky smiled and replied "But she already lives with us?" Storm nodded. "Yes but this way she will be my wife. Not my girlfriend." Sky sighed "So she will be my new mommy?" Storm wrapped his arm around Sky and explained "I lost my mom when I was young to. No one can replace your mom. I don't want Cruz to take Rachel's place okay?" Sky nodded. Cruz stepped out quietly. She listened as Storm continued. "But I believe Cruz will be an amazing woman for you to look up to." Sky smiled then turned seeing Cruz. Storm glanced over to.

Cruz was wearing a bright yellow sweater style dress with dark black panty hose and some black sneakers. She looked so good. Storm stood up "Wow." Cruz's hair was wavy and curly flowing down her shoulders. She had a bright red lipstick on. "Cruz babe you have outdone yourself." She smiled. She walked closely up to to Storm and looked him up and down. Sky made a face and spoke "Are you two gonna kiss?" Storms eyes widened and he looked down at Sky. "Behave for the sitter. Okay?" Sky nodded. Storm hired a limousine to take them to the glass palace. Cruz was very impressed. On the way inside they were jumped kinda by press and cameras. They were one of the favorite couples of Hollywood by now.

"After you Miss Ramirez?" Storm held the door for her. The night sky was beautiful at the table. "Jackson this place is amazing! I've never been somewhere like this." He smiled. "Only the best for my girl." He asnwered slyly.

After some nice dinner and some beautiful violin music. And some wine the night cane to end with Jackson hitting one knee and opening the bright red box with the gorgeous ring. Asking Cruz,

"Cruz Ramirez.. make me the happiest man in the world. And be more than my girl. Be my wife?" He slid the ring onto Cruz's finger. Cruz ofcorse said yes and jumped out the chair hugging him tight. A lot of people got their phones out and posted pictures and videos of his purposal. They planned to marry soon. Before the baby bump would be seen much. Cruz wanted the baby born into a marriage. Storm didn't mind it.

That night along with Sky they were talking about who to invite of their friends and families.

"My mom and dad and brother and sister ofcorse. Sky should be aloud to have a few friends right?" Storm nodded as Sky was excited. "What about your parents or.. dad Jackson?" Storms smile faded and he answered with a glare. "Nah. My dad won't wanna come." Cruz asked "Well?.. why not?" Storm sighed. Sky nagged to now. "Yeah why not?" Storm answered with an eye roll to "Cause he's not been in my life for years. He would just hit on you anyways." Cruz snorted a laugh "Well I'm not that good looking." She joked. Storm answered. "No. My dad is a dick." Sky spoke up "swear jar." Storm glared and continued. "He is. He just shoves his money in everyone's faces and brags about himself and his perfect life. And tells me how I should live. He will just be annoying. He's.. just.. Horrible to listen to." Criz replied. "He's still your dad though. I wanna meet him. If he's gonna be my father in law?" Sky spoke up "we should make a trip of it! We can go on vacation!" Cruz got excited to "Yes totally!? Where's he live!?" Storm growled "More like which house is he staying in this time. No."

Sky begged "Please! I want another family vacation!" She begged. Cruz and Storm stared at each other. Storm asked "You consider us all a family?" Sky answered "Yeah?.. isn't that what we are?.." it warmed his heart. Sky considered the three.. soon four of them a family?.. not many knew about the baby. They were vague with the media when asked. They didn't want to announce it yet. Cruz added "Come on Jackson. The race season will be here soon and we won't get another trip. Let's do it?" Storm glared. "I don't know..". Cruz added "And before you know it.. I won't be able to travel?..". Sky gave some big ole puppy dog eyes and pout. Cruz joined in. "You two are seriously gonna do the face? It won't work." They continued. Storm glared.

 **Will it work guys?**

 **Will Jackson give in and give his dad a call to go visit him and introduce his fiancé and kid to his father?**

 **Or...**

 **Does he not want to and seriously rather not see his old man.**


	45. Daddy issues part 2

Storm called his dad about them coming down. His dad seemed excited. But Storm knew better. And ofcorse it just so happened he was at the place Storm grew up. Only about an 8 ish hour drive from where Storms pad was. Cruz and Sky seemed excited. The three packed and headed out the on a Friday morning.

Sky fell asleep in the back seat within two hours. It was good though. Because Cruz was waiting to pry at Jackson about his father. Typical nosy but good intentions.

"So.. What's your dad like?" Cruz asked.

Storm sighed. He glanced in the rear checking on Sky.

"He's.. a lot. Overbearing. He thinks he's better than everyone. He likes to show off himself. His wife. His home. Everything. I can't stand him." Cruz nodded. "I overheard you telling Sky about your mom. I didn't know she passed?" Storm answered "Yeah. It was a long time ago." Cruz added "Was she sick?" Storm shook his head and answered explaining. "Not at all. Now she would have loved you. She was he most amazing person I knew." Cruz smiled "Were you a mamas boy?" Trying to lift the moment. Storm chuckled a bit and answered. "I don't know about that. But she died in a car accident." "Oh." Cruz said. "I'm sorry." She apologized. Storm smiled "it was a long time ago. It's fine babe." A short pause was in the car.

Then Cruz pried again. "Why don't you like your dad?" Storm thought before answering. "He's just. I could never make him or my mom happy and then mom died and my dad.. it got even harder to make him happy. And he just. I let him boss me around a lot. And he took a lot from me." Cruz didn't understand. Storm noticed and sighed tying to explain better. "My dad is going to flirt with you. He's going to do everything to get on my nerve. To prove he's better than me. He's going to show off everything he can. He's gonna make jokes. But he won't like you if he knows for sure that your pregnant. I don't know if he believes the media." Cruz nodded "what's his name?" Jackson answered "Jack". Cruz nodded "oh so you're named after him?" Jackson glared answering "Sadly." Criz frowned. Surely his dad wasn't that bad. Jackson did like to over dramatize things. She figured this was one of those things.

They pulled up to a huge white mansion. Huge windows. It had a bright baby blue barn out with a white fence with horses. "You had horses!?" Cruz said excitedly. Jackson didn't answer. They pulled up and parked near a bright red Ferrari. There was even a fountain in front of the home. "Jackson this place is crazy! You grew up here!?" He nodded. There was a girl brushing one of the horses with an attendant. She was young and tiny. A bright golden blonde hair. She was wearing tight white shorts and a pink t shirt with a huge diamond necklace she had a nice sized rack on her..

Storm shut the car off. Sky was still asleep. "Whose that?

Storm stared at the woman for a moment. "That's my dads wife." Cruz's eyes widened as the woman waved and walked over. "But she's like our age!?" Cruz said suprised. Storm answered "a few years younger actually." The woman came up and bent over to the window. She looked like a model. A perfect model. Storm rolled the window down. She smiled and spoke in a high pitch voice "Oh my god! Jacky is that you!?" She had perfect teeth and blue eyes. "Yeah it's me. Is dad around?" Storm asked. The girl answered "Yeah totally. I'll tell him you're here! Gotta say I was overjoyed when he told me you were coming to stay a few days." She ran off. Cruz snorted a bit of a laugh "Jacky?" Storm rolled his eyes and got out the car to fold the seat back and wake Sky.

The three of them walked up to the front door. So many stairs! But it was beautiful. They walked in and waited. An attendant was there. Sky looked around the room "Wow!? This place is huge!" She said loudly with big eyes. White and grey marble floors. High ceilings. Art work on the ceiling of basically nude women with wings.. "Oh god.." Cruz said as she put her hands over Sky's eyes. "Jackson!" A man announced loudly as he walked over with his arms wide open. The young woman came over with him. Jackson didn't look like the man. He must of looked like his mother. The man attempted to hug Jackson but Jackson put his hand out to shake hands instead. "I forgot! You don't like to show much affection toward your old man!" His father joked then gave a hard pat to Jackson's shoulder. "And Whose this!? Cruz? Right?" He opened his arms and grabbed hold of her. Hugging criz tightly. "Yeah I am." Cruz confirmed. The man hugged really tight. Then suprised Criz kissing her cheek. "Oh! Okay?!" Cruz said shocked. Jack spoke "Call

Me dad! We are family right?" He chuckled. Cruz smiled. Nice that he felt she could be that close so soon. Storm whispered to Cruz "Don't call him that..". Kenna added "I call him daddy all the time." She joked. Cruz's eyes widened "oh.." Cruz said as she glanced at Jackson..

Jack spoke "She looks good Jackson. How have you been?" Storm answered with a glare "I'm fine. Looks like your doing well." Jack, his father glanced at Sky. "This the kid?" Storm answered "Yes. That's my kid." Sky jumped forward "I'm Sky! Can I go see the horses!?" Jack laughed a bit. He had wrinkle lines. Steel grey dark hair. But he was fit. He wore an old Hawaii shirt and some tan dress pants. "Well ofcorse! Go on with Fred here. He takes care of them." Storm was hesitant to let Sky roam off. But he knew she'd be fine. Jack went to a little table filled with many different kinds of wine and beers and waters etc. he poured some brandy in a glass. He drank some "Oh how about a drink for the two of you?" Storm glared and hook his head. Cruz whispered to her love "Your dad doesn't seem so bad?" Storm rolled his eyes. Cruz answered Jack "you have any water?" Jack nodded and poured her some. Jack handed Cruz the glass and spoke "Congratulations by the way. On the engagement. I honestly didn't think this kid would ever settle down. Especially this early! Right Jackson!?" He joked. Storm faked a smile. Jack dipped his drink and complimented Cruz. "I might as well say it. Cruz you do suprise me. Jackson here went for the more.. Tall?..looking girls. You look more real. I mean that's a good thing! You look good. Guess Jackson decided he needed a girl with some bounce to her." Jack hit Storms shoulder again. Cruz choked up on her drink. "Gag reflex. Hmm." Jack added. Cruz's eyes widened as she stared blankly. Jack continued. "My wife Kenna here doesn't have a gag reflex." Jack winked and pulled Kenna close. She just smiled like she was proud of it. She giggled. Cruz was still in shock by Storm's dad's comments. Kenna spoke up with that high girly voice "But you already knew that huh Jackson?" Cruz stared a bit confused. Jack spoke up "Let me get my chef to make some dinner. I'm sure you are all hungry!? Hey Joey! Show my son and his lovely fiancé to their room please!" Jack walked off. Kenna smiled and brushed Storms shoulder "You haven't aged a day have you?" She complimented. Storm smiled. Fake cocky smile. Kenna then left the room.

Joey showed Cruz and Storm up the stairs to the guest room. Which was probably about the size of Storms place. It even had its own full size bathroom. It made the McQueen's home feel small! It was beautiful. Gold accent everywhere. Weird statues to. Once he left the room and left Cruz and Storm alone. Cruz had to say what was in her mind.

"Hey Jackson?" He glanced at his girl. "Tell me you didn't?..". Jackson sighed and rolled his eyes. "What? Kenna?" Storm asked. Cruz nodded. Storm answered "Do you really need to know?" He glared. Cruz nodded.

Storm answered with a growl "Kenna was my girlfriend before she married my dad okay?..". Cruz snorted and laughed. "Wait Wait Wait!? I'm sorry!... your dad?.. stole your girlfriend?.." she tried not to laugh again. Strorm glared. Cruz layed onto the bed. "Oooh this bed feels amazing!" It was like a giant comfort memory foam pillow. She quickly sat up "Wait.. did you sleep

With Kenna?" Storm really wasn't sure if he should answer that. He hesitated. "Please don't make me answer that" Storm said with a sigh. Cruz gave a weird look and added "Wait you did!?.. so.. she literally slept with both you and your father?.. that's messed up..". Storm nodded slowly. "My dad is messed up. I told you." They headed back down.

Jack was downstairs. "Jackson! I wanna show you my new collection of swords! Sky is over with the horses still. Kenna why don't you take Cruz over. Ever rode a horse before Cruz?" Cruz opened her mouth to answe Storm

Stopped her whispering in her ear "Don't answer that." She stopped. Jack continued "Well go on girls go on. Come on Jackson this way. We got some catching up to do son!" He grabbed Storms shoulders. Kenna walked past Cruz, "This way Cruz." Cruz followed. They walked down stairs outside. Kenna stared to chat with Cruz a bit on the way to the barn.

"So?.. Your Jacky's fiancé? Sorry Jackson." Cruz answered "Um yep." Kenna asked more "I hope it won't bother you that I've been with him before?" Cruz shook her head. Kenna continued "okay awesome great girl! Oh we are gonna be good friends!" Cruz gave a weird look. "I'm sure.." Cruz faked friendly like. "So does Jacky still like when a girl takes control in the bedroom?" Cruz gave a look "I.." she began to answer but Kenna continued. "I remember this one time I tied his hands down. Oh he loved it. Jacky always liked things a bit.. rough sided." Cruz thought about it.. She never done that with him. "We are talking about my Jackson?"Cruz asked. Kenna stopped and smiled and answered "Well Yeah? Jacky loved being teased and letting the woman take the lead." It made Cruz think. She never took the lead. Not once yet.. But if he liked it?..

"Jacky always had a nice package of you get what I'm sayin girl!" She giggled. A very girly giggle. Cruz glared..

Then spoke up "But you married his dad?..". Kenna smiled. "Yeah I did. Let's just say between me and you girl. The original was better than the sequel." Cruz froze. Her eyes wide. Cruz didn't quite get it. "Girl as your future mother in law I am gonna throw you a batchlorette party you won't forget!" She smacked Cruz on the backside. Cruz swollowed hard. She followed Kenna still. Kenna bragged about how Jack spoils her. Cruz started to get annoyed. Cruz didn't even mean to ask but she did "So how'd you meet Jackson?" Cruz just wanted to stop Kenna from bragging so much. Kenna smiled and answered. "Actually it's a real funny story!" Cruz mumbled "I'm sure it is..". Kenna laughed a bit "I actually met him at my friends party...". Kenna went on and on. Cruz blocked out most of it.

 **What do you say guys.**

 **Should Cruz think about what Kenna said Storm liked and try taking the lead when they are alone? (Storm Will obviously know somethings up and confront Cruz)**

 **Or...**

 **Does Cruz finally get annoyed enough with Kenna bragging about have been with "Jacky" and Jack and comparing them. (Cruz will just get mad enough and furious enough to stand up to Kenna and tell her to stop and why.)**


	46. To many jacks

"Well how have you been Jackson?" Jack asks his son. They walked. Storm glared answering "I'm doing well. I not need ask how you are. You seem good as ever." Jack stopped and replied "I am! I really am. Come on its right this way." Storm rolled his eyes and followed. His father showed his a few swords. Like a kid showing a few moves with a few. He put one sword against Storms neck. "You still fence?" Storm glared not budging. Jack put the sword away. Storm didn't answer. Jack spoke up. "Tell

Me we aren't still mad about Kenna?" Storm shook his head and replied "Oh no, don't worry. I just don't like you." Jack laughed a bit. "So bold!.. I always loved how your vibe." he put up the swords and walked on. Storm followed. "So tell me son.. is your fiancé pregnant? The media has been off and on with that." Storm answered with a question "Does it matter?" Jack sighed answering "Well it does actually?" Storm didn't answer it.

They made it back to the entrance hall. The girls were there. Sky ran up to Storm "I rode horse! It was really cool!" Storm smiled a bit at his little girl. At least Skybwas having fun. And Cruz got what she wanted. She met his dad. "I think I smell them cooking. Ever had Lobster Cruz? You know I'm gonna insist you sit next to me." Jack put his arm around Cruz's shoulders. She smiled awkwardly a bit. Kenna jumped to his other side. They all sat down. "Here everyone has a seat. I sit on the end then Cruz and Kenna next to me. Sky you can sit by Cruz. Storm. You sit next to Kenna. Play nice now. No biting!" His father winked. Storm rolled his eyes. As Kenna replied "No promises." Then winked, growled and made a small little dog bark. Jack chuckled "I love her." Storm glared.

"You good babe?" Storm asked Cruz. She nodded.

An attendant brought Silver dishes of lobster. Sky stared horrified. "My food has a shell!?..". Jack spoke "Awe give it try Sky. Your dad at your age would put Lobster and crab away. Couldn't crack them suckers fast enough for him!" He laughed. Cruz saw how overwhelming Storm's dad was. They ate awkawardly a bit. Sky pokes at he food. But ate a little. Sky spoke "So are you my grandpa?" Jack smiled and answered. "I believe so. But none of that old man grandpa names. Just call me Jack. K baby?" Sky then asked more. "Why are naked angels on the ceiling?" Jack laughs a little and answered. "I like to think they watch over me. French art. Speaking of. Your father here took French. Did you know that Cruz?" Cruz made a face. "Really?" She asked staring at Storm. Kenna spoke up. "Oh yeah honey!?" Storm spoke up himself then "yeah taking a class and actually speaking it though. I never spoke French well." Cruz nodded. Kenna snickered. Cruz stared in curiously as to why she could have possibly. Sky are though. Jack spoke up "Can she have some treats? We have some excellent hot fudge Sundaes." Sky smile. Storm didn't say no. After dinner and Sky having ice cream, Jack bragged about more things. Throwing a few jokes about Storm in. But they turned in shortly kinda early. Sky got to stay in her own room. It was huge she loved it. Filled with a huge tv and gaming consoles. Football. A huge bed. She would be fine. Storm and Cruz headed toward there rooms. Shutting the door behind them. Cruz thought about what Kenna had told her..

About Storm liking it rough.. and lead by the woman.. she wondered if he did. Storm kissed his girls cheek. "I'm gonna shower. You can always join me?" He smiled. Criz smiled back answering. "Not this time. Go ahead Jackson." He shrugged and went off.

He can back out. He had some sleep pants on brbshirtless. His hair damp from being towel dried. He walked out to Cruz who was waiting for him on the bed wearing black bralette and black cheekiest to match. Her hair flowing down her chest.. "Whats this?" Cruz sat up and answered. "Come on I've here babe." Storm stared. But did as she said. Cruz stood up face to face with her lover. Nose to nose. "Take them off." Storm hesitated.. Cruz wasn't even sure what she was doing. She never tried to order Storm around. Deep down she felt awkward. Cruz rubbed Storms chest and spoke up more sternly. "Now.?" Storm gave her a bit of a look. Confused. He did as she said and waited. Cruz grabbed him tightly. Her hand wasn't dry exactly.. it kinda burned. Good burn. Storm gritted his teeth. She felt good whatever she was doing. "If you want me to keep going you gotta beg." Storm stared.. she never said that before?.. Cruz ordered "Beg!?" Storm swollowed hard but did as she said. It did feel good. Cruz couldn't believe it. It was kinda working. He did like it. She did stop though. "On the bed." Storm layed up against the head board. She crawled up top of him and swung her leg over him. Swaying teasing..

Cruz grabbed his face with her hand tightly and leaned into his face "Beg for it." Storm swollowed a bit and asked "Or what?" Cruz wasn't completely prepared. She lifted her hips up. "Or I stop." Storm begged. He didn't want her stop. Ben Cruz asked something which only confirmed what Storm had been suspicious of, "You want me to smack you? Or ride hard enough I gotta dig my nails in baby?..". Storm sighed and grabbed her shoulders. Forcing her to stop and stare. "Alright what's going on?.." Storm asked. Cruz stopped teasing.. she lifted her finger to his lips and awkwardly asked "Bite me?..". Storm gave her a weird look then pulled her off him and covered himself up. "Cruz?" She sighed and frowned. Storm nodded and continued "Kenna." He growled. "Why would you listen to her?" Cruz then answered defending herself. "Well it seemed like it worked a bit!? So you like a woman to rough you up?!" Storm shook his head and stroked Cruz's face. "Baby.. you are great. I don't need you to act like that? Please don't listen to that kinda stuff? It's stupid. Once upon a Time Yeah I did." Cruz interrupted "What like chains!? Whips!? Cuffs!?" Storm laughed a bit. "What's funny?!" Cruz snarled. Storm asnwered with his sexy smile. "Nothing. Cruz baby don't change. Your perfect like you are. I love that you let me lead. You have his fragile feel but your fearless." She smiled a bit. Storm leaned over her "Let me show you what I love about you.. like that cute little squeal you make when I do this...".

Morning came. Cruz woke up before Storm. She headed down the stairs. She wondered if Sky was awake. She was wearing her pink t shirt and black tight running pants.

Cruz stared outside. The fountain the sunrise. This place was just crazy! She saw where Jackson got his high dollar taste from. "Nice to stare at isn't it." Cruz was startled. She turned around. It was only Jack. He had on some black sleep pants. Shirtless he looked pretty fit and firm. Especially for an old man. Older than McQueen.

Jack stretched. "Do you love my son?" Cruz answered easily. "Ofcorse." Jack replied. "Than you know how he shuts people out. He doesn't truly love anyone." Cruz thought about it. Jack put his arm around Cruz. She froze.. She then gently lifted his arm away and defends her fiancé "Jackson loves me. He loves Sky. He loves racing?" Cruz stood close to the large window. Jack pushed his front side to her backside and pushed Cruz against the window. "I know what women like you do. How much you want?.. say the number and I'll write the check." Cruz pushed him off and turned facing him. "I don't want money!? I want to be happy with Jackson!?"

Jack glared and replied "Than we are good. That's all I want for my son to." Cruz gave a confused stare. This guy Jack was something else.. Storm came down the stairs. He was dressed. Tight jeans and black shirt with a grey beanie. "What are you two talking about?" Jack smiled and answered. "Just making sure she wasn't after money. Can't let my son get tricked like that!?" Storm glared. Cruz asked "is Sky awake?" Storm shook his head. Jack had an idea "Hey! Let's all go out hiking today!?" Sounded good to Cruz. She could use a good walk. "We can have a good breakfast once Sky is up and head out! Maybe let me take Sky out for some grandparent bonding and let the two of you have a date night? What you think Jackson!? I'll even let you take one my rides?" Storm glared. "I don't know. You never seemed to wanna be in Sky's life before?" Jack sighed. "Like you I made some choices in the past I'm not proud of." She patted Storms back. "But I would love to get back into my sons life. And granddaughter!?" He smiled. Storm wasn't sure about it. Cruz smiled a bit. Jack went into the kitchen "let me get the chef started on breakfast!" He called out.

Cruz hugged Storm. He kissed her forehead. "He didn't scare you did he?" Storm asked. Cruz shook her head.Cruz spoke "Maybe he really does want to look out for you? Right?" Storm knew better than that and replied. "Please don't. Don't try to fix this. My dad and I can not be fixed." Cruz didn't answer. Sky woke up and they ate. They all went on a good hike. All the way up to An amazing view. "So.. what do you do for a living? Mr.Storm?" Cruz asked. Jack answered "No mister now Cruz. But actually I don't work. I took an early retirement. Hoping Jackson might one day to. Kenna works from home though." Kenna spoke up "Oh. Now.. I do. I'm a sale woman for a company called Blow your mind. Ever heard of them?" Cruz answered. "No afraid not." Kenna smiled real big "Oh gosh. When we get back I am gonna give you some free samples! Anything you need girl! I'm sure we can find something suitable for when the mans away!" She winked. Jack laughed a bit and smiled "Rhats my wife there!" He was proud of her. Cruz and Storm both stared confused at each other. Neither understood. Jack spoke up "Sky how would you like to watch a movie in the theatre room? Popcorn and candy and soda? Ofcorse if your dad permits it." Storm glared. Sky smiled and excitedly asked. "Can I!? Can I watch the minions!" Storm nodded. "Yes! I can't wait to get back!" She screamed. They talked. About racing to. But mostly about Jacks new home with a helicopter pad. And how he recently flew a plane. Etc. once they got home Storm and Cruz followed Kenna up to her office and storage for her supplies. She convinced Cruz to come up for some samples and to show off her work. Storm followed not wanting to leave his woman's side. Sky went to the theaters room.

They went inside. And immediately stared with their eyes wide open! Adult toys for women.. everywhere! Storm spoke up. "Holy.. you sell?..toys?.." he cleared his throat. Kenna replies with a smile. "Well we cant all

Be famous and race fast cars now Jacky?" She picked up a good sized one. "This one should be about the same as you right? Or would my daughter in law prefer something more exotic?" Cruz blushed. Storm grew angry. Kenna pulled his hand out and placed the toy in his hand!? "Hold this for us Jacky." Kenna ordered. Storm was disgusted and threw the thing down and shook his hand a bit. Kenna searches for a few different styles. Storm backed out the room. He did not wanna be in. There. "Good luck babe." He said as he left. Cruz glanced back "Don't leave me with.." she stopped. He was gone. She turned back toward Kenna who asked "Do you want bigger and smaller than Jacky? Or.. ooohh we could do the massage kind." Cruz swollowed hard.

Jackson went downstairs to Sky and his dad. Jack was showing off his magic tricks. Impressing Sky.

She was laughing and smiling at Jacks tricks.

"Hey Jackson! How was Kenna's inventory?" He winked. Storm answered "Very.. um. Playful. What you doing?" Sky answered happily "Papa Jack was showing me some magic tricks! It's so cool!" "Papa Jack?" Storm asked. Sky and Jack both nodded. "We came to an agreement. You know when your dad was little. I use to do magic tricks to help him get to sleep. His favorite was the hanky trick. Watch this!" Jack pulled out what seemed like an endless amount of handkerchiefs from his collar on his shirt. Sky giggled with excitement. "Your so funny Papa Jack." She said. Storm rolled his eyes. "Yeah I thought you wanted to watch the minion people or something?" Storm spoke up pushing Jack away a bit. Sky nodded. Jack went over to the player. "I'll get it running in a few short moments." Storm sat beside his daughter. Storm took weeks to get along with Sky and his dad only met her yesterday and he was already 'Papa Jack'!? It angered him inside. Cruz walked in. Kenna behind her.

Cruz sat with Storm. Kenna behind them. She leaned Ive and whispered to Storm "Think I got your girl taken care of." She patted his shoulder. Storm raised a brow and stared at Cruz. She just faked a smile and blushed.

They watched he mionion movie. Afterwards they went outside on a huge garden to eat lunch. They had burgers and sweet potatoes. Kinda like a bbq.

Jack spoke making small talk "So when the two of you wanna get married?" Jack sat across Storm and his family. Jackson looked at Cruz. He would let her decide being pregnant and all. Cruz thought about it and answered. "Well.. I would like to as soon as possible.. by a month maybe?.." she said awkwardly. Not knowing if Jackson would be against it. I'm honestly Jackson was more afraid of backing out himself. He wanted to marry Cruz as soon as he could. "I'd say the sooner the better. We don't need anything fancy." Kenna slapped Jacks shoulder and spoke "Why don't you kids have the wedding here!? Cruz invite your family over!? A few friends!? The two of you could have a very elegant wedding here!" Jack smiled and added "Ofcorse!? Why not! I'll pay for everything!" Storm couldn't believe what his father was offering. Cruz smiled. It would be nice to have everything payed for. There was no way Cruz's parents could do much. Jackson stared at Cruz. "We can talk about it." Stom answered. Kenna squealed. "I would love to help you pick out your wedding gown!" Cruz faked a laugh.

They all walked around the garden after eating. It was beautiful. Jack convinced Storm to leave Sky with him and Kenna a bit and take Cruz out. And sense it'd be nice to and race coming up soon. He decided to.

Kenna helped Cruz with make up. Showing off her amazing artistic work. Cruz had been curious sense yesterday and asked Kenna. "So?.. please don't think I'm rude asking this. And you don't have to answer. But... how exactly did you date Jackson but wind up with his dad?..". Kenna smiled while applying some make up to Cruz's face. "Well..Jackson was good. He was sweet and cute don't get me wrong. But his dad was so manly. He made me feel like a real woman. And he just.. I'm not sure. Than when Jackson was on a trip and now I'm not proud of this. But his dad invited me over and one thing lead to another. And .. I just fell in love with Jack. I didn't like hurting Jacky but..I think the universe out Jackson in my life to meet Jack." Cruz just nodded. She couldn't imagine how Jackson must of felt..

Cruz wore a long sundress. It was bright yellow and Flowed. Storm wore what he had on anyway. Sky didn't mind. She was getting along well with papa jack.

 **So Cruz is a little curious as to how Jackson found out about Jack and Kenna. Cruz started to see how Jackson became so hidden and angry and aggressive.**

 **Does Cruz ask Storm about it at dinner. And get into more of how Storm became Jackson Storm. Race car driver.**

 **Or...**

 **Does she put it behind. And just enjoy dinner.**


	47. Blackmailing

Storms car wouldn't start. "What's wrong with it?" Cruz asked. Storm tried to start it. It sounded like a chain. Maybe. Gas?.. Storm hit his steering wheel! "Woah! What's wrong!?" Cruz asked as she jumped a little. Storm layed his head on the steering wheel. "It's my dad. I swear!" Cruz was confused. "Your dad what?! He's watching Sky so we can go out?" Storm yelled "Not that! My car!? He messed with it!" Cruz snorted and laughed a bit "Okay I'm sorry.. but Jackson you really are gonna sit here and tell me your dad stalled your car?" Storm growled answering "Give it a minute and he will be out here to act surprised and concerned and make a stupid joke about me then hand me the keys to one of his better newer cars!" Cruz rolled her eyes. Then She saw Jack coming this way. Cruz spoke up, "He Just is concerned. That's all I'm sure." Jack walked up to Cruz's window and she rolled it down. Jack looked down at her and bent over asking "Everything Alright Jacky?" He winked. Storm sighed "Stalled." Jack nodded and spoke "Hmm. Maybe you should take better care of you cars off the track to son?. I'll get her looked at tomorrow. Why don't y'all two take out my Maserati." Jackson held his hand out. His father reached in his pocket and gave Storm the keys. "Don't take her to fast. Y'all have fun." Jack smiled and tapped the top of Storms Nissan. Storm sighed. Cruz gave a suprised look. "Oh my god?.." she said. Storm spoke up "he looked down your top to." Cruz covered herself. "You know what Jackson we don't have to go out tonight? Let's head back inside." Storm stopped her and kissed Cruz passionately for a moment. He released her with a smile and replied "No. I wanna give you a nice night. That's what we will do. In my dads car. Come on. Follow me." He got out the car. Cruz followed.

In the garage there were at least six vehicles. "Wow. Your dad has a lot of cars?.." Cruz said suprised. Storm nodded. They got into the bright white Maserati. Driving off to a nice little small place to dine. It was actually nice it just being the two of them. Kenna and Jack had been causing a bit of tension.

"Hey Jackson." Cruz stared. Jackson stared with a smile as Cruz continued "I love you. I'm sorry I convinced you to see your dad.. I see why you didn't want me to meet him yet." "Ever." Storm added. "I never planned on you meeting him." Cruz nodded. Cruz continued. "So.. we are really getting married..". She smiled kinda awkwardly. Storm smiled back. "I will be happy to wake up to your face every morning as my wife. Not just my girlfriend." Cruz blushed. Storm asked "We don't want my dad to pay for it here do we?" Cruz thought about it before answering "Not if you don't want to. Where do you wanna get married?" Storm didn't have any ideas. Cruz sipped her drink before asking this one "Now I may regret this. But.. my curiosity is to much. How on earth did your dad steal your girlfriend?!" She leaned on her hands awaiting the story. Storm glared. "Why?" He asked. Cruz answered "Because it sounds like a story from one those sopeoperas. It's one those things you always hear about happening but never actually see it or know someone it's happened to. Please? Im dying to know!" Her eyes lit up. Storm sighed and leaned closer and explained. "Well.. you know how some computers and phone are linked right. My dads were..."

 _Back to that night years ago!!..._

Storm was in college. Kenna his girlfriend had just left. He had just gotten on his laptop. Typing out something for his class. His laptop crashed. "God again!" He slammed it shut. Storm ran down the stairs. His dad was in the living room. "Hey gonna use your laptop. Mine crashed again." Jack nodded and relied to his son "You gotta make sure to check for virus's after watching videos online." Storm glared "Dad I wasn't!?.. nevermind. Yeah I'll remember for next time." Storm walked into his dads little office like area. He stared at the photo of his mom for a moment. The opened his fathers laptop and started to sign into his work. When the laptop beeped. It had a message. It was Kenna. Storm didn't think anything of it. Then another beep. From Kenna again. Storm clicked it. He didn't mean to be nosy. But he just was curious.

 _Kenna_

 _I already miss you._

 _I love you!_

Storm leaned back in the chair. She probably just meant to send that to him.. but than his dad replied.

 _Jack_

 _Love you to._

 _Gonna be working late tomorrow if you wanna come by._

 _Kenna_

 _Toast!_

Jackson scrolled up through the messages. He read all kinds of messages like this and some really nasty ones between his girlfriend and his dad. He sighed and shut the computer. Jackson had about had it with his dad.

Jackson texted one of his buddies. Wanting to go out tonight.he just wanted to drink away everything he saw.

His friend agreed to meet him st one the bars they went to occasionally. His friend ofcorse invited another one their friends. Bunch of nerdy gamers mostly. That's how Storm knew most of them. They'd been buds sense high school.

There was Jesse, Peter, Morgan and than Jackson. Jackson explained the situation between his girl and his dad to his friends over some drinks.

They laughed about it a bit. Tried cheering Jackson up. Convincing him to move on and how Kenna wasn't so great anyway. Jesse grabbed Storm's shoulders and shook gently "I think our boy needs to meet a lady tonight!" The Guys all agreed. Storm laughed a bit and spoke up "Nah.. Guys I just wanna drink this away like every other time." Morgan spoke up "Noooo way Jackson! Your dad has always caused you to drink. Tonight we are getting you a pretty little hourglass to take your mind off instead of a beer glass!" He joked. The guys laughed a bit. "Come on get out there. Show them some charm!" Jesse pushed Storm out a bit. Jackson made his way through the crowd of people in the bar.

He made his way to the bar tender. "Another one here please!" A girl was beside him. Brown hair. Tan skinned. Tiny thing. She had a sparkling black dropping tank top. And tight leather pants on. Dark smoky eyes. "Bad night?" Storm glanced her way. "You have no idea." The girl scooted closer. "Well try me?" Storm smiled a bit and answered "okay. So I just found out my girlfriend has.. she's sleeping with someone else." The woman frowned. "Ouch!? Well sounds like you need get loose tonight." Storm chuckled a bit. He was wearing a brown leather jacket and a dark green t shirt. Dark navy jeans. "Come on." The woman got up and pulled Storm off the stool. "Let's dance." Storm hesitated. "I don't dance." The woman wrapped her arms around Storms neck and grinder close with her hips. Storm held her hips. She slid up and down Storms body.. his guys over in the corner cheered. Embarrassing Storm a bit. The woman spoke up "So your Jackson right?" Storm asked "How you know my name?" The woman answered "your friends! They talked pretty highly of you." "Did they now?..". She nodded. "Let's get a cab! I feel like doing something else! Wanna come with?" Storm hesitated. But followed the girl out. They passed by his friends. Morgan slapped Storm on the backside and gave him some protection. Storm was being pulled by this woman. They got to her truck and She slammed Storm into the door and kissed him deeply. It felt good. She started to rip Storms clothes off. At this point Storm gave in. He needed this. The alcohol set in. He thought of the betrayal. The times his father ruined his life. He needed this. "Let me get you a cab. We shouldn't drive.." he admmited.

They got a cab. They got to her house. The woman opened the door. Once inside Storm shut the door and pushed the girl into the wall and kissed her. Everywhere...

Morning came. Storm woke up in her bed. Next to her. He rubbed his face.. he felt horrible. Had a headache. He grabbed his clothes up from the floor. He stared at the girl. She was sleeping. He got dressed. He noticed the bracelet. Had a name on it. He figured it was her name. 'Rachel'.

He left her a note.

 _Rachel,_

 _Thanks for taking my mind off things._

 _You were great. Call me sometime._

 _(Xxx)xxx-xxxx_

He put his shoes on and left quietly.

He walked for a bit. To the nearest coffee shop. He sat down and felt something in his pocket. He pulled it out.. "great..". He realized they didn't use it... he shrugged it off. Storm wouldn't sweat about it right now he just wanted to get home. Get some nasty coffee to drink down and wake him up.

 _Back to dinner!_

Cruz's eyes were wide open. "Wow. So that's how you got with Rachel?" Storm nodded. "Wow." Cruz repeated. Storm replied "I think Sky was the only good thing out of any of that. Well her and meeting you babe. But I guess I owe that one to McQueen." Cruz smiled. "What Time is it? Don't want Sky to think we ran off?" Storm asked. He searched his pockets. No phone. "I must of left my phone..". Cruz laughed a bit. She gave him hers. Then She leaned over and kissed Storm. "How'd you become a racer?"

Storm smiled and answered "Oh. Well. I've always been into cars. I took driving and stunt classes in school. When I ran away I joined an amateur league for a few years while I finished. Got noticed by a sponsor. That simple." Cruz frowned. "That simple.. not for me? I had to have someone push me into it. That's pathetic.. and.. I won't race for this entire season..". Storm almost forgot about the baby. The pregnancy.. Storm grabbed Cruz's hands and tried to cheer her up. "I'll win for both of us." Cruz smiled a little. Storm went further to make Cruz smile. "This Time. I'm doing things right. I'm not gonna leave you or Sky or our baby. Our baby is going to be the fastest racer out there by the way! They are going to have racing in their blood!" He smiled widely. Cruz laughed a bit. That adorable laugh. Two racing parents. It was true. This kid would be born for speed.

They got back and Sky was already asleep in bed. Storm felt emotionally drained. He just was ready to go the bed. Cruz went down to get a drink before bed. She washed out her glass and placed it in the sink. She began to walk out and bumped into Jack. "I'm sorry I.. oh.. you..". Jack raised a brow "me? Now. I thought I heard someone down here." It was dark. Cruz began to walk away but Jack stopped her "Cruz. I gotta admit you looked good tonight." Cruz rolled her eyes. Jack continued. "You know I done some re search on you." He has her attention. "Smart girl. Clean record. Community college.. Hmm and you were a trainer for several years before racing. Says you worked for Lightning McQueen?" Cruz answered. "More like with. He's my crew chief." Jack nodded. "You care about this crew chief?" Cruz gave Jack a weird look. "Well?.. Yeah? I owe him my career. He's been an amazing guy. He's helped me a lot." She answered. Jack chuckled a bit. He pushed criz against the counter. Brushing her hair out of her face. "Um.. what are you doing?" She shooed him away. Jack spoke up "You looked really beautiful tonight." He pushed her toward the counter again. Criz began to catch on. Jack attempted to kiss her but Cruz blocked him. Jack spoke up "You don't wanna destroy Lightning McQueens family do you?" Cruz have a weird look confused. "What are you talking about? I never thought of trying to do that?" Cruz whined. Jack continued "Itd be a shame for his wife to find the photos you sent him on his email wouldn't it?" Cruz shook her head. "What photos? I never done that? I would never do that?" Jack continued. "And what if they were leaked out? You don't want those nasty photos screenshotted from your crew chiefs email sent out everywhere? What would the media do to you? To him?" Cruz was shocked. She never did. Jack held up a phone. "That's Jackson's phone?" Her eyes widened. Storm had pictures of her on there!? Jack explained. "As talanted of a racer my son is. He is white dim when it comes to locking his phone. I'm not asking for much. But you are a tempting little thing." Cruz pushed Jack away and harshly yelled "So you wanna black mail me to sleep with you? Your seriously willing to mess things up with your son. Mess with someone else's family. My life!? Just to sleep With me!?"

Cruz couldn't believe this guy. Jack answered. "It's nothing I haven't done before. You don't have to. No one is going to force you. I'm just saying that if you walk away from this. Those photos will go to your crew chief. And then to the media." Cruz felt stuck. She did not want those photos out.. she did not want Mr.McQueen to see them.. she didn't think Sally would fall

For it. But it would be embarrassing explaining. And then the world seeing her.. exposed.. She swallowed hard. Jack rubbed Cruz's shoulder. "My son won't know either. Or.." Cruz glared and interrupted "Or the photos get out?.." Jack nodded. Cruz was scared. She felt her confidence shrink. She felt her heart drop. She couldn't call for Storm. She couldn't walk away. But she wasn't going to be blackmailed by this guy. "You realize you have destroyed any possible future with your son and I after this." Jack shrugged and answered. "Jackson always has a way of coming back home. He needs me." He began to kiss Cruz's neck.. she felt so helpless.. she grabbed Jackson's phone and started to run off. Jack quietly yelled "I have the photos downloaded. I'm not that stupid." Cruz stopped. She was frozen.. these photos.. they were bad.. her parents. Her friend. McQueens. Storm. Fans. Perverts. Everyone would see them.. unless.. "You'd really do this to your own son?..". Jack didn't answer. "No wonder he's so angry and broken.. you are one screwed up person!"

 **This is a horrible situation. Jack is aweful. But he's a con artist. Cruz is stuck. No way to call for Jackson quietly. No one to help. Jackson's phone is dead itself!..**

 **Does Cruz walk away.. knowing the photos would be up. And she would need to try to get ahold of the McQueen's first. Before they saw the photos. (Her confidence crushed this way. She will wind up being embarrassed to be seen out)**

 **Or...**

 **Does she turn around and face whatever is it Jack wants from her.. (she will feel ashamed. Jackson will wonder what's taking his lady so long and come down. What would his reaction be!? he knows Cruz would never do something like that willingly!)**


	48. Hes not worth it

Cruz's eyes teared up. She turned facing Jack and answered "I will not sleep with you or anything! So do what you will with the photos! I know my crew chief and his family. They know I would never do that!" Cruz walked away. Jack followed at stopped her at the stairs. "Jackson doesn't have to know about this." Cruz lowered her brows angry. "Oh he will! What else you gonna do!?" Jack frowned and answered "Maybe I won't send the photos. As long as you leave Jackson out of this?" Cruz was mad. She had tears in her eyes. "If you don't go public with the photos..". She sighed and turned away shamed. "I won't tell Jackson..". Jack smiled and came close to Cruz's face. "That's a good girl." He whispered.Cruz shivered from the chill of his breath.. Jack walked away. Cruz couldn't believe him. She got up the stairs. She sighed and wiped her tears before going into the room. Just one more day Cruz. Then they were going home.

They all met up downstairs for some high end breakfast. Jack at the end the table like usual. Cruz and Kenna on his sides. Sky by Cruz. And Storm by Kenna. Jack was bragging about this new boat he was thinking of buying. Cruz picked at her breakfast. Storm noticed. "Hey babe?. You okay?" He asked across the table. Cruz glanced up with a frown. "Um.. I'm.." She felt a hand on her thigh. Her eyes widened and she blushed red. Storm cocked his head a bit. Cruz smiled fakely "I'm okay!.. I promise!.." she chuckled a bit. Storm wasn't convinced. Jack had his hand under the table on Cruz. He rubbed her thigh up and down slow. Cruz was nervous. She stood up out the chair. "I need to use the restroom!." She ran off. Storm worried. Jack spoke up. "I like her Jackson. That one has guts." Storm glared. Jack stood up "I'll check on her. Don't worry." Storm stood up and spoke "No. she's my fiancé. I'll go." He left. Jack sat back down.

He knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Cruz? Are you just?.. sick?..". He heard her crying a bit. "Babe?.." he asked again. She didn't open the door. It was locked. Storm was confused. "Just tell me what's wrong please?" Cruz sobbed. She opened the door. She pulled Storm inside. She cried into his chest. Storm was concerned. "Hey are you okay?" Cruz sniffles and wiped her few tears and answered. "Can we please go home. Now..". Storm started to guess. "What happened?" He asked. Cruz sighed. "I can't talk to you about it..I just wanna go home..". Storm sighed. "My dad did something? Didn't he?" Cruz stared. She didn't answer. But her face said it all. Storm grew furious. Storm looked into Cruz's eyes and asked. "Did he touch you?!" He yelled. Cruz answered. "A little.. he tried to blackmail me to sleep with him!?.." she cried out. Storm took a deep breath. "Go up stairs and pack. I'll send sky up. I'm gonna have a talk with my dad." Cruz nodded. They both left. Storm made sure Cruz went up the stairs. He walked back into the dining room to the huge long table.

Jack smiled and asked "How is she?" Storm held his temper. "Sky. Cruz wants you up stairs please." Sky complained "But I was talking to Papa Jack about."- "Now Sky!" He yelled. Kenna's eyes widened. Sky jumped out the chair and left. Jack leaned in his chair. He started to suspect Cruz told him. He sighed. Storm grabbed the last biscuit on the Silver platter on the table. He played with it in his hands a bit. Tossing it. He spoke up. "So. You like Cruz? Think she will do well as future daughter in law? You to right Kenna?" Kenna smiled. "Ofcorse Jacky!" Jack didn't answer. He was catching on. Storm placed the biscuit down onto Cruz's plate as he continued "What do you think Jack? Want anymore grandchildren?.. family Christmas? Thanksgiving? Or you not that kind of man? I mean you'd get to see Cruz every Holiday." Jack opened his mouth to reply but Storm continued. "We could have the most beautiful wedding with you funding it." Jack nodded. Kenna asked "Does that mean you'll have it here!?" She asked excitedly. Storm chuckled a bit with a smile. "Maybe. We could use fancy silver like this platter. It would look so elegant!" He seemed happy. Jack smiled and answered his son "Well that would be great! Why not stay here until the wedding! I would love to have you and Cruz stay a few more weeks!" Storm chuckled. "I bet you would." Storm twisted the silver trey platter in his hands. He blowed in it and wiped the fog. He smiled and showed his dad and Kenna "Just shining her up." He chuckled. Jack smiled. Storm suddenly reared back and smacked his dad across the face with it hard! It made a ringing sound and loud ding on the floor. Jack didn't expect it. It wasn't hard enough to knock Jack out of the chair though. Storm yelled "What is wrong with you!? Your my dad!" Jack blocked his face from Storm. It only enraged his son more.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out! I know about each girl!?" Storm leaned in by his dads ear and spoke. "I almost wish you touched her in front of me. I would have enjoyed seeing your face getting caught." Jack swollowed hard. His son had never been threatening with him before. Jackson slapped the back of his fathers head. "We are gonna be going. But first. Cruz!" He called. "Get down here. Just you!" Storm stood close to his dad. Kenna stood up with a worried face. Storm yelled "Sit down! You know he tried to sleep with Cruz? Yeah see for my dad. No one is good enough." CruzCame down.

Storm smiled and grabbed his dads hair "apologize." Jack glared at his son. He took to long. Jackson slammed his face into the table "Say you're sorry!" Jack threw his hands up. His nose was bleeding. "Okay!.. I'm sorry!..". Storm let go and asked Cruz who was frozen a little scared. "Did he do anything else. Say anything else?" Cruz stared at Jack who was giving her a deathly stare. Cruz swollowed hard and answered "Um.. he.. he said he'd.. go public with some.. photos of me if I told you..". She frowned. Storm nodded. He got on his dads face and asked him "If I even see one dirty photo of my girl out there. I'm gonna know it was you. And i will come back here and finish you." Jack yelled. "Just like you finished your mom!?" Storm became furious. He grabbed jacks hair and slammed his face into the table two more times and then lifted him out the chair by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "I have dreamed of this moment so many times!" Jack then yelled at Storm "What!? That you'd grow a pair to stand up to me!?" Cruz yelled "Jackson stop! He's not worth it. Let's go home! Please!" Jack laughed a bit "You don't even have a car!" Storm forgot about the car.. he slammed his dad against the wall. "I'm sure you won't mind us taking one of yours..". He let his dad go and walked off with Cruz.

They grabbed Sky and got into one of his fathers cars. Jack came out. He stood in front the car. "Jackson Wait!" Storm started the car. He revved it up. Sky stared. "Are you gonna run over him?" Storm thought about it. He backed out the garage and left. A few hours in and Sky was passed out in the back seat. Cruz asked..

"Jackson?.. what did your dad mean by how you finished your mom?..". Storm stared.. he frowned.. he took a deep breath and answered. "It's my fault she died." Cruz replied. "I thought you said it was a car accident?" Storm nodded and explained. "Yeah it was but.. she wouldn't of been in that car if it wasn't for me." Cruz rubbed his shoulder. She kissed his cheek. Storm smiled a bit. Cruz fell asleep before to much longer. They made it home..

The race season was starting in about a week and a half! Jackson was preparing. Getting with his team and everything ready. There home was still being built in radiator springs. Cruz had to talk to her sponsor. Tex. She wouldn't race this season. And in a month getting married.

Now Storm is gonna be on the road a lot. With racing coming up. So...

 **Does Cruz and Sky go ahead and move to radiator springs. Stay in the cozy cone for a few weeks. Until the new home is built?**

 **Or...**

 **Travel with Jackson for the races.**


	49. Finding a place

Race season started. With Cruz being pregnant. She wouldn't race. It'd been a month about. She and Sky moved to one of the cones in radiator springs. The townsfold grew to love and accept Cruz. Just as they did McQueen. So a few races. Storm was doing amazing. Won each one so far! But with Cruz not racing..

Lightning stared at his truck. He sat outside. He raked leaves. The few that were there. He cleaned the house up. He tuned up the cars. He organized books. Clean photos. Cleaned Sally office. Did laundry. He was bored. He sighed. He tried to find something to do. He couldn't stand this much more. No more racing. With Cruz pregnant. No more coaching this year. He couldn't sit around the house all day. Lightning decided to take the car to the track for a few laps. Sally was busy between work and helping Cruz with wedding stuff. Flo to. He grabbed the keys then stopped. Lightning thought about his crash. The rally race with Storm.. he put the keys back slowly. He didn't want to risk anything. He knew the home track here wouldn't hurt him. But. It made him feel sick. Like butterflies in the tummy feeling. He went back inside. He watched some tv. He was just so bored.

He headed to town to Maters. He'd surely have something he could do.

He pulled up. He shut the door of his new truck. "Mater?" Lightning called looking around. Mater stepped out "Hey buddy! What you doing here?" His friend smiled. Lightning smiled as well and answered "Honestly Mater I was wondering if there was anything you may need done around or something. I'm kinda bored not having anything to do." Mater thought for a moment before answering "No.. but! Wanna do something fun?" He chuckled. Lightning smiled hesitantly.. Mater explained. "Better than cow tippin I promise." Lightning shrugged. "Why not." Mater jumped with excitement.

Lightning drove them up the mountainside to a good forest plot. Following maters directions. Thy got out.

Next thing Mcqueen knew. He was out in the mountains with Mater. Mater had a potatoe sack. "Wait, What are we doing?" Lightning asked. Mater chuckled and answered. "Gonna prank sarge." Lightning was confused and asked. "With a potatoe sack?.. in the mountains?..". Mater handed the potatoe sack to Lightning. He was still

Confused. Mater explained. "Now listen. When he comes running toward you. Just weave the sack around and bag him." Lightning started to worry. "Wait who? What is going into the sack?" Mater Walked over into the mountain side. Lightning stood there. A little nervous now.

"Mater?.." he called. Then he heard Mater yell "Oh boy! Here he comes! Get him!" Lightning looked for whatever it was. Suddenly a raccoon ran toward Lightning. "MATER!" Mater came out and yelled "use the bag!" Lightning dropped the bag as the raccoon ran up to him hissing and biting and growling. Arching it's back. And he ran. "He's right behind you!" Lighting ran around the truck. Mater ran and grabbed the bag and chased after Lightning and the raccoon. Lightning yelled while running "Why the hell you want to catch a raccoon!!?" Mater chased following with the bag. "It'll be funny when Sarge sees him in his shop! Slow down!" Lightning ran into the truck. Mater slowed down to a stop and looked around. "It's in the truck!" Mater yelled. Lightning freaked out which caused the raccoon to lose it and the truck shook crazy. Mater yelled "dad gum get him! Get him!" He laughed a bit. He couldn't help it. Lightning opened the door and fell out onto his back. The raccoon leaped out and ran away. Lightning had scratches and bites all over. He was bleeding pretty good. "Shoot! He got away...Hey buddy you Alright!?" Mater helped McQueen sit up. Lightning answered taking a few heavy breaths. "No more.. raccoon catching.. for me..". Mater frowned and replied. "Maybe we should get you to the clinic?..". He helped McQueen up and they left. Without the raccoon.

Sally got the call that Lightning was in the clinic after an animal attack. She ofcorse left to get there. When she showed up and was let in the room. Mater was there to.

McQueen was covered in bandages in his arms. His face looked scratched up. His shirt torn up. And a few cuts in his jeans. "Stickers!? What happened!?" Lightning fakes a smile. "Mater?" Sally asked. Mater swollowed hard and answered "We was trying to bag a raccoon up in the mountains.. and uh.. it was McQueen's idea! Sorry bud she scares me.. gotta go! Get better bud!" Mater ran out. Lightning smiled and shook his head. Sally did the same. She sat by Lightning. "You Okay?" Lightning chuckled a bit "I am now." Sally rolled her eyes then looked over the scratches on her husband's face. "Why did you agree to try to What again?.. bag? A raccoon?" She laughed a bit.

Lightning answered laughing a bit himself "I didn't know until it was to late." Sally joked around "I can't leave you for a day without you getting into trouble can I?" Lightning shook his head answering "Nope." Sally giggled a little. Lightning rested his hand on the baby bump and smiled. "I'd kiss you Sal but.. my face is killing me right now." Sally nodded. She could see why!.. after getting medications and a few shots and released from the clinic. Lightning and Sally went over to the cafe for a drink and a snack.

They walked in and sat down. Flo came up and spoke up "What on earth did you do honey?" She asked Lightning. He looked up. Sheriff came over "Looks like you got in a fight with a weed wacker boy?" Lightning answered "Haha very funny. No I was.. Racoon catching with Mater." Flos eyes widened. Sheriff couldn't help but laugh. Lightning glared. "Oh yeah real funny sense it wasn't you." Sheriff got ahold of himself. Flo asked "Mater Okay?" Lightning answered sarcastic, "Yeah my face shielded him." Sally giggled a bit this time. They got some drinks. Sally drove Lightning back to the ripped up interior truck now. He just got the thing to. "I love you." She kissed him. Lightning smiled but then gritted his teeth "ow..". "Sorry Stickers.. why don't you get home. Take your medicine okay? I gotta finish up at the cone." She started to walk away but he pulled her back "Hey Sal." She gazed at her husband awaiting his next words. Lightning smiled and said "I love you to." She smiled. He let her go and she went off to work. Lightning went home and took his medicine as Sally ordered. He fell asleep pretty soon on the couch.

Sally got home that night. It was kinda late. She called out "Hey Stickers! I'm home!." She threw her purse down and walked into the kitchen and grabbed some water. She walked into the living room. She saw he was passed out in the couch. She smiled warmly. She laughed quietly a bit still over the raccoon thing. The events of today were actually not so surprising. She knew he'd been having trouble finding his place. Without racing. Without Cruz. It was hard. He was in a way restless. First he tried helping Red. But that didn't turn out..

 _Lightning held the fireman's hose to water some flowers with Red. Red had set it to barely drip. Lightning had to guess even how to water them a certain way dense Red wouldn't speak. Red showed him a pattern. But Lightning kept doing it wrong. It was frustrating. Red had to go change the batteries in the alarms. Lightning helped. Red held the latter at the bottom. Lightning crawled up. He took the cover off. He took the old battery out. He put the new one in. But pulled a wire a little to had sout the way. The alarm started going off for no reason constantly._

 _Red had put Lightning in charge of watering flowers that evening. He set it to the same slow setting Red showed him before. "This is going to take forever.." Lightning said to himself staring at all the flowers. "Just a little more pressure can't hurt." Lightning turned it up. Suddenly Lightning felt the pressure pushing him. "Oh no.." he said just as he fell down and destroyed most the flowers and plants outside hitting the building. The statue. Red ran out and Lightning accidentally let go of the hose. Which then violently shook crazy like a wild snake. Red layed down on top of it to gain control. And pointed for now soaked Lightning to go.. Red ofcorse being nice gave him another try. Lightning used the fire hose to clean Luiges y'all tire castle. The pressure was to storing and tires fell. Hitting the fire shop. Reds truck. Almost hitting and hurting a few towmsfolk! Lightning felt aweful for destroying the monument..._

Sally sighed thinking about another time.. where he tried valet parking for the wheel well. And wound up mixing the number up.. that took hours to fix!.. Lightning was just.. lost..he was becoming.. Well he started to push racing away. He wouldn't drive the sports cars. He would drive over 40.. he was become more and more like.. well Doc Sally thought. She knew he just needed to get behind the wheel and drive. She just needed to remind him who he was. Get that racing spirit back in his blood.

Sally felt a hard kick from the baby and rubbed her bump. She couldn't wait to be a mother. Sally layed a blanket over her husband and kissed his forehead lightly. She went off to bed.

Lightning woke up to the sound of Cruz's laugh? Lightning sat up and stretched. He was sore from sleeping on the couch. He brushed his hand through his dimmed golden hair. He walked into the dining area. Sally and Cruz and Sky were sitting at the table. Organizing some wedding stuff. "Oh Good morning Stickers!. How you feel?" His face burned a bit. Cruz's eyes widened "Wow.. I thought Sally was joking!?.. you really got torn up by a raccoon?" Lightning yawned and answered "I'm gonna shower." Sally reminded him, "Don't forget your medicine. You really don't want that to get infected." Lightning walked off. Cruz spoke up "So I take it he's not doing well with no racing?" Sally sighed and replied as she scooped up some papers "It's not going great. It's not just the no racing Cruz. He insist on giving it up all together anyway. He won't even race around Willy's butte. Take the car for a spin. Drive much over 40. He's just lost his spirit a bit." Cruz was so confused and asked "why? What happened?" Sally answered "The rally. And I think he's overthinking his crash maybe to now. It may amhave been a while back but.." Cruz replied "Like post driving vehophobia? I've heard of racers getting it after a crash." Sally stared. She didn't know what that was "Like what?" Cruz answered happily "It's a type of anxiety. When I was a trainer for racers. I had to take a class on it. I was treating Mr.McQueen for it a little when I trained him a bit. But he didn't show signs of it so we stopped pretty soon on." Sally was interested. "What exactly is this again? Do you think it's that thing you said?" Cruz answered. "Well.. it'd be hard to tell unless he tried racing around. If he won't face it the anxiety would eventually be all he felt behind the wheel." Sally worried. She didn't want that. "So.. he wont race again?" Sally asked. Cruz frowned and answered "If it is that and not treated it's a possibility?.." she smiled awkwardly.

Sally didn't want that. Their son. She had always thought Lightning would teach him. "I gotta get him back." Cruz gave a confused look and replied. "I'll try taking him to the track if you'd like. It use to be my job to get old racers back out there." Sally smiled. "Thank you." Cruz smiled back. "Can you watch Sky while." Sally definitely didn't mind that.

Cruz knocked on Lightning and Sally's bedroom door.

Lightning opened it. Dressed. Freshly showered. Cruz smiled and spoke "I wanna go out to the dirt track and put in some laps. Will you come?" Lightning thought about it before answering "um.. no I should stay here. I just took medicine to." Lightning started to walk down stairs. Cruz followed and replied "Come on!? Your my coach. Can tell me what I need to work on?" Lightning stopped at the end of the stairs. Cruz bumped into him accidentally. He turned around and replied to Cruz "Cruz, there's nothing I can teach you anymore? You're a great racer. You can do well enough on your own now." Cruz smiled. He really though so?! Cruz said "Thanks. But Mr.McQueen please. I could use the few laps with you. Like a race?.. just me and you? Not racing this season has me a little despressed.." she frowned. It was kinda true anyway. Lightning sighed. He thought about it. "I.." he started to answer.. "I can't." He walked away. Cruz began to think he did have some bad anxiety now..

Cruz followed and stopped McQueen. "I'm gonna keep bugging you until you come?" Lightning's brows lowered. "Cruz please..". Cruz replied "Come on. I want to race Lightning McQueen! Like with Smokey's training!" Lightning rolled his eyes. "At least come with me and watch. I could use a racers company?" Lightning relplied "If I Go will you stop it?" Cruz nodded. Lightning growled a bit "Fine let's go.. you're driving." He let Sally know he was going with Cruz.

Out at Willy's butte. Cruz took a few laps. Lightning watched. She really was good enough she didn't need him. He smiled a bit watching Cruz. She enjoyed it so much. He missed it. Cruz slid to a hault and got out her sports car. "Looking Good!" Lightning complimented.

Cruz threw the keys to McQueen and he caught them. "Your turn!" She smiled. Lightning stared st the keys. "Come on! You know you want to?" Cruz teased. Lightning stared. Cruz began to worry. Lightning handed the keys to Cruz. "I'm good." Cruz gave a look to the old racer. "What are you afraid of?" Lightning chuckled answering "I'm not afraid of anything?" Cruz replied "Prove it." She held the keys up. Lightning's eyes widened. He thought about it. He didn't want Cruz thinking he was scared? He grabbed the keys rudely. He marched over to the car. He sat inside.. he stared at the dirt path ahead.

"It's just Willy's butte?.. speed.. I am... I am speed.. speed.." he took a deep breath starting the car and revved the engine. His heart elevated. He breathed in deep and closed his eyes. His hesitation concerned Cruz.

"Speed.. Speed.. come on.." he grew a little frustrated. He stared at the track. He glanced at Cruz. "You got this Mr.McQueen!" He glared. The track seemed to grow longer. Further away. He thought about the rally. He closed his eyes. "Faster than fast.. quicker and than quick.. I am.. Lightning." With that he gunned it. He took off fast. Around the first turn. The second turn he started overthinking it. The rally. He remembered Storm's car hitting the rails and smashing through. And how he had to slam the brakes from keeping them up. His eyes widened. He hit the brakes hard. Causing the car to thud and skid a bit. Realization hit and before he knew it he fell

Down the steep base into the cacti! Cruz ran over. "Mr.McQueen!" She yelled. Lightning sat there. He couldn't believe it. In the tulips!? He rested his head on the steering wheel. A little embarrassed. He hasn't been here in.. years! Cruz called out "Are You Okay?!" Lightning sighed and answered loudly "Yeah!.. I'm okay..". He couldn't believe this. Cruz's car was scratched up pretty badly now. Cruz sighed. Not about the car. She just.. she started to believe he did have some issues now. "What happened?" She called out. Lightning didn't want to tell her. It was stupid and embarrassing. "I just..". He didn't know what to say. Cruz spoke up. "Why did you hit the brakes so hard for no reason!?" Lightning tried thinking of an excuse. He answered frustrated "Just call Mater to come get me out of this!" He tried opening the door but the cacti has it pinned shut. Lightning just sat there. He couldn't believe himself.

 **What do you guys think here.**

 **Should Lightning open up to Cruz. To Sally. About his anxiety? Cruz has a bunch of different methods to try And beat that fear out so to say.**

 **Or...**

 **He is to embarrassed. There's no way he will**

 **Admit he's a littler nervous about getting hurt again. Getting Sally hurt again.**


	50. Wife support hottest dad of the year

Mater pulled Lighting and Cruz's car out of the tulips. Lightning got out. Cruz spoke up with Mater standing next to her "What happened?" Lightning sighed. Mater stood there. He wanted to know to. Lightning frowned. Cruz asked again, "You gotta talk to me? It's okay if you got scared. It's okay to feel nervous. After the things you've been through?" Lightning glared a bit and answered. "I'm not scared. I'm just..I don't know..". Cruz thought for a moment then replied. "What were you thinking about Mr.McQueen?" Lightning looked at Cruz. He sighed again but answered "I thought about the rally. The crash, The cliff. I thought about what if the next time..." he stopped and looked at Mater. Mater asked "Nextime what?.. You Crash?" Lightning nodded and answered "What If next time that's it. I can't leave Sally and the baby? I know it's stupid because I'm not going to crash out here. At least I don't think so?" Cruz nodded and replied "That's perfectly normal. You just have a little anxiety. I can help you push through it." Lightning's eyes widened then brows lowered as he spoke sternly "No! I'm not going back to your naming tires yoga and disco style dancing!?" Mater and Cruz both laughed a bit. Cruz answered. "We don't have to do that. This would be a different type of way to work on it. One way is to actually just face it head on and drive the car in similar situations." Lightning rolled his eyes. Cruz continued. "We can start with Self love therapy. It's so simple. You pretty much already do it." Lightning have a weird face. "Self love? What is that?" Cruz answered. "Motivation really. We can start right now!" Lightning's eyes widened and he took a few steps back. "Actually Cruz. I think I'm fine. I can handle this. I can race if I really want to. Mater, will you give me a lift back home?" Cruz spoke up "I gotta get Sky from your place. I'll take you." Lightning nodded.

He thanked his friend Mater ofcorse. They drove up. Slowly. Cruz started the conversation in the car..

"Self love isn't that weird or difficult Mr.McQueen." She said. Lightning sighed. Cruz spoke again. "It's really easy. You know that self motivation you do? Speed. I am Speed. Still love that by the way! It's kinda like that. But I want you to say aloud that you accept other things." Lightning shook his head. He knew he couldn't get out of this. "Okay... like?" He asked. Cruz smiled and answered. "Okay. First I want you to say aloud that you accept change. Change can be good. But your only looking at the negative side. You need to accept that yes one day. You won't ever hit top speed!?" Lightning glared. Cruz continued. "I know it doesn't make sense. But please. I mean there's always medications for anxiety. But.. I just figured you wouldn't want to?..". Lightning thought about it. The pulled up to his home. Cruz and himself went inside. Cruz spoke up "Mrs.McQueen talked to me about it by the way. That's why I asked for you to come out with me." Lightning nodded. He should have known. Skybran uo to criz and hugged her. Cruz smiled. Lightning saw Sally walk up. He smiled to. He gazed at her. He thought about what Cruz said. He frowned. Sally noticed. Cruz thanked Sally for watching Sky. The two of them left.

Lightning faced Sally in the kitchen asking. "Sally do you think I've changed?" Sally hesitated answering. "I think you've lost yourself a bit in the past weeks." Lightning didn't say anything else. He frowned. Sally came around him and hugged him. Her baby bump kinda in the way. Lightning smiled. "Sally it's not that I've lost myself. I know who I am. I know what I am. I just am afraid of getting hurt and not making it back. Or you having to take care of me. Or hurting you? I can't do it again?" Sally shook her head and kissed him passionately. "Lightning. Don't think like that. You've never hurt me? What makes you think that?" Lightning sighed answering "Yes I have? The crash?.. I noticed. I may have been pretty out of it and alone most the time. But I noticed it hurt you to. Then the rally? You were scared of losing me. That fear in your eyes. I hated it. I thought of what might happen if I wasn't here.. and." "Stickers. Stop. I wasn't hurt by your crash? I was more less sad that it seemed like I lost you. I was obviously scared of losing you when I saw the rally. But you always come home. Don't think like that. I fell in love with a racer. I knew he risks." She smiled. Lightning smiled a bit. Sally added. "Tomorrow we are going for a drive and getting you back out there!" Lightning chuckled a bit and answered "I don't want you getting hurt? I don't think I like that idea. I'd rather you and Hudson stay safe." Sally rolled her eyes and answered. "Hudson is the son of the fabulous Lightning McQueen. He's gonna he born with the same fire you had. I sure hope. I'm pretty sure your gonna want to still be racing when he comes of age." Lightning thought about it. He smiled. "A short drive. Just for you though Sal." Sally leaned in and rubbed Lightning's upper thigh saying "Maybe you just need extra motivation. The faster you drive. The more you get?" Lightning chuckled a bit. It was actually getting a little difficult and inventive in the bedroom. With little bump in the way. It was quite awkward at times. Lightning layed his hand on Sally's. Sally winked and whispered "Kachow." Lightning kissed her. He loved this girl crazy.

Mid day the following day. Sally swooshed by a curve in her Porsche. It was proving to actually start to get difficult driving a sports car with this baby bump growing! But she pushed about 50. Lightning close behind in his mustang. He was barely keeping up. Sally had him on speaker phone in the car. Lightning the same with Sally.

"Come on Stickers!? I'm so far ahead I can barely se you there behind me?" Lightning sighed answering "Yeah?.. you sure your doing okay? I don't want you to lose control and" "Stickers Stop! You know if you wanna make sure I'm driving safe. You should keep up." She sped off even faster. Lightning hesitated. But he gunned it after her. He was nervous. He could feel a queasy sick feeling in his Stomach.. "Sally slow down." He ordered. Sally laughed. Lightning felt his head feel funny. He felt a little dizzy. Like he was backing out. He needed to calm down. "Sally I'm serious. I'm pulling over." He slowed. Sally did the same. She pulled over a few feet ahead of him. Neither got out the cars. Sally asked over the phone. "Stickers?..". Lightning closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before answering his wife. "I'm sorry." He apologized. Sally frowned and replied "Come on. Let's go again." Lightning sighed before he replied "Sally.. I.." he stopped. Sally joked. "Do you want me or Cruz?" Lightning answered "Oh I'd much rather you." Sally smiled. "Then come on! Show me what you got!" She revved up the car. Lightning smiled a little. Sally drive off. Lightning followed.

Down town Cruz was eating a snack with Sky. Cruz was really craving fried pickle chips all day! Luckily Flos cafe made some. Sky and her were Talking about what they would do for the rest of the day. They noticed a few camera flashes and a crowd outside. Cruz was use to it. She wondered who it was though that people were so interested in. Cruz suddenly had to pee. "Come on Sky come with me. Gotta use the restroom again." Sky followed. Cruz wouldn't leave a 5 year old alone!? Well soon 6. Once she finished up. Cruz washed up and they went back out. Cruz and Sky say back down. Startled when a familiar face pushed in beside Cruz.

"Jackson?!" Cruz said excitedly! She hugged him tight. Sky smiled. Storm pulled Cruz away a bit. Cruz asked "What are you doing here?" Storm smiled all

Cocky and answered. "Well I missed my girls. The race is in Phoenix. Just a few hours away. So thought I'd stay here until the weekend." Cruz smiled. Storm then handed a flyer style poster in a folder to Sky. "Go ahead and open that up Sky." He said. Cruz was curious to as Sky opened it. On the front was Storm posed with Cruz and Sky by his other side. The side had big bold letters that spelled. "Hottest dads of the year!" Sky asked. "What is it?" Cruz took it and looked at it. Storm explained. "That is a preview cover of a magazine that we will be on. And they want to interview me you and Sky." Sky smiled openly and said happily "Wait!? I get to be interviewed for a magazine and on the cover!?" Storm nodded. Cruz smiled warmly. Sky was so excited. Cruz spoke up "You look good. Hot dad?" She giggled. Storm smiled and wrapped his arm around his love. "Not jealous are you?" He grabbed on the pickle chips and smelled it. "How can you eat that? It's a pickle?" Sky was still just excited to be in a magazine. Cruz laughed a bit and answered. "Cravings." Storm threw it back. "Right..". He said disgusted. Cruz picked it back up and ate it. Sky said loudly "Wait til I tell my friends!" It was a small school in the town. But it was actually kinda nice. Storm spoke up. "Hey if I'm counting right?.." he used his finger and poked the air counting again. "Shouldn't you be enough.. along to know?" Criz gave a confused stare. "Know what?" She asked. Eating a few more chips and drinking some water. Storm answered "To.. know?"

They hadn't told Sky yet. And Cruz wasn't showing to much. Just a little weight. They were getting married here in about a week and were trying to wait until afterwards to tell a bunch of people. Very few knew. But rumors flew around. Cruz realized finally. "Oh!? Um.. yeah I guess so. You been keeping track of the weeks?" Storm smiled. He didn't answer. Cruz thought that was unexpectedly sweet of him. Cruz asked "Do you wanna know?" Sky gave a weird look and asked "Wanna know what? I wanna know?" Storm and Cruz both stared wide eyed at Sky. Storm gave a stare.. "Maybe we should tell her." Cruz shook her head. Storm sighed. "It's a surprise for after he wedding for you." He said to his daughter. Sky pouted. Cruz spoke again "I could call the clinic to see if I can get in before the race and find out?" Storm asked "Please so that. I do wanna know." Sky yelled again "I wanna know!?" She begged. Cruz stared. Storm laughed a bit. Cruz budged Storm "I got to pee again. Please move! I'll call the clinic while I am out okay?" Storm slid out letting his love out. In about a week they'd be married and he couldn't wait. He smiled warmly. Sky glared at him as he sat down. "What?" He asked his daughter. "What are you two hiding?" Sky asked. Storm sighed.

Cruz came back grinning hard she said excitedly. "We can find out tomorrow!" She squealed. Storm jumped up

And hugged her. "That's great babe!" Sky was still

Confused. She didn't understand. "We gotta fell her." Storm added. Cruz glanced at Sky. She was pouting and spoke "Yeah! Tell me tell me!" She smiled. She was pretty cute. Storm held his arm around Cruz. "Later. Alone. But it's a secret okay?" Cruz told Sky. Sky nodded!

 **Okay!!! Exciting!? So this choice was coming!!**

 **are Cruz and Storm having a!!!??**

 **Son?**

 **Or...**

 **Daughter.**


	51. Family

That night Storm and Cruz sat Sky down in the little cone they were staying in. "So what are you two hiding?" Storm and Cruz stared at each other. Storm smiled. Something in him just felt complete. Being at the races lately. He missed Cruz. Missed the role he had learn to lead. He gazed at Cruz. He grabbed her hand. Cruz smiled and asked. "You should tell her."

Storm let goof her hand and knelt down and spoke toward Sky. "Well. You know Cruz and I are getting married here soon." Sky nodded. Storm continued. "Well.. we are going to be having a baby." Cruz added "You're gonna be a big sister." Sky frowned. Both Storm and Cruz noticed and kinda frowned a bit to. Sky turned away from Storm. Storm cocked his head to the side a bit and asked "You don't wanna be?" Sky sighed and answered. "I wanna baby sister. But.. Does that mean I won't be part of your family?..". Cruz's eyes teared up. Storm couldn't believe she even asked that.. he felt his heart brake a little.. He thought Sky had no doubt that he loved her and they were family. Storm spoke up. "Sky your my daughter. Just as much as the new baby will be mine." Sky spoke up. "But mommy.. I don't have one and this baby will." Storm frowned. He didn't know what to say. He thought before he spoke up to Sky. "Cruz is doing the best she can. I'm sorry about Ra... your mom..". Sky pushed Storm away and whined "You didn't love my mom though did you?..". Sky stared into Storms eyes. Cruz felt so awful. Her eyes filled with some tears. Watching this conversation was hard.

Storm sighed and smiled as he answered. "Sky. I did. Maybe not like I love Cruz. But i fell in love with your mom in a different way when the two of you moved in with me. And she is gonna be in my heart to. She taught me a lot. She showed me so much. How to read you princess stories? How you love ballet and how to make you the perfect guacamole home made ofcorse." Sky smiled a bit. Storm noticed and continued. "She even showed me your most ticklish places!" He grabbed Sky up and tickled her belly. She laughed and begged him to stop. Cruz smiled. Storm had changed so much! He slowly put Sky down and poked her nose. "Don't ever think you are any less mine than the new baby." Sky smiled and replied. "In that case I want a baby sister! So I can play dress up and make her look like a princess and We can be the ballerinas together!" Storm nodded laughed a little. Cruz came over and held him close. Sky went off to play. Cruz kissed his cheek. Storm blushed a bit. Cruz spoke softly "You did good there." Storm smiled.

Morning came. The clinic appointment. Cruz had asked Silver and Ellen to watch Sky while she and Storm went there. Amy tried to convince them to let her go. But Storm made her a deal to stay behind this short clinic trip. They walked in. Quickley. Because some press caught wind of them. They asked for a private room to wait in. Which the clinic gave them. It was nice. No camera. Just the two of them. Cruz bounced her knee. She was nervous and excited. "What do you want?" She asked Storm. Storm answered. "I seriously don't care. Just. Happy to be here." Cruz laughed a bit. Waiting felt like forever. Criz gazed at Storm. His grey blue eyes. Fair skin. Black hair.. "can't believe we will be married in a week." She said. Storm smiled and nodded. "Mrs. Storm." He teased. Cruz hit his shoulder gently. The nurse came in. "How is mommy today?" Cruz answered nervously. "Good. Can't wait to find out!" The nurse asked. "Lay up here and we can get baby's heart rate. How's dad?" Stoke glanced up as Cruz layed up. He answered. "Busy. Eager to know though." They heard the heart beat.. Cruz smiled. She started to get excited about having this baby.

The nurse spoke up. "I know we came for the ultra sound and gender but I'm gonna ask. Any problems? Pains? Anything like that?" Cruz shook her head. The nurse nodded. "Good. Alright take this paper to the back and wait to the technician to call you two in. Congratulations!" She left. Cruz smiled biting her lip a little. They both stood up. "Oh I can't wait!" She said. Storm liked seeing her excited. He replied. "I hope you're this happy about marrying me?" Cruz stared. "Ofcorse I am babe!" They walked to the back.

They waited a little bit. "Ramirez?" The tech called. They walked back. Cruz was so happy. She basically jumped up on the chair and leaned back and lifted her shirt herself. The tech asked. "Someone excited today?" She laughed a bit. Storm stood next to his soon wife. The tech put some warm gel on Cruz's tummy. "Gonna be a big one I think. You Got some weight already like that. Probably will be. So any names picked out?" Cruz shook her head. Storm answered. "Eventually." The nurse played around and showed the couple their little baby. Baby moved and kicked. You could make out it's face a little. And a foot. It was so cool. Storm took a photo with his phone. Cruz smiled. He started to get involved so well.

The tech got it to a place and took some photos for them.

"Alright mom and dad. Ready?" Cruz was so ready!! "What is it!!? Boy!? Girl!? I can't take it!" Storm put his hand on Cruz's shoulder. "We gotta work on your patience." The tech giggled a bit. Then answered. "It's a girl!" Storm smiled warmly. Hat was fine with him. Cruz squealed excitedly. "I can't wait! I can't wait to tell Sky!!" The tech asked "Sky? That's your daughter right ?" Referring to Storm. He nodded.

On the way out of the clinic. Cruz was so excited. Trying to come up with names for the little girl.

They walked by Lightning and Sally

On the way out. Storm stared and stopped. "Woah? What happened to your face?" He said to Mcqueen. McQueen glared. Storm added "No it looks good. Don't worry." He joked. Cruz spoke up excited "We found out its a Girl!" Sally smiled. Lightning replied "That's great! congratulations." He said with a smile. Cruz nodded. Storm spoke up "Yep. Looks like your kids gonna have some competition." He smirked. Lightning half smiled and thought about it. Lightning spoke up "What if the kids don't wanna race?" Sally gave a weird look. She wasn't expecting that from her husband. Storm chuckled a bit and answered "Mines gonna race no matter what. I seriously doubt the son of our living legend isn't gonna give a crack at filling in his old mans shoes". Storm started to walk away. Cruz followed. Still

Excited. Sally asked her love "You Okay?" Lightning smiled and answered. "Yeah Sal." Sally kissed his cheek. They watched as cameras and press smothered Cruz and Storm. Sally asked again "Don't miss it?" Lightning laughed a little "Nah. I like the quiet." Sally smiled and asked more "What if Hudson doesn't wanna race?" Lightning frowned and thought about it. He answered. "I just want to be supportive of him. No matter what. Racer or not." Sally answered "Ofcorse Stickers." They walked on. McQueen had to get his wounds checked. Make sure there wasn't infection still.

Once they left They headed to the cafe. Flo and Sally were talking about wedding stuff For Cruz. Cruz was late meeting them. She ran in "Sorry! I just got caught up thinking of names!" She smiled and sat next to mcqueen. Flo and Sally sat across next to each other. Cruz had convinced Jackson to marry here this town. At the little church. "So we have wheel well booked for your friends and family. But your parents can stay with us." Lightning asked "What about Storms parents?" Cruz immediately harshly said "No!..". The three stared. Cruz cleared her throat and continued. "No.. um.. his mom passed away anyway and.. his dad isn't interested." Sally and Flo stared at each other for a moment. Lightning was getting bored of this. Wedding plans?.. the girls kept talking. Lightning leaned back bored. "Alright well.. I think you ladies got this without me. I'm gonna go." He stood up Sally spoke up "Why don't you go take a few laps. It'd be good for you?" Lightning glared at his wife. "Please? No one will be there. It'll be good for you to try. Alone." Lightning sighed and walked away. "I'll just have Someone drop me off there soon!" She called. He walked off.

Lightning drove out there. He stopped the car in the dirt on the track. He stared. He took a deep breath. "Speed... I am Speed...". He stopped and looked out the corner of his eye. Storm. Storm pulled up and parked his ride. Sky was with him. Lightning got out his car. Storm and Sky the same and walked up. "Hey champ! Your wife sent me out." Lightning rolled his eyes. Sally began to push it a bit. Lightning smiled his fake cheesy smile and replied "Yeah well.. I'm good. Don't know why she would." He turned away. Storm spoke up "One on one? Sky you determine the winner." Sky nodded. Lightning gave Storm a look. Storm got into his car and slowly lined up next to McQueen's. Lightning walked up and said "You know im not faster than you?" Storm got out his car and replied. "Not on the track. This is dirt." Lightning glared. Storm smiled and added "Come on. I could use the lap!" Lightning sighed and got into his car. Storm loudly said "There we go!?" He got into his own rollin done his side window. "On the third rev!" They both steadied themselves.

1...2...3!

They gunned it. Both spinning rear tires a bit. They stayed side by side until the first turn. Storm took the lead. Lightning close behind. The third turn didn't hange anything. Once back to the straight away. Lightning was on Storms tail. It reminded him of the rally. He was right behind Storm.. only this time. Storm didn't brake. He didn't crash into railings. He didn't fall down a cliff base.

Turn right to go left.

Storm turned. Drifting making the turn. McQueen followed doing the same. Storm skid to a stop passing first. McQueen second. Sky jumped up and down excitedly. "Go dad!" She yelled. Storm smiled. Both he and McQueen exited their cars. "You still got it!" Storm said smiling. McQueen glared. Storm answered. "Come on. Your fine. Your a racer." Lightning sighed. It did feel

Good. He was a racer at heart. Just stressed.

 **So A little girl!!!?? Okay so here's what I wanna do here. You guys Give me names. I'll look through them and pick out one of yours!!! So little Girl names!! Whose the newest memeber of the Storm family!?**


	52. Memories

Sally was home late. She had been working a lot. Between both the motels and the wedding and then taking care of Lightning. Lightning began to even worry. She was over working herself. She came inside and set the keys down on the countertop. Lightning heard her and walked in. "Hey Stickers." She greeted and smiled. Lightninf walked over close and tried to kiss her but she turned away to get a drink out the fridge. She was busy. Sally spoke up, "Sorry I'm late tonight. I was up with Cruz helping with some last minute wedding stuff. Her parents will be here tomorrow. I really should have went to the store tonight.." Lightning opened his mouth to reply but Sally spoke again. "I guess I can go in the morning. But the motel?.. I'll just grab extra breakfast for everyone in the morning." Lightning opened his mouth again interrupted by his wife. "I'm so sorry Stickers.. did you take your medicine already? Ofcorse I'm sorry.. hey I'm just gonna shower and then oh crap!" She raised her brows. "I need to call Cruz!?.. I forgot about ordering that darn cake topper!" Sally started to walk off but Lightning grabbed her arm and stopped her saying "Sally slow down! You can call tomorrow? Go shower and come to bed with me." He let go of her arm. Sally gave a weird look and replied "Stickers I'm okay. If I think I'm overduing things I'll slow down okay?" Lightning frowned "Sally. It's not a request. I want you to slow it down..". Sally stared into McQueen's eyes. Lightning continued

"Your already overduing it. I want you to go upstairs and come to bed. You should rest. Everything will be fine. Okay?" Sally nodded and slowly walked up the stairs. Lightning sighed a bit. He rarely got stern with Sally. But she was gonna hurt herself or the baby. He wouldn't allow it.

Lightning came up and Sally was already changed and laying in bed. He layed beside her. "I'm sorry." He apologized. Sally smiled and replied "It's okay. I needed to rest really." She yawned. Lightning kissed her lips. He rested his hand on baby. He smiled. Sally mentioned as Cruz getting married reminded her. "Remember our wedding?" Lightning did. Sally continued "How long we been married now anyway?" Lightning chuckled a bit "Well.. around six? Seven? Years maybe?" Sally smiled and replied. "Wow that makes a girl feel old." Lightning cuddled up close to her body and spoke "We've been together longer than that though." Sally smiled. "Yeah. I love you Stickers". He kissed her neck softly. It tickled a bit and she shooed him away. Lightning mentioned "You're gonna be an amazing mother." Sally loved her husband. She rolled over facing him. She suddenly noticed how old they were getting. How long they had been together. Her eyes teared up. "Sal what's wrong?" McQueen sat up and asked. Sally answered as she started crying a bit. "I just.. I can't believe our lives. How far we've come. How close we are? I never thought I could be this happy. I just love you and our life!" She hugged him tight. Lightning smiled. Hugging her to.

Morning came. Lightning woke up alone in bed. He looked around. He saw a note. Usual.

 _Good morning! Had to get to work._

 _I'm fine. I won't overwork myself. Love you!_

He sighed. Yes she would. He got up and dressed. Ate a small quick bowl of breakfast. He went down into the garage. Lightning was gonna check on Sally. He walked and tripped on the garage over a few boxes. Sally must have put them there looking for things for the wedding. Lightning stood up. He spilt one box over. He bent over picking things up. He noticed a photo. He picked it up and stared smiling. It was an old one. About 11 years.. wow. It was him and Sally and Doc.. all three of them. He missed Doc. He looked in the box. It was a bunch of old photos mostly. An old 95 hat, an unopened letter from Doc, "What?" Lightning mumbled. He grabbed the letter. He stared at it. Why did Sally have this out away? Why didn't he know about it. It read "When I'm gone." He hesitated opening it..

 **(Before this continues I should say I think Doc should passed away similar to the actor who played him. Which means he was diagnosed with lung cancer and passed away in September 2008.)**

He opened it carefully and pulled out the letter.

 _Kid,_

 _I am sorry that I am dead. I really am. I didn't want to die but I wasn't given a choice. I am sorry, I didn't tell you I am going to die. I was weak I could never see you cry. I am sorry, I wasn't responsible enough to inform you and prepare you for my death._

 _I am sorry that I was selfish. I want you to need me and remember me._

 _I am proud of you. Who you have become! You are the son I never had. I hope I am the same close to you._

 _You have been good to the townsfolk. A good friend. Especially to Mater. I hope that friendship lasts as long as it can. And Sally. Be good to her. And let me give you some advice.._ _Apologise to her. I don't know why you're fighting and I don't know who is right. I can't know the details but I know Sally. She will be upset. She blames herself. A simple apology is all that you need to get over this._

 _She is a bright woman. and she loves you more than any man alive now! Just apologize. I promise, she will forgive you._

 _Now.. this last part is the easiest for me to write. One day. One day you're going to get old. It's sucks.. but One day racing and fame and that life is gonna be in the rear view mirror. I hope you can accept it unlike me. I hope you retire happily. Next to a good woman. With the children I never had. I hope your life and future are filled with joy!_

 _on my deathbed I thought about the life I had lived. I had a short life but a very happy one. You kid, were a major source of my happiness. It brought me a peace of mind. I suggest you do the same. Look back at your life._

 _And I know you think I have a lot to say but here's the only thing I have to say: you don't have to be afraid. Love is powerful. Don't be afraid to take big steps. Don't be afraid of Growing old. It and moving on in life is part of it. I'm sure you'll have a town full of people who love you and support you. I did. I just didn't realize it soon as I should have._

 _I miss you. And I know you have missed me too. I love you Lightning._

 _-Doc Hudson_

Lightning took a deep breath. It was dated in May of 2008.. he folded the letter back up. His eyes teared a bit. "Love you to." He whispered. He missed the old racer. He was so close to him. "I really do miss ya Doc..". He sighed. He got out his phone and texted Sally. He was going to go to Docs grave. He needed to see his old friend..

He drove out slow. It was a nice graveyard. He walked over in the quiet to Docs grave. He knelt down.. he crossed his legs and sat. He took a deep breath. His eyes already filled with a few tears..

"Hey Doc.. I just read your letter... for whatever reason for the first time..". He stared at the name.. underneath it read _the fabulaous Hudson Hornet._

He sighed continuing. "I married her.. and you were right by the way. About a lot of things. Getting old does suck." His eyes teared up a lot more.. he rubbed his eyes.. "I'm glad you weren't here for the crash.. is that how it felt? Like the world stopped?.. I'm sorry I haven't visited sooner..". He bit his lip to keep from crying. He took a deep breath. "Sally and I are having a baby. Naming him after you. I'm gonna teach him everything you taught me Doc. I hope I can be as good a father to him as you were to me. I wish you here.." He was crying softly and silently by now.. "I've met a few new friends in this journey. You would love Cruz Ramirez. She is a talented Racer... I miss you..". He leaned over. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Lightning's eyes widened as he glanced up at the loving and smiling face of his wife. He grabbed her hand. She knelt down to Lightning. Sally sat there with him. "We all miss you Doc." She said. She kissed her hand and layed it on his tombstone. Lightning smiled at his wife. A while past.

Sally then spoke "Gonna come down with me? Cruz and Storm wanna do a gender reveal thing publicly and announce the name?" Lightning smiled and answered. "Yeah. That sounds fun..". He stood up along with Sally. "Til next time Doc." He said softly and patted the tombstone. He held Sally's hand and walked away. Leaving the tombstone in the wind and silence of the field in the old countryside..

Sally and Lightning pulled up into town. Cruz, Sky and Storm surrounded by press and cameras. They had a giant black balloon. They popped it. Revealing pink confetti. Everyone cheered and screamed. Cameras flashed. Then they revealed the name. "Jessica Storm". The crowd of people

Cheered loudly. Cruz and Storm couldn't wait another week to tell everyone about the new baby! Sky was excited about becoming a big sister. Lightning thought about the letter. Suddenly the crowd. The cameras. The people became a blur and muffled sound. He thought about his life like Doc told him to. He gazed at Sally. He looked around at the people of the town. At Cruz. Why was he feeling lost and like he couldn't find a place to belong? This is where he belonged. The crowd screamed and cheered. Lightning knew now. His place. He wasn't a racer anymore. And that was okay. He smiled. He was just him. A dad. A friend. A husband. A son of parents he found loved him and didn't abandon him. He was a coach to a very talented woman. It was just his time to step down. Sally leaned against her love. She could see his sudden happiness and he looked as if a weight had been lifted from himself.

That night when he and Sally were home. Sally ran up and showered. When she got out she came out to the sound of a familiar old song.

 _Life could be a dream, life could be a dreamDo, do, do, do, sh-boom_

 _Life could be a dream (sh-boom)If I could take you up in paradise up above (sh-boom)If you would tell me I'm the only one that you loveLife could be a dream, sweetheartHello, hello again, sh-boom and hopin' we'll meet again_

Sally laughed a bit. "What's this?" Lightning was outside in a tuxedo. Dressed nice. He pulled Sally close. Bump and all. She was wrapped in a towel. He spun her close and danced with her. "Good mood?" She asked. Lightning smiled and answered "Remeber our wedding dance?"

 _Every time I look at youSomething's on my mindIf you do what I want you toBaby, we'd be so fine!_

Sally gave a look "Ofcorse I do. You stepped on my feet multiple times." Lightning chuckled a bit and spun her slowly. Sally smiled and came close to his face.

 _Life could be a dream, sweetheart_

 _Hello, hello again, sh-boom and hopin' we'll meet again_

 _Bom ba,Hey nonny ding dong, alanga langala langala langalaOh oh dip, a dibby dobby dipOh, life could be a dream, life could be a dream sweetheart,_

They kissed softly. Sally took Lightning's tux jacket off and kissed his neck as she unbuttoned his shirt. Lightning pulled her close and kissed her passionately as she threw his shirt down...

 **Awe! I had a hard time choosing between Jessica and Sunny! Loved those two names the most!! But I really liked how Jessica was close to Jackson. Just sounded right. I hope the letter was good! I thought it'd be a sweet thing for McQueen to find!**

 **Choices!!!**

 **Should the job open up and McQueen become Storms crew chief for the season?**

 **Or...**

 **Does he maybe work on cars as a new style job. and help Sally with the hotels?**


	53. Things are changing

"I now pronounce you. Man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Storm pulled Cruz close and kissed her passionately. The family and friend cheered. Mater whistled and screamed loudly. Storm may have kissed her but more than just passionately. He threw his first up. The camera loved it. He was proud to have her as his wife. They walked down the isle. Cruz's dress was simple. Mostly because the baby weight made it difficult to get a dress. They had their home finished up finally. Sky was staying with Lightning's parents a few nights. Gave Jackson and Cruz some them time for a few days. No real honey moon. Due to the fact Storm didn't want to miss any races. They got into the new vehicle of theirs. A red four door Lincoln suv. walked into the very modern designed but beautiful home. Storm carried Cruz inside. She hopped down. "It's perfect Jackson!" She smiled. Storm grabbed her and kissed her. Cruz was so happy. She spun around the entrance. "I can't believe this!" She said she about fell making herself dizzy! Storm caught her up. "Careful Mrs. Storm." He joked. Cruz smiled. No squealed excited. Storm walked up the stairs of their home. "I'm gonna change. This tux is a little tight." He went on up. Cruz still couldn't believe it. She was so excited and happy. She went along with him and changed. They sat down on the couch. Storm started teasing her neck and kissing her body...

A While later Cruz was making herself a smoothie. Jackson came in and leaned against the frame. "Want one?" She asked her now husband. Storm smiled a bit and answered. "Not really. But.. I wanted to run something by you. Sense. He is technically your coach?" Cruz stopped the smoothie machine for a moment and listened. Storm continued. "I may offer McQueen a job." Cruz gave a weird face. Storm explains. "I may ask him to.. we'll be my crew chief for the season. Just til you were back racing babe?" Cruz smiled a bit and replied "That's. Actually kinda nice of you? You have a crew chief I thought though?" Storm nodded answering "I did. He recently put in his last week. Said he wants to find a new calling." Cruz didn't say anything. Storm spoke "So.. Mcqueen was an excellent coach to you. And if your okay with ofcorse babe!? I won't ask if you don't want me to!" His eyes widened. Cruz giggled a bit with that cute snort and replied "What!? No!? I think you should ask him! I think that would be great!? For you and Mr.McQueen!" Storm gave her half smile. "How's our little Jessica doing anyway?" He asked. Cruz layed her hand on her bump. "I can't wait to have her. Just about five months left!" Storm smiled. He didn't think he'd be so happy settling down and with kids this young. There use to be so much he wanted to do. But now. He felt complete. Storm realized the dates. "Shouldn't McQueen's wife pop anytime soon?" Cruz thought about it. "Well.. Yeah? I guess so? I think she's having to have a c section." She answered. Storm raised a brow. "A What?" He asked. Cruz repeated. "C section? Where they cut you open and remove the baby rather than giving birth?" Storm nodded. It actually sounded horrific to him. He shivered. "You don't gotta do that? right?" Storm asked. Cruz giggled a bit. "No!? I sure hope I won't!" She made her smoothie now.

The next two races past. Cruz and Sky loved their new home. Sky was being a big girl and 'helped' care for Cruz and Jessica. Storms crew chief had left now. He was going to ask McQueen today. He headed back home.

Sally was at the clinic with her husband. Nervous a bit.

Lightning held her hand. Trying to calm her.

"Sally?" The nurse asked. She and Lightning walked back. Did the urine sample. Temp and blood pressure check. Took baby's heart rate. All was good. "Okay well

I'll send the doc in in just a moment." The nurse left. Sally took a deep breath. Lightning spoke up, "Your gonna be okay Sal." Sally nodded and replied. "Just nervous." The doctor came on in. "How we doing?" With a smile. Sally smiled nervously answering "Just.. ready to have this baby..". The doctor spoke. "I bet. Getting close now aren't we? So anyways. Let's talk about delivery. Because of your kidney problems and past surgeries. I think it'd be best to deliver via c creation here? No risk of pushing hard enough to hurt something that was sewn up. I really think we should deliver this way mam." Sally nodded answering "that's fine with me..". It was. she was just nervous. The doctor continued "we will be delivering a few weeks earlier to. So late April?" Lightning's eyes widened. Sally said it though "That's like three weeks away?" The doctor nodded. Sally stared at Lightning. He half smiled. Sally asked then "Shoukd I do anything special? Prior you know?" The doctor shook her head answering. "Do go into early labor?" She joked. Sally swollowed hard. "Alright well congrats you two. I'll see in two weeks and we will schedule everything okay?" Sally nodded. They left the clinic. Sally was a little suprised. She was just getting nervous about the delivery is all. Which is normal.

They sat down into the car.

Lightning grabbed her hand. "You'll do Fine." He smiled. Sally smiled back. Sally expression changed a bit to curiosity. Lightning asked "What is it?" Then a rap on his window of the car! Lightning jumped and grabbed his chest and looked over rolling down the window. Storm.

Storm asked. "I'm sorry? Did I scare you champ?" Lightning glared answering "No.. what you want Storm?" He looked at his get up. Why was he wearing a beanie in hot Arizona heat? Storm smiled and answered. "I need a crew chief.. and with Cruz sidelined I thought I'd ask you?" Lightning hesitated. Sally tapped his shoulder. He looked over at her. she nodded. Lightning sighed. "What happened to old coach?" Storm answered. "I don't know exactly? He just quit. So what do you say champ? I won't bite." Lightning smiled and answered. "You really asking me?" Storm nodded and replied. "Hey Cruz can't have all the greats? As much as I pick and joke about and with you. I look up to you. I've been a fan for some years." He winked at mcqueen. "So come on." Lightning thought about it. "Alright I'll do it. But no mr know it all attitude. And stop winking at me? It's weird." Storm laughed a bit and answered. "Who says I was winking at you." He leaned and winked at Sally. She couldn't help but laugh a little at the joke. Lightning rolled his eyes. Storm started walk-in off and yelled "See you this weekend. Give you a test run old timer!" Lightning sighed. Sally kissed his cheek. "Everything works out." She said softly. Lightning smiled.

Off at the races it caused some craziness among the press. McQueen as Storms new crew chief!? I mean seriously. Storm was who started the retirement of all the great racers. Well the realization of it. Storm was stopped by so many pres with microphones.

'Did you have to buy mcqueen out to become your coach!?'

'Tell is about the wedding night'

'Do you expect any changes in your style with mcqueen as your coach!?'

Storm waved his hand around to grasp attention he blew a kiss to a few fan girls before he spoke. "Lightning McQueen is going to be my crew chief for the rest of the season. Just til Ramirez is back in. I expect her to be back as soon as the baby is born. No worries. I chose McQueen. He was an excellent racer. And was an obvious choice for a coach when he became available. If I didn't snatch him up I'm sure someone else would have." He smiled and posed a bit.

Racers to the line up!

"Alright Storm. You do any pep talk or? Something?" Storm chuckled. "What? Like your speed I am Speed bit? No. I am enough. My presence is intimidating to the other racers. That's what I love." Lightning gave him a weird look. "This black suit is.. a little tight?" Lightning tried loosening he collar on his suit. Storm half smiled and patted Lightning's stomach and abs and replied "Hey some of us aren't perfect. It's the same size as your old one?" He walked away to his car and put his helmet on. Lightning thought about it he really did gain some weight.. jeez.. age was aweful.

Lightning got his headset on. Storm qualified for first as usual. The race started.

"Watch the car he's gonna go high."

"Clean air today. You are smoking these guys."

"Second is four seconds behind."

"Open on the outside."

"Nice and steady Storm."

Storm wins first. Storm expected to. It wouldn't be so hard being his crew chair.

The following race outcome was the same.

Storm was unbeatable. Two piston cups. Oh he was going for a third!

Lightning was lacking his bags for the last race before Hudson would be born.

Sally spoke up. "You be careful as always. Come home soon as you can Stickers." Lightning smiled. "Can't believe when I'm back we are gonna be packing up for the hospital!?" Sally laughed a bit "I can't wait to hold Hudson. I can't wait to see you hold him." Sally kissed her love. Lightning finished packing. They at a nice dinner together. Went to bed. Sally was huge by now. She couldn't even get comfortable on the bed. She kept mcqueen up tonight a bit. He didn't mind. He rubbed her shoulders and legs and bump. He teased her neck kissing her a bit. It came up. "I can't wait to get alone with you without this huge belly in the way!" Sally said. Lightning chuckled and kissed her neck answering "Me to.. but I don't care. I love you Sal." Sally pushed him off a bit. "Love you to. Night."

 **Will Sally go into early labor and have to have an earlier c section while Lightning is at the races? He'd come home to find he's a dad officially.**

 **Yes**

 **Or...**

 **No**


	54. Why do bad things keep happening to me

"You're doing great Storm. Keep it up." This was it. The last race before Lightning would meet his son. He was eager to get home.

Storm was holding a good lead.

Final laps.

"Looking good. Clean air all the way. Let's finish this!" Lightning spoke. Storm smiled. He was truly the next champion of racing! Storm planned to win this cup to coming up.

JACKSON STORMS TAKES THE WIN AGAIN!

He was proud of himself. Storm and his team were packing up. When one the big sponsors came through showing one of the rookies around. He stopped at Storms trailer. The rookie had red curly hair. Green eyes. Pale skin. Freckles. He was young. A green lime racing suit. The rookie smiled "Is that Lightning McQueen?" Lightning turned around. Storm with him. The rookie shook McQueen's hand crazily. "I am honored to meet you! I have watched your races growing up. You are one of my personal favorites!" Lightning smiled and pulled his hand away from being shooken like that. The rookie continued. "Congratulations On Well?.. Everything!? The wins and the cups. And the hot wife and the family!? Sorry was that inappropriate to call your wife hot?.. I'm sorry it was.. it was." Storm gave a weird stare. "Jackson Storm!? Wow.. it's great to meet you to!" He tried shaking Storms hand next but Storm put his hands behind his back and replied. "It's always great for a new guy to meet me." He smiled. Lightning glared at him for a moment. That cockiness. "I am Drift. Drift Taylor. Just one of the rookies in the back." Lightning replied friendly like. "Hey I'm sure you'll get there. It's nice to meet you Drift." Drift smiled. He and his sponsor walked on. Storm watched him leave. Lightning noticed Storms notice of the rookie. "Think he will be your competition?" Storm chuckled a bit and half smiled answering. "Please. He's to nice. He hasn't given me any reason to worry yet." Storm walked away.

The ride home seemed forever. Sense both Mcqueen and Storm lived in Radiator Springs there was no need to fly separate? The drive took most the night. They had stopped to rest. Lightning tried calling Sally but no answer. He didn't think anything of it sense it was kinda late. Storm called his wife. Now she answered.

"Hey babe. How are my girls?"

He face timed them.

 _It's actually been a long day Jackson._

Cruz even looked worn out.

"What happened? You and Jess okay?"

Cruz nodded.

 _Just a hard and long day. I feel pregnant.._

Jackson chuckled and added. "You look it to." That didn't sound right after he said it..

"Love you Babe." He winked.

Cruz smiled.

 _I'm nervous. About delivery. About being a mom?.. seeing Sally is making me feel like I'm awaiting my doom.. or.. what if something happens?.. like.._

she stopped.

"Like what?"

Cruz sighed.

 _Like what happened to Mr.McQueen and his wife and their first baby?.._

Storm didn't know what all happened.

"I'm sure everything is fine babe. Don't sweat it."

Cruz kinda smiled. Storm continued

"Cruz you are seriously one the most independent people I know. You are gonna be fine. No matter what."

Cruz just nodded. Confused a bit. But okay.

 _Well.. I am headed to bed. Sky is already asleep._

"Tell her I miss her. And I look forward to seeing her. I'll be home I don't know?.. tomorrow night? Give or take?"

Cruz smiled. _Alright Jackson. I love you._

"Love you." He blew a kiss. Cruz smiled and hung up.

The following day took forever to reach home. It was a little after dinner when they arrived. Storm drove on home. The town seemed so quiet? No one was out. Not even Flo? The diner had been closed early? Lightning called Sally. But she didn't answer again. Now he stared to worry! He called multiple times. No answer. He knocked on the diner but no one. He ran across the street to the cone. Sally wasn't there either. He ran over to his friend Mater. He knocked loudly on the garage door. Mater opened it up and yawned. "Your back!" He said happily. Lightning looked pale as he spoke quickley "I need you to drive me home! Now!" Mater didn't ask questions. He grabbed his keys and ran into his truck.

He drove up the mountain. "What's wrong?" Mater asked driving up the sides. Lightning was so scared something was wrong his voice sounded panicked. "I can't get ahold of Sally. I'm worried. She won't pick up the phone and she's not at the motel!? Even Flos is closed early!" Maters eyes widened. He had no idea. And if Flo had closed early it meant something was probably wrong or big happening. Mater stopped the truck and as soon as he did Lightning jumped out and ran into his home. "Sally!?" He called. But she didn't answer. "Oh fuck no!.." he said as he ran up the stairs. "Sally!?" He yelled again. Checking their room. The baby's room.. bathroom. Nothing! Lightning ran almost falling down the stairs as he ran outside and into Maters truck. "Go to the hospital!" Mater frowned. He was now worried to! They drive down. Lightning was almost in tears. He didn't care if Mater saw him like this. He was scared. Lightning was scared he was gonna lose his child all over again. That he might lose Sally! Mater didn't speak. He parked the truck cricked. And both men ran into the hospitals delivery section for mothers. Lightning ran to the desk "Sally! Is my wife here!? Sally McQueen!?" He was so afraid.. his heart was pounding Mater stood next to his best friend.

The nurse spoke calmly. "Sir calm down. Sally came in two nights ago I believe. and delivered early. Your son is beautiful." Lightning felt some relief. Mater smiled. He couldn't wait to meet Hudson. Lightning asked "When can I see them?" The nurse smiled a bit and answered "Well.. they are in different areas of our hospital.. let me get ahold of Dr.Little. He delivered your son and all." The nurse picked up the phone. Lightning began to worry and asked. "What do you mean different areas?" His face.. now he was scared fully again.

The nurse hung the phone up. "You will have to speak with Dr.Little. I'm just the nurse." Lightning sat down and waited with Mater. It seemed forever. He thumped his knee and leg up and down continuously. He cried a bottle bit. The nurse came over and checked on him giving McQueen some water. Mater rubbed his back a bit. Lightning sighed and aske his friend. "Why do bad things keep happening anymore..". Mater stared. He didn't know what to say. Lightning continued. "I already lost one child?.. I can't handle this.. I can't.. lose Hudson or.. Or Sally?..". He leaned over hiding his face. Mater didn't want to lose either of them to. Mater replied. "I'm sure they are gonna be fine. Both of them." Lightning looked at his old friend...he spoke up "Mater I'm not

 **I know I know!!!! And it's short I'm sorry. I'm gonna try making them longer again.**

 **So hard choice. Either the baby or Sally are gonna have some complications. It's common for what's happened before. The doctors and nurses will take good care of both! So... which one is having complications?! And I am gonna throw in a twist here and also put a third choice! With McQueen's and storms having kids. I wonder if I should write about them as young adults. Dealing with parents expectations and love and drama etc becoming who they are meant to be?.. anyways. For now.**

 **Sally?**

 **Or...**

 **Hudson?**

 **Or...**

 **Both!?**


	55. I made a mistake

Lightning didn't finish as the doctor walked in and up to the desk nurse. She pointed at Mcqueen. The doctor walked over. Mater and McQueen both stood up. " . I'm Little. I always introduce myself that way." He chuckled. Lightning stared. He felt sick. Little continued. "I delivered your son. And I'm treating your wife. She suffered severe hemorrhaging and she went into shock." Lightning knew what that meant from after his crash. She bled out. Lightning became angry and yelled "Wasn't it a c section? We were told that there was no way something would go wrong!?" Mater stood there. Little replied "Normally. But Your wife suffered from other medical conditions before? It's not that uncommon. It's just it was an emergency. No one was ready or prepared. We didn't want to try and let the baby come regularly. It could have been a lot worse. Now Sally needs blood. I've been giver her some slowly. But I keep having to give it to her slower than most. She complains it itches and I'm worried she's allergic to something. But she's in and out of consciousness. I have to keep digging blood out form her uterus.. she's in a lot of pain. We keep sedating her but she will be okay. She has just gotta make it through the pain honestly. Than she can go home." Lightning was hurt and afraid. "Can I see her? And my son?" Little nodded. "I don't know if she's awake or not. Your sons in the nursery. Sally is to weak to hold the baby alone. So if you give her the baby while she's awake. You need to watch it and help her." Lightning nodded. "Wait I thought Sally was going to breastfeed?" Little shook his head "Your son has been taking bottles just fine." They walked in. Mater to.

Passing the nursery, little stopped and stared. "Actaullay your sons not out here.? Must be with mom then. Come on I'll take you two there." Mater and Lightning stared at the one other baby inside the nursery as they walked on. So tiny.. little knocked on the door. A familiar voice answered quietly, "Come on in..". Flo!? Little went inside. Lightning began to but Mater stopped him. "Shoukd I wait out here?..". Lightning looked into his friends eyes. Mayer continued. "I don't know if I can handle seeing Sally hurting?..". Lightning half smiled. "I'll bring Hud out to you in a moment okay?" Mater smiled and nodded.

Lightning walked in slow. Sally had I-vs in. An oxohyn mask over her. She looked sweaty.. she looked pale and sickly. She wasn't awake..Then Lightning looked over to the left. In the corner Flo was rocking a little blue wrapped bundle. Flo smiled and the baby cooed. Lightning swollowed hard. He didn't move. He was actually kinda nervous. Flo looked at him and spoke "come on now Lightnin. Come meet your boy!" She said quietly. Lightning blinks a bit. He half smiled as he walked up and knelt down to Flo and the baby. Flo carefully handed Hudson over. The baby looked perfect. So little. So fragile. His big blue eyes opened. Sucking on a pacifier. The paci was big as the baby's entire hand. Lightning smiled and teared up a bit. Flo smiled. Sally would have loved seeing this moment. Lightning smiled and whispered to the baby "Hey Buddy... I'm your dad..". The baby stretched his little arms open and out of the blanket. Lightning chuckled a bit. Hudson was so tiny. So perfect. Sally did good. The baby didn't really cry. Hudson was checking Lightning out. Observing his face features. Flo patter Lightning's shoulder. She was over joyed. Lightning stood up slowly and carefully. The baby started whine as the pacifier fell out a bit. Lightning helped out it back in. "There you go bud. No need to cry.. I gotcha..". Flo smiled. Mater couldn't wait much longer. He knocked lightly and walked in. Lightning turned around. "Mater..". Mater stared at Sally. He looked toward Lightning looked into his friends eyes.

Mater walked closer. "Is Sally gonna be okay?..". Lightning looked at Sally. Still holding Hud.

Lightning shrugged it answering "Its Sally. She makes it through everything. Mater this is Hudson.." he half smiled. Mater looked at the baby. Mater hadn't seen a baby in so long he almost forget what they looked like! "He looks like you buddy." Mater complimented. Lightning snickered a bit and replied "Wanna hold him?" Mater smiled. Flo stood up and walked over. "Let me help him." She took Hudson and began to help and instruct Mater. Lightning walked over toward Sally. He sighed a bit. Little walked over to them and spoke up. "I don't wanna give her an actual room until I get the clotted blood out her uterus. Shouting ne but a few more times." Lightning nodded. But he didn't understand everything. "Doesn't that blood just come out on its own?" Little sighed and answered. "Well then she bleeds out. I gotta get it to the point it stops or slows before I can figure out if it's just.. it's hard to explain. But I can't give her a room until I'm finished.. She wouldn't scare the other moms and parents." Lightning gave a strange look to the doctor. Now he really didn't understand. Mater spoke up "Lightning." Lightning turned around facing his friend. Flo has the baby. Mater continued "I'm gonna go.. I'm sorry I can't stay.. I can't see her like this.." Lightning nodded. Mater added "Keep me updated. Nice to meet you Hudson." He left. Flo rocked Hudson a bit. Little left leaving him with his family.

Flo handed Hudson to Mcqueen. He sat down and rocked his son to sleep. Flo stayed. Moral support I guess.

Lightning handed Hudson to the nurse shortly. Lightning was worn and tired himself. he fell asleep on some awful chair. Flo went on home now that Sally's husband was with her. Morning came. Lightning was shooken awake by a nurse.. "sir?...Sir?... We gotta get some more blood out of your wife because she is bleeding heavily. wanted you up and for us to warn you.." Lightning yawned and stretched a bit.. The chair was really uncomfotable. Sally was still alseep at the moment.

walked in, He spoke to McQueen. "Morning.." Lightning"s eyes widened as he noticed all the blood on the sheets and blanket.. "Is she okay?!" Lightning began to freak out.. Dr. Little answered the worried man, "She just has a small clot.. im going to kinda..um..help the blood along. hopefully this will be the last time i need to.." One of the nurses took the oxygen mask off of Sally. Dr. Little explained, "She will probably wake up...But she wont be happy about it.." the nurse nudged Sally.. "Mam?.. We gotta push a little more blood out.. okay?" Sally moaned a bit. Another man walked in and to Sally.. He leaned and said to her, "I'll make the pain go away.." Lightning got more and more nervous as they cleaned some blood up and more and more nurses ran in and out. Dr Little walked up to Sally and spoke, "Your husband is here.." He stepped away letting Lightning come forward. Sally was still groggy.. She didn't have the energy or strength to lift her hand to his face. Sally looked around the room realizing what was about to happen.. She begged, "Please no more?..Please.." her begging only made Lightning scare.. What the heck was he gonna do to her?

Dr. Little explained, "Sally.. If i dont it can get worse and then i my have to open you back up.. You wanna get this over with. I think this will be the last time.. Sir, you can stay.. But dont move from where your'e at." A few nurses and doctors came over to the sides of the bed. they pushed Sally into a better open like position. Lightning grabbed Sally's hand.. He noticed how cold she felt.. She felt like she had been sittin in front of an ac for hours!? The nurse pushed down into Sally's abdomen.. Sally gritted her teeth. she could barely squeeze McQueen's hand.. Lightning hated seeing her in pain. Sally took short quick breaths! The doctor than pulled blood out from between her.. Sally screamed a bbit in pain. She begged it to be over! Lightning started to sweat from his heart rate elevating.. He was scared and seeing Sally cry for the man to stop... She cried and yelled in pain for what seemed like hours. Lightning had enough. Between her cries and pain and the countless blood soaked towels! Sally was ice cold but sweating a fever.. Lightning knew he shouldn't but.. He couldn't take this! Lightning grabbed the doctors arm, blood and all! The man gave Lightning a serious stare.. "Thats enough!.. She said stop!" Lightning ordered. spoke through the mask over his face, "Kelly.. Escort out into the waiting hall. I'll be down in a moment. That's enough for now.. I'll have to come back to finish later." A nurse gave a clean towel to Little as he covered his hands. Sally layed back in a nbit of small relief. The nurse pulled Lightning's arm.. "Please come with me.." Sally didn't have the energy or strength to beg for her husband to stay.. She was in pain.. Her body shook from pain.. Lightning was removed against his better will.

He waited in the room for the doctor.. He figured he was about to chewed out.. The doctor walked in, clean as a whistle so to say...He didn't look angry he sat down by McQueen and spoke.. "I know it's hard.. Seeing a loved one in pain. But i promise you. She will be okay.. I will not loose her. I won't let her get sicker. I just need you to let me do my job. Sally had been fighting us multiple times.. I needed to get the rest of that out.. I stopped. Like you said.. But now i'll have to go back in soon.. And I can't let you in the room of your'e going to make it difficult for me to treat your wife." Lightning felt aweful that Sally would have to go back through that now.. But she begged to stop... "Can I see her now?" Lightning asked. The doctor frowned and answered, "Yes. But she is back out again." Lightning rubbed his face with his hands.. He couldn't believe this was happening again. He was doomed to kill her it felt like. He couldn't do this.. He stood up and spoke, "I'm gonna be back.. Take care of her and my son.. Please.. I gotta clear my head.." He left.. It was an awful situation...

Lightning walked over to Filmore's. It was a good walk. long enough to clear his head. He walked inside the little bell rang. Filmore stood up and greeted the old racer,"Hey man! Haven't seen you in here for a while? What you looking for?" Lightning growled, "The strongest thing you got." He slapped some cash on the counter. Fil stared.. Then slowly took the cash and set a large bottle on the counter. "Don't ask and i won't tell." He said Lightning grabbed it wand walked out. Lightning walked alone. Hurt and scared. He knew he shouldn't drink but he just wanted to forget any pain and memories of the last time.. he wanted to forget coming home to Sally in pain. He knew it was selfish and cruel. Not only to himself and Sally.. But Hudson.. Hud would be better off without him right now anyway!.

Lightning sat in the office of the cozy cone motel. He drank slow.. He felt overwhelmed. But the more he drank the better he felt for little.. then the buzz wore and he'd rink more. and repeat.Storm and his family went over to Flo's for breakfast. Sky ordered her favorite! They ate outside. it was a beautiful morning. The twon was quiet today. Flo seemed down as she brought them more drinks. Cruz asked concerned, "You seem off Flo?.. What's wrong?" Flo sighed. She didn't want to go arounf telling about the events of the last few nights. Cruz then asked "Where's McQueen?" Flo answered sadly, "Sally had the baby early. They are both fine.. But going through some complications.." Storm and Cruz grew concerned. Sky didnt pay much attention. Cruz asked "Well where is he?" FLo nodded over toward the cone motel. Cruz stood up and answered, "I am gonna see how he is doing then.." Storm stopped her saying, "Hey, he's a big boy? Leave him be." Cruz frowned a bit but sat back down with her husband and Sky...

Shortly after breakfast, Cruz was still feeling as she needed to check on her former crew chief. "I really should see how he is doing Jackson." Storm rolled his eyes and answered, "Look, you stay with Sky. I will check on him. Hes my coach ow anyway." Storm walked off across the street. He walked into the office. The curtains were pulled down. Storm spoke up to McQueen who was sitting in the chair and drinking.. thinking. Storm had been in this state enough times to know how to speak to him. "Hey champ.. Not lookin so great?" Lightning glared over at Storm. Strorm pushed the near empty bottle away glancing at it.. "Rum? Alright?.. That is some strong and nasty stuff.. Talk to me?" Storm knew he wouldn't even be able to much. If he drank as much as it seemed down.. McQueen was more than likely pretty hammered. Storm thought before speaking, "Hey.. I'll drive you home. Come on.. You don't wanna get caught drunk in the morning by anyone?" Lightning leaned in the chair glaring and finally spoke up, "I Should have chose to save them both before.." Storm didn't know what McQueen meant. He signed as McQueen continued, "Than maybe.. I wouldnt here in this..place?" Storm answered, "Well.. come on. I will take you home." He pulled McQueen up. Lightning wobbled a little and pushed Storm away.. Storm backed off a bit. Lighting yelled "You don't touch me!' Storm glared answering, "Alright. Theres no need to be mean and shove people trying to help away. That's my thing." Storm joked..Lightning fell back down into the chair.. His vision was blurry and he Didn't even know what he was doing anymore. Storm spoke up, "Fine. Sit here. Drink whats left of your cheap ass rum. But I am pretty sure, this isn't you." Lightning let old feelings out and yelled, "Get out of my Motel! You don't belong in this dam town!? Youre one of the biggest egos!? I have ever met!?" Storm let it go abit.. seeing as McQueen's state of mind was far from straight. Storm began to walk away. Lightning stood up and yelled, "Walking away? You know you talk a good game but when it.." He stumbled over his won words as he continued, "comes time.. Your'e worth shit! You stole everything from me!" Storm had it and turned and yelled back, "I Didn't steal anything from you old man! I respected you! Trash talk is part of the game!? I didn't cause you to lose anything! You had your time! you had your fun!? You stepped down!" Lightning yelled back woozy, "You don't give a dam about Cruz?! You never did from the start! You just wanna play daddy and try to do the right shit!" Storm pushed McQueen back down into the chair and replied, "I DIDN'T CAUSE YOUR WRECK! I ASKED YOU TO BE IN THE RALLY WITH ME! AND YEAH IM PLAYING DADDY!? RIGHT NOW I GOTTA DADDY YOUR ASS! DON'T EVER SAY I DON'T LOVE MY WIFE OR GIVE A DAM ABOUT HER! NEXT TIME YOUR DRUNK BUT DECIDES TO PULL THAT ONE I WILL DROP YOU! THATS LOW! Go ahead and drink!.. I tried to help. And you know what.. Helping people got me no where! So i understand where you are coming from. I get it. Drink the bad shit away. But it's gonna come back. It's gonna hit hard!" Storm threw the bottle and it shattered. Storm started to leave but said one last thing. "I never thought i would see the day.. Where one of the greats needed a rookie to put him in place. Cruz looked up to you.. I doubt she would still." He left.. Leaving McQueen in the office. Lightning felt bad.. He felt awful.. The rest of the morning became a blur..

 **Mcqueen made a bad choice.. he made a mistake.. hed regret it later surely..**

 **SO!**

 **Does McQueen wake up on the desk of the motel late that night. realizing what he done from the shattered glass, headache and sick stomach.**

 **OR...**

 **Does he wake up in his car. Stuck in the ''Tulips.'' Headache hitting him. With an awful smell of rum and cool night air in his face..**


	56. Coming home

Lightning blinked a few times. His vision a little blurry.. he rubbed his eyes. His head hurt. He groaned a bit. He had a bit of drool down his face and on the desk. He wiped away.He looked over his side and he saw a shattered bottle.. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.. Barely remembering earlier.. Lighting stood up slowly. He felt sick.. He walked carefully as he could by the glass and opened the motel office door. It was so dark out.. Late.. He couldn't handle this anymore.. lately he had felt broken and lost and right when maybe he found a place.. Sally.. "Sally!?" He realized that his drunken mistake lead him to forgetting about her.. The baby!? He was upset with himself.. Then he remembered why. Why he drank so much.. Why he wanted to forget earlier.

Lightning walked over slowly to the hospital. He looked awful and smelt like alcohol.. He walked up to the desk nurse who was typing on her computer keys.."My wife?.. Sally?" The nurse gave McQueen an odd look.. She picked up the phone she could smell the drink.. She mumbled something another.. Lightning couldn't understand her. Suddenly he felt dizzy.. the lights hurt his eyes. He could hear the beeping sounds of machines.. he could hear the woman pressing each key on the keyboard loudly.. It was killing his head! He had to get out of there! Lightning started to walk toward where he last remembered Sally being. A nurse stopped McQueen. "Sir I think you should head home." Lightning's head was killing him. He didn't want to deal with this. He knew it was because the smell of the alcohol. Lightning spoke "Look I'm fine.. just a head ache. I'm not drunk. I just.. I just need to see my wife please. I made a mistake." The nurse answered "In sorry sir...". She frowned. Dr little walks by and Lightning stopped him "Hey!? My wife? Sally?" The doctor sighed answering "we done all we could..I'm sorry..". Lightning was horrified and his eyes teared up. "No?.. what are you saying?" The doctor answered. "She didn't.. let's talk somewhere private.?.." he reached for Lightning's shoulder. Lightning pulled away still denying that.. "No? Sally is fine!?" He yelled. His eyes filled with tears and his heart broke. The doctor sighed.. "Tell me she's fine! Take me to her!" Lightning yelled. The doctor glanced at the nurse. They walked away. Dr Little spoke, "Come with us..". Lightning hesitated but followed.. his heart was racing. There was no way!

They got to a room. They all went inside. There on the bed was Sally. Lifeless.. she seemed to be sleeping.. she seemed more doll like.. Lightning felt the world stop.. he felt heart brake like no other! He slowly walked up to Her.. he brushed her hair.. "Sally?.." he asked. But she wouldn't reply.. she wouldn't open her eyes.. she wouldn't sigh.

Lighting leaned over her body and cried. He cried for a while. Holding her limp body. "Why did I leave!? I made a huge mistake! I am so sorry!" He thought about their son. He turned toward the nurse. "My son!? Is he okay still?" The nurse replied "Sit down sir.." Lightning's eyes widened. "No?.. Hudson was healthy when I left!" The nurse answered "It was more sudden.. he just fell weak. His blood pressure dropped and he.. he fell asleep and didn't come out of it.. I'm sorry..". Lightning fell to his knees. He was truly broken. Not his wife. Not his son!

Lightning cried. Harder than ever! He heard a faint beeping. It repeated itself. He looked around the room "What is that sound!" It was awful. It killed his head! "Don't you hear that!?" He yelled. Suddenly the noise was all he heard. _Beepeep beepeeep. Beepeep. It continued._ Lightning covered his ears as it grew more annoying. He finally screamed a bit and opened his eyes hitting the alarm clock on the desk of the cones office down.. it finally stopped!

He looked around.. Wait.. a dream!?.. a dream! Lightning immediately ran out the office and to the hospital. He ran in the doors and quickley shot over to Sally's room!

"Slow down MrMcQueen!" The nurse yelled. He opens Sally's door. She was asleep.. just asleep right?! He slowly walked over. Afraid. He ignored his headache. His sick tummy. He shook her gently. "Sally?.." he asked. She moaned a bit and opened her eyes. An oxygen mask was over her. "Stickers?.." she asked softly. Lightning's eyes teared up and he grabbed hold of her hand tightly. "I thought I lost you.." Sally smiled and answered "You cant get rid of me that easy?.." she joked. She was in pain and looked awful but still had a sense of humor. Lightning smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you Sally." She smiled a bit. She looked tired. She could smell the rum.. but she was so weak she didn't care.. It wasn't but a few minutes and she was out again. Lightning then asked to see his baby. The nurse brought Hudson in. Lightning rocked him. Fed him. Held him close. "Daddy's sorry.. I promise.. I am going to take care of you.." His eyes teared up watching Hudson sleep. He began to feel tired himself. The nurse came in and spoke "Hudson can be discharged tomorrow as long as he passes the check up in the morning. I'm sure he will." Lightning glanced up at the nurse asking "You mean he can go home? Without Sally?" The nurse nodded and frowned. Lightning glanced at Sally.. Lightning knew he needed to be the father he should have been earlier. He looked down at Hudson. Sleeping peacefully in his arms. "Hear that?.. you get to come home..". He whispered smiling at his son. It wasn't long he dropped Hudson into the nursery. Lightning sat with Sally a bit longer.

Sally woke up a bit again. She groaned in pain. Lightning held her hand. Like he shoukd have been doing instead of drinking. He felt awful for it. Sally didn't talk much. But she asked. "Did you call our parents maybe?..". Lightning hadn't. He shook his head and answered. "I'll call them all in the morning. Okay?" Sally smiled for a second. She continued "Hows Hudson?.. I wanna... I wanna see him before I black out again?..". Lightning smiled and answered "I'll get him." He went and he did get him. Hudson was perfect. Sally held him close. With Lightning's help. Sally almost cried. She started to fade out. She cousins stop it. Lightning had to take Hudson back up as Sally fell out of it again.. "Love you Sally..." he whispered to his love. He rocked Hudson to sleep again. Then back to the nursery. Lightning was so tired. He stayed across on the cozy cone motel.

Lightning had some breakfast. He then went over to the hospital. Sally was out. She was doing better. Her body was creating more blood for its self. The fevers stopped. A few days and she could go home. Lightning fed little Hudson. He was doing good. Lightning was so proud of his son. Of Sally. A few hours passed. Sally was in and out. Mostly from the pain killers. They dazed her. She got to hold Hudson a few times. Lightning was rocking Hudson when a nurse came in. "Alright Dad.. we can take him to get his final check up. And we have some paperwork for you. Then he is ready to go home." She smiled. Lightning did to. He then stood up and walked over. Handing Hudson gently to the nurse. He hasn't called his parents. Or Sally's yet. He wanted to wait til Hudson was home. He didn't want to worry a lot of people with Sally to just yet. It may have been selfish a bit. But it was a lot to handle right now emotionally. The nurse brought McQueen paper work. It wasn't long it was done and over with. The nurse brought Hudson back. "Alright. You'll just need to bring in his car seat and we can check it and help show you the proper way to strap him in." Lightning replied "actually I have to go pick the car up to. It'll be a little over an hour. Mostly cause the drive. But I'll be back over with it all." The nurse nodded and asked "Do you want me to take Hudson back to the nursery?" Lightning was about to answer yes but then Sally started waking up again. So he answered. "Nah I'll get that stuff shortly. Let me take him so Sally can see him again." The nurse smiled. Gently handing Hudson to his father.

Sally moaned a bit blinking her eyes a few times. She looked and saw Lightning holding the baby.. that picture was beautiful. She didn't want to forget it. She smiled. "Stickers.. Hey.." quietly. Lightning walked closer. Her arms stretched for the baby. Lightning happily and gently handed Hudson over. Sally was getting stronger. She hadn't been lifting her arms before. She smiled warmly looking down at her baby. Their baby. She looked so happy. All the pain was worth it. Lightning kissed he forhead and wrapped an arm around Sally. He watched carefully. Watching for signs of Sally possibly fading out again. "He gets to go home." Lightning mentioned. Sally frowned. Almost cried and answered. "His first night home?.. I won't be there..". Lightning frowned a bit and replied. "I can ask if he can stay while your here?" Sally shook her head answering her love. "No. No Stickers he should be home. But.. you will take good care of him? Make sure to feed him every two hours? Rock him without falling asleep holding him?" Lightning nodded. He was a little nervous about it. He was feeling better though. Sally stayed awake a few hours this time. She asked her husband. "Why were you drinking?" Lightning's eyes widened, he was in the chair holding the baby by now. Sally's arm grew a little sore and weak.

Lightning somewhat forgot. Gosh and he had been holding the baby with the faint smell.. he felt awful. He sighed answering "I'm sorry. I just.. Well really there's no excuse. I made a mistake. I was an idiot." Sally gave an odd stare. But she didn't continue about it.

Shortly McQueen asked mater for a lift home. He finally showered. No more funny smell and old clothes. He couldn't believe his mind forgot. It must of been the drinking. He wasn't that old? Right? He grabbed things around the house. Like the red and black car seat. They had already installed the base. He grabbed a diaper bag. Throwing in some diapers. Rash cream. Bottles. Little ready ones. He didn't know if he should or not. But better just in case. He headed out the door throwing the bag in. The car seat clicking in. Then he realized. What use are diapers without wipes? He ran back in.

On the way down he called his parents first.

 _This is Ellen?_

"Hey mom."

 _Oh hey Lightning!? How's everyone doing? We heard Sally was in the hospital last night finally!? Why didn't you tell us sooner. We were waiting for you to call?_

"Well.. a lot has been going on. I'm going to be bringing Hudson home tonight."

 _Ooooh! I don't wanna sound rude but can we come over and meet him!? What happened then? I though Sally wouldn't deliver for another day or so?_

"Yeah, early labor changed things. Ofcorse you guys can come over tonight. I'll text you when I'm headed home. I want Sally to see him as long as she can."

 _Sally won't be home?_

"...um.. no.. She's in recovery.. I'll tell you about it later. I'll see y'all tonight. I gotta go."

 _Okay. Thank you for calling Lightning._

They hung up. Then he hesitated.. Sally's father and hik didn't exactly get along. But Sally was his daughter. He called him.

 _Yes?_

"Hey it's Lightning.. I'm calling for Sally. She had the baby."

 _Oh. Well.. why didn't she call me? Congrats by the way._

"She's.. she's okay. She's tired and recovering."

 _Oh? I thought it wasn't for a few more day? Everything okay?_

Lightning pulled the car over for a moment. To explain to His father in law what happened to his daughter..

"Sally bled a lot and went into shock. She had to spend a few days getting treatments. But she's doing good now. She will be okay and can come home in a few days"

 _So she has been in the hospital? And I'm just now getting this call?!_

"It's been a really hard couple of days Sir.. I am sorry. But I wanted to.. I needed to call you and tell you."

 _I'll be over in a few days then. Take care of Sally._

He hung up. Lightning hung up to. He then continued to drive back to the hospital. Where he was met with a load of cameras and press. Word got out his son was born. He sighed. Part of McQueen didn't want to get out the car. He grabbed the diaper bag. It was just a high dollar black purse. He opened the door and then opens the back getting the car seat out. He had some trouble with it but got it. Cameras and media flocked him. Blinding him a little.

'Hows the baby doing!?'

'Can we get Andre shots of the baby?'

'How was delivery for Mrs mcqueen!?'

Lightning ignored them and went inside. A few followed but were stopped by nurses at the front.

"You can leave the car seat here to be checked." A nurse said. Lightning did. Then he went into the room of Sally's. She wasn't there. He started to worry now. He ran back out to the desk! "Where's Sally!?" The nurse forgot and answered "Right! I'm sorry. We moved her to the bigger rooms for recovery. She's doing well enough we could finally take her out of the delivery area." Lightning was relieved as the nurse took Mcqueen to Sally. Sally was sitting up now. Holding Hudson. Feeding him. She looked better. No mask. Just an I-v..

Lightning smiled and walked up to her. Sally leaned against his chest. "I love you Stickers." She said softly. Lightning held her close while gazing at his son. "Love you to. Both of you." He said.

Now it broke Sally that she couldn't spend Hudson's first night with him at home. But she was happy Hud could go home. Just a few press and cameras bugged Lightning and Hudson as he left. It made Hudson cry a little and whimper. Clicking the car seat in. Making sure it was good and safe. Once the doors shut and he drove off. Leaving flashing cameras behind. He looked in the rear view. "I know they can be annoying Hud. Sorry little guy." Talking about the flashy camera and such. He called his parents. Letting them know he'd be home. When he pulled up they were already there. Waiting eagerly. Lightning stopped and shut off the car. Ellen and Silver came closer. Lightning took out the car seat and bag. They all walked inside. Ellen stared for a moment at the baby. Hudson looked just like his father..

Lightning chuckled a bit. Seeing Ellen act so cautiously. He spoke up "Here, let me get him out of that thing..." Lightning began to get him out. Hudson was wearing a light white onesie. Lighthinfjekd the baby close. He had a pacifier in. Suckling On it. "You Guys Wanna hole him?" He asked. And ofcorse they did.

It was a beautiful moment. Ellen cried a bit. Bouncing Hud softly. Silver stood by her side. Caressing the baby.

Ellen was so happy. Happy that her sons life turned for the better. That even though Lightning 'Grey' was taken from them. Now they were a family. She was a grandmother.

 **So I have decided I will try writing a second peoples choice style story. Focusing more on Hudson and Jessica as teens first in high school. Dealing with their parents and normal drama. But to do so need some choices! Like!?**

 **Should Hudson be kinda a wild child? Gets into some trouble sometimes. Very much into the racing.**

 **A little full of himself. Kinda like the young Lightning McQueen. But a little more selfless.**

 **Or...**

 **Should he be a mamas boy type. more well behaved and sweet calm caring boy. With a heart like his mother's. Still into racing. But he cares for people and making people happy to. He knows what's important. But still have a little bit of fathers confidence being fearless and can be a bit cocky at times.**


	57. Hes back ofcorse

Lightning had taken the following race off. Which didn't effect Storm to badly. McQueen wanted to spend time with his wife and son.

Storm did loose though. To the rookie none the less. It ate at hima little. Shortly after the rookie took his victory lap he had caught up to Storm. "HEY! Great race!" The rookie smiled and panted. Storm faked a smile. The rookie continued, "Its so great that I got to meet Lightning and then you snatched him up for a crew chief!? That's was a good move Jack I would have done the same." Storm hated that name.. he gre angry and yelled at the rook. "Don't call me that!" The rookie backed down a bit.. a little frightened. Storm sighed and continued calming a little. "Listen, what's your name? Rift?" "Drift?" "Whatever Anyways! Drift, I'm not the guy you buddy up with okay? I'm your rival. No wait, I wouldn't even call it that. I'm the champion here now. I got two piston cup wins. You got what? One win? This is my track. They all are. So don't get use to today Drift." He walked away. Leaving the rookie with a frown.

Storm entered his trailer. He called his wife. Wanting to see how his girls were doing.

 _Hey Jackson!_

"Hey babe. How my girls?"

 _Doing great. Sky aced one of her test. And Jessica is healthy as ever! Hey I saw the race?.. what happened out there?_

"Oh. Just thought I'd give the spot light to someone else for a change." He lied. He didn't do that.

 _Oh?.. okay?.. that's nice I guess?..._

Jackson watched the race replay on his to in his trailer. While pouring himself a drink.

 _When will you be home? Tomorrow night?_

"Maybe. I expect to be."

 _Good. Cause I'm taking you out._

"Really? Isn't that my job?"

 _Hey! I am an independent woman. I am taking my man out for a change!_

Storm chuckled a bit. "Hey I'm gonna go. I'll call you tomorrow when I'm close."

 _Do you wanna talk to Sky?_

"Well. I'll call in the morning then and talk to her. Love you babe."

 _Love you to. Talk soon._

They hung up. Storm Turned his tv up. The rookie didn't threaten Storm. Storm was determined to win the cup for the third year in a row. Storm wanted to become a legend. The only other racer able to beat Storm before though was... Cruz. But it was just a slump. The rookie wouldn't win again.

Storm was on a winning streak. The next few races. With McQueen as his crew chief we're going well. A few times he did slump to second place. But it wasn't that big of a deal to much to Storm. He couldn't wait to have Cruz back on the track. If she would ofcorse. He worried she'd stay home with the kids. And as much as it'd be nice to have a stay at home mother. Storm missed his racing partner. The rush of racing against his lover. Cruz was getting big by the way. She was double the size McQueen's wife was. You'd think she was carrying multiples just about.

Another race day. It was hot. End of July in Florida. Lightning was up in his place. Guiding Storm through the races.

"50 laps to go. You're doing great Storm." Mcqueen complimented with a smile. He enjoyed watching the race from this stance.

Storm answered "I've got this in the bag. No worries Champ." Storm truly did believe it.

Lightning guided. "Alright go high. Watch your door. Hes moving in... smokin theses guys! Doing great now. Second is nearly seven behind."

Storm pushed well.

The rookie began to ride him.

Storm won first. But that rookie was right on his tail!

After the race. After the camera and press. That rookie came up to Storm near his trailer.

The rookie looked at Storms car, "What you got inside this bad boy!?" The Good was up. Storm slammed it shut. The rookie backed away. Storm glared at him hard. Lightning walked up and spoke. "Hey there. Your Taylor right?" "Drift Taylor. Please. Your boy has got some skill! Right Jack! Sorry Jackson.." Drift smiled awkwardly. Storm spoke up. "Don't you have some where to be?" Drift didn't answer. He just walked away. Lightning asked "What's your problem? He's just being friendly?" Storm glared and replied. "Just do your job." And then entered his trailer. McQueen mumbled. "Okay?..." Lightning knew the rookie was getting to Storm.

The following races proved difficult for Storm. Between pretending that the rook wasn't making him nervous.. Cruz with the baby.. He felt a bit overwhelmed.Cruz only had about a month left before Jessica would be born. The news loved the couple. Everyone who was anyone knew about baby Storms birth date.

Lightning and Storm made it back safe from another race. Storm a little miffed at Drift Taylor.It was only shortly after dinner they arrived into town. The truck pulled in behind Flo's. Storm and McQueen were met with flashing cameras and writers. Storm went into the cafe. Mcqueen had his wife and son come and get him to take him home. Storm ordered a drink while he grabbed out his phone. He missed about six calls from Cruz!

Storm quickly called his wife.. "Come on.. pick up.." He muttered.

 _HEY! I have been trying to get ahold of you! Did you read my text!?_

"No? I hadn't yet. I just saw the missed calls and now i am worried about you? Is everything okay?"

 _Yes.. But Your Dad showed up last night! He is staying at Sallys motel. Wheel well._

"What is that freak doing here?"

 _He says he wants to make things right between the two of you and be here for his grandchildren._

"Yeah.. I'm sure that's all." Storm said sarcastic. Storm looked over his shoulder and among the group of press and news writers was.. Jack..

"I gotta go." He said sternly to Cruz and hung up. Jackson ordered some beer at the diner. Then walked over to his Father.

"Jackson!" His father said with a smile. He was alone. "I think the last time we saw each other some things were said and done that.. we both regret.." Storm smiled fake and answered, You know you are right! I wish I would have used something harder than the platter." Jack faked a small laugh and grabbed his son, hugging him speaking, "Such a unique sense of humor... Love it. I know the wife id dew soon.. I want to get things right between you and Cruz and.. I wanna be the Papa Jack that Sky started to like!" Strom pushed away from his father and replied, "Where is your young mistake?" Jack raised a brow then realized Jackson meant Kenna, "OH!.. Well.. After some things we talked and.. fooled around and talked but mostly fooled around.. But she decided that maybe we would be better off going different ways." Storm answered smiling, "Good for her." Jack begged his son, "Please. Jackson I am Sorry. You gottta understand. I'm old. When a pretty little thing.. Like.. Cruz or Kenna walk in.. A mans mind changes. Don't act like they should. But i won't touch her. Won't do anything! I swear. I want to rebuild what we once had and what we destroyed.." Jackson rolled his eyes.. Jack continued. "Please. I wanna be part of Jessica's life." Storm glared, "And Sky?" Jack nodded. Storm sighed he drank a bit of the beer he had. Jack gave an odd stare, "Cheap beer? Come on Jacky? You're better than that?" He kinda chuckled a little bit. Jackson answered, "No, I'm not. Look..I.." Jack pushed by his son and walked up to the bar counter of the diner where Flo was standing. Storm watched idly by. Jack leaned over the counter, "Mam, If you were words on a page.. You would be what they call fine print." He winked at Flo. Flo leaned over the counter and replied, "Thank you for the compliment Jack, again.. But Im married still. Just as married as i was yesterday when you asked." Jack smiled and snapped his fingers, "Well darn." Storm muttered, "Unbelievable.." His dad walked back over to his son.

"So I am staying up at Wheel Well. It is a lovely place." Jack spoke as he and Storm walked out. Storm sighed and answered. "Yeah just.. I know the owner. Don't play games. She won't tolerate it." Jack raised a brow as replied "Can't Wait to meet her then." Jackson rolled his eyes. Jack added "I'm only here until Jessica is born. I wanna see my granddaughter born. Will that be okay!?"

 **So!?**

 **Is Storm going to allow Jack to stay in town. For his granddaughter as Jack says. Ofcorse watch him closely. But what about when he was gone at races then?**

 **Or...**

 **No way! Storm threatens Jack! Which leads to Jack drinking at the bar and getting handsy with women. Including with the motels owner as she checks in on her guests before heading home.**


	58. Crash and burn baby

Storm watched his dad close for the few days he was there before the race. But race day came. And Storm had to leave. He and Lightning were meeting up at he trailer behind Flos. Storm was uneasy about leaving. He really didn't think Jack would mess with Cruz. Not with her being very huge and very pregnant. But.. he doesn't trust his Father. Storm, Cruz and Sky were sitting outside. Waiting for McQueen. Jack came by ofcorse. "Hey Jackson. I wanted to see you off. And see my girl here!" He grabbed Sky and hugged her. Sky spoke "Cruz says you're a dick." All three adults eyes opens wide. Cruz scolded "Don't say that word.. I shouldn't.. I'm sorry.." Jack let Sky go and she added. "Well daddy said that papa Jack was just sniffing around for pus"- "Let's not repeat everything Dad says!" Cruz yelled and interrupted Sky. She glared and Jackson. Jack spoke "She's your girl for sure. Jackson had a mouth on him." Cruz stared and replied to Jack, "I'm sure he did." Lightning and Sally pulled up in the four door truck. Lightning got out and opens the door for his wife. Cruz thought it was sweet how McQueen was so kind to wife constantly. Lightning jumped inside the truck and got out Little Hudson. They all walked up to Storms family. Storm spoke "How are you guys doing." Sally smiled and Lightning answered. "Doing pretty well." He looked tired. They both did. Cruz asked "Hudson not sleeping? Can I hold him?" Sally nodded and Lightning handed Hud to Cruz. She cooed at him and his big eyes. Storm smiled. Seeing Cruz with a baby. It wouldn't be long they'd have their own. Jack spoke up. "Mr. Lightning McQueen!?" Lightning stared. "Do I know you?" Jack replied "I am staying at Wheel well. One the attendants booked me in. I'm Jackson's father." Lightning nodded a bit and looked at Storm. Jack then spoke to McQueen's wife, "And you must be McQueens Little sister?" He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Storm rolled his eyes and pulled his dad back "Stop." Lightning tried to read Jack's vibe. But couldn't. Sally spoke back "I'm his wife but thank you for the compliment." Jack smiled. Storm pulled his dad aside and harshly put "Listen to me. Don't you dare touch any of the women out here?" Jack rolled his eyes and replied. "I complimented her. Besides you can't have all the ladies to yourself?" Storm lowered his brows "She is married or that's right I forgot. That doesn't apply to you. Don't mess with them. McQueen is my coach right now. And Cruz's mentor. If you mess with his wife he may think I had something to do with it!?" Jack sighed and answered. "First off son. I don't force women. I persuade them. And second if anything happened between me and any married women. It takes two to tango." Storm growled frustrated. Jack continued. "Don't worry. I won't screw anything up for you. Stop stressing out." Jack walked back to the McQueens and Cruz with Sky. Jack spoke to Lightning. "My son has a bit of jealousy and temper problems. I'm sure as a dad. One day you'll understand. Boys will be boys right." Lightning just stared a little at loss of words. Jack patted McQueens back and continued "Just Wait til he gets into girls! That was the best time with Jackson." Storm had walked up by now. Jack grabbed his son close and continued "This stud was bangin weekly when I introduced him to a few ladies!" Storm blushed as he was embarrassed. Lightning and Sally's eyes widened. They were a bit shocked at the way Jack spoke of his son. Cruz handed Hudson to Sally and took Sky off and spoke to Storm "I'm gonna be inside.. in case he says something weird." Sky looked up at her father and Jack and asked "What's banging?" Jack looked at his son. Who seemed pretty angry. Jack opened his mouth to speak but Storm spoke instead "Banging is.. A way guys.." Sally finished for Storm, "Sky, bangin is another bad word. Don't say it." Sky looked at her dad. Storm smiled awkwardly. Sky then went off with Cruz.

McQueen took Hudson back to say goodbye to his son. And then his wife, Storm did the same with his little family. And they were off to the races! Jack pulled Cruz and Sky close, "We are gonna have some fun now that grumpy old dad's away!" Cruz swallowed hard and glared.

Race day!

Mcqueen was helping Storm tune up and set the pits up. His job. Drift Taylor came up to McQueen, Looking at the clip board he had. "Wow, You guys are so organized!" Drift complimented. Storm came up and glared. He didn't like Taylor to much. Storm took his phone out and texted Cruz. Checking up on them.. On his dad..Drift walked away back to his team. Storm watched him carefully. _calling all racers, line up._

Storm grabbed his helmet, tightened his suit up and got into his car. He took a deep breath. He needed this. Take his mind off so much going on right now.

"Hold On steady. Steady Storm." The race began. Storm held lead for most the race. And as expected. He won first. Taylor right behind him.

"Taylor up on your right. Inside." Mcqueen coaches.

Storm was getting frustrated.

"Your doing fine. Just stay focused." Storm was blocking Taylor best he could. But Taylor went around him.

"Don't fight him Storm." Mcqueen ordered. But it made Storm frustrated. He slammed into Taylor's door.

"What are you doing!?" Mcqueen yelled. Storm and Taylor scraped each others sides. Until Taylor widened away.

Storm was happy with it.

Last few laps. Taylor was behind Storm. Storm was doing well. Holding Taylor behind him.

"keep the air clean!" McQueen scolded. But Storm didn't listen. He wanted to win this!. He was determined!Storm kept Taylor behind him.

"Alright coming into the final five laps." McQueen reminded Storm, Storm replied, "Yeah I know!" He was frustrated and annoyed with the racer behind him.It should be Cruz behind him anyway! Taylor's nose was just at Storms rear wheels when he decided to turn in the inside. "Storm no!" McQueen yelled! But it was to late, Storm swerved inside, his door now in Taylor's nose. Storm slid to the side and the rear lifted first, The driver behind them hit the rear of Storm's car! Sending storm into the air and slowly flipped over. Storm landed upside down into the wall and fencing. Sending the third place driver into the wall! Storm's car tore through the fencing and flipped back over onto it's wheels, scraping the pavement like a drifting motion. Until Storm made it into the sideline! His car lit on fire. Luckily Storm was okay. He hurt sure but wasn't dead or passed out! Storm began to try and unbuckle himself and get out the car as the flames burned and made the car smoke and heat up hot..Lightning watched in horror as medics and emergency vehicles ran over. Storm got out. He threw his helmet off and toward his car, hitting it hard. He stomped out and over to his pits against the medics will. Storms lips was bleeding a bit. He walked over and McQueen stopped him, grabbing his shoulders asking "Are you okay!? You need to get checked out!" Storm pushed McQueen away, realizing his arm was was killing him! Lightning noticed the red stain on his arm under his shoulder.. "You need to go to the hospital!" Lightning ordered! Storm wasnt going to. Not if he could help it. His adrenaline was numbing how bad his arm was.

Storm stomped off toward his trailer. He was met by cameras and writers all of them. It was alot! Lightning followed not to far behind. _'Strom what happened?!' 'Did you turn into Taylor?' 'Did Drift Taylor shove into you!?' "Why aren't you receiving treatments!?'_ The yelling and questions became a ring in his head. Storm felt heavy and his eyes sleepy and he staggered a bit before his closed his eyes and fell. The reporters and photographers stopped and helped and tried reviving the racer! McQueen ran over kneeling down and yelled "Give him room!" Lightning made sure he was still breathing. He was. McQueen had some trouble getting Storm up, at which point a nice camera man helped him lay Storm into his trailer. Lightning got ahold of officials to check Storm and help him.

Storm woke up.. He blinked a few times.. A hospital? His arm was killing him. he felt dazed a bit. He wiped his face with his good hand and arm. He looked around. He was alone. He frowned. He crashed? HE CRASHED!? He hand neve been involved in a crash like this before? He was a better driver than this! It was so frustrating! He called for the nurse. He wanted to watch the tv. Chicks picks with Chick Hicks. It replayed the wreck. It wasn't to bad of one. He did walk away. Drift Taylor took the win! It made Storm angry with himself. When he got out of here he'd destroy that racer! He let his old self return just a little. And Cruz wasn't there this moment to change his mind. That's when he thought about her. His dad was there. Possibly aggravating her! He asked for his phone. But he didn't have it. It must of been on his trailer..

Back home Cruz couldn't travel. She was only weeks away from having the baby.. she cried. She wanted to get to Jackson so badly!.. she wanted to see him. To hear his voice. But he didn't have his phone!.. mcqueen would get it to him before long though..

 **So here's the choice! About Jack!**

 **Did Jack behave himself. Not get into any real trouble with anyone besides some border line flirting.**

 **Or...**

 **Did he make an aggressive move on Sally? I mean she's rich. She's buisness savvy. She's tiny even after a baby. Natural tan , platinum blonde with blue eyes. Husband isn't around. No way he'd not at least try it.**


	59. The babys coming!

Jackson was visited by McQueen that night. Lightning gave him his phone. "I talked to Cruz. She is worried." Storm nodded. He was kinda pouting about the accident. Lightnin sigehd and tried to cheer him up. "You knownit could have been a lot worse. You're only gonna be out one race?.." Storm was so angry he yelled at mcqueen "One race!? That is still one race! And what!? You mean like your crash!? I'm gonna win the piston cup again! I'm not letting some Drift Taylor get in my way!" Lightning sighed. Disappointed a bit. He left. Left Storm to his little fit. Storm took out his phone. He hesitated. He looked up Cruz's number.. he stared at her photo. He grew so angry with himself. He didn't want to explain it to her. How he lost it. Storm threw his phone! He'd be back home in a day or so.

That day came. He was met by Cruz. Who hugged him tightly then kissed him passionately. Bump a little in the way. She released him and spoke up. "I am so glad you are okay!" Storm half smiled. It felt good to be loved. To be wanted. He looked around. "Where is Sky?" Cruz answered "Oh! Sally was watching her. I thought that was fine. Just til we got you settled back at the house." Storm sighed. Cruz drove them home. They went inside. Storms arm in a cast. Storm sat down in their living room. Cruz grabbed some drinks to bring in. She handed her love some water. "No. I don't want this. I need a real drink. Please babe?" Storm asked. Cruz stared. "What? Like a mix?" Storm nodded. Cruz went back and in a few minutes returned with something stonger. Storm drank it fast. Cruz concerned spoke "Slow down Jackson? It's not a race?" Storm put the drink down. He then asked "How's my dad been? He behave?" Cruz nodded and answered. "He did flirt a bit with a few women.. but one gave him a black eye. It was kinda funny." Storm chuckled a bit. Cruz sat close to her love. Thankful the wreck was minor. "I know crashes are part of it. I just.. honestly I didn't think you'd have an accident before me?" Storm gave Cruz an odd look and replied "Babe. I don't want you to crash? Your a better racer than me. And I miss you out there." Cruz rolled her eyes. Storm continued "I have. Really. Babe?.. are you gonna come back to racing after the baby?" Cruz rubbed her baby bump. She was silent. She loved racing. Ofcorse she would right?... Cruz then answered "Yes. I think so.. I want to. We could homeschool the girls?.. or ask friends and family to watch them as we raced?..". Storm thought about it to. "Or I could stay home and you race?" Jackson added. Cruz was shocked by that idea. She laughed with her cute snort. Storm chuckled a bit to. Yeah he wouldn't leave racing. Cruz replied "When pigs fly Jackson! Anyways. It'll all work out. It always does! Gotta be positive Jackson." Storm nodded. He leaned over and kissed his wife. He half smiled. Storm was excited about being a parent to a baby of the love of his life. He really did love Cruz. Storm stretched a bit then spoke as he slowly stood up. "Well. How about we go pick up Sky. I'd like to see her to." Cruz smiled and stood up with him. "I'll drive." She ordered.

They went and grabbed Sky. Jack texted them. Asking to meet them at the cafe. Storm hesitated at the idea. But... gave his dad the chance.Storm and his family walked into the diner.

Jack was there. Ina Corner booth. They all sat down. Jack spoke up. "Wow.. you did get pretty banged up Jacky?" He winked. Stork glared and shook his head. He wasn't in the mood for this. Jack then greeted Cruz and Sky. "Wow. Gonna pop anytime." He said to Cruz. She was really big. About three weeks. So any time now. "Think it'll be any good after he baby?" Cruz didn't know what he meant. She looked at Storm. Confused. Jackson half smiled and answered for her "Oh I'm sure. Probably better." Jack nodded. Storm yawned. He was a bit tired. Jack spoke up "So I thought maybe I could take Sky for a movie night tomorrow? With your permission. Give you two a night. Let y'all relax?" Storm Shook his head. He didn't trust this guy. "I don't think so..ow!" Cruz stomped on his foot and answered "Itd he great to have a night. Just us?" Storm glared. Jack smiled. "So that's a yes? Or maybe tonight even?" Cruz felt a pain inside. "Excuse me..". She went to the restroom. Storm answered after telling Sky to go with her. "Listen. I don't want you here. I don't want you part of my family." Jack frowned. "Harsh words?..your my son?.." Storm lowered his brows. "Some father you were? Why don't you just go? I mean what do you expect to happen?" Jack still frowned and answered. "I just.. you said you'd give me a chance?"

Storm replied. "Yeah. I did but. I was being nice? I'm not going to get close to you? I'm never going to be anything more than just blood related to you." Jack sighed and spoke "You're just like me.. and I'm sorry for that." Storm grew angry and stood up and hit the table hard in front of his dad "I'm nothing like you!" Jack looked up and his angry son.. people stared. Jack stood up and replied "Yes. You are. I messed you up.. I'm sorry for that.. i crossed the line. Multiple times. You were the perfect kid. Then I screwed you up.. I don't want you to do the same to your kids!? Is that so wrong!" Storms eyes widened. He stared to over think it.. what if he did.. what if he messed his girls up?.. what if he was like his dad.. He walked away.. "Jackson!? Where are you going!?" Storm didn't stop. He left. Cruz came out. She felt sick. Sky followed. They sat down.. "Wheres Jackson?.. I heard yelling..". Jack frowned. "I.. I messed up coming here..". Cruz tried to figure out what happened. "Where did he go Jack?" Jack shrugged his shoulders. Cruz was to pregnant to deal with this. It's time Jackson got over all of this drama..

Cruz was angry. She knew Jack done something. "What did you say this time?!" She asked harshly. Jack didn't think he said anything bad. Cruz grabbed her back in pain. She didn't feel good. Jack noticed enough. "Calm down.. I'll get him back?.. okay?.." Jack left. Cruz began to worry..

Jack ran outside. He looked around. No sign of Storm. Jack called his son on his phone. But no answer. Where did he go??.. Sky ran out. "Papa Jack!" She yelled. Jack turned around toward his granddaughter. "What is it now?" He aksed. Sky yelled "Cruz says she's having the baby!" Jacks eyes widened. He needed to find Jackson now! Jack told Sky, "Get in my car. Wait there." Sky nodded. Jack ran to Cruz. He sat with her for a moment she was panicking. Freaking out. "Cruz.. breathe..let's get you to the hospital." Flo ran over. "Deep slow breaths girl." She said. Flo and Jack helped Cruz to the car. Cruz could walk. But she was framing out to much to easily. Cruz freaked out. "This is it!?.. I'm having a baby!?.. oh god!..". She was panicking. Flo called Sally. Cruz made it clear. She wanted Sally with her. Something about Sally made a person calm and feel safe. Just Sally's personally.

"Find Jackson!" She ordered Jack. Jack nodded and answered. "Let's get you to the hospital first..". Cruz yelled, "I'm not having this baby without him!" Jack drive her over to the labor and delivery. Sally met her there. Along with Lightning and Hudson. They got inside. Cruz was placed in a room. McQueen and Hudson waited in waiting area. Along with Sky and Jack for a moment. Sally went with Cruz. Jack spoke "I'm gonna chase down Jackson.. watch Sky!" And he left.

Cruz was feeling out. "I'm not having this baby without Jackson!!" She yelled. Sally frowned watching the doctor and nurses prep up. "That's not how it works Cruz..". Cruz was scared. Sally was trying to calm her. The doctor spoke up. "Okay.. Cruz I gotta check how far you are.. you're gonna feel some pressure." Cruz gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. The doctor spoke

Up. "You're gonna need to push now Mam." Cruz yelled. "What!?" She felt sudden pain. She yelled! "God this hurts!" She held Sally's hand. Cruz started sweating. She was scared. In pain. "Oh god it hurts!" The doctor nodded and spoke "go ahead and push." Cruz shook her head and started to cry. But she screamed with another pain!

"No! I have this plan! I can't do this!? I'm suppose to have meditated through labor and!.." She yelled in pain again. Sally spoke up "Okay Cruz. Than breathe. You gotta breathe and have this baby now.. come one Cruz!" Cruz took quick breaths. Panicking.

 **Is storm found in time to be there for Cruz?!**

 **Or...**

 **No one can find him until a few hours later, which will upset Cruz though!**


	60. Storms miatakes

Cruz had to push! It hurt so much! Sally asked. "Can you give her anything!?" Cruz screamed and yelled as she pushed. The doctor shook his head. "Its to rapid for that right now. this baby is coming now!" Sally held Cruz's hand. Cruz yelled. "Where's Jackson!?" She was in pain. Sally frowned. He was missing this. Cruz wanted him here.. "I don't know. Just push.." Sally said softly. Cruz cried out! Sky was with Lightning. She could hear Cruz's screams.. Lightning sighed. He hated this part. He wondered where Jackson was. It made even him a bit angry how this guy always wound up missing or causing fights.. Jackson needed to grow up. Sky held her ears shut.. Lightning noticed. He frowned. Then stood up. Holding his sleeping son..He patted Sky. Motioning for her to follow him. Once they were away Sky let off her ears and asked McQueen.. "Is the baby hurting her?" Lightning hesitated. This was Storms job.. "No. your baby sister would never do that. Cruz.. is just.. you know she's just a little upset at your dad for not being here.. that's all." He felt bad that that's what he could think of.. but oh well... Sky frowned and replied "I don't think I'll like being a big sister. I think dad will like Sissy more". Lightning chuckled a bit. "I didn't like being a brother. Not until I left." Sky asked. "You had a sister or brother?" Lighting smiked and answered. "I grew up with seven!?" Sky's eyes widened. Lighting explained. "I was adopted." Sky seemed suprised.

They made a few laps round the hospital. Jack ran in. He met up with them. Hudson was taking a bottle. Lightning asked. "No Jackson?" Jack shook his head.. Lightning sighed. He couldn't believe this kid. Jack frowned. Sally came out a few minutes later.. she spoke up. "Where's Storm?" Lightning shook his head. Sally's brows lowered as she relplied "Are you serious? Anyone called him?" Jack answered. "Yes. I left texts and voicemails... I did this.. I scared him away..". Sally replied. "You can't blame yourself for your child's actions." Jack said back. "I can with mine.." he started to walk away. But Sally spoke up, "Don't you wanna meet your grand baby?" Jack stopped. Frozen.. he kinda smiled and turned around.

Cruz was in the room. Nurses helping clean her up. Cruz was holding the baby close. Jack came in slow. Cruz expected Jackson.. She asked with a worried face "What about Jackson?..". Jack frowned and answered. "I couldn't find him..". Cruz muttered "I should have expected this.. Jackson isn't going to change...". Cruz looked down at her little girl.. she continued. "Every Time I think he's doing great.. some thing happens or is said and.. he blows up. Pushing people away?.." Jack frowned and replied as he walked closer. "Cruz.. it's my fault.. the way I raised him.. the things I put in his head.. I'm sorry..". Cruz stared at the little baby girl.. "She's perfect.. isn't she?" Jack leaned and smiled at his grand daughter. Cruz started crying.. She started venting to Jack.. "I love him.. I love Jackson so much.. but... the stress and drama he keeps making... I can't do this anymore?..". Jack took the baby from her as she grew tired and cried harder. Jack stared at Jessica. She looked just like her Father.. black hair.. blue eyes.. but her mothers tan dark natural skin tone. she cooed. "You did good Cruz.." Jack said softly. Cruz wiped her tears and spoke "Why is it your here and not my husband!?..". Jack frowned. He messed up.. a nurse took the baby. Cruz wasn't calming down. She was crying hard. They took Jessica to the nursery. Jack left. He stepped outside with the McQueen's and Sky. Trying to call his son again.

"Come on Jacky.. pick up...". No answer again! Jack growled and kicked a cart near the wall.

Lightning stood up and spoke "let it be. There's nothing you can do. Jackson is an adult. He makes his choices." Jack nodded. His eyes teared up.. he had to find his son. He left.

A few hours past. Jack finally found Storm. Storm was at the wheel well bar. Jack walked up. His son looked upset.. he had a full glass of something alcoholic in front of him... Jack sat next to Storm. Storm spoke up "You know.." he took a deep breath and continued "You're right. I am a lot like you." Jack sighed and shook his head replying "No.. you're a lot better. I shouldn't have said that.. have you not looked at your phone? I have been trying to find you!?" Storm nodded and played with his drink answering his dad, "I know. I saw.. How is she?..". Jack have a confused look and asked "Cruz? She had the baby?" Storms eyes teared up.. Jack asked. "Jackson she.. Why didn't you come to the hospital?" His dad was confused. Hurt. Did he really cause Jackson that much of a problem? It wasn't that bad what he said?

Storm answered. "Because I'm afraid.." he admitted. Jack stared. Storm took a bit of a drink and explained "I don't want to... look that little girl in the eyes and.. promise to giver her what I can. I can't." Jack frowned. Storm continued. "I don't wanna do this..". Jack lowered his brows and asked "do what?..". He swollowed hard. Storm played with the now empty glass and answered. "I don't wanna screw them up. And I'm going to." He nodded. Jack shook his head and replied "Your doing fine with Sky? Jessica will be fine to? You aren't gonna leave are you?" Storm stood up and layed out some cash and answered "You told me to run before. And now you want me to stay?" Storm was calm. Maybe just buzzed. Jack thought he'd be yelling by now. Storm sighed and continued. "Tell Cruz I'm sorry." He began to walk away. Jack grabbed his sons good arm and asked "Wait?! What are you doing? What do you mean?" Storm half smiled and answered, "I don't have to explain myself to you.. I need to clear my head. Give me a few days.." He walked away. Jack hated himself. He did this. He turned Jackson into this. He called out "Don't Do this Jackson Storm! Get back here and You face this! Don't make this mistake!?" Storm stopped. He didn't say a word... Then left.. he sped off.

Jack went back down to the hospital. How would he explain his to Cruz!?.. Storm ran away.. he messed up. Lighting and Sally took off. With Sky. Jack entered the room. Cruz was asleep. He sighed. How could Jackson do this?!.. it was his fault. He raised Jackson horrible..

Storm drove. Without looking back. His eyes were filled with tears for his actions.. but he couldn't turn back now.. He knew she'd forgive him. And he wouldn't be gone forever.. he just needed some space. Needed to figure things out.. he was very sorry. But he knew if he told Cruz that in person she'd stop him. And if he saw the baby.. he wouldn't be able to leave.. he knew it was harsh.. He was worse than his father.. Storm drove all night. He stopped into a hotel in the early morning. He ate.. he slept a while in the bed.. alone for the first time in forever!.. it wasn't difficult.. Storm awoke later in the day.. he rubbed his eyes. He stared at his side. Cruz probably knew he was gone now.. he grabbed his phone and checked it. Yeah.. a bunch of missed calls.. voicemails and texts.. mostly Cruz.. he put the phone back down and layed in bed.. he was stupid.. he needed a drink.. Storm found a little bar down town in the city. He was kinda suprised no one stopped him for photos of any kind. Which was fine though.

Storm walked into the bar. He sat down at the counter. A cute little waitress came along and asked. "What can I do for ya?" She winked. Storm sighed with a half smile and answered. "Just start lining them up. Plan on getting hammered." The waitresses eyes widened as she made the first drink and asked "Hey?.. aren't you the fancy race car driver?" Storm nodded and layed some cash down.. "Don't start telling everyone and this is yours." He said. The waitress slowly swiped the money. And relplied. "Rough day?" Storm snickered. "Something like that." He started drinking. It wasn't long he could feel the effects.. he felt numb. Woozy. His arm didn't hurt much now. He went to the restroom. It wasn't the cleanest. He unwrapped the cast in the restroom. Storm moved his arm around a bit. It felt somewhat better. Just looked badly bruised. He drank some more. The bar started to fill with people. It got stuffy for him. He took a walk in the cold city air. Stumbling from the drinks he had. He walked to a bridge.. he stared out at the water. The few boats out. His phone rang. He looked at it. It was Jack. He grew angry. He threw his phone out into the water with a growl! It splashed. And sunk.

Storm was to drunk to care. He leaned against the wall.

He woke up int he hotel bed again. He rubbed his head. He felt aweful.. the sun gleamed inside a window. Storm grabbed some food and some nasty coffee. He stayed in and moped most the day. He went back to the bar that night. His arm hurt. The same waitress. "Back so soon?" Storm sat down "Same as yesterday." He ordered. The waitress nodded and gave him the same. He drank. Kept drinking. Tonight he really was drunk. His vision was funny. He felt funny. It felt good. Then some girls came up to him. "Hey!!?" They got his attention loudly. "Aren't you that race car driver!?" Storm laughed. They laughed with him. He answered "Yeah!?.. I am!" One girl grabbed his face and looked at him. Storm pulled her hand away. She spoke. "I know a waaaaay! Better club dance! Let's go! Can you drive!?" Storm shook his head trying to make sense of things. One girl pulled him off his seat. Pulling him outside. He followed. Mostly cause he didn't know where he was now. He forgot how he got here. "I should say that I am..." he slurred. They got to the club. Inside it was lit. More like the crowd he use to be. Loud club dance music. Laser lights. People drinking and dancing. Hard to walk through. Storm went in with the girls. The bass hit his head. He couldn't think. "Don't you think this is a little loud!?" He asked the girls. He couldn't even remember what they looked like. There were so many girls.. he lost track. He felt a little sick now to.. "Cruz!?" He yelled. He looked for her for a moment. Then Cruz came up to him. She looked different? Younger and thinner. "You look funny?" He said to her. The girl laughed and answered. "Yeah! You to!" She dances on him a bit. Storm didn't push her away. It felt kinda good. She grabbed his waste and bit his neck and kissed his neck a little. Storm closed his eyes. Enjoying the music the touch.. he grabbed her and teased her.. she back up a bit losing her step. She didn't look like Cruz?.. Storm pushed away and walked off a bit... he felt awful. He was to drunk.

Storm tripped over peoples feet. He fell on top of some large guy.. the man shoved Storm to his side. Storm scooted away. He looked a lot bigger than he first thought. Storm backed into some girls legs. He looked up. He wasn't sure any of this was real now!.. he stood up slowly. Dizzy. Another woman came up. Some red head. She looked really hot.. "Hey stud! Let's dance!?" She yelled and pulled Storm across the room. She grinned him and touched him. Storm started to get more annoyed than enjoyment of this.. the girl started to press her face to his. Her body to his body. He was to out of it. She touched his lips. He stared at her. Her eyes. She stared to. She leaned in and kissed him. Storm pushed into her and kissed her deeply. He grabbed her body roughly. Then she pushed Storm off and pulled him to the wall and swung him around. She pinned him against the wall and kissed him again. Storm didn't fight her. She felt good. He hadn't had hot rough anything in so long!..

They Moaned and kissed together. She guided Storm to the back near the restrooms. It wasn't as loud with music back here. She started to take off her clothes. Storm lifted her up on his wait and pinned her against the wall!

 **Storms drunk. Pinning some ransom chick against the wall. Kissing her.. what's he do next!?**

 **Keep going with it and see where the night leads!**

 **Or...**

 **Stopped by someone. And knocked out!**


	61. You cant run forever

Storm woke up.. a raging headache.. his arm layed over some girl.. He rolled over and sat up. He didn't know where he was. Must be her place.. he rubbed his face... he stared at the girl.. well shit. He thought. He took a deep and long breath.. he swung his feet over the bed. Trash all over the floor.. and alcohol bottles.. it was kinda gross. He grabbed his clothes and dressed. He couldn't find his shoes. Fuck it. He left. He walked to an elevator. He waited for it. The cleaning lady came by. She stared at his bare feet. He spoke "Get a good glimpse old lady!?" He yelled. She sped off with her cleaning cart. He was angry. At himself. He twisted his wedding band on his finger.. he really screwed up.. he frowned.. there was no going back now.. he went back to his hotel. He was so distraught with himself. He sat in the bed. Leaning on his knees. He finally broke. He cried. It was to hard anymore. Everything. He was such a mistake.

A screw up! And now he ran away from the one person who loved him! The one woman in the world he wanted!? He had a family with her and he ran!... he cried. He lost it all now.. Cruz wouldn't forgive him.. he wanted to go home.. he'd been gone for now.. three days.. felt longer than that.. and he had no phone.. he decided to use something he never had before. He went down and grabbed a payphone. Yes suprisenly they still have those. He called Cruz's number. Just to hear her voice.. that's all he wanted. It rang... and rang... he leaned his head against the phone.. she may not answer..

 _Hello?_

Her voice.. he didn't reply.. he didn't know how or what to say..

 _Hello? Anyone there? ... Hello?..._

Storm tried not to cry..

She must of heard and secret eyes on him or something because then she said it.

 _Jackson? Is this you?.._

His heart raced fast and hard. He was afraid. Scared she'd push him away after his stupid mistakes. He hung up. He was so angry he hit the wall of the pay phones privacy thing hard as he growled. He went back to his hotel room. He trashed it. He was having a fit. He was mad at himself. His arm hurt. He didn't care. He showered. He hit the wall of the shower. He let the water fall on him.. he was stupid! It got later again.

Storm headed back to the bar. The bartender asked. "How are we tonight? Get lucky yesterday?" Storm sat down and she could feel his anger. She leaned over and spoke. "Shouldn't drink when your that mad?" This time Storm noticed her. She had red tint hair with orange. Red lips. Green eyes. Pale skin. Wore a black net top like thing with a zipper in the back. And a shirt jean skirt. Storm lowered his brows and replied. "Fuck off and get he drinks." She raised her brow. "Round the corner. Like a block or somover. There's a nice strip bar. Wanna go with me?" Storm have a weird look at the bartender. The woman continued "What? Thought I was into guys like you? Look at yourself? Yeah sure you look hot. Nice hair, blue eyes.. rich maybe?.." Storm watched her come around the counter she felt his abs, "nice and fit. But.. I also see some things no girl wants to see. Come on Mr. fast race car driver. I don't swing your way. Let's go. I'm off anyway tonight early." She pulled Storm along.

They went to the strip bar. Girls dancing up on stages. Storm looked around. He and this woman sat down. She whispered to a waitress and handed her some cash. Storm settled in a red leather chair. Watching the girl on stage dancing.. he wasn't enjoying it. But wasn't not. The red head spoke with a hand out. "I'm Emma. Your that Jackson guy." Storm stared. She shook his hand. Emma continued. "So.. what happened. Oh! Wait! Let me get you a few drinks first." The waitres came by in a tight black dress and handed tow glasses to them. Emma spoke to her "Don't forget the girl. And keep the drinks coming for my friend here." The waitress nodded and walked away. Storm sighed taking the drink and playing with it. He asksed. "What are you looking for? Money?" Emma chuckled a bit and answered. "Um no. But when a celebrity comes to my bar and starts drinking daily. I know somethings up. And I know for your type. It ends in the paper unles delt with right." Storm rolled his eyes and drank his drink. Storm asked "Your bar?" Emma nodded. She looked up at the girl dancing. She sipped her drink. Storm snickered. And set the empty glass down. "Nice taste then. Got a customer for life here." He joked. The waitress brought another drink to Storm. Emma smiled and replied. "As great as that sounds... no. You'll bring fights eventually. So talk about it?" Emma asked. Storm drank his drink. Most of it already. He answered after clearing his throat, "I don't want to talk about it." He drnak the rest his drink. Emma nodded. Then a girl came over and started to dance in front of Storm. Emma spoke up. "On me tonight buddy." Emma patted Storms shoulder. Storm stared at the dancing girls body.. this was wrong.. but he already ruined everything. He was brought a another drink. Emma asked him "You want something to eat?" Storm answered. The alcohol was kicking in more. "Yeah! Hey!? Let's get something and head to the club again.!." Emma have a weird look and answered. "I've not been. But sure!" They grabbed some food. Storm was acting a little giggly. But Not enough he lost control of himself right yet. He and Emma chatted for a little while. They ate and then headed to the club. Storm drank more whil they were eating. It number him. He needed to feel numb. He went inside with Emma. Emma drank a bit to. But she wasn't drunk like Storm. She pulled him to the floor. They danced. Not clean type either. Storm enjoyed it. He started to get A little grabby.

Emma wasn't so sure about this now. But she didn't stop him. He was a good looking man just drunk.. Storm grabbed Emma's face and kissed her. Emma explored his mouth at first. Storms hands went down and Emma pushed away.. Storm laughed a bit and spoke "Oh come on!? No one says no to this?" Emma gave a weird stare. "Your drunk Jackson! I don't wanna be that girl! I'm not into guys!" Storm pulled her close and leaned her down and spoke with a half smile "I can change that." She stared at his eyes.. Emma chuckled a bit. "No. I mean your fun. And a good kisser. But. Not my type!" Storm

Didn't listen. He pulled her close and kissed her again. Emma pushed away and said loudly. "Come on! I'm gonna take you back home!" She pulled him out the door. Once outside Storm pulled Emma close and shoved her roughly against the brick walls of the building. He brushed her hair out her face. She swatted his hand away. Storm kissed her neck and bit a little bit. "Ow!" Emma shouted. She tried pushing Storm off. It was like it made him stronger. He kissed her lips. Forcing himself on her a little. Emma tried pushing away and spoke harshly "No!? Stop! Get off!?" Storm didn't listen. He pushed her tighter against his body and the wall. Emma could feel every part of his body now.. her eyes widened. Realizing this guy was this kinda jerk!

"Jackson stop! Get off me!" Storm started using his hands in places. Emma needed to stop him. "Don't fight it." Storm said as he licked her neck. Emma shivered and yelled "I said no! Ow!!" He was hurting her. Being forceful with his hands.. Emma yelled "Look we are in public! Your gonna ruin yourself! What the hell!? No means no!" She shoved Storm hard enough he backed away. Emma fixed her skirt. A few people walked by. Emma hit storms chest. And yelled at him. "Fuck you!" She went back inside. She felt safer there. Storm rolled his eyes. He looked around. Drunk. A vehicle slowed near the roads and the driver called out. "Jackson Storm!? Is that you?" Storm turned around. He was to drunk to recognize the guy. "Nice ride. Sorry i..

I don't know you?." Storm slurred. The guy parked and got out. It was a black nova. The man pulled Storm toward his car gently. "Dude your drunk? What are you doing here?" Storm laughed and answered "Do I know you?" The man nodded and replied. "It's me? Jesse? Your to out of it. Hey man get in the car. I'll take you home." Storm grabbed Jesse "I don't Have a place..". Jesse nodded and answered. "Well.. guess you could crash wit me tonight. Get in.." he guided Storm into his car. Storm passed out within a few minutes of the car ride.

Storm woke up.. hurting. Feeling sick.. on a couch?.. he looked around. "What did you do this time Storm?..." he mumbled as he looked around.. it was a nice place. At least whoever he wound up with this time had some class and wasn't trash. He sat up and rubbed his head. Then someone walked in the front door. "Hey! Your up. How you feel?" He stared at he guy. And rubbed his eyes. Was that?.. "oh I'm still drunk." He joked "cause you look a lot like Jesse." He chuckled a bit. The man nodded and smiled and replied. "It's me. Been a few years huh?" Storm stared. A little shocked. Jesse put some bags on the open kitchen counter. Jesse asked. "So what happened? The Jackson I knew only drank when his dad screwed him up." Storm frowned. Jesse asked more. "Thought you were married? I mean the media.. and a kid!?" Storm hid his wedding hand behind him. Ashamed. He faked a smile. Jesse continued. "So What happened?" Storm sighed. His head hurt. Jesse started to unpack the few bags he had. Jesse spoke "Lets Get you some food. I'll pay but you gotta tell me what's going on." Storm smiled half way a bit. Jesse threw some clothes at Storm. "Shower first. Change." Storm stood up and went to as Jesse ordered. Storm passed threw the hall. He remembered this place.. it was Jesse's parents.. he past photos. Of his old friends. They had all let on touch. Except for him.

Storm showered. They went to a dim lighted little diner. Storm was starving. He ate a lot more than he himself expected. Ask ally scarfed it down. It helped. He felt a little better. But his stomach cramped from the hangover.

Jesse spoke across the table. "So? How you been? What happened to you last night?" Storm thought before answering. "I was doing fine. Then I became my dad..". Jesse didn't mean to but he laughed a bit and replied. "Alright how did you do that?" He leaned over. Interested. Jesse growing up with Jackson knew how his father was. Found it hard to believe Jackson became like him. Storm answered. "Well.. I can't..". He played with his wedding band on his finger. Twisting it around. He continued. "I messed up. I..ran away again..". Jesse listened as Storm explained. "I freaked out. And all I know how to do is run. Last time my dad kinda made me.. but this time? I fucked up Jes. I keep pushing her away." Jesse asked. "Your wife? Wow saying that. We got old" he joked. Storm frowned. He really screwed up. Jesse spoke up. "You're gonna have to tell me the story here. Not bits and pieces." Storm sighed. It could feel good to vent.. "Alright.. my dad was apologising like he would. He told me he was sorry I turned out being like him. Because I.. I shut people out.. I don't like being weak.. I cause fights just to get beat up. It makes me feel alive. As stupid as it sounds. And I realized how I'm gonna screw up my kids..". Jesse listened to his old close friend. Storm continued "And when my wife had our daughter.. I freaked out. Like an idiot. And I ran away..". Jesse's eyes widened.. Jesse took a deep breath.. Storm was always messed up a little. From his dad.. Storm continued "Man Jesse I.. I keep messing myself up. And she always forgave me. For every stupid thing I put her through..Love isn't strong enough for this mistake.." Storm finished and dropped his head on the table with a loud thud. Jesse. Though before answering. "Just go back. You gotta face it right?" Stoke glanced up at his friend and sat back up. Jesse continued. "Or do you plan to just run away from life completely?" Storm thought about it. He had to go back to his job. Racing. Next weekend though..

Storm frowned and answered. "I need a drink.." he got up but Jesse stopped him and spoke "No? Not alcohol? You can't turn into some drunk?" Storm pushed his friend away and replied harshly "Watch me." Jesse answered back "I won't. I won't watch you destroy yourself. You.. out of all us. You were the one most likely to.. well wind up like right now. This moment. Becoming a drunk!" Storm turned and listened to Jesse, Jesse continued "But after every emotional messed up physical thing your dad did. You went to college!? You became a racer!? You became a champion!? You got one the hottest women to marry you!? And you wanna throw it away because what!?" Your feelings got hurt!?" Storm frowned.. Jesse continued "Your not that stupid?" Jesse finished and stared at Storm. Storm opened his mouth to reply.. but didn't know what to say.. then finally answered "Thanks for letting me stay the night. And breakfast.. I should go." He began to walk away. Jesse caught up outside after paying.

"Jackson!.. wait. Listen to me.. let me at least drive you some place. I don't want you winding up at a bar if I can help it." Suddenly someone yelled. "It's Jackson Storm!" Storms eyes widened. He looked over and a crowd of cameras and fans started toward him. "Sure lets go!" He said to Jesse. He got into the nova. Jesse to. Cameras snapped a few photos of Storm inside the nova. He could hear a lot of questions. Storm ignored them. And they drove away..

 **Is Storm gonna head back home before the race next weekend. Facing Cruz.. his dad..**

 **Or...**

 **He's to ashamed. He plans to go back after the race. Put it off a bit longer.**


	62. A lucky man

Lightning and Sally were having breakfast at the diner. It was nice. The three of them. Lightning couldn't be more happy with his family. He looked out the corner of his eye.. Storm pulled up to the gas pump. Filling his car up. Sally looked over noticing. "Storms back?" She said. Lightning sighed and spoke "Bout time..". He'd been gone about a week. Maybe a little over. Jack must of noticed to. He stepped outside.. Storm was finished pumping fuel. He put the thing up and closed the cap. He started to open his door to get inside his car when His fathe grabbed his shoulder. "Jackson." Storm stared at his dad. His dad hugged him. Storm just stood there. Jack let his son go and spoke "Where did you go!? Your arm looks better?..". Storm glared. He opened his car up and sat down inside. Jack watched his son leave again..

Storm pulled up to his home.. his and Cruz's.. Cruz saw him through a window. Sky was at school. Jessica was asleep. Cruz walked out the front door. Storm shut the door to his car.. he stood there when he saw Cruz.. it was silent for a little bit... then he broke the silence. "Um..hey?.." he faked a smile.. Cruz relplied asking "Where did you go!?" Storm frowned.. he hesitated. Which made Cruz so much more mad. Cruz asked again "I told Sky you had a race thing. Why did you leave me!?" Storm sighed and answered, "I messed up.. I'm sorry.." Cruz rolled her eyes as Storm began walking up to her. Storm continued. "I just went to the city a few days..". Cruz glared as he now stood in front of her. "I'll fix this.." Cruz pushed him a bit and yelled "You always say that! Then you mess up again!?" Storm turned away his face.. Cruz then hugged Storm tight. She felt good. Storm wrapped his arms around her. He was sorry. He was an idiot. Cruz pulled away and slapped him across his face. Storm nodded and spoke "I deserved that..". Cruz was angry. Cruz yelled "I needed you!" Her eyes teared up.

"Why did you leave me!?" She pushed him away again. Storms eyes even teared up a bit.. he was heartbroken because seeing her hurt.. Cruz cried. "I can't do this.." she turned to walk back in. Storm grabbed her hand and pulled her close back to him. She cried into his chest. Storm held her tight.. he kissed her head.. "I'm so sorry!.. please forgive me!.." Cruz cried. She was hurt. Storm was thinking he ruined this. It was over. He broke his family apart!.. just like his dad now.. she cried. He shook his head. He was mad at himself.. he brushed his hand through her brown hair.. he just held her. Cruz was crying and hurt so much she started to fall to her knees. Storm let her fall and he dropped with her gently. He held her there on the porch.. He destroyed her...

Cruz calmed a bit sand wiped her tears asking "Don't I make you happy? Did you want this? Any of this!? Tell me?" Storm answered "Ofcorse you make me happy!? I love you..". Cruz replied asking, "Why!? Why is it you'd risk losing us?.." Storm stared. He didn't have an answer.. He pulled Cruz away to look in her eyes.. Her brown eyes..Storm tried to smile.. It didn't work.. "Cruz.. You deserve so much better than me.. I am sorry. I get it if you hate me.. I just.. I am becoming my dad.. Its worse because i know better!?" Cruz pushed away and yelled at her husband, "I can't keep paying for your actions Jackson! You do this like a pattern!? You are happy and finally have your life on track then you find the smallest reason to blow it up and make this huge thing about nothin! I can't do this!?" Storm frowned.. It was true.. He didn't mean to.. Cruz continued, "Why didn't you call me!?" Storm sighed as they both stood up and answered, "I tried.. I just..I couldn't face you.. Not yet.. I know i screwed up.." Cruz frowned and wiped her face.. Storm held her hand.. "Please forgive me?.." Cruz shook her head and spoke softly.. "It's not that simple.. I don't forgive you.. But.. I want you still.." Storm half smiled.. Cruz touched his cheek.. "Jackson.. You have got to get things together.." He nodded slow.. They gazed into each others eyes.. Cruz sighed. Storm leaned forward to her lips.. Unsure of her reaction. Cruz kissed him.. It was a soft, gentle kiss.. "You're a jerk." She said as she released his lips.. Storm nodded.. Cruz then asked, "Well..wanna come in?" Storm smiled a little and answered, "Yeah.. I'd like to. Its nice to be home." Cruz turned and walked into their home. Storm followed.

He noticed then.. Her wedding ring was still on.. That must be good right?.. He remembered the night his mom died.. the fight between his parents..

 _Jackson, about 12 or 13. Stood there.. Listening to his mom and dad fight in the entrance hall..it was his fault they were screaming back and fourth.His mother yelled, "WHY JACK!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! i HAVE PUT UP WITH ALOT FROM YOU AND NOW YOU SLEEP WITH THE BABY SITTER TO!"Jack yelled back into his wife's face, "MAYBE IF YOUD BE A LITTLE MORE WILLING IN THE BEDROOM THIS WOULDNT HAVE HAPPENED!" Jackson's mother was crying "I do everything you want! I even let you be the stay at home parent while i traveled for work! How long have you been having these parties? In front of our son!?" Jack rolled his eyes and stomped yelling, "i DON'T DO ANYTHING IN FRONT OF HIM!? THE LITTLE SHIT DOESNT STAY IN HIS ROOM AND I CANT HELP HE WONT LISTEN!" Storm's mother dropped her jaw and yelled, "Don't you call your son that!? Jackson go to your room!" His mother ordered. His father yelled stopping him, "NO! He caused this! I told him this would happen if he opened his fucking mouth! See Jackson!? I told you! Women don't understand what men need!" His mother yelled "Don't tell him that! Your unbelievable Jack!" She ripped off her wedding band and threw it at Jack. It made him mad. Jack yelled, "OH what!? You gonna leave!? I will make sure you get nothing!" The woman cried and yelled back, "I don't care! Take it all Jack!" Jack ran up the stairs.. Jackson's mother tried to comfort Jackson.. "it's okay.. You did the right thing baby.." she brushed Jacksons hair out of his pale and scared face.. Jack threw bags down near them. "Get out." He ordered his wife. Jackson looked his mom in the eyes.. She smiled with tears in her face.. "It'll be fine baby.. I'll come and get you in the morning for school. Okay? Mama just needs to stay the night somewhere else tonight.. Okay?" Storm nodded not saying word.. He stared up at his angry Father.. His mother left.. Jack yelled at Jackson once she was gone. "You stupid boy!" He got into Jackson's face.. "I told you! Not a word to your mother!" He slapped Jacksons backside quick and hard. Jackson fell down.. "Get up and get me a drink." Jackson stared.. "NOW JACKSON!" His father yelled. Jackson got up and walked to the kitchen.. picking up his mothers ring on the way.._

Cruz spoke up.. "You.. You wanna see our daughter..?" Storm's eyes widened.. he swallowed hard.. Cruz walked toward the baby's room.. Storm followed.. He stood in the door way. He was scared to go in. Cruz laughed a bit and said.. "She wont bite?.. Come on?" Storm walked in slow.. To the crib.. He leaned over and stared at the tiny little baby.. She had thin black hair.. Blue eyes.. He could feel his heart race.. He kinda smiled.. kinda..Cruz spoke up as she picked her up.. "She looks like you." Cruz smiled a little smile.. Storm half smiled for a moment.. Cruz kinda forced Storm to hold his baby.. He hesitated and spoke up, "no,no,no.. I can't.. Don't..." He was holding her... He was terrified.. He stared at the baby girl.. Cruz smiled seeing him hold Jessica. Storms face looked scared.. "I'm gonna fail..I'm gonna mess her life up." Cruz rolled her eyes and then came around and wrapped her arms around Storm's shoulder and replied, "No. as long as you don't run again?.. I'll be here to guide you both. You won't be alone Jackson?" As aweful as that sounded it did make him smile.. Cruz kissed her husbands cheek. Storm smiled as the little baby cooed and whimpered a bit.. "Cruz.." He spoke.. But she had left the two of them alone.. Storm gazed into his daughters eyes.. He cried a little.. "I am so sorry.. I'm a terrible father..I won't leave again.. I promise.."

Storm headed down stairs slowly with Jessica. Cruz was still Upset.. Storm spoke up as he faced Cruz. "I'm sorry.. I'm lucky you even want me still...". Cruz half smiled amd

Replied. "I don't wanna give up on you.. but.." Storm interrupted "I will work on this. I won't leave you. I can't believe I did that.. I told you I was worthless a screw up. That's what I do. You shouldn't stay with me..". Cruz walked up and kissed him softly. He frowned he felt bad for his actions. And he should. Cruz spoke "Just gotta earn some trust.. Okay?..". Storm nodded.

 **How is Jessica gonna grow up to be?**

 **wild and fearless, loves a good time. The popular girl? kinda a party girl. a handful. following her fathers steps or tiremarks if you will on racing!**

 **Or...**

 **A sweet heart. But does what her dad wants.. she doesnt want to be a disapointment.. She doesnt even wanna be a racer. but if thats what her father wants.. and she lets people push her around.**


	63. For our children

Sky came home on the bus. It was a small town. So not many kids her age. About six including her. She stepped off. Noticing her dads car was home. Storm opens the front door. Sky ran to him! "Daddy!" She cried out! Storm knelt down and hugged her tight. Storm held her and hugged her close.. He was aweful. "I'm so sorry!.." he said to her. Sky spoke "Cruz said you had a race thing with your sponsor..". Storm looked Sky in the eyes. Sky continued. "You didn't though.. did you?" She was a smart little thing. Storm frowned and answered "Don't worry. I'm back now. I promise I won't ever go anywhere like that again." Sky nodded and hugged her dad again.

Jackson and Cruz worked things out. With time he earned her trust again. 

Jackson took some therapy to help him and his issues he had repressed.

Jack and Jackson couldn't make a relationship work. Jack eventually stopped trying and moved on with a new wife and her family. Taking her sons as his own. 

Cruz started racing again. Lightning was still

Her coach for a few years but eventually he retired and started a little garage in town.

Radiator springs grew each year the school became thriving. Hudson and Jessica grew up pretty much together like family. With Hudson's dad working for Jessica's mother. And he two families kept in touch. Sky even babysitted the kids a few times. 

But with time came age.. Lizzie passed away.. and Red..

Sally retired as the town attorney. 

Lightning taught Hud a lot about cars with his garage. 

He tried his best between him and Sally to turn Hudson in the right path. 

Sky worked in McQueens garage. Sky loved working on the cars. She was one the best to!

Now it seemed no matter how hard Lightning and Sally tried.. as the kids got older. Hudson kept getting into trouble with Jessica. She became a pretty bad influence on him..

He got into a fight with another boy at 7 years old because Jessica convinced him it'd be cool. At 10 he and Jessica got caught spray painting a building. Lightning was furious about that one. At 11 he was caught smoking with Jessica and her friends. That was about it for the McQueen's. 

Cruz and Jackson were always busy with their careers. Jessica was a pretty girl. At 13 Hudson was caught with one of Jessica's friends alone in the closet.. that was a big one to. The McQueen's had started to think maybe the Storms shouldn't hang out with Hudson..

At 15 Jessica and Hudson were caught steeling a car.. Jessica loved to have little thrills Cruz and Jackson weren't as strict as they should have been with her. and with Sky to. But Sky didn't act out like this. 

Hudson was now a golden blonde blue eyed 17 year old. He was nice and fit. Looked like his father. He quit hanging out with Jessica. His parents choice mostly. He was one he smartest kids in class. His name alone was a perk. Not near as much as Jessica Storm

Though! She grown into a skinny nice shaped blue eyed babe who resembled her father. She was spoiled. She was popular. She craved attention. She was kinda the school.. slut.. not exactly modest. She was kinda annoying to. She was just like her dad.

Jackson retired a few years ago. Cruz retired a while back. They were some the biggest names in racing. Especially Storm. He became a huge champion. 

McQueen and Sally were in their early 50s now.

 **So here's the choice. I'm going to start a new one. The sequel. About Lightning and Storm raising their kids. And their kids dealing with high school for now. Trying to find their place in this world!**

 **Jessica is a popular little trouble maker. She has talent though! She can race! She loved to show off her skills and flirt around teasing the boys.**

 **Hudson has skill to. But he's modest about it. His mother had taught him to be more humble. Sure he slips up. He has one huge weakness though..and that's Jessica Storm flirtatious little tease.**

 **Do we start the sequel from Hudson at school letting out.**

 **Or...**

 **From Jessica at school letting out.**

 **Remember to look for the new story! It'll be titled people's choice 2!**


End file.
